


Stolen Treasures

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Discussion of Jotun anatomy, Eventual mpreg, F/F, Game of Thrones style political intrigue will ensue as this goes on, Jotun Culture, Loki is more compassionate and caring, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Malekith looks like Thrandruil :P, Misunderstandings and Culture Shock in beginning, Multi, Single Gender Jotuns, Smut, There is a kidnapping so be warned, There is an eventual foursome, Thor seems like a real dick in the begin... but that's cause he hates Jotuns, Thor seems like a villain in the beginning, War Prize!Loki, some bdsm elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 125,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Thoki fic where Loki was raised Jotun and is thus somewhat different (no self-hate or jealousy issues... he is however more compassionate). Raised on stories of how vicious and horrid the Aesir are Loki comes face to face with Asgardians though when his ambitious father starts a conquest campaign for Midgard only to draw the attention of Asgard.</p><p>Once captured by the Aesir Monsters, can Loki save his people and maybe his own life in the process?</p><p>Wrote this to explore Jotun culture and try something a little different in a Jotun!Loki War Prize fic.</p><p>And yes... there be smut in this and lots of it ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ambition of the Ice King

Jotunheim… Realm of Ice and Snow… but it isn’t frozen everywhere or all the time. There are great forests of pine and rivers flow here. There are great oceans with giant ice bergs floating like islands across the deep blue. The Fire Mountains are always crowned with columns of smoke and ash as they erupt and cloud the skies to the far west of the Jotun capital of YmirsKeep where the palace of Winter-dwell resides. The greatest city in all of Jotundom lies nestled in the wide flat valley of the Snowy Spine, the tallest mountains in the Realm of Giants.

The city is sheltered from the frigid winds that race from the north during the winter. The mighty fortress/palace of Winter-dwell is at the back of the valley and climbs up in layers against the vertical cliffs of the high mountains. It faces south towards the mouth of the valley in the distance where the mighty gate known as Ymir’s Maw is set. The capital sprawls along the valley floor and up the steep sides if the Snowy Spine in fractal patterns of sharp angles… squares, triangles, pentagons, hexagons, and polygons of varying points are displayed in the lay out below the dwelling of the Jotun Kings.

The eldest… and smallest… Jotun Prince, Loki, looks down upon the blue and white lights that illuminate the edges of buildings and patterns etched upon them as well as on the various straight pathways both narrow and wide that fan out below giving the snowy city of stone, crystal, and silvered metal a ghostly glow in the twilight of dawn. It is a sight Loki finds soothing… though he feels a yearning in his heart for something more… an adventure to see the greater world beyond the palace and the capital. He daydreams of what the other Realms look like as he absently pets the large head of his snow white direwolf, Fen.

“Come away from the balcony, my son.” Comes a lilted effeminate male voice. Loki turns his head and his waist-length raven waves move to spill over his right shoulder as he looks at his dame, King Farbausti’s Consort and Jotunheim’s second King… Laufey.

Laufey is short for a Jotun, standing just over eight feet tall. Loki looks just like his dame only smaller, standing just over six feet in height. They look very much alike… lithe yet toned musculature that is on full display for the Jotuns wear loincloths and wraps around their waists… maybe a vest or a tunic during formal occasions as well as the occasional fur coat in the coldest parts of the long winter season… but they typically wear just enough to cover their groin and little else.

Jotuns are of a single gender, unlike most of the Races in the Nine Realms (save the Trolls who are also of a single gender) and those that are more feminine tend to have hair upon their heads whilst the more masculine Jotuns tend to be bald. The effeminate Jotuns tend to adorn their necks, arms, legs, and waists with metal jewelry that showcases their station… Slaves (typically those who are criminals) wear lead (which isn’t poisonous to Jotuns) while paid servants wear tin, whores wear polished copper, warriors wear brass and bronze depending on their rank, nobles wear silver, and only the two Kings and their children wear gold. The more masculine Jotuns will wear arm bands or bracelets to denote their station but adorn themselves with a crust of frost and ice shards to give a sense of individualism.

“Your father will be making an important announcement today… so you must look your best.” Laufey says with a brilliant white smile as he sits out the small and elaborate gold jewelry for Loki to wear. Laufey adores his eldest son who is the only one of his three boys to be effeminate like himself.

“Must I attend?” Loki says with a bored sigh having no love for his father’s droll meetings or angry critiquing of his ‘runt’ child. He knows his father has been building up the ranks of the army these last few years and they are gearing for invasion into a Realm that Jotuns have continuously been pushed out of… Midgard.

“Yes… as Crowned Prince one day you will sit the Throne of Ever-Winter and the command will fall to you, my precious treasure.” Laufey says as he picks out the gold and gem encrusted jewelry for his little boy.

“You mean to say that my ‘Husband’ will be King whilst I am confined to my bed as I birth his children…” Loki then sighs as he moves his wavy mane fully over his right shoulder to clasp his shoulder adornments and breastplate into place. The golden breastplate covers his chest from just under his collarbones to just above his indigo nipples of his flat chest which will develop into small teats when he does conceive. Little dangling pieces of gold and teardrop-shaped emeralds edge the bottom of the plate. Thin golden chains with emerald studded babbles fall down his upper arms and bracers of gold over soft leather lined with the softest furs of Snow Hares cover his forearms.

“Only whilst you are heavy with child, my son. Otherwise you will rule as equals.” Laufey says with a sad frown at his son’s sour mood. Loki huffs as he wraps a wide leather belt studded with thick golden squares and emeralds around his waist. The deep forest green loin cloth looks more like a skirt since it falls just past his knees and shows off his muscled thighs. Three golden chains loop down against the blue of those thighs from the belt.

“And if I die birthing my first son… which is sure to happen given my _runt_ stature… what then, dame? My ‘Husband’ would claim MY throne until my son is of age and weds.” Loki says a bit heatedly as he slips on his fur lined leather leggings then snaps his golden grieves over them. “I’m sorry… but I value my life… so I cannot marry before or immediately following my ascension to the throne.” Loki then adds and frowns. Truth be told, he really doesn’t want to sit the throne. He wants to come and go as he pleases, see other Realms, have an adventure or ten, and generally do as he damn well pleases.

“Do not say such things, my precious boy.” Laufey says as he sits on the fur covered bed next to his small son. Loki’s look of anger slips and he begins to cry as he falls against his dame’s waist.

“I want to live! I don’t want to die because some brute father has forced me to marry whelps me with an overly large son… or worst yet… splits me up the middle with his cock in our wedding bed.” Loki says and weeps harder as he clings to Laufey’s waist looking very much like a small Jotun child if he was of regular size. Laufey frowns and unshed tears fill his red eyes at the sight of his precious boy in tears. He ‘shhs’ his sobbing son and smoothes his long black hair and caresses the small pointed face wiping away tears as he rocks them slowly.

“Would you feel any better being married off to a Prince or King of another Realm then, my precious treasure?” Laufey asks and his voice nearly cracks. He does not wish to lose his most beloved child. Loki sniffs as his sobbing comes to a stop. He is contemplating this. The inhabitants of the other Realms or smaller than the Jotuns and would be acceptable to mate and breed with… but the Jotuns don’t have many allies outside of their Realm. They have dealings with the Dwarves of Nidavillar and the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim… but the Dwarves are too small and the Dark Elves too devious to trust.

“There are none who will have a Jotun… even a runt like me. I’ll be alone forever!” Loki says meekly and sobs harder against his dame’s stomach. Laufey sighs finally hearing the crux of the problem at last… Loki has never been a social butterfly due to his size though he is venerated among the majority of his people for his beauty and compassion towards those less fortunate than himself… especially children. He is also respected for his command of magic… which he has an affinity for.

Laufey knows that when Loki was young he learned the magical arts from the Dark Elf King, Malekith, when he would visit Jotunheim. The stately Dark Elf had taken a great liking to the little Jotun Prince and Laufey had made certain that Loki was not left alone with Malekith. Laufey knew the look in the Dark Elf King’s red eyes… desire and calculation. He would steal away Laufey’s precious treasure if he could… so Laufey had Loki surrounded by a special guard of ‘female’ Jotuns of Laufey’s choosing ever since. He would not let the Dark Elf steal away his beloved son… no matter what Malekith promised to give Jotunheim in return.

“You will not be alone forever, my precious treasure. I will always be here for you.” Laufey says with a warm, nurturing smile and holds his beloved little son close. “I love you so much that this entire palace isn’t big enough to contain it.” Laufey says with a sweet smile as he looks down at his little boy. Loki looks up at his dame and tries not to cry though the tears still flow from his bright red eyes.

“I love you, dada.” Loki says meekly as he hugs his dame’s middle using the term of endearment he labeled Laufey with when he first learned to speak as a babe. Laufey holds his precious son for a few minutes more then pulls away with a warm smile to look down at Loki.

“Come… we mustn’t keep your father waiting. You know how he hates it.” Laufey says as Loki slides away and stands. He wipes his still-misty red eyes and sniffles as he walks over to his full length mirrors and inspects himself. He stands dignified and regal though the look on his face is still one of sorrow. Laufey combs Loki’s wavy hair gently and gathers it into a series of ties clasping gold rings over the leather straps. He then pulls out the gold and silver crown studded with emeralds and places it gently upon his son’s head. Laufey pulls out the small chains that hook into the crown that flow down the back. He hooks the flowing chains to the series of three gold rings in the long raven hair then steps away.

“You are so stunning, my precious treasure.” Laufey says and softly pats the back of his son’s head. Loki smiles up at his dame though he is still filled with sorrow. They now look like a matched pair of gold and green. Soon the two leave Loki’s chambers and his two guards fall into step a few strides behind. They wear silver-steel breastplates of Adamite over their bosoms and fur around their shoulders. Bracers and grieves cover their forearms and shins. Their lengthy hair is either braided or pulled back in some fashion for style and convenience.

Loki has to walk briskly to keep up with his dame’s easy pace. They walk through the grand lofty halls of heated stone floors and walls with carved clear crystal ceilings arching overhead that allow in the growing light of the rising sun giving the whole interior space a blue and silver coloring with black shadows in the nooks and crannies along the decorated and carved walls and floor. Pale white light shimmers up from gutters along the floor and hidden alcoves along the walls above.

The four ‘female’ Jotuns then enter the large throne room which makes even the tallest Jotun feel small. Loki admires the scope and size of this chamber every time he enters it. It is a long hall that ends in a circular chamber where the throne resides with the silver seat lifted high in the center on a tiered column of white stone that is illuminated all around with a pale blue light save for the stairs that ascend to the Throne of Ever-Winter. All the Jotun nobles are gathered… as are the War Jarls.

Loki looks up at his mighty father… King Farbausti who sits purposefully upon the great silver seat. His deep red eyes look at Loki as he and Laufey take their place at the foot of the dais next to Loki’s two younger brothers, Helblindi and Byleist… both of whom are taller than himself. Helblindi looks down at Loki with narrowed eyes. They have never really gotten along… in fact, Helblindi has made it perfectly clear to Loki in the past that he desires to sit the throne… and he’ll do whatever it takes… like take Loki as his mate to ensure that that happens.

Loki turns his head away from his towering younger brother and is very thankful for his guards or Helblindi would have made good on his threat long ago and used an old ‘Rite of Claiming’ to make Loki his mate by breeding him. Loki’s red eyes threaten tears as he looks at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne. He folds his hands in front of himself and stands there as stately as he can.

“I have summoned you all here to make an announcement of great import!” The Jotun King bellows out as his crimson eyes scan the gathered crowd. “I have rallied the Clans and soon we shall march to War!” The War Chiefs shout their approval as do some of the other nobles… Loki’s younger brothers raise their fists and cheer… but Loki and Laufey stand calm as do a few others.

“It is time we finalized our claim upon Midgard and take it for our own! If the Mortals offer resistance… then we slaughter them! Those that don’t we make our slaves! We shall enjoy the spoils of that Realm and tend it for our needs! Then we shall move upon Svartalfheim and those two-faced Dark Elves to show them who they should truly fear!” King Farbausti shouts and the cheering grows. Loki and his dame remain silent and the small Jotun Prince can feel his dame’s arms draw him in closer protectively.

All this talk of war and conquest has Loki feeling horrid… like such a thing is folly. Of course… growing up hearing about how the Runtling Race of Aesir are golden monsters of fearsome strength and stubborn will whom always seem to swoop in when the Jotuns want to go anywhere else outside of Jotunheim has Loki feeling fearful the most. What will happen when they send an army to Midgard? Loki grips his dame’s large hands tightly with his smaller ones for he fears the answer is too terrible to think about at the moment.


	2. War is Hel

Loki walks through the huge crystal covered greenhouse located in the lower central part of the palace. A grove of huge trees grows here… most bare nuts but some bear fruit. Other plants grow in this steamy chamber like vegetables and flowers for the use of the Jotun Royals. Many believe that Jotuns hate heat… but the truth is they favor it to a degree. It is uncontrolled wild fire that they fear. Their blue skin may be chilled and can bare the frigid temperatures of their Realm but inside they are warm-blooded.

Many of the fruits and vegetables the Jotun Royals and their guests enjoy are grown in this very greenhouse. When they require large quantities, food stuffs are brought in with the meat order. The Jotuns have domesticated beasts of their own Realm as well as some from others…

They have furred Mammoths as beasts-of-burden and mounts, shaggy Unicorns for their fur, Jarlelks with their huge antlers for meat, and direwolves for protection and companionship from Midgard that they brought back in ages long past. They have large Gnasher goats from Nidavillar that provide them with milk and cheese… the curling horns make for excellent trumpets too. There are even thick-skinned, Asgardian boars whose flesh is truly a succulent delicacy when seared over fire stones.

Now Loki strolls through the flower beds dressed beautifully in his princely finest with his loyal direwolf, Fen, by his side and two of his guards strolling several steps behind. Loki plays with a crimson blossom of a bush known as a rose from Midgard. He inhales the sweet scent of the flowers and smiles sadly for a moment. He will make a tea from the fruit of this bush when it is ripe, but for now he plucks a full bloom and tucks it behind his left ear before walking on.

He has fled to this sanctuary but not even the comforts of this cherished place can assuage the despondency in Loki’s heart. It has been just over a year on Jotunheim since the Frost Giants reclaimed a region of Midgard, yet that world has gone four times around its brilliant sun. The Jotun army had settled a northern region upon that verdant Realm and slaughtered many Mortals… they enslaved the ones that survived and worked them hard to mine stone and cut trees to build simple structures to house their towering masters.

Loki had gotten to go to Midgard once for a single Midgardian year… and he loved it! That Realm was so green and bright during the daylight hours. He used his skills in magic to take the raw materials and create grand structures that awed the Mortals. He won their hearts when he’d heal their sick and show such care to their tiny children. Loki found that he truly cared for these short-lived beings and the fact that they were very close in stature to him, though he was a little taller than most of them, thrilled him since he has never been taller than anyone else on his home Realm save for Jotun children. There were even some of their males who where slightly taller than himself… and Loki found that he could come to enjoy the spoils of Midgard in a very different way than having the Mortal men mine and build… but his father had caught him dallying with some tall well-built males and so sent him back to Jotunheim before Loki could be bedded and ‘deflowered’ by any of them.

Suddenly, Fen growls low as he stands beside Loki.

“What is it, boy?” Loki asks but then he sees the answer to his question… his brother Helblindi appears upon the path ahead. Loki looks back with nervous eyes for his two guards who are gone. Loki’s eyes dart back to his older brother who now towers his nine foot frame over the little Jotun Prince. Loki notices the blood and dirt smudging Helblindi’s Adamite armor.

“Brother?” Loki says as Helblindi reaches out for him and suddenly Loki fears he will be ravished just as Helblindi has always threatened. The taller brother pulls his shorter sibling away from the peace of the heated gardens.

“Come… we are under attack.” Helblindi says with a stern voice.

“A-attack?” Loki stammers out in disbelief. “Who? Tell me who?” Loki then demands.

“Asgard.” Is all Helblindi says as he escorts Loki to his chambers and pushes him inside. “Stay here while I get our dame.” Helblindi commands and shuts the door leaving Loki inside.

 

___________

This is not good… Loki’s heart races as he watches from his balcony as rainbow beams flash through the overcast sky and strike the pathways in the city below. Little golden figures pour out and cut through every Jotun that offers resistance. This is the price his people must pay for his father’s ruthless ambition. Loki quickly ‘packs’ his clothes, jewelry, and various books into his subspace pocket dimension so as to cheat the Aesir of claiming any spoils from his possessions.

Just an hour ago, King Farbausti and his two youngest sons along with a third of the army returned to Jotunheim in a hurry. They were all beaten and bloodied. The Asgardians had sent their golden army in full force to Midgard at the behest of the Mortals who were under their protection. Loki’s efforts to assuage the Mortals fear had been undercut by the cruelty of the Clan Jarls. Now Asgard’s forces are sweeping over the capital like a golden wave of death and destruction… and Loki can do nothing but look out with tearful eyes from his balcony as he prepares to flee.

“I can’t take this any longer!” Loki wails and turns from the rail. He is dressed in his finest jewelry and green silk loincloth with a matching vest. He quickly pens a letter then folds it three times and whispers the ancient words of power over the parchment… it disappears into the Weave of Magic that covers all of reality to be received by its intended reader. He then storms out of his rooms with his faithful direwolf and guards, a contingent of eight, in tow following hot on their little Prince’s heels.

Loki makes his way into the throne room ready to demand his father head out there and put an end to this madness… but before he can loose the words from his mouth… the main doors to the long hall burst open and crack off their hinges as lightning sparks and crackles along them, the floor, and ceiling as well. Loki and his guards are frozen in place.

“JOTUN KING YOU SHALL ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES!!!!” A solitary figure shouts and his deep voice booms like thunder throughout the entirety of the long hall. Loki is frozen to the spot just beyond the shelter of the massive pillars that line the hall where his guards still stand. His red eyes stare in shock and awe at this man, this Aesir Warrior, who demands audience with Loki’s father.

He is tall and broad in the shoulders yet moves with a regal strut. His long crimson cape flutters behind him like a banner as he moves into the hall with purpose and a grim look set upon his bearded handsome face. His long golden hair is pulled half back out of his fearsome blue eyes which flash with a dangerous light all their own as lightning crackles up his armored arm from the hammer he wields.

Some Jotun soldiers move in to attack this invader but he just spins the thick-headed hammer in his palm and smashes them from his path with terrible strength and flashing lightning… killing them instantly when he strikes them upon their ice covered heads. He is slightly taller than Loki but he is far more dangerous than even the largest Jotun. His direwolf growls at his side and Loki ‘shhs’ Fen to stay. Loki then swallows his fear and steps forward hoping he can reason with this golden brute.

“I am unarmed.” Loki says as he raises his hands to show that he is indeed lacking a weapon. The golden brute strides quickly towards him and Loki feels his heart racing with fear that he may be just moments away from death as this tall, broad man gives him a cold assessing look. “I am-” Loki starts but his guards rush out and attack this Aesir Warrior hoping to overwhelm him with numbers.

“No! Please, stop all of you! Don’t!” Loki screams as he steps back. He cries as he watches the golden brute call forth lightning from the skies overhead that shatters through the crystal ceiling and hits the head of the hammer he wields. The golden man then directs the bolt at the lead attackers and three of Loki’s guards go flying back smoking and blackened. The brute then savages his way through the other five with brutal smashes and thrusting punches that cripple and kill his foes. Then Fen dashes forward and the golden brute thrusts the head of his charged hammer into the snapping maw and releases the last charge of electricity into the direwolf which whimpers and falls to the stone floor dead. Loki falls to his knees as he watches these Jotuns… and his favored pet… die to protect him.

“Please… stop.” Loki pleads as the golden brute approaches covered in blood, Jotun blood, with hammer raised… he grabs a fist full of Loki’s raven hair and holds the small Jotun fast.

“Where is the coward who calls himself your King?!” The golden brute demands down at Loki who yelps at the pain and grabs the bracer on the silver scalemail covered arm that holds him. Loki calls forth a dagger in his left hand makes to stab at the towering man’s stomach. The man drops his hammer and grabs Loki’s left wrist before the strike connects. A quick twist and the dagger is dropped then that large hand closes around Loki’s slender blue throat. “Speak quickly, Jotun Runt… for my patience is thin this day!”

“My… My fa-father… in the… throne room… most likely.” Loki manages to get out as this golden brute holds him aloft by his throat with a hand that burns with such heat. It causes a flush to creep over Loki’s blue cheeks.

“Your father?” The brute says with stern curiosity as he lowers Loki and eyes him closely as though seeing him for the first time. Loki’s lungs fill with air and he is about to summon forth another dagger to at least draw blood from this foe before he dies at the golden brute’s powerful, searing hands.

“Thor! The city is ours!” Comes a new voice and the golden brute turns to regard the source. A dashing blonde man in green hurries into the hall with a thin-bladed sword in hand and a smile on his handsome face. He is followed by three others… a grim looking man wielding a spiked mace, a larger rotund man with a flowing red beard and matching hair wielding a huge axe, and a dark haired female Aesir warrior in dark red and silver armor with a double-bladed sword and shield.

“Good.” Thor says in reply to the four new Aesir Warriors as they approach.

“Who is this unfortunate creature?” The dashing blonde asks as he eyes Loki curiously giving his lean blue body an appreciative down-up look.

“I am no ‘unfortunate’ as you say, Aesir Monsters! I am Prince Loki… Eldest son and Heir Apparent to King Farbausti.” Loki says as regally as he can manage with Thor still gripping his long raven hair.

“You go looking for the Jotun King and find the future one instead.” The rotund man says with a laugh and the others join him save Thor, the golden brute just tugs on Loki’s hair some more.

“As Crowned Prince of Jotunheim… I seek parley to discuss the terms of surrender so that my people may survive this war… for there has been enough death already.” Loki says as stately as possible. Thor tugs hard on Loki’s hair.

“What if I refuse to grant you parley, Jotun?” Thor starts darkly. “I’m certain the Mortals plead much the same as they were cut down.” Thor adds and twists his hand. Loki’s head is tilted back and he winces in pain. His long slender blue neck is exposed to these Aesir monsters to slit now. Tears well-up in Loki’s red eyes as he becomes accustomed to the pain and the heat of Thor’s strong hand.

“Then slay me and let the debt be settled… but please, I beg of you… spare my dame and my people… especially the young. Please.” Loki begs and he hates the sound of his voice as it comes out but if he must sacrifice his pride and forfeit his life… then he will do so to save his people.

“First let us have words with your craven father who claims to be a King.” Thor says and spins Loki around by his hair and urges him forward keeping a tight grip to the soft raven tresses. “Try anything and I will smash your skull in then slay every last one of you monsters on this snowy rock… down to the last babe.” Thor says frigidly just as Loki thinks about reaching up to use his ice on this golden brute. Loki’s eyes mist at the harsh words and so he delays his plans.

“Then follow me.” Loki says and leads them through the hall into the domed throne room, but his father isn’t there. Loki then suggests that the King must be in the Temple with the Relics of Old after Thor tugs upon his scalp, so they make their way down. Anytime they encounter soldiers or guards, Loki’s safety is threatened. He tries desperately not to cry but tears flow out unceasingly anyways. Every Jotun backs off and lets the group of Aesir pass. They finally reach the Temple complex at the heart of the palace foundations… this is where the Casket of Ancient Winters is kept along with other relics and even the frozen bodies of dead Jotun Kings of ages past… it is where Loki would retreat to if he was King for the transport skids are here as well.

“Loki!” Laufey shouts and steps forward as he sees his precious treasure in the hands of Asgard’s Golden Prince.

“Dame!” Loki says as he chokes on a sob at the sight of his dame, father, and two brothers around the Casket. There are also a dozen Jotun soldiers between them.

“Give up the Casket or I’ll slay your Runtling Prince!” Thor bellows as he jostles Loki to his knees. His blue eyes are for the ice crowned Jotun King alone.

“Kill him then for I won’t give up the source of Jotun livelihood to you, Prince of Asgard!” Farbausti says and spits.

“NO!!!” Laufey screams and grabs the taller Farbausti by his fur-lined vest. “He is your son!”

“I have two more, sobbing cunt! Or can you not count!” Farbausti says as he pushes Laufey away. “Besides… I told you to abandon that Runt after he was born. You should have heeded my command then so that we wouldn’t be in this situation now!” Loki watches and listens in horror… his own father has just claimed he is useless at worst and a burden at best.

“Very well… you have elected death, Jotun King.” Thor says in his deep rumbling voice. He raises his hammer and the crystal dome shatters as lightning bursts through to heed the Thunderer’s call. Loki is then tossed aside like a worthless rag doll… he goes limp upon the floor as crystal shards rain around him. He vaguely watches as Thor charges in… red cape and golden hair flowing behind him majestically. Loki shuts his red eyes and turns his face to the warm stone floor as Thor strikes the first blow. He sobs as he listens to his people being slaughtered… yet still he lives.

Shouts are exchanged… combatants are locked in battle… and bodies hit the stone floor and walls. Blood splashes across the floor. Loki hears his dame scream and his eyes snap open and turn to the altar…

“You have doomed us all, Farbausti! Doomed us all with your pride and ambition!” Laufey shouts as he grabs the adolescent Byleist and retreats behind the altar whilst Farbausti fights against Thor. Helblindi fights against the rotund redheaded Aesir. He manages to kick the fat warrior away. The fat one then collides with the dashing blonde and the grim-faced mace wielder. The Aesir female warrior wielding the double-bladed sword cuts through the last of the Jotun soldiers then moves up to support Thor if he needs it.

Thor deals a forceful uppercut with his charged hammer that snaps Farbausti’s ice-encrusted head back… hard. Blood sprays in the air as the Jotun King falls to the stone floor and Thor brings his hammer down… smashing the Jotun King’s face to pulp. Laufey screams and grabs both Helblindi and Byleist then makes to retreat out the back.

“Let them go.” Thor says as he spins his blood-soaked hammer in his palm and looks down at the fallen King. “It is over… for now. Fandral… take the Casket.” Thor commands and the dashing blonde nods and complies. Thor then leaps across the room and lands near Loki who has remained upon the floor weeping. His red eyes watch with thinly veiled horror at the Prince of Asgard’s approach… this is it… death has come to claim him and for once, Loki welcomes the idea of not existing. So he closes his eyes, takes deep steady breaths, and waits… but nothing happens.

“Come, Crowned Prince of Jotunheim. You are now my prisoner and hostage. Should your retched Race forget this recent lesson in humility by raising a finger in war again… I will kill you in like manner.” Thor says as he drops his hammer next to Loki’s head and picks the small Jotun up roughly. Loki weeps but is thankful that his dame slipped away from the golden brute and his murderous lot as he is shackled and lead away.


	3. To the Victor goes the Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dub/con in this one... you have been warned!

Loki tries to remain regal, stately, and dignified… but it is so hard when his wrists are bound in heavy metal cuffs and he is forced to walk the length of the strange crystal bridge that shimmers with every color of the rainbow. He isn’t the only Jotun bound and chained. Several others are paraded down the long Rainbow Bridge into the glorious golden city of Asgard. Loki is wonderstruck by the sights for there is so much color in this Realm… but he is sick to his stomach with fear of what will befall him and his captured people here in the Realm of Asgard.

Some of the Jotuns try and pick their beloved little Prince up and carry him when he stumbles and falls to his knees on the long march, but Asgardian soldiers dressed in golden armor and capes prod them with long spears that spark with lightning.

“Stand you little Jotun whelp!” A soldier shouts thinking Loki a child of his Race.

“I am no child you, simpleton! I am Loki, Crowned Prince of-” Loki starts as he stands to yell heatedly at this soldier but he is struck from behind with the shaft of a spear and falls to his knees.

“A Runt then. I’ve only heard rumors of such as you.” The new soldier says.

“Too pretty to be just a filthy monster.” The first soldier says as he eyes Loki more closely now. “I’ve heard Jotuns have only a single gender… so… do you have a cunt under that green skirt of yours… Princess?” Loki feels his stomach clench at this Aesir monster’s words… they’ll rape him if he doesn’t do something. Loki screams and starts to rise. He lifts his bound hands in rage to wring this soldier’s neck but finds the shackles growing acutely heavy and soon Loki can’t raise his hands. He falls to his knees once more though now he is bent forward as the shackles rest upon the crystal bridge. The soldiers laugh at him.

“The foolish cunt wants to murder us.” The second solider says. The first smiles and leans down. He grabs Loki’s blue chin and forces the Jotun Prince to look him in the eye.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart… I’ll be paying you a visit later to fill your little cunt with my cock.” The soldier says and laughs as he and the other soldier walk on. Loki sobs and wishes that the golden brute had just smashed his head in… death would be a mercy when compared to what awaits him here in the Realm Eternal. He has a lingering hope though that his letter will be received by his ally… then at least his people back on Jotunheim will be taken care of in their hour of need.

 

___________

Several minutes later, Loki finds himself in the throne room of Asgard’s grand golden palace. High up above all gathered is the King of Asgard himself… Odin, All-Father. Loki is brought to the fore and stares up at the wizened old King who has only one eye… Loki’s father had often boasted how he plucked the right one out the last time the Aesir had descended upon Jotunheim. Now his father is dead and he is a captured Royal left to the mercy of this man… Loki decides he will test that mercy now.

“So this is King Farbausti’s Runt and Heir Apparent?” Odin says as he looks down at the little raven-haired Jotun curiously.

“I am no son of Farbausti.” Loki says heatedly and spits. “I am son to King Laufey who alone of my parents loved me.”

“Well then… Loki… Laufeyson. You are hear by-”

“Wait… All-Father… I beg to know what you intend for my fellow people trapped here in your great Realm with me?” Loki asks cutting over Odin’s words. The old man raises his brows at the pleading tone of the question.

“If they prove compliant… I shall have them put to work. If not…” Odin then pauses to take a deep breath and his face goes even sterner. “Then they will spend their rage and blood in the arena where they will aid in the training of my soldiers.”

“Please… All-Father. I beg you allow my captured people to return to Jotunheim unharmed and alive. Let me and the Casket of Ancient Winters be the blood price paid for our transgressions. I will stay where you tell me to stay and do as you command of me even die if you wish to part my head from my neck… for the lives of my people.” Loki begs as he looks up with pleading red eyes to Asgard’s King. The Jotuns looks amongst each other in worry for their beloved Prince.

“No, Prince Loki! Our lives are not worth yours!” One Jotun shouts and an Asgardian soldier quickly smacks that Jotun on the back of his blonde-haired head with the shaft of a spear. Soon others, with hair and bald alike, are speaking up pleading to take the Prince’s place.

“Enough! Be silent all of you and take this gift to return home… if the All-Father allows it in his mercy.” Loki says to his people gathered behind him. He then bows his head to Odin. He swallows hoping his words and acts have struck a cord in the old King so that his people can be set free.

“Your compassion has touched me… Prince Loki. So be it. I shall grant this mercy. Your people are free to leave at the cost of your own life.” Odin says after a moment of pained silence.

“Father!” Thor protests as he steps forward. Odin shoots his son a hard glare and Thor goes silent though his face displays his anger at this.

“Your people will be sent home immediately…” Odin says then addresses the captured Jotuns. “Jotuns… if you so much as speak a single word of retaliation against Asgard or plan conquest of other Realms… then know that your selfless Prince Loki will suffer for it. He will be whipped and beaten for the first three offences… anymore and he will face harsher punishments… I’ll even have pieces of him sent to Jotunheim as proof… fingers and toes then limbs and finally his torso and head… so if you truly value the gift your sweet, selfless Prince has given you… then you will tell the rest of your people of this… and you will heed MY command. You have three tendays to spread the word before we begin keeping track… though I will have Prince Loki whipped in that time if vicious words are uttered… so speak carefully.” The Jotuns look at Odin with mixed looks of horror and shock as he taps his spear to the dais.

“Thank you… Odin, All-Father. Let all Jotuns speak of your great Mercy for many generations to come.” Loki says humbly as he keeps his head bowed. Soon the other Jotuns follow their kind Prince’s example and bow their heads as well muttering their thanks and goodbyes. Odin orders them to be unshackled and escorted to the Bi-Frost. Every freed Jotun looks sadly at their little Prince as they go. They honestly hope to never see him again… for if they do then that means their people have spoken ill against those who hold Loki and they wish no harm upon their sweet Prince. Loki keeps a strong face and a soft smile for his people as they leave. Once they are gone, Thor himself steps forward to grab his shackles.

“You think yourself clever, Little One?” Thor says as he escorts Loki from the throne room. Loki’s dark blue lips form a tight line as he is forced to walk briskly. “You have removed all sport from MY people… now that leaves only you to entertain Asgard.” Thor says darkly and Loki’s heart races in fear though he tries very hard to not let it show. “As soon as one of your filthy Race utters even a single word against Asgard… I will personally carry out my father’s command.” Thor says as he disconnects the chains that link the shackles and pushes Loki into prepared guest chambers. The door is slammed and locked behind him as he falls to his knees. Loki weeps then smiles and begins to laugh. He did it… he manipulated the All-Father into sparing his captured people. Perhaps he can do some more good whilst here in the lofty Realm Eternal. Asgard’s Golden Prince is certainly lacking in manners.

 

___________

An hour passes and there comes a soft knock upon the door to the chambers that are now Loki’s. He wipes his face as the door opens and his first visitor stands there in the doorway. He looks upon the beautiful woman with her golden hair that is highlighted with copper styled in a loose braid with jeweled hairpins set within as it drapes over her left shoulder and down her chest.

“May I come in?” She asks sweetly as she smiles at Loki in a way that reminds him of his dame back home on Jotunheim.

“Yes.” Loki says softly and slowly stands as she glides in. Loki notices the guards placed outside before the door closes behind her and is locked. The sight of them is familiar and also a painful reminder of some of the losses he has witnessed this day.

“I am Frigga, All-Mother… Wife of Odin and Queen of Asgard. I have come to welcome you to my home. I was once new to this Realm as you are now. I adjusted and I love it here. I wish the same to be true for you…” Frigga says and pauses as she notices how Loki starts to cry. She ‘shhs’ him and assuages his troubled heart and mind with soft, kind words.

“It’s alright. I’m here for you.” She says motherly.

“It won’t be alright… as soon as even one of my people speaks out against Asgard then I will suffer at the hands of that golden brute named Thor.” Loki weeps and lets Frigga hold him tightly.

“Don’t you worry about my son. I will see that no harm comes to you… but I cannot promise that you will never feel pain whilst in this Realm.” Frigga says as she rubs her hands upon his back. After a few minutes of soothing, she slowly pulls away from him.

“Let’s have a look at you now.” She then says and eyes Loki studying his sparse attire and excessive gold jewelry. “You are such a lovely boy. I’ll have some more clothes made for you in the Jotun fashion and some more jewelry as well.”

“No need…” Loki says and sniffles then pulls out a fresh loincloth from his subspace pocket dimension. “I managed to pack before I was caught by your brute of a son.” Frigga smiles at Loki then.

“You have a talent for magic. That is wonderful. Still I will have some new clothes made for you as gifts.” Frigga says then starts caressing his wavy raven tresses. “You have such pretty hair. Come… let me comb it out.” Frigga then leads the sniffling Jotun Prince to the vanity table in the bed chamber and starts combing the long, unadorned raven tresses slowly. She admires at how soft his hair is and compliments him on his beauty once more.

“You remind me of my dame.” Loki says softly as Frigga combs his hair and hums a soft tone to sooth him.

“Well then I am certain your dame is very beautiful if you look just like him and he must have a kind heart if I remind you of him so.” Frigga says and smiles as she looks at Loki’s eyes through the mirror. Loki feels a genuine smile curl his lips as tears threaten in his garnet eyes once again. Frigga notices the emotions playing out on the poor Jotun Prince’s face. “It’s okay to cry. It’s just us right now so there’s no shame in it. Loki turns upon the ottoman he is sitting on and hugs Frigga’s slender waist. He cries upon her pale blue gown and silver breastplate.

“I want my dada.” He whimpers out meekly and Frigga just smiles sadly down at him and she rubs his head and holds him to her stomach.

“For now… think of me as your honorary mother… I know… I can never replace your dame, but let me care for you, sweetling.” Frigga offers gently and Loki sniffles as he holds back his sobs then nods his blue face against her side.

“I would like that very much… thank you… m-mother.” Loki then says and tries out the new word for the first time. Frigga beams down at him and holds him tighter.

“My precious blue boy.” Frigga says and Loki sighs out a purr at the mostly familiar endearment.

 

___________

Frigga shows Loki how to operate the bath so he can fill his bathing pool. She shows him the runes that operate hot and cold so he can adjust the temperature. She then leaves him to bathe in privacy. Loki is apprehensive at first to see her go but she assures him that she will return within an hour after she deals with a few things concerning the feast that will occur later tonight. She makes sure that he has the soaps and scented oils close at hand so he can cleanse himself then she is off.

Loki divests himself of all his golden jewelry and clothing with a wave of his hand. He slips into the steamy water and relaxes though he pants from the heat… he drifts in and out of consciousness after cleansing his hair and scrubbing his skin. He had to scrub around the shackles on his wrists since those weren’t removed. Loki smiles bittersweetly at his victory in freeing his captured people earlier. He feels better about being left here in a foreign Realm all alone as long as his people are safe from any further threats… but still, he is alone for he is an outsider. At least he sent word to Malekith to aid his people in this troubled time. He’ll send another letter to the Dark Elf King later to make sure he doesn’t come to Asgard… for Malekith will surely do such a thing. Loki knows the Dark Elf King loves him in his own way. Malekith has asked Loki for the Right of Courtship several times and Loki always refuses. He used the Dark Elf King to learn magic starting in his adolescence trading kisses, touches, and tasting for such knowledge… but he never let Malekith mount him though he pressed for the intimate act. Loki can feel his cheeks flush at the thoughts of the Dark Elf’s fingers and tongue upon his body… then he quickly finds his thoughts turning to the golden brute.

Thor’s calloused hands had been warm upon his blue skin and had rubbed at his flowing tresses the longer he held them. Loki’s heart races again at the mere thought of that savage Golden Prince standing stoically with his crimson cape fluttering about behind him… his fierce eyes of sky blue that flashed with lightning staring right at him… and that voice, oh Hel! Its deep rumble had stirred something low in Loki…

He slides a hand down his slim front to curl around his growing arousal. He bites at his lower lip as he begins to stroke himself… then the Jotun Prince starts as his eyes snap open and he realizes he is not alone…

“Out! Now!” Thor commands and Loki looks up at the Prince of Asgard with fearful eyes as he just freezes to the spot. “Are you deaf? I said OUT!!!” Thor shouts and moves around the edge of the bathing pool but Loki moves away. “Fine… then I’ll drag you out.” Thor says darkly as he begins to disrobe.

“W-why?” Loki asks finally finding his voice as he trembles in the water.

“Because to the Victor goes the Spoils.” Thor says angrily as he tosses his red tunic away then unlaces his black leather trousers… and Loki realizes with a cold knot in his stomach what is about to happen to him. Panic starts to sit in though his blue cheeks darken to a violet hue.

“Please… Thor-”

“You will address me as your Prince and Master… you will only say my name whilst I take my pleasure from you, Little One.” Thor says gruffly and Loki swallows hard as his heart races and his breath catches in his slender throat. His red eyes feast on the bulky muscled perfection of Asgard’s Golden Prince for it is such a pleasing sight indeed. Loki’s eyes drift lower and fall upon the half-hard member that hangs long and heavy between powerful, thick thighs. He quickly looks away trying to figure out how he can escape this… or rather make it appear that way.

“Please… my Prince… I have never been taken by another. Please… spare me this humiliation, I beg you.” Loki says and his voice trembles as Thor steps into the water. Loki turns and tries to climb out but Thor is fast for his size and he is soon pressed against the Jotun Prince holding the slender arms behind his blue back. Thor holds the loose chain links in one hand as he pulls Loki’s arms up into a folded position and presses the little Jotun against the edge of the pool.

“Please… stop.” Loki says breathlessly as he can feel the firmness of all that hard muscle on his back and arms as well as the press of the Asgardian Prince’s stiff manhood resting against the cleft of his ass. Oh, this is delightfully thrilling!

“I do love a conquest.” Thor rumbles out in his deep baritone as he kisses at the exposed left side of Loki’s neck. Loki whimpers as the trimmed beard scratches at his cerulean skin.

“…stop…” Loki says weakly and moans as Thor’s free hand roves down his slender body and works at his purple-headed blue cock. The thick fingers slide down further to fondle the hairless testicles… searching…

“So your Race doesn’t possess a cunt.” Thor says and chuckles darkly. “That leaves only one option left while we are in this position.” Thor then adds and bends Loki forward to lay him flat upon the stone floor the pool is sunk into. The Jotun Prince whimpers as he feels Thor dip his first two fingers into the hairless cleft of his pale blue ass. The Asgardian’s fingers are slick with some oil and slowly… Thor slips one finger inside. Loki moans and his cheeks flush a deeper shade of purple. Thor works the small Jotun’s hole and as Loki’s body begins to relax… he slides a second finger in. Loki gasps out louder and bites his lower lip. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to protest this violation with his squirming… but it works the probing digits more within him.

“So you like this, Little One?” Thor says with a pleased smirk as he works his two fingers in harder… swirling, curling, and scissoring them… all the while Loki whimpers and as Thor hits a certain sweet spot deep inside with his thick fingers, Loki cries out loudly and arcs his back lifting his ass to get Thor deeper inside.

“You’re practically begging for a cock to be buried inside of you… you little Jotun Whore.” Thor says in a rumbling near whisper that causes Loki to tremble and clench around the probing fingers. Thor works a third digit in and the stretch causes Loki to nearly scream as his back arcs again and Thor finds that sweet spot once more.

“You’re going to be my new plaything, Jotun Halfling… and I have a feeling you are going to enjoy this all too well.” Thor whispers in Loki’s ear as he withdraws his fingers and the Jotun Prince whines at the loss. “Oh… fear not, Little One… I have something better for you.”

And with that Thor slides the shaft of his thick cock against the now wide open hole a few times to tease Loki…. then he rocks his hips back and slowly nudges the head of his slick cock into the prepared opening. Loki moans out low and ragged as Thor slowly pushes into him. He presses his forehead to the stone floor and closes his red eyes. Tears stream down his cheeks as his head then goes back and he arcs tilting his ass to the perfect angle allowing Thor to slide more deeply into him. And by the Nine, is he long and thick! The burn and stretch of being filled is painful but deliciously exquisite as well.

“Thooooooor.” Loki mewls out low and sultry as the golden brute starts to slowly thrust in and out of him. Thor pulls out half way then snaps his hips to bury himself to the hilt again and again. In minutes, he picks up the pace as he rises from caging Loki beneath him and releases the little Jotun’s shackled wrists so as to massage the globes of the perfect blue ass he is fucking.

Thor looks down as his thumbs to spread those pale azure cheeks apart to watch his huge cock move in and out of the responsive Jotun Runt. Loki is so tight, tighter than any quim Thor has ever rutted into… and he’s bedded many a maid, lady, and woman! The blue skin is cool to the touch but inside… the little Jotun is warm and inviting… the tight passage flutters around his probing manhood perfectly. Thor moans as he starts to lose himself in this pleasure. He can feel the head of his cock bump against a resistive area deep inside of the Jotun’s ass. Loki wails and shudders as this area is touched repeatedly. Thor wants to go deeper and push past this barrier.

Loki cries out a wail as he claws at the stone floor lifting his upper body as his back arcs into a stiff curl tilting his ass so that Thor plunges deeply into his clenching hole. Thor groans and grunts as his hips snap against Loki’s blue ass harder and harder at a faster and faster pace. Soon Thor feels that barrier burst and Loki screams out as his head whips back. Thor’s lips are next to the little Jotun’s ear and the Prince of Asgard can smell the sweet floral soap Loki used to wash his gorgeous flowing black tresses with. He can also feel his cock moving into a deeper cavity within the Jotun’s slender body now.

“Ooo… Ooo… Yes… Yes… Spill inside me! Breed me, you Golden Brute!” Loki pleads out through his erratic panting as his inner muscles grip the probing cock like a vice… and it’s all just too much for Thor as he feels his balls rise…

“I’ll fuck you… breed you… MINE!!!” Thor growls out as he curls his strong, bulky body forward to thrust his cock as deeply within the little Jotun as possible as he cums hard inside of that fluttering tight passage filling that inner cavity with his seed. Loki screams out an answering, “YES!!!” As he feels the spurting warmth flood his womb. Loki spills his own seed into the bath water then collapses and lays down face first upon the stone floor as Thor fucks him through their mutual orgasms. Thor then pulls out as soon as he starts to soften. He moves away on wobbly legs in the water leaving Loki laying there whimpering and shivering with the aftershocks from his orgasm. The Jotun Prince feels used and sated… his ass is sore though the memory of the pleasure causes him to gasp and shudder involuntarily. Then Thor returns and stands behind him once more.

“So beautiful.” Thor says low as he slides his thumb up the dark blue cleft to gather the seed and blood leaking from Loki’s gaping purple hole. “Mmm… I’m going to keep your Jotun cunt full and ready, Little One… for you are my sex slave… my little Jotun whore… my little cum slut.” Thor says as he thrusts his thumb into the abused and fucked out opening. Loki moans with each probing intrusion then the thumb vacates him and he whines and wiggles.

“So needy.” Thor says and Loki can hear the smirk without seeing it. His face flushes a deep purple… then his red eyes widen as he feels something metallic press against his sensitive hole. He gasps as the blunt object is pushed into him and it gets wider and wider until it narrows then widens again… but his outer ring of muscle clenches down on the groove and the metal object is seated inside of him tightly.

“This is your Ergi Sigil… it will keep you ready for my cock as well as plug you up so not a drop my seed will leak from you. It bears my mark as well displaying MY claim on you.” Thor says with a wicked smile as he presses and rocks the metal Ergi Sigil in Loki’s ass. The Jotun Prince gasps and whimpers then wiggles his own ass against Thor’s hand… but the intrusion is only enough to tease, not sate.

“Tonight… after we feast… I will have you in my bed chamber and I will fuck your perfect little blue ass until dawn.” Thor whispers and smacks a blue ass cheek. Loki yelps then shivers and moans with the memory of what had just occurred and the anticipation of what will happen later. Thor then pulls away and leaves the tub. He dries himself off, dresses, and leaves. Loki slides down into the now tepid water and shakes uncontrollably as he sobs involuntarily.

 

___________

_Meanwhile… on Svartalfheim… in the dark underground chambers illuminated only by faint red lights…_

 

Malekith sits sideways on his throne of dark stone and twisting tree roots with one long leg over the arm. He smirks as he feels a tingle alerting to a message from his favored pupil to learn the arts of magic and pleasure from him. The Dark Elf King lifts a dark gray hand and waggles his long fingers to pull the letter from the magical Weave of Energy that is the basis of reality. The thrice-folded parchment falls lightly into his waiting hand and he smirks as he sniffs it before opening it… the scent of rosewater fills his nose… Loki’s preferred perfume. Malekith can’t wait for the day he will bed the Beauty of Jotunheim… it has been a long game of flirtations and teasing… of secret kisses, tasting, and probing fingers. He wonders if this is an invitation for a formal courtship… so his black eyes with glowing red irises scan the delicate scripted writing…

 

_‘Malekith… My fondest friend, Jotunheim is under assault from the Aesir! I need your help, my people need your help! Help my people and I will grant you one request of me. Please hurry! ~Loki’_

 

“Hmm…” Malekith starts and his deep rumbling tone reverberates around the silent chamber of his darkened throne room as he slowly sits up properly upon his throne. “It seems my waiting is at an end.” The Dark Elf King then says as he stands to his full height. His long stick-straight white hair flows loosely down his back and stands out starkly against his black robes. His paler gray lips curl up into a full smile as he folds his arms behind his back and he walks calmly away from his throne.

“Ready supplies and troops… we shall soon depart for Jotunheim.” The Dark Elf King commands in his silky deep rumble. His white lashes flutter as he anticipates the request he shall make of the Crowned Jotun Prince. He will ask the Beauty of Jotunheim for his hand in marriage… then he will have that slender blue body and the magic he possesses all for himself… and with thousands of years to live, Malekith shall sire a generation of powerful mages to repopulate the losses his own people have sustained at the hands of Asgard’s Kings. Then, one day, he will unleash his sons upon the Realm Eternal and laugh heartily as the House of Odin Borson falls and the Realm Eternal burns in the wake of Malekith’s vengeful wrath.

 


	4. Taking Charge of the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wars with himself... Loki belly-dances... and there be smutty smut times ;)

Frigga returns to find Loki weeping in the now cold bath water. He is leaning to one side and has his face buried in the fold of his blue arms. She immediately goes to him fearing he is still despondent.

“What is it, my sweet boy?” She asks as she helps him from the bath but Loki doesn’t answer. She grabs a towel and as she pats him dry… she feels something hard between the cheeks of bottom. Loki whimpers when she brushes against it. She pulls the towel away and looks down to see the flash of gold and her heart falters.

“Oh… my poor boy.” She says as she eyes the object inserted within him… Thor’s symbol, Mjolner, is prominent. “Did… did Thor force you?” She then asks. She is thankful that her husband’s symbol, a winged eye, is not upon the Ergi Sigil… or she’d have words with Odin… instead, she will have words with her eldest son.

“He did… but it was not entirely… unwanted.” Loki admits as he wipes his face dry. That eases some of the fear in Frigga’s mind but not all of it.

“Was Thor… the first… to take you?” Frigga then asks as she wraps the little Jotun in a fluffy white robe. Loki nods his head as a distant look fills his garnet eyes. Frigga hugs him and Loki molds to her letting his head rest upon her shoulder. “I, too, was brought to this Realm as a War Prize.” Frigga then starts and leads Loki away to rest lounging on his side upon the plush ottoman. She then begins to comb Loki’s hair.

“After Bor died four thousand years ago… his eldest son, Cul, assumed the throne. Cul was bloodthirsty and sought to settle an old grudge betwixt Asgard and Vanaheim… a terrible war erupted and Cul defeated my father, King Nerthi. My brother Njord managed to escape but… my sister, Freya, and myself were captured. Cul claimed Freya as his and Odin, second in line for the throne… claimed me. Odin looked very much like Thor when he was young. He was distant and cold publicly… but behind the closed doors of his chambers…” Frigga pauses as her cheeks flush red. “He was very dominating.” She finally says.

“What did you do?” Loki asks curiously with hopeful red eyes.

“I took control of the situation and seduced him. Odin grew to love me and I convinced him to end the war.” Frigga says. “He tried reasoning with Cul… but that man was beyond all reason. A darkness was over his heart. My poor sister, Freya, raped everyday and night by that brute and after she slew him… she was sentenced to the cold wastes of Niflheim… never to return.”

Loki swallows hard. He knows well the tales of that Realm… even the Frost Giants speak of it with fear and trepidation. It is a barren icy world where barely anything grows for the only light is the faint illumination of stars that orbit around the massive black hole that Niflheim orbits as well. The black hole is known as Nidhoggar, The Devourer of the Damned… It is the gateway to the Realm of the Dead. To enter it means there is no hope of return… and with no sun or moon to count time by, one goes mad in that frozen place until they decide to take the leap to be consumed by The Devourer to seek freedom from that frigid hell.

Loki knows that Frigga’s tale is a cautionary one and he will heed it for he has no desire to go to such a place. Thor is brash and aggressive… a brute… but he did take the time to properly prep Loki’s entrance before slotting himself inside. Then there’s the fact that Thor is rather easy on the eyes. A light purple blush creeps along Loki’s face as he thinks of the glorious Thunderer crowding him, scratching that trimmed beard against his neck and shoulder as he kisses Loki’s skin whilst he moves his more than impressive manhood within him… Loki shifts on the ottoman and lets out a sharp gasp as he jostles the Ergi Sigil in his still-sensitive hole.

“You should return to the bath and clean yourself… I am certain you must be bleeding if Thor has breeched your maidenhead. Come… I will help you as best I can. Plus, I have just the right oil for you to use to prepare yourself for tonight. If I know my son… he’ll wish to take you to bed after the victory feast.” Frigga says and gently urges Loki to return to the bathing chamber. Frigga’s story also serves as inspiration to the Jotun Prince as they walk… he will seduce Thor… and maybe all of Asgard as well…

 

___________

The feasting hall, Gladsheim, is packed. Massive as the long wide hall is, Thor still wonders how so many can be packed into the space… it certainly seems as if all of Asgard’s army is crammed within, but the Golden Prince knows that isn’t true. There is much merriment being had throughout the entire golden city this night to celebrate the conquest of Jotunheim.

Thor smiles warmly as many clap their hands on his shoulder and toast their tankards of ale, mead, and wine in his name for he brought the vile Jotun King low. He approaches the long tables at the head of the great hall and hears his friend, Volstagg, regaling all who will listen of the valor and might of Prince Thor. He can’t stop thinking though about the little Jotun Prince and how, whilst still riding the last vestige of his battle lust, laid claim to that blue body.

That long wavy black hair had felt like silk whilst he held the Jotun Halfling, those red eyes were full of fright and shock when he slew the guards and that wolf (whose pelt he is having prepared), and how he was dressed so splendidly in green and all that glimmering gold jewelry and chains…

This little blue being had stirred something in Thor that caused him to rage further inside then Loki had to plead for his people, the vile monsters, so genuinely that Thor believed every word to be nothing more than a finely crafted lie. For how could a monstrous Jotun creature, even one so small and… _beautiful?_ … be capable of compassion or empathy? It just infuriated Thor to no end!

The Prince of Asgard had fully intended to beat the little blue being within an inch of his life for that is what a monster deserves… but seeing that gorgeous blue creature completely naked with his hand moving betwixt his thighs had made Thor want him in a way he never knew he could want anyone save an Aesir, Norn, or Mortal woman and he has his fair share of all of them! So he took the Jotun Prince hoping it would humiliate him… instead Loki… _it’s Loki now?_ … The Jotun Runt had responded so eagerly and he was able to take the full length of Thor into his tight little blue ass that it just makes Thor want another go. With these thoughts swirling like a maelstrom in his mind, Thor smiles weakly at his friends as they spot his approach.

“Don’t look so down! I’m certain with how brutish and foolish those vile Frost Giants are they’ll be planning another conquest… maybe even a rescue attempt to save their little Prince.” Volstagg says as he smiles jovially and raises his mug to the cries of ‘Here! Here!’ at his words for potential battle. If the Jotuns were to raise such a coup then that means he would have make good on his heated promise and slay the beautiful little Jotun Prince… and as it stands, Thor feels a war within his own heart at the very thought. His frown is quick but then goes away just as swiftly.

“They know we will slay their Halfling Prince before they even get their forces together.” Thor says sternly.

“Is that a bad thing?” Lady Sif says with a dangerous smirk and Thor’s stern eye can tell she has drunk enough to loosen up. He holds his tongue not knowing what to say. Would it be so bad to slay the little Jotun Prince? Soon everyone’s attention is drawn to the head of the room where the high table is located as Odin taps Gungnir upon the stone floor and all fall silent.

“Four Seasons ago the Frost Giants struck a claim upon the Mortal Realm of Midgard. We gathered our might together and set out to defend the weak from the terrible brutes of Jotunheim. Battle was joined for two Seasons… we all fought hard and some of our closest friends, great warriors all, were lost. In the end, Asgard proved victorious… we have seen to the dead… let us now see to the living and feast!” Odin says and taps his spear once more and the music starts. Everyone clamors once more now grabbing food from the golden plates that suddenly appear down the center of every long table. The warriors eat and drink their fill… then after an hour has past, the music stops…

“I have a gift for all present… if I may indulge your loyal soldiers, my King?” Prince Loki says as he enters the long hall. Thor sits up ramrod straight in his tall backed chair at the high table… the little Jotun Prince is dressed in a green loincloth that falls past his knees and is adorned in gold chains, bracelets, anklets, a belt, and several golden babbles adorn his raven tresses. There is a wide banded tiara across his forehead with small horns curving upwards and small plates that trail down before his ears. The lower half of his face is covered with a gossamer green veil that is attached to those ear guards. There are eight more veils placed strategically upon his lithe cerulean frame… two dangling from armbands on his upper arms, two at his wrists, one on either side of his hip, and finally two more at his ankles.

“You may proceed.” Odin commands after a moments thought of stroking his long gray beard. He then taps his spear and Prince Loki nods his head. He snaps his fingers and suddenly there is some very different music playing… it is more percussion based with two haunting flutes playing over it, one higher pitched the other lower. The little Jotun begins to move his hips to the drum beats and as the high flute comes in… he starts to move his feet and dance down the central aisle.

He undulates up to a random seated man along the way and rolls his left shoulder at him. The man blushes and grins as he looks about at the others around him and makes a grab for the green veil hanging from the armband. As soon as it is tugged free, Loki raises his hand in a wide arc above the man’s head then spins away. The flare of the loincloth, veils, and all those golden chains hanging from that slender neck and the belt add a tinkling to the music… there are tiny bells on the belt and its chains. Loki moves his long limbs in a graceful whip like manner as he twirls, dips, and sways his hips.

Soon the other upper arm veil goes to another man who tugs it from the armband and gives the little Jotun a lustful look Thor notices… this causes the Asgardian Prince’s brow to furrow but his eyes quickly follow the dancing blue beauty as the Jotun Prince is off darting in his hypnotic graceful movements to the other side of the aisle. His gold covered blue arms go up over his head as he spins in and wiggles his left hip wide. Thor notices the red eyes look at him as the Jotun looks over his left shoulder to the high table. The man starts to grab for Loki’s rounded backside… Thor’s anger starts to flare in his gut and he grips the arms of his chair hard… but a blue hand smacks the reaching fingers away then the little Jotun twirls away minus a hip veil.

Cheers and cat calls sound out as the dance increases in tempo and Loki hops up onto a long table as soon as the other hip veil vanishes. He leaps and spins… his bare blue feet touching only the clear areas of the table top. He goes on tip-toes when space is limited. He then leans down and caresses a man’s face and wraps the length of a wrist veil around his neck and face loosely. The man grins and accepts the green cloth eagerly as Loki caresses his face lightly then the little Jotun is off again.

He now stops in front of Sif who is surprisingly smiling. Loki takes a knee before her and stretches out his right leg until his blue foot rests lightly on her left shoulder. The blue foot then moves under her chin letting only the veil tucked into his anklet caress her chest and neck. He moves his foot over and slightly behind her head then rests the ball of his foot upon her shoulder once more. He curls his toes into her chaste silver dress and pulls her forward slightly as he undulates his torso in a slow, seductive writhe bringing her face close to his crotch. Once more Loki’s red eyes are solely for Asgard’s Golden Prince. The thought of seeing Loki in bed with a woman has Thor’s cock twitching to attention in his leather trousers.

Sif smirks at the little Jotun as she claims the veil and he slowly pushes her back with his foot… then he is up spinning around before the Warriors Three. He stops remaining on his feet this time and presents his other foot to Fandral who gives up a dashing smile and a wink as he gently runs his fingertips of his left hand against the bottom of the offered foot whilst his other hand takes the veil.

Loki then leaps from the table performing a flip in midair and rolls on the stone floor. He comes up on his feet directly in front of the high table. He then dashes up the short steps and hops upon the table… the entire hall is cheering save the mostly old men at the high table. Loki waves his right hand before Tyr, Odin’s youngest brother and Top General… the man looks positively red in the face with a glaring stern look. He catches the graceful hand with his left and tugs the veil free swiftly just as he quickly pulls his hand away. Everyone on Asgard knows how Tyr hates all Jotuns with a violent passion… except Loki… who just smiles from behind his veil, winks, and dances away down the table. The little Jotun then dances in front of stone-faced Odin though there is the barest hint of lust sparkling in that single blue eye. Frigga raises her napkin and wipes her mouth then promptly elbows her husband in the side under the table. Loki sees it and smiles at Asgard’s Queen.

With only one veil remaining… Loki stops before Thor. He drops to his knees and leans in twisting his head about taunting Thor to just reach out and grab the veil covering his lower face. Thor reaches up but Loki leans back too quickly and promptly wriggles and undulates his lithe torso as he rests upon his elbows. His eyes never leave Thor… The Prince of Asgard can take this no longer!

Thor rises swiftly knocking his chair back to topple as he stands. His face appears hard and stern to everyone and the hall falls silent. Everyone expects Thor to shout in rage or strike the tempting little Jotun… instead he promptly takes hold of Loki’s hips, lifts the slender blue beauty, and tosses him over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Let me go, you brute!” Loki protests and weakly beats his blue fists to Thor’s back. The pattering of the feeble strikes upon Thor’s black leather vest elicit laughs, whoops, and whistles from the drunken rabble in the long hall. Everyone knows what is going to happen… The Prince of Asgard’s libido is legendary throughout Asgard and some of the other Nine Realms. Now he is going to add a Jotun as his latest conquest.

 

___________

“You are such a brute.” Loki snips as he is dropped on his back upon Thor’s huge four poster bed.

“I haven’t even shown you how much of a brute I can be…” Thor starts darkly and he frowns at the blue beauty covered in gold sprawled out before him. His stormy blue eyes scan that lithe frame. The raise and fall of that pale cerulean chest with the small perk nipples in a coin-sized spot of indigo, the way those lean muscles slide and shimmer beneath that exotic skin so hypnotically, those scarlet red eyes look at him like they had while dancing earlier… only now the black pupils are blown wider with a faint shimmer of green ghosting in the very center.

This ethereal creature angers him to no end just by breathing because _it_ is a Jotun! He grew up hearing stories of Frost Giants… how they were cruel, treacherous things if clever and every single one of them, no matter their intelligence level, was a brutish bully who would just take what they wanted with no thought or care to others. Asgard set itself to a higher standard for the Aesir _are_ better in everyway!

But at the same time, Thor cannot deny how truly gorgeous Prince Loki is. His hair is so long and silky soft, the way his slim yet toned body moves with such exquisite grace, and his firm, rounded… tight… perfect ass. Well, Thor knows he definitely isn’t sharing _that_ with anyone else if he can help it. A woman perhaps… that is a curiosity to explore another time though…

“You let others touch you.” Thor growls and begins to lean down… but Loki stops him with a blue, gold-covered foot upon his chest.

“It was part of the dance, you oaf. Don’t tell me you are as dull in the head as you are strong in your glorious body?” Loki snaps as he leans on his elbows leveling a sassy glare at Thor. Glorious? Did he just get complimented and insulted by this Jotun in the same breath? The Asgardian Prince looks down with a stern face and curious eyes at the blue foot. He studies the detail of the gold plates connecting from the anklet to a fused pair of toe rings upon his first two middle toes. Thor grabs the ankle and pulls that foot from his chest spreading that toned leg out. He keeps a hold of it as he leans down once more… but the other leg comes up and the blue shin is at his throat.

“Do you wish for a rough start to this night?” Thor growls in frustration and grabs that leg by the knee and pulls it away leaving the little Jotun’s sinewy legs spread eagle before him. He then climbs onto the bed and releases the little Jotun’s legs as his leans over his new pleasure slave and rips the veil hiding the Jotun Prince’s mouth… those indigo lips are smirking.

“But I thought you liked it rough?” Loki says and his voice turns seductive. Thor frowns as he watches those inviting lips move. At this moment, they are parted just barely showing a hint of reddish purple further inside.

“Then do not call me a brute.” Thor rumbles out low and he feels the slender blue body shiver under him as a purr escapes the little Jotun’s lips.

“Would you rather I lie then… Master?” Loki says low and sultry.

“Still your tongue, Jotun Halfling.” Thor says gruffly and Loki starts to protest but suddenly Thor’s mouth covers his. Thor feels those blue lips open and the tongue ghosting over his lips asking permission for entry… Thor obliges and opens his mouth. He expected a cool tongue but it is warm and the little Jotun tastes of apples and cider. The movements are expert and precise as he feels the Jotun Prince’s tongue dance around his… darting, teasing, taunting, then inviting… it reminds him of the Elven manner… for Thor has taken a few of them to bed.

“I thought you were untouched?” Thor asks skeptically of the Jotun Prince’s earlier claim of being a virgin as he pulls away. Red eyes roll.

“You are an oaf. I have been kissed before, Odinson, but not ‘penetrated’… I am not entirely ignorant to the art of pleasure.” Loki says and smiles as he licks at Thor’s lips with a languid curl of the tongue. “Let me show you what else I know.” Loki adds in a sultry whisper full of such promise… he then waves his hand and suddenly they spin leaving Loki straddling Thor who looks very surprised at his new position. Loki smirks down at him then waves his hands… one at his forehead and the other over Thor’s chest… suddenly the horned tiara and Thor’s vest and tunic are gone.

“Mmmm…. Glorious indeed.” Loki purrs out as his scarlet eyes rake over Thor’s well-muscled torso. His blue hands quickly follow suit taking in every line, every dip, every cut of the Asgardian Prince’s chest and abs. Thor blushes at the cool feel of the little Jotun’s skin upon his warm body then his swelling pride kicks in as a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. Thor moves his hands to rest behind his golden head then causes his bulging pecs to flex together then separately. The little Jotun’s red eyes widen in surprise then narrow with desire as his blue hands slide and grope at the lightly bronzed skin.

Loki then leans forward and rolls his body down against Thor’s. He loves the heat of the Asgardian Prince’s skin. He really does. Loki purrs and starts to kiss Thor’s neck. He avoids the scratchy stubble then slides his skilled tongue down Thor’s pulse point. He can feel the Thunderer’s pulse racing hard and fast. Loki then kisses and laps the edge of Thor’s collarbone. He kisses the hollow in that muscled throat then plants more slow kisses down between the cut line of those perfect pecs. Blue fingers fondle at the line where those same muscles meet the obliques as the thumbs slide in lazy circles around the topmost abdominal muscles.

Thor hisses out a moan as that surprisingly warm tongue swirls about his right nipple then the little Jotun closes his mouth around it… suckling and flicking that sharp, snarky tongue until his nipple stiffens. The little Jotun then blows lightly after he pulls away. Thor hisses in pleasure at this new bit of foreplay to him. The Jotun Prince then quickly moves to the other nipple and swirls his tongue before latching on… all the while he twists and tweeks the erect one with teasing fingers to keep it stimulated.

Thor has never let any of his bed partners play with his nipples… he usually gives in that regards. Now he understands completely why his female lovers respond so well to such attentions. As Thor contemplates this sexual epiphany… the little Jotun has magiced his leather trousers away. The Prince of Asgard gasps as his focus snaps back to the moment as his fully erect cock is grabbed by a cool hand that begins to stroke him slowly.

Loki smiles as he watches the look on Thor’s face go from peacefully content to wanton desire instantly. He then looks down and admires the length and thickness of the manhood in his hand. It is longer than his own… but not by more than an inch. No, what impresses the Jotun Prince the most is the girth! This Asgardian Prince is certainly thicker than himself… and Loki can’t touch the tips of his thumb and middle finger when he grips his own cock! An involuntary shiver runs down Loki’s spine as he moves the foreskin over then down from the purplish-red head of Thor’s more than impressive cock. The shiver settles in his lower abdomen and Loki knows he definitely wants _that_ inside of him again.

“But first… a taste.” Loki whispers out mostly to himself as he leans down and inhales the Asgardian Prince’s strong musk… its earthy yet clean… almost like the scent of falling snow but different. It’s very heady for the Jotun Prince and he purrs as his tongue slowly comes out and laps up the pearl of precum from the slit at the tip. It tastes like a broth to Loki… salty and gamey… delicious. He can’t help himself anymore. He wants to go slow but his mouth latches around the tip and draws the first three inches in… that skilled tongue of his swirling as he bobs up and lapping the underside as he goes down. He closes his other hand around the long, heavy shaft as well as he shifts his stance so he is straddling the Asgardian Prince’s thickly muscled thighs.

Thor’s head goes back and his eyes remain shut though much more tightly now. He has felt this sensation more than enough times… he moans as those cool hands grip a little tighter, the mouth suckles harder, and the tongue licks him more wildly as the little Jotun moves faster.

“By the Nine!” Thor growls out as he lifts his head to take in the sight of his cock being worshipped by this little Jotun Prince who then hums… that’s new! The vibration goes through Thor’s cock straight to his balls. “Oh, yes… Little One!” Thor then shouts out whipping his head back as he gives a roaring yell. His toes curl, fingers clutch the silky sheets, and his seed floods into that eager mouth.

Loki moves down further on the thick shaft relaxing his jaw to take that girth in a little deeper… it’s just enough for the first long spurt of seed to go straight down his throat. Loki swallows as his hands work the pulsing shaft and he pulls back to suckle only the tip. More sporadic spurts splash upon the lapping tongue and Loki hums his approval as he swallows down, what he considers, the finest drink in Asgard.

Thor opens his eyes lazily and lifts his head to look down at the little Jotun who pulls away with a lewd pop leaving a string of spittle and milky cum stretching between his lower lip and the head of Thor’s cock. The Jotun Prince then licks his lips slowly drawing in any stray seed.

“Delicious.” Loki says low in his silky purr. Those scarlet eyes hooded with desire and swollen lips from kissing as well as moving against Thor’s cock… Gah! It is too much for the Thunderer to take! He raises up to sit as he pulls this blue beauty to him. Their lips meet in a fierce passion and Thor can taste himself on that sinfully skilled tongue.

“On your knees… at the headboard… hands on it.” Thor growls out the command. The little Jotun quickly complies. He takes his position after knocking the pillows out of the way with knees slightly spread and hands gripping the top of the headboard. He arches his back which tilts that perfect ass back as he looks over his gold covered shoulder lustfully.

“Should I remove my loincloth?” Loki asks lightly yet there is a sharpness to it that Thor doesn’t miss. It only fuels his desire.

“I’ll remove it myself.” Thor says sternly and reaches up under the skirt to grip where the cloth goes between the little Jotun’s thighs. He then tugs it down and pulls the single strip free of the gold belt. Thor then grabs the gold chains falling down in loops over that perfect blue ass. He rips them away having no patience at the moment for a more careful removal.

“You are a brute.” Loki says and smirks over his shoulder. Thor glares at the little Jotun who falls silent though remains smiling. Thor then rubs at the Ergi Sigil which is being held tightly by that clenching ass. The Jotun Prince moans out and tilts his rear as his back bends some more and his chest presses flat against the headboard.

“And you are so eager… just like the little whore that you are.” Thor rumbles out.

“I am your whore, my Prince.” Loki says seductively as the Ergi Sigil is finally pulled free with a squelching sound. Thor tosses it aside to land upon the bed behind him. He then inspects the gaping hole. It is sloppy looking with oil only…

“Where is my seed?” Thor says heatedly. He then crowds the little Jotun and speaks directly in his blue ear. “You cleaned yourself out. I demand to know why.”

“Because you claimed my maidenhead and I bled.” Loki whimpers out as his heart pounds in his chest. “I prepared myself for you with something special… taste of me, my Prince and learn what it is.” Loki then adds seductively. Thor considers him for a moment as he pulls away… He is clean and that gaping hole looks very inviting…

Thor moves the little Jotun back as he leans forward keeping his strong hands upon those rounded ass cheeks. He moves his face in and sees no trick so he gives a cautious, languid lick from the base of the little Jotun’s balls to the top of the crack. The little Jotun purrs and Thor pulls away as he tastes the oil… it tastes like apple. Odd… but certainly interesting. Thor then goes back in swirling his tongue around the edge of the gaping opening. The little Jotun moans softly and then gets louder as Thor’s tongue dips inside and curls. A few minutes pass of this and Thor pulls away.

“You taste better than I was expecting… but I’d much rather…” Thor says as he raises to his knees and pulls the little Jotun back. His thumbs part the cheeks and his cock slots itself into that prepared opening in one swift motion. “Do this.” Thor adds as he seats himself fully inside that tight ass.

“Yes… by the Nine, yes!” Loki cries out moaning as he is filled. His chest is now flat against the bed with his ass up being pounded into by the very well-endowed Prince of Asgard. The stretch and burn is still present… but nothing like earlier. This time around is all pleasure.

Thor groans as he sets a steady rhythm thrusting into the little Jotun’s ass hard and deep. In fact, Thor can feel the head of his cock push past a new hole deeper inside the Jotun Prince. He can feel that it is a cavity as the top three inches push into it when he snaps his hips forwards bring himself flush against the firm blue cheeks. For countless minutes there is only the slapping of skin to skin, Loki’s wailing moans of ecstasy, and Thor’s grunts of pleasure.

“Ooo… Ooooo… Tho-or… You Brute… You _glorious_ Brute.” Loki starts panting out between his vocalized pleasure. “Fill my womb… with your seed… you glorious Brute!” Then the little Jotun’s words dissolve and he is reduced to ragged moans and wails as Thor fucks him thrice as hard. The Golden Prince of Asgard feels the sweat pouring down his body and that cool blue skin is such a relief. He also feels his balls raise as the tension builds in his loins to a greater and greater degree.

“Fill your… Jotun cunt… with… seed.” Thor groans out as he grunts and growls slamming hard into the ever tightening passage that surrounds his cock. The little Jotun screams out and his body shivers as he orgasms beneath the Thunderer… Thor slams in hard and roars as he curls over that sinewy blue back and spills deep into that inner cavity. The little Jotun’s passage pulses around his cock in a rippling wave that rolls from the base of his cock to below the head… milking Thor for his seed. By the Nine does it feel amazing! So much so that Thor gets a second wind and starts probing that tight passage once more.

This time he reaches down and picks up the little Jotun who is shivering and blushing purple. Thor presses that slender blue beauty to the headboard and begins fucking into that tight ass with hard, deep thrusts. The Jotun Prince begins to purr then moan as he is slowly revitalized from his stupor. Blue hands move up to clutch at the top of the headboard and he tilts his ass allowing the Golden Prince a better angle.

Thor grips the sides of the slim blue waist and rubs his chin to the juncture where shoulder meets neck. The little Jotun responses so perfectly… he purrs and his passage flutters around the probing shaft. Thor pounds this little blue creature into the headboard… the whole bed, which is very sturdy, shakes and wobbles with forceful thrusts. The headboard taps out the rhythm of their rutting against the golden wall behind it and Master and Slave grunt and moan in pleasure as they soar ever higher together.

 

___________

_Hours later… as the growing twilight of dawn begins to lighten the eastern sky…_

 

Loki lays on his side with the blanket that is the Asgardian Prince’s hot body pressed flush against his backside. He lazily muses over his evening from the flirtatious belly-dancing to the marvelous rutting session that followed. He wiggles ever so slightly and feels the Ergi Sigil set into place. Thor’s strong arms pull Loki closer and he nuzzles his nose into the damp wavy hair. Loki’s cheeks flush as he is held so completely… so possessively.

“Mine.” Thor whispers out in a deep growl. He is still sleeping and so Loki relaxes into the hold. The seeds are there… they just need watering to flourish and Loki’s position in this foreign Realm will be assured. But he can’t help wondering what kind of future his children will have… for surely with as often as Thor is rutting into him and filling his womb with seed, Loki will soon go into heat. He brushes a hand lower and rests it against Thor’s larger one which is just above his lower stomach.

What kind of future would Loki’s children have here? Is the question on the Jotun Prince’s mind as he drifts into slumber pulled by his exhaustion.


	5. Assessing our Current State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views and bookmarks....
> 
> I know this story starts out dark... it gets a little lighter but it does remain very gray none the less... so if the whole 'War Prize' isn't your thing... well then there's plenty of other good fics out there to cater to your tastes.
> 
> I do hope that those who make it past the rocky start at least enjoy the ride coming :)

Malekith and the small contingent of barely two hundred Dark Elf soldiers appear magically stepping from a large reflective wall that is the back of the great gate, Ymir’s Maw. They march in formation and some lead teams of large black-furred beasts that look like a cross between horses with their strong bodies and great goats with their curving horns and odd eyes. They are known as Raeloee in the Svartal Tongue. Their cleft hooves dig into the smooth, paved roads of ice and snow… pulling wagons heaped with food stuffs, healing supplies, and rolls upon rolls of Elven linens, wools, and silks to be distributed to the Frost Giants.

Malekith is in his finest black leathers and Adamite armor (a gift from the Jotuns since the unbreakable silver-steel can only be found in large quantities on Jotunheim). His long white hair is gathered into a single loose braid that falls down his back over his thick black fur coat with smaller braids falling down his front from behind his pointy charcoal ears. He sits astride a silver and white furred deer-like creature known as a Kith-lynn… it has thin legs, a set of small antlers, and a pair of long whip-like tentacles that sprout from the shoulders at the base of the neck on the back.

The stately Dark Elf King surveys the damage to the Jotun capital and notes how dark everything is even in the silvery light of day from their distant sun. This can only mean that the Casket of Ancient Winters was stolen from them… Malekith hides a small smirk at that as he nuzzles the fluffy fur shawl around his shoulders. He had warned the Jotun King, Farbausti, time and again that seeking to conquer other Realms was a fruitless endeavor… with Asgard just waiting to pounce and put any unruly upstarts down as swiftly as possible. It happened to the Storm Giants losing their treasured hammer, Mjolner, over twenty thousand years ago, but Farbausti had thought himself terribly clever… turns out he was horribly wrong.

The wailing of many can be heard like a chilling symphony on the biting winds. This snaps Malekith back to the present moment and his lovely face sets into a hard, stern look. He knows all too well about how ‘overenthusiastic’ Asgard can get in doling out their ‘justice’ to anyone who steps a toe out of line. His own people, the Dark Elves, had been decimated by King Bor and his golden army five thousand years ago. Of course, Malekith didn’t help matters by unleashing a powerful and terribly destructive spell that burned half of the forests on Svartalfheim leaving his Realm scarred for all time.

As soon as they approach the main entrance of the palace of Winter-dwell, Malekith spurs his mount to dart forward and come to a halt before King Laufey. The effeminate Jotun King is sorrow stricken. His long raven hair is a frizzy mess and he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. Helblindi and Byleist stand on either side of him looking grim. Malekith does not see Loki anywhere. This gives him pause.

“Hail, Laufey… Jotun King.” Malekith says in his silky, deep voice. “Word was sent to me by Prince Loki that his people needed aid… so I have come in good-will to help my friends in their time of need.” Malekith nods his head but his glowing red irises never leave the faces of the three Frost Giant Royals. Helblindi’s red eyes narrow and he frowns but holds his tongue.

“Where is Loki for I wish to speak with him?” Malekith then asks and Laufey shuts his eyes tightly and turns his head holding back a sob. Malekith’s concern grows. “Has he been injured?” The Dark Elf King then asks as Byleist comforts his dame.

“Worse… he has been…” Helblindi then pauses before he lets his anger cause his tongue to slip. “The Asgardians have him. He exchanged his freedom to save those who had been taken with him and ensure our safety… but if any one of us speaks ill of Asgard then Loki will be punished for it… even killed.”

“I see.” Malekith says as he releases his held breath and nods his head slowly. He then turns in his saddle and addresses his troops. “See to the distribution of the supplies.”

 

___________

Soon Malekith and the three Jotun Royals are in the Temple… it is a mess still though Farbausti has been laid to rest as have the other dead, but rubble is still strewn upon the stone floor and the ceiling is still damaged. Malekith looks at it all. His beautiful face is impassive as he takes in the sight of so much Jotun blood splashed upon the floor. Laufey has refused to come back into this place and so it is just Helblindi and Malekith down here.

“Did they hurt him?” Malekith asks and his deep voice rumbles dangerously.

“Blood was not drawn from him… at least not here on Jotunheim.” Helblindi says and his own anger rages within.

“Then I propose we determine the nature of his condition upon Asgard.” Malekith says as he spins gracefully upon his booted heel to look Helblindi in the eye. His red irises look up at the solid red eyes of Helblindi who stands a full three feet taller. The Frost Giant Prince frowns at the proposal.

“But the Asgardians-”

“Won’t even know we are there.” Malekith says cutting off Helblindi’s protest.

“What do you intend to accomplish?” Helblindi then asks with cautious curiosity.

“I and three of your best warriors shall go into the Realm Eternal. The three Frost Giants shall recover the Casket of Ancient Winters whilst I locate and liberate Prince Loki.” Malekith starts and paces slowly in front of Helblindi. “But such a feat will be fraught with danger… so it is best that neither you, nor your younger brother join me in case something goes wrong.”

“Do you plan to betray us?” Helblindi then growls out.

“Oh, caverns deep… no.” Malekith says quickly. “But the Asgardians have all manner of magical security measures. I can waltz in there and keep myself hidden… but… if the Jotun group goes into Asgard’s Weapons Vault alone… there is no guarantee that my cloaking enchantment over them will hold.”

“Then get the Casket with them!” Helblindi says heatedly and steps in closer to the smaller Dark Elf.

“Without Loki? For surely the moment the Casket is perceived missing, the whole of Asgard will be on high alert… and they will seal off their Realm magically.” Malekith says sternly. “No… it is best that we split up and then regroup.”

“You mean to betray my people!” Helblindi shouts down at the Dark Elf King.

“I was merely warning you of the risks… but keep speaking of betrayal and I’ll do so just to irritate you.” Malekith says dangerously as he waves his right hand in a back-handed swipe… an arc of red magical light quickly slices before him causing Helblindi to step back… unharmed by the Hex Blade. They glare at one another hard for a moment. “Besides… you are not the only one who cares for Loki.” Malekith then says with a soft sigh. “He has promised me one request of him for my aid… I give it and shall continue to give it… but I will have his hand in marriage as my request… and you shall sit the throne of Jotunheim as your reward. Do we have an accord?” Malekith then asks softly.

“Yes.” Helblindi growls as he looks down upon the pretty, little Dark Elf.

“Excellent! Then we shall make preparations and make our move before the end of this three tendays that Odin, All-Father, has so graciously given us.” Malekith says with a merry smile as his deep, silky voice takes on a sinister edge.

“Can the Aesir not see us now?” Helblindi asks suspiciously as he looks around… curious to know the Dark Elf’s answer.

“Of course not… in fact… they don’t even know me and my people are here.” Malekith says with a rumbling purr as such a wicked grin flashes his dazzling white teeth that the sight chills Helblindi to his soul.

 

___________

Thor is sleeping contentedly but awakens as he feels the slim, cool body in his large arms shift. He peeks an eye open as he hears small whimpers and whines of fear. His eyes fully open to look upon the back of the little Jotun’s head and the long messy hair. Thor’s left bicep is Loki’s pillow and the waist-length raven tresses cover the blue upper body like a blanket as they lay upon their sides. Thor’s other arm pulls that shivering slender body flush against him and a frightened whine escapes the lips of the sleeping little Jotun.

“No… father, don’t… not useless… not a burden.” Loki whispers out brokenly in his sleep and jerks a little every so often… then Thor can feel it… tears wetting his left arm then Loki shifts and rolls to face Thor. “Dame.” The little Jotun whimpers out softly and so pained that Thor feels a wave of guilt crash over his mind. It completely washes away the anger that burns low in his thoughts towards this small blue creature because of his Race. “Hold me.” Loki manages to whimper in his sleep as he presses his face to Thor’s muscled chest.

“All is well… you are safe now.” Thor says as he gently caresses the sleeping face and moves some stray strands of raven hair away. His left arm curls up to hold the little Jotun to him around the shoulders. Loki nestles in and relaxes.

“Home.” The little Jotun then purrs out and Thor rests his chin on the top of the raven haired head and frowns though his heart races… Is he growing to care for this little Jotun… this miniaturized monster? Prince Loki hasn’t shown himself to be anything but compassionate and caring towards others… and now Thor knows the Jotun Prince is scared and troubled.

NO!!! He cannot love a monster!

He will take his pleasure from the blue beauty and… and what? Keep him locked up? Keep him chained? Thor sighs for he isn’t cruel to people… only to vicious beasts and vile monsters… but if the Prince of Asgard sees this little Jotun as a person what then?

“Such a brute.” Loki then whimpers out and his body shivers. Thor frowns as he feels tears wetting his bare chest… he has been particularly cruel to the Jotun Prince. “I hate you…” Loki then whispers out and tenses in Thor’s encircling arms. Those words wound the Asgardian Prince more than he cares to admit… even to himself.

“I…” Thor starts… but then he hears his chamber door open. He knows the servants enter his chambers after midday following the night of a feast. Thankfully, the red and black curtains around the edges of his canopy bed are drawn to hide them from the watchful eyes of the servants as they go about their business.

Thor can hear dishware being placed upon a nearby table in the large chamber adjacent to his bed chamber. Minutes pass as the two servants mill about straightening things up and opening the curtains over the windows to let in the light of day then they depart. Loki begins to stir as the daylight filters in through the somewhat see through fabric of the curtains around Thor’s bed.

“Good morning.” Thor says and offers a small smile but Loki immediately tenses once more… those red eyes searching his own. “How do you feel?”

“More than a little sore all over.” Loki says then rolls away out of Thor’s arms and onto his back. The Jotun Prince stretches and arches his back as his arms go above his head. Loki lets out a contented moan that stirs something deep in Thor’s loins as he watches that slender blue frame move and tense in a tight line. Thor can’t help himself as he reaches out his right hand and caresses it up the flat cerulean stomach all the way to the pointy chin. He rises to lean on his left elbow as he turns Loki’s face towards his and rubs his thumb over the indigo lower lip.

“So beautiful.” Thor whispers out in his deep voice as he studies Loki’s face. The Jotun Prince’s cheeks begin to flush purple. These words sound more genuine where as earlier they had been mocking.

“Of course I am.” Loki snips with a smirk on those dark lips as he turns his face away yet his red eyes never leave Thor’s sky blue.

“Such confidence.” Thor says as he leans in.

“I am quite knowledgeable on a great many topics after all.” Loki says as he stops Thor with a blue hand to the muscled chest.

“So I’ve noticed.” Thor then says as he feels that blue hand caress his chest then slide up to his thick neck. Loki turns his face back to Thor and the Asgardian Prince moves in to kiss the Jotun Prince. He wraps his strong arms around that slim body and rolls them over. Thor then kisses that long, slender neck and nibbles at the Jotun Prince’s Adams apple.

“Mmmm… my Prince.” Loki purrs and smiles as Thor’s hands rove over his blue body. He moans as those large hands cup and squeeze the mounds of his ass grinding their hips together. Loki gasps feeling his growing erection moving against the dark blonde hair between the Asgardian Prince’s thighs as well as his glorious cock which is already fully hard. Thor pulls up on that ass and soon Loki’s cock is moving against the chiseled abs he is now straddling. Loki then lifts himself until he is upright on Thor’s lower stomach rocking his hips rubbing his hardened cock upon those gorgeous abs. His blue hands massage at the broad, muscled chest and neck… pinching and tweeking the rosy nipples teasingly. He can feel the shaft of Thor’s cock bump against his Ergi Sigil with every backward motion.

Thor just watches this blue beauty move above him. He then moves his left hand further back against the Jotun Prince’s ass until his thick fingers find the Ergi Sigil which he quickly tugs free. Thor then dips two of his thick fingers into the gaping hole. It is still slick from that apple-flavored oil but mostly from Thor’s spent seed. Loki moans and Thor elevates those blue hips so he can reach between the little Jotun’s spread thighs for his own cock. He angles his more than impressive manhood until the head dips into that worked hole as he moves Loki back and down upon him.

Loki sighs out a contented moan as he seats himself upon that huge cock. He stills once it is fully within him then plants his blue feet on the mattress and grabs Thor’s large hands with his own. He places those strong hands upon his knees then leans back resting his own hands upon Thor’s muscled thighs. Loki then lifts himself and undulates his torso and hips getting that cock to move within his slicked passage.

“Ooo… Thor!” Loki moans as he moves faster and throws his head back.

“Ride me, Little One… ride me hard!” Thor commands as he groans out his pleasure. Loki responses in kind and starts bouncing hard upon that massive shaft working every last inch… delighting in the stretch and sense of fullness… of being complete finally. His own large cock flops vertically hitting Thor’s belly every time it comes down. Loki then cries out in ecstasy as he releases a thick pulsing stream of seed over Thor’s chiseled and sweaty torso from navel to throat. Thor grunts as he feels that now all-too-familiar flutter of the Jotun Prince’s inner walls. He curls up, rising to a sitting position and grabs Loki around his slim waist as he then thrusts hard into that tight, blue body… his own seed flooding the little Jotun’s womb as he chases his own pleasure. Thor latches onto an indigo nipple and suckles hard as his orgasm washes over his mind and senses.

They just sit there joined as one with Thor’s strong arms around the slender blue waist and Loki’s arms around Thor’s sweaty shoulders. Both are panting in the afterglow and feel especially sated. Loki moans softly as Thor kisses his chest.

“Do you hate me… my Prince?” Loki then asks meekly breaking the comfortable silence and tenses with anticipation in Thor’s arms as the Thunderer stops kissing his chest.

“You have started to change my opinion about you… Little One.” Thor then replies and his voice is soft and sincere. He now says ‘Little One’ like an endearment rather than a derogatory title.

“Enough to trust me?” Loki asks with a sly smile as he curls his fingers through Thor’s sweat-soaked golden hair. Their eyes lock for a moment. He is so thankful that Frost Giants don’t sweat, but they’ll both need to bathe as soon as they leave this bed.

“No.” Thor replies and smiles warmly.

“Good… then you aren’t a complete fool to be taken in by a pretty face.” Loki says and chuckles.

“Who says your face is pretty?” Thor asks teasingly. Loki stops chuckling and eyes Thor closely… the smile gone from his dark blue lips. The Prince of Asgard only smiles widely and adds, “Because in truth… it is quite stunning.” Loki’s anger melts away instantly and he kisses at Thor’s lips eagerly.

“I must apologize… for my behavior. I let my prejudges overcome my reason… and I have done you wrong, Prince Loki. I wish to make it up to you.” Thor then says and it is hard for him to admit this but it is time for a change.

“Even a half-fool can learn.” Loki says tenderly with a smirk then softly presses his lips to Thor’s and the Thunderer knows that he isn’t completely forgiven… but Loki will give him a chance to prove himself. The Prince of Asgard rolls forward and lays Loki down upon the bed gently. Loki’s legs immediately wrap around that firm waist as Thor shifts folding his knees. His little Jotun’s hips curl upwards as he goes and slowly rocks his hips to move his still-hard cock within the Jotun Prince. He kisses that slender neck as Loki hums out a purr and wriggles beneath him.

Thor pulls away to lean over Loki and look down into those hooded eyes of crimson. They pant as they slowly move in rhythm with one another… something deeper is being forged now. Thor feels he has to protect and provide for this smaller, stunning, ethereal being.

Loki feels his heart racing in his chest much like it did when he first laid eyes upon the Asgardian Prince… but instead of fear… he feels his heart swelling for this golden brute who has proven he can be more than that though he still has a long ways to go. Loki purrs out little moans as Thor moves slowly within him.

“Mmmm… Thor. Thor… Mmm… Thor.” He moans out sounding so needy as he clings to and shivers beneath the Golden Prince making love to him. Loki knows deep down now that he does not wish to be parted from his Asgardian Prince. “Hold me.” Loki then whispers out meekly as he clings more tightly to Thor. The Golden Prince answers wordlessly as he slides his arms down under Loki’s back caging the Jotun Prince as he then grabs those blue shoulders from underneath. He kisses that slender neck some more as he doesn’t stop rocking his hips. The two lose all sense of time as Thor makes love to his little Jotun.

“Loki.” Thor groans out as he finally cums into the pulsing passage filling Loki’s womb nestled deep inside. They remain as one sharing breath for a moment.

“You know… if you keep rutting into me… eventually I’ll go into season.” Loki says with a smile.

“Go into season?” Thor inquires for he is fairly puzzled by this term.

“You don’t know much about Jotun physiology, do you?” Loki says and rolls his eyes as he turns his head.

“I’m learning now.” Thor rumbles out and kisses Loki’s neck eliciting a chuckle and a hum as he scratches his trimmed beard against the exposed blue throat. Thor groans as he feels Loki’s passage clench around his buried length.

“Jotuns are of… ooo… Thor…” Loki starts but Thor rocks his hips slowly once more. “Stop that… mmm… I’mmm… trying… to educate you… you oaf… ooo!” Loki says brokenly as Thor starts to move harder and faster. In minutes, Loki is spilling between their bodies and Thor follows suit into his little blue lover. “Oh! You are insatiable.”

“Come now… tell me more about Jotuns, Little One.” Thor says with a sated grin.

“Really? You wish to hear me talk now?” Loki snarks out as he rolls his eyes again.

“Aye… I’m all ears.” Thor says smiling and gives Loki a look urging him to continue.

“And here I thought you were all muscle and cock.” Loki says with a playful smirk as he looks at Thor with lustful eyes. Thor sighs, shakes his head as he chuckles, and pulls away leaving Loki to moan in lament of being separated. Those red eyes then shimmer with vulnerability… it’s a look Thor remembers seeing when he ravished the little Jotun in the bath yesterday… and a pang of guilt clouds his eyes for a second at the memory of his callous act.

“Come…” Thor says gently and reaches a hand out. Loki slowly takes it and Thor pulls the blue beauty up. He sits with his back against the tall headboard and Loki settles curling up into the muscled lap. “Now educate me on Jotun physiology.”

“Well… since all Jotuns… and there is more than just Frost Giants… are of a single gender. Some Jotuns don’t reproduce. They are born from Wild Magic when the Elemental forces knot the Weave and there is a manifestation in reality. Stone Giants, Snow Giants, and Magma Giants are such an example. Mostly mindless brutes that tend to dwarf the other Jotun kind.” Loki starts. Thor is captivated. He has heard his mother speak of magic and its fickle nature before… but he never took more than a passing interest to the subject…. Though… when he wields Mjolner…

“Then there are the Clans.” Loki continues. “They are whole societies with culture and rituals that bring the Clan together as a unit and give an individual strength which is needed to survive in harsh lands and hard times. My kind… Frost Giants… are such. In fact, we are the most advanced. The Storm Giants were stronger at one point… but they lost their greatest treasure as well.”

“What was it?” Thor asks genuinely interested.

“That is a story for another time, my Prince.” Loki says with a knowing smile and taps his finger to the end of Thor’s nose. “Now where was I? Ah yes! Frost Giants, Storm Giants, Fire Giants, Sea Giants, and the Green Giants are the Clans… though the unlearned still think Green Giants to be born from Wild Magic.” Loki then says.

“Green Giants?” Thor asks… he’s never heard of such a Jotun before.

“They aren’t really green… but rather they are trees that walk about on two legs. They vocalize albeit with great difficulty. They are mind-speakers though and tend to be the most gentle and reclusive of the Jotuns. I’ve met one of them before and learned much about their kind.” Loki says with a soft smile and Thor can see the enthusiasm light up his little Jot-…Frost Giant’s eyes.

“So what did you mean by going into season?” Thor then asks before Loki can get further on his tangent.

“I was getting to that.” Loki chides meekly with a soft glare. Thor just smiles. “Members of the Frost, Fire, Sea, and Storm Clans reproduce through mating… in which one member is taken by another… much as we have been doing.” Loki says and gives a soft kiss to Thor’s lips that lasts more than a minute.

“Now any Jotun of these Clans enjoys a good rut whether they take or are taken… but if a Jotun is taken repeatedly… in a very consistent manner… then his body begins to prepare to conceive and thus he will go into season. Whilst in such a state, the Jotun’s body allows the seed of whomever ruts them to stick. Sometimes a Jotun will have multiple babes growing within them from multiple fathers.” Loki says and scoffs at the last. “Those damned Fire Giants have no care about pair bonds though and allow many bed partners to fuck them whilst they are in their season. A disgusting practice.” Thor smiles as he sees a flush cross Loki’s cheeks.

“Is it the thought of so many partners that arouses you so…” Thor asks and notices the icy glare so he finishes, “Or is it the thought of being filled with so much seed?” And with that Loki’s face turns purple as his red eyes look away from Thor’s face. The Prince of Asgard smiles at this revelation.

“The other Clans have pair bonds… mates that are joined for life… though the Storm Giants can form multiple pair bonds over a single lifetime. A bit of a fickle lot for as advanced as they are. They actually look very much like you Aesir and Vanir in skin and eye color… only much taller. My fa-… Farbausti threatened to marry me off to a Storm Giant Jarl… he would also threatened to send me off to be a whore for the Fire Giants when I would disobey him or anger him in some way or another.” Loki says sadly as he rests his head against Thor’s chest. “I think I rather prefer to be your whore… at least you don’t threaten to share me with your soldiers.” Loki then adds meekly as his voice goes distant. Thor feels that nagging guilt flood his mind but a seed of hope is planted.

“How does one Jotun initiate a pair bond with another?” Thor then asks and is quite thankful that Loki isn’t looking at his face or the little blue beauty would see the blush coloring Thor’s cheeks.

“Gifts are given… food, furs, well-crafted jewelry denoting the intended’s station… or advancing it if the intended is a Slave, Whore, or Servant… even Jarl if they are being pursued by a Royal.” Loki starts and his slender blue fingers trace the cut lines of the muscle groups of Thor’s torso as he speaks. “But the Suitor can be denied if he does not prove himself worthy of his intended’s affections.” Thor makes a list in his mind… food, furs, jewelry, prove himself worthy… the gauntlet has been thrown and the Prince of Asgard intends to rise to meet it! If he can lift Mjolner… then surely he can win his Little One’s heart!


	6. Just when ya think they are getting along...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a HEAVY chapter... lots of powerful feels... and the last scene is one of the very first things I imagined when I started this fic... so without further adieu... Enjoy and be sure to have a box of tissues at hand (just in case tears threathen).

“YOU ARE A BRUTE… AND A BULLY!!!!” Loki shouts with such hate when suddenly, everything in the room starts shaking… then the contents of a golden bowl on the table shoot across the room at Thor. The Prince of Asgard takes the pelting of the fruit against his bared chest with a heavy frown upon his face as he recalls how it came to this…

 

___________

_After that night of the victory feast and the following day, Thor had tried his best to keep his little Frost Giant comfortable and content. He couldn’t exactly let Loki run free through the halls… he was an enemy Prince, in enemy territory after all… but Thor was determined to win the blue beauty over. He had spoken with his father about allowing Loki to accompany him around Asgard and to the training grounds…_

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

“And your reason for this, Thor, is?” Odin asks with a raised brow as he eyes his son with his one eye.

“Because even though Prince Loki is our hostage… he is also a Royal Guest.” Thor says in answer.

“So it’s ‘Prince Loki’ now and not the ‘little Jotun filth’?” Odin says incredulously.

“My opinion has changed… for Loki has given me no cause to view him as a monster. He is… very intriguing.” Thor says as he maintains his stern face.

“That dance the night before… and your sudden departure with Prince Loki upon your shoulder had nothing to do with your change of opinion?” Odin then asks as he gives his eldest son a knowing look. Thor’s cheeks blush a slight pink.

“N-no.” He stammers out and swallows. Odin smirks at him. Thor has always been a terrible liar.

“The Jotun-”

“Frost Giant. Prince Loki is a Frost Giant, Father.” Thor says regaining his stern demeanor. Odin raises both eyebrows at the correction.

“You lay with him one night and now here you stand… asking me to allow you to gallivant your Frost Giant _lover_ around MY Realm.” Odin states in his sternest tone. Thor feels his anger pool within his belly as he clenches his fists at his side. Odin continues, “The entire Realm will gossip and claim that you, the Mighty Thor, have been brought to your knees by the cunt of this little Jotun Prince.” Thor is about to protest this line of thought…

“Let him have his request, Husband.” Comes Frigga’s gentle voice as she enters the King’s Study dressed beautifully in a sky blue dress with golden armor pieces. “I trust your night was most enjoyable… since you didn’t leave your room until this late in the day.” The lovely Queen says with a warm smile and a twinkle in her blue eyes as she embraces her eldest son and pecks a motherly kiss to his cheek. Thor just smiles and blushes a deep crimson.

“Frigga.” Odin says and his tone is a warning one.

“Don’t ‘Frigga’ me, you old Goat.” The Queen says as she levels a firm look upon her husband. Thor watches the exchange and tries not to smile as his father is talked down to by his mother. The Queen is typically demure, polite, and friendly… but when she sets her mind to a certain goal, she goes for it with such tenacity that not even the All-Father can deny her.

“Many in YOUR Realm have seen how kind Prince Loki can be. If we stifle him, then that compassion will turn to a poisonous hatred… so let him flourish here like an exotic flower tended in the garden. It will take great care and time to see results.” Frigga then says as she steps closer to Odin and rests her arms upon his broad shoulders.

“My Queen… always double-checking my affairs.” Odin says as he grabs her hips.

“Only because my Husband ever sees half of anything.” Frigga says with a smirk. Odin smiles at the verbal parry and counter-strike.

“Very well… Thor…” Odin says and turns to his son with one of Frigga’s arms hooked with his. “You may escort Prince Loki about the palace and the Realm. He cannot enter the Weapons Vault or my chambers… and there must always be at least four Einherjar present so that Prince Loki is not left unattended should your presence be requested elsewhere. Is this all understood?” Odin then says as he eyes his son.

“Aye… it is, Father. Thank you both.” Thor says smiling to both his parents before he leaves.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

_The next day, Thor happily escorted Loki around the palace showing him the highlights upon various levels. He took Loki down into the very foundations of the palace and showed him the treasury of Asgard… of course, he told the four guards to remain outside the only door in or out so he could have this moment with Loki alone…_

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

 

“Here is where we keep the wealth of Asgard’s Kings.” Thor says with a wide smile as his booming voice echoes around the vast chamber. Dim white lights of magical energy illuminate this more than massive room along the ceiling and mighty golden columns that reach up to the tall, vaulted ceiling. The floor is covered with huge mounds of gold coins, jewelry, and dishware. Gemstones too… of varying sizes cut and uncut are scattered about.

“The treasury on Jotunheim is filled with ingots of silver-steel Adamite… and some gold and a few other riches.” Loki says sounding bored. Thor sighs hoping this would’ve impressed his little Frost Giant. His blue eyes scan the piles of gold he is standing upon and he kicks a small golden chest over in frustration… out spills thousands of small diamonds and some golden jewelry studded with yet more of the clear dazzling cut gems. Thor picks it up… it is a necklace… a very elaborate one.

“Here!” Thor says excitedly as he struts over to Loki who is looking at a raw emerald the size of a boulder.

“What is it now, my-” Loki begins as he turns then gasps as he eyes the necklace. “Is that for-” He starts hesitantly as he eyes the jewels.

“Yes… it is for you, Little One.” Thor says gently and unhooks the series of three clasps. Loki immediately waves his hand and removes all his neck and chest jewelry. He then gathers his long slicked back hair as Thor drapes the jeweled chains over his blue shoulders. Loki moves his hair up over his head so Thor can rehook the three clasps. Once it is set in place, Loki lets his long hair be held by Thor so he can admire his gift.

The looping chains of the necklace go down his chest in broad arcs and have inter-weaving strands between. It falls to a point just above his navel where three large cut diamonds dangle. They are flat and teardrop-shaped. Loki can also feel some loops falling to cover his upper back and there is a long dangling chain of gold and diamonds hanging down to end at the top of his ass with a large flat, teardrop-shaped diamond there as well.

“Oh, my Prince… it’s gorgeous!” Loki squeals in delight. His long hair is pulled from Thor’s large hands as he turns and tackles Thor… kissing his Asgardian Prince passionately. The force brings Thor down to his back upon a mound of coins. “Take me now… on this bed of gold. Make love to me, my Prince.” Loki whimpers out as he straddles Thor and waves his hands to divest them both.

“Loki… if I remove your Ergi Sigil… I’ll lose it here.” Thor says through the fierce kisses. Loki groans in frustration and reaches behind himself. Thor watches intently as Loki’s eyes flutter shut as he works that solid gold anal plug to loosen his hole for removal. His little Frost Giant sighs as it comes free and presents it to him in his blue hand. The Ergi Sigil then vanishes into thin air.

“There… now it is safe and secure.” Loki purrs out.

“But… where?” Thor asks and grunts as Loki grabs his stiff manhood and strokes it reaching behind his blue body to do so.

“You need not worry… it was magic.” Loki says as he dips his ass back and positions the head of Thor’s cock to his worked hole. They both moan as Thor slides in perfectly… slotting himself into that tight, slim body above. Loki leans back as he undulates and wriggles above Thor.

“So gorgeous.” Thor rumbles out low as he watches the new necklace slide and jostle over that pale blue chest. Loki then guides one of Thor’s hands up the side of his slender waist, up, up, and up to his neck. He then swirls his purplish pink tongue about a thick digit before drawing it into his warm mouth. Thor watches this play out above him… he feels the sinfully skilled mouth work one finger then two. Thor groans as his cock twitches inside of the tight, blue body. Loki hums his approval around the pair of digits in his mouth. He then leans back and lets those fingers slide from his lips leaving a string of spittle stretching between.

“Ooo… yesss… Thoooor.” Loki moans out low and sultry as he then takes that hand and places it to his own throbbing cock. Thor doesn’t hesitate, he gripes the shaft near the tip… drawing a gasp from his blue lover, and works that indigo cock hard as Loki bounces atop him.

“Spill for me, Beautiful… spill all over me.” Thor growls out and Loki screams in ecstasy as his whole body tenses and his milky seed spurts forth across Thor’s muscled torso. Thor then sits up suddenly leaning Loki back against his slightly curled thick legs. He cradles the blue beauty as he thrusts as hard as he can chasing his own pleasure in that pulsing passage until he cums with a grunt. Loki lays upon the gold between Thor’s muscled legs and wriggles in the aftershocks of his release. Thor shifts from side to side to get his knees under him and curl Loki up.

“You are so stunning surrounded by all this gold.” Thor says as he takes a handful of coins and drops them against Loki’s chest and neck. Loki hums.

“And you look truly marvelous covered in the white of my seed.” Loki retorts and licks his lips. He lifts himself arching his back as he does, so his belly lifts before his chest and head. He then leans in and licks at his own spending upon Thor’s bulging pecs. His blue fingers twist and tug at the Asgardian Prince’s nipples as he laps up his own cum greedily. The sight and sounds of Loki doing this ignites the flames of lust once more for Thor and he lays his little Frost Giant down against the hard gold coins and fucks him hard again and again until Thor is covered in sweat and Loki is slick from his own seed and Thor’s perspiring.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

That part went really well actually… Loki dressed them once more leaving his new necklace on and they left the treasury smiling. The guards watched on as Loki ran his fingers up his flat stomach and gathered some milky fluid upon them then brought those fingers to his mouth to suckle on. Three of them looked away… one in disgust, the other two blushed crimson. The one that didn’t avert his eyes watched Loki like a hawk with lustful eyes. Thor glared at that guard and wrapped his arm about the slim blue waist possessively as they moved past.

They had bathed once they returned to Thor’s chambers. Loki was extremely tense and nervous as they slipped into the heated pool together. Thor felt his guilt flood him at the sight… so he gently washed Loki then thoroughly massaged the tense, lean muscles of his blue beauty. He even removed the golden Ergi Sigil and flushed out Loki’s passage. He was going to leave the golden anal plug out of the little Frost Giant… but Loki smiled as he pulled two vials of oil from thin air. Thor inserted them and drained the oil into Loki then placed the plug once more within that tight passage.

Loki had bent down resting the front of his body upon the stone floor at the edge of the bathing pool as this was done. He was already crying uncontrollably by the time Thor moved away. Thor’s guilt gnawed at him more fiercely than a ravenous wolf upon a bone. So Thor got out of the pool and dried himself quickly then moved to wrap Loki in a fresh towel. He apologized profusely then picked Loki up and carried him into the bed chamber.

Thor ‘shh’ed him and said gentle things as he laid his little Frost Giant upon the huge bed. He then stepped away and put on a pair of his black leather trousers… then Thor seen it… the fur of that white direwolf he slew on Jotunheim! It had been finished and brought to his chambers whilst they had been down in the treasury. Perfect! Sadly… that was the last thing Loki needed to see…

 

___________

“Here… this will warm you.” Thor says as he wraps a white fur about Loki’s nude body. Loki caresses the fur with his left hand… it’s soft but not, too, soft… it feels just like a direwolf’s coat. Loki’s red eyes snap to attention… the distant look vanishing instantly. He notices a solitary silver streak down the center of the back, faint to most eyes… but not to his…

“Where did you get this fur?” Loki asks and his voice is low and cold… promising danger. A puzzled look crosses Thor’s handsome face as Loki stares at him with hard red eyes. Everything he has bottled up just breaks free and is rising to the surface as Thor answers… “From Jotunheim. Tis the direwolf I slew-”

“THE DIREWOLF YOU SLEW?!?!” Loki screams fiercely as he springs from bed clutching the fur and shaking it before him in his left hand. The dam has burst… now comes the flood… “THIS WAS MY DEAREST PET!!! WHOM YOU SLEW JUST AS CALLOUSLY AS MY PEOPLE!!!” Loki yells as he holds the fur tightly to his chest. His hair floats up and waves in the air like it is suspended in water. His eyes are wide open, pupils blown wide with a green glow clearly visible within the center.

“YOU ARE A BRUTE AND A BULLY!!!” Loki shouts with such hate when suddenly, everything in the room starts shaking… then the contents of a golden bowl on the table shoot across the room at Thor who just stands there and takes it looking like he is about snap at any second. “AND I HATE YOU!!!” Books pelt Thor now but he just stands there frowning… “I HATE YOU!!!” The golden fruit bowl hits Thor in the chest and still no reaction… “I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU’D JUST DIE!!!” Loki cries out in rage as he launches the table at Thor with his magic… it connects solidly with Thor snapping him from his pause.

Thor roars out a shout and rushes in closing the distance between them. Loki manifests a dagger in his right hand and brings it down from overhead as his cuff becomes too heavy… Thor grunts in pain as the Adamite blade slips into his shoulder near his collarbone… it is angled down aiming for Thor’s heart. The blade only manages to sink halfway in for Thor catches Loki’s wrist as he barrels the little Frost Giant backwards and slams him into the golden wall.

“ENOUGH!!!” Thor shouts and pushes Loki’s wrist up taking the dagger out of him and presses the hand to the wall. His battlelust has ignited so he feels no pain… but his guilt stops him from just smashing this little Jotun into the wall repeatedly until he is a bloody mess. So Thor just screams as he lowers his head before Loki’s heaving chest. They are frozen there for a long moment … Thor securing Loki’s right wrist as his blue eyes look down at the floor and Loki clutching the fur to his chest between them as he sobs while pressed against the wall.

“Kill me! Just kill me now and end my misery! Please… I can’t go on anymore! I thought I could… but I can’t!” Loki says meekly with his hoarse voice as he sobs. Suddenly, Thor’s hand goes slack and falls from his wrist.

“If anyone here is deserving of death…” Thor says in such a sorrow-stricken tone then falls to his knees before Loki. His golden-haired head hangs low but he slowly turns his face up to look at the Jotun Prince now towering above him… sky blue eyes shimmering with deep guilt and profound sorrow. “It is me… for I have wronged you so grievously. I murdered your people, friends, family, and pets… I stole you from your home… I took from you your virtue. I regret it all… for you have shown me the error of my mindset before the war… how full of hate I was over such trivial and petty things.” Thor says with such conviction as tears slip from his azure eyes.

“I can never be worthy of you… of your stunning beauty… your brilliant mind… your pure heart… or your kind spirit.” Thor says as he leans back slightly. “So strike swift and true… level your hate and vengeance upon me to balance the scales. I deserve it. You have my word that you will go free… Do you hear that, Heimdall! He is to go free!” Thor then falls silent. His breath steady though tears still stream from his eyes.

Loki shivers as he stands there leaning against the wall… white fur clutched to his breast, dagger in hand, and the golden brute prostrate before him on knees with throat exposed… Loki lists off every reason why he should bury this Adamite dagger into that glorious chest. Names fill his mind… images of his wrecked home, palace and world alike, flashes behind his eyes… memories of how he and his people were mistreated by the Aesir Monsters… how Thor raped him the moment he was vulnerable. His vision blurs as his own tears begin to flow.

He wants to bury the dagger, to the hilt, in the fierce heart of this Aesir, his sworn enemy… but his hand shakes as he hesitates. He remembers the day following the feast… how he felt safe in those strong arms nestled in the Asgardian Prince’s warmth… how he felt complete like a missing piece had slotted into place within his heart and soul whilst seducing this golden brute who turned out to feel guilt… who now confesses regret… who is willing to die at his blue hands for his past sins. Loki releases the dagger and it sticks point down into the stone floor.

“You are a brute… and a bully.” Loki sobs out as he slides down the wall falling slowly to rest upon his bare bottom. He gasps and then promptly leans upon his right thigh and buttocks. “But I will not stoup to your level and slay you. I will not have your blood upon my hands. Regardless if I go free afterwards or not.” They then stare at each other for a long moment as tears flow from their eyes… blue to red… red to blue. Thor then slowly leans forward, his right hand slowly reaching out. Loki’s breath hitches as that warm hand ever so lightly brushes upon his left thigh and settles midway up from the knee.

“I know you may never forgive me for my transgressions against you.” Thor says and his deep rumble nearly cracks as he weeps silent tears. Loki’s left hand lowers the fur to pool in his lap. It then slides down his thigh and settles over Thor’s.

“You are right… but I never said never.” Loki says meekly as he tries desperately to keep from breaking down completely.

“Then I vow to do all that I can to prove that I am not a mindless brute or heartless bully.” Thor then slides his hand from under Loki’s and slides it up over the blue fingers. His fingers curl around the slim wrist and he presses his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers to the cuff of the shackle. It slides open and drops… sliding across the tilted, fur-covered lap to clink upon the floor. He then leans forward into Loki’s personal space and repeats the gesture upon the other cuff which clatters upon the stone floor too. “Go… I release you and I will give word that you are not to be harmed as you make for the Bi-Frost.” Thor then pulls away and lowers his face as the silent tears flow unceasingly now.

“I am truly free?” Loki asks with a small voice.

“Yes.” Thor says firmly.

“Why?” Loki asks and everything hangs by the merest of threads…

“Because… I love you.” Thor says genuinely and doesn’t watch as Loki shifts slowly and stands.

Loki is in a daze as he then walks away and clothes himself with the lazy wave of a blue hand… he still wears the diamond necklace Thor gave him though. His fingers ghosting over the cut gems and small ropes of braided gold. He looks back as he hesitates at the door… looking at the cowed Thunderer, broken upon the floor. The sight should fill him with glee… but it is the saddest sight Loki has ever seen. He can just tell that Thor will never recover… never be the same… forever broken… like himself… and broken things don’t mend on their own… they just crack further and fall apart entirely.

“Thor?” Loki says with a shaky voice as he turns away from the door and races back to the kneeling Prince of Asgard. “Thor?” Loki says again as he goes to his own knees and embraces Thor. “I love you in return.” Loki whispers out so softly that Thor almost misses it. The light returns to Thor’s sapphire eyes and he hugs Loki.

“I swear that I will spend the rest of Eternity proving my worth of such love from you.” Thor vows and Loki clings tighter not wanting to ever let go… then Thor’s chamber door bursts open…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Cliffhanger!!! I know... I'm evil :P


	7. Guilt is the heaviest Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than normal... Plot-heavy with more feels :)

Thor’s chamber door bursts open… and in pours several well-armored golden Einherjar armed with spears pointed at Loki. Thor holds his blue beauty tightly and twists his body so that he is between Loki and the exceedingly sharp tips of the soldiers spears. He will protect his beloved at all costs to his person. Tyr struts in with his metal right hand resting upon the hilt of the sword at his right hip.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor demands as he and Loki stand. Loki clutches the white pelt of his direwolf as he moves to the wall. Thor’s strong arms go wide as he looks at each golden guard in the arch surrounding him daring them to move forward.

“Prince Loki of Jotunheim… you are hereby under arrest for attempting to murder the Prince of Asgard.” Tyr says sternly as his cold blue eyes glare at the little Jotun hiding behind Thor.

“What Prince Loki has done towards my person was nothing less than I deserved. Now be gone from my chambers! All of you!” Thor commands and some of the guards shift only their eyes towards Tyr for this is their Prince’s command.

“Your command has no authority over your father’s… for the King has ordered this himself.” Tyr answers. “Now Prince Loki can come quietly… or we can do this the hard way.” The guards stop fidgeting and are set against Thor. There are over a dozen and if a few of them manage to get him from the wall (which is a certainty)… then the others will swarm Loki… if Loki fights back then they will hurt him, even kill him… especially if he brandishes one of his Adamite daggers against them.

“If Prince Loki is to be taken to the dungeons… then I will take him myself.” Thor says to Tyr and the gathered guards and he stands up straight from his battle-ready stance. Everyone relaxes a little at that… save Loki who remains firmly behind Thor with the white pelt now wrapped around himself like a cloak.

“Your father has requested your presence in the throne room immediately, Prince Thor.” Tyr then says coolly.

“Then send word to the Warriors Three to come here at once. As soon as they arrive, I will leave to see my father.” Thor commands and a guard hurries away as Thor dresses… deliberately taking his time. Several minutes pass and then the Warriors Three appear just as Thor straps his boots on and wraps a crimson cape around his shoulders.

“What is going on here?” Volstagg inquires as he is the first to enter Thor’s chambers. They had passed the majority of the gold clad Einherjar out in the corridor but there are a handful in the receiving chamber along with Lord General Tyr.

“Clearly, Thor has thrown a party and forgotten to invite us.” Fandral says with a grin and a jesting glint in his eye… his hands, however, rest easy on the hilts of his rapier and dirk… ready to draw them at a moment’s notice. Hogun just looks grimly about at the messy room. They then enter the bed chamber where Thor and Loki are.

“Friends… I must charge you with a most personal task.” Thor says in solemn greeting.

“Name it, Thor. We are your men through and through.” Volstagg says and nods his head.

“Protect my beloved.” Thor says as he pulls Loki into a hug and rests the blue face against his shoulder. Their eyes light up and their mouths make ‘o’s as they look at the pair.

“You’ve fallen in love with the Blue Beauty.” Fandral states as he smiles softly. Blue Beauty has become a popular moniker around the Capital when referring to the little Frost Giant. Fandral then moves his left hand and fingers a gossamer green scarf tucked into a side pocket of his green vest over his silver breastplate. “I can’t fault you for that… Hel! Half of Asgard is in love with Prince Loki after watching him dance at the feast.” Thor nods at the comment.

“Tyr and his lot are taking him to the dungeons. Escort him and stay with him… let no harm come to Prince Loki.” Thor commands though his rumbling voice is soft as he looks to Loki and takes the slender blue hand in his larger one… thumb rubbing circles over those cerulean knuckles before he lifts the hand and kisses it softly. Loki’s cheeks blush a soft purple at the tender act.

“We will protect him with our lives if need be.” Hogun says and nods his dark-haired head.

“I am counting on you, my friends.” Thor says as he looks to them. “First, I must speak with my father…” He then turns back to Loki. “I will fix this.” He says tenderly as he caresses the side of Loki’s blue face… glassy red eyes look at him with trepidation and uncertainty.

“Hurry back to me, please.” Loki whispers out holding the white pelt about him like a security blanket. Thor then gives his little Frost Giant into the custody of his most trusted friends with a heavy heart and a frown.

“You will be safe with us, Prince Loki.” Volstagg says with a warm smile and Loki looks back at Thor as the Warriors Three surround him and they walk away. Loki mouths… _‘I’ll be waiting for you’_ as tears slip from his red eyes.

 

___________

The throne room is blessedly empty as Thor strolls up to the golden throne. He does not see his father up there which is curious… then as his sky blue eyes fall down the stairs leading up to that lofty height… Thor spots his mighty hammer, Mjolner, resting to the side upon the first step up.

He had set his hammer down there the day Loki plead and bargained his own life away for those of his people… Thor had been so angry, he had left Mjolner there. Then he was distracted by Loki and his own guilt at what he had done to his little Frost Giant. The weight of that guilt feels like an entire Realm is crushing down upon him as Thor thinks about how thoughtless he was in his actions that day.

Before he knows it… he is standing before the stairs to the throne and his hammer as it rests with hilt pointing to the ceiling… ready to be hefted in hand… but only for the worthy. Right now, Thor doesn’t feel very worthy. He recalls everything he ever learned about Jotuns before this recent war with Jotunheim. He believed ALL Jotuns were evil, cruel, vicious monsters who sought to slaughter all in their way. They took whatever they wanted and gave no thought or care to how it affected the other inhabitants of the Realms… and now Thor has proven to be as lowly as he thought them to be.

He once thought himself higher, better than all others… for he is the Mighty Thor, Golden Prince of the shining Realm Eternal! He has befriended many a Light Elf, Norn, Vanir Tribesman, and most recently… Mortals. They have won a special place in his heart, too. For such short-lived people, the Mortals make the most of every second. It is a passion that inspired Thor’s protectiveness for them and their Realm.

He recalls seeing a field of frost and snow with several pillars scattered about. Many where grouped closer together with a few further to one side and several more leading away on the opposite side in a line it seemed. Thor had walked over to study these strange ice formations and what he saw whipped his anger into such righteous fury, that Thor had vowed to slay all Jotuns upon Midgard… for those pillars of ice where Mortal men, women, and children frozen as they fled their village in terror. The work of vile monsters!

His anger burned fierce and bright… until… he laid ‘Victor’s Claim’ upon the smallest Frost Giant he had ever seen… a Jotun Runt who plead for the lives of his people at the cost of his own to secure the guarantee. But Thor had blinded himself to the noble gesture, viewed it instead as a lie conceived to fool all of Asgard… so Thor sought to punish the little beast…

Thor wipes his left hand over his face and feels the tear tracks flowing from his eyes. He had been WRONG… so very, _very_ wrong about Prince Loki. He didn’t blame Loki for saying what he said little more than an hour prior. No… those words and the following actions were of Thor’s own making and he meant what he said… he deserves death. The ache in his left shoulder reminds him of that fact.

He reaches out his right hand to his hammer and he feels his doubt flood his mind and his guilt crush his heart. He vowed to prove himself worthy of Loki’s love… and he will protect his blue beauty just as he has vowed to protect all who are weaker than himself. Thor feels the love in his heart stir and push back the guilt, but instead of banishing it, the love girds itself in the guilt like armor… so that he will never forget his sins so that he may overcome them. His thick fingers slip round the hammer’s crimson hilt and his grip tightens… and Mjolner lifts easily into his hold. Thor frowns at the hammer in his hand.

“Did you really believe that keeping Prince Loki would lead anywhere else but him with a dagger in hand ready for your heart?” Odin asks from behind Thor. The Golden Prince turns slowly to look upon his father.

“Yes.” Thor answers in a sad tone and Odin raises his left brow.

“Really? And what was it you were hoping for from the little Frost Giant?” Odin asks with his stern voice. Thor sighs and shifts his grip on Mjolner.

“A lifetime together… children… peace between our Realms. I freed him and gave him my word, on my honor, that he could leave without being harassed… so if Prince Loki wishes to return to his home… then I will not stop him. So do not ask such a thing of me, Father.” Thor says as he stands tall rooted in place. Odin eyes him for a long moment before saying anything.

“So it was not your desire to keep Prince Loki as a slave to fulfill your every whim?” Odin asks a bit harshly. Thor frowns hard at that and shifts in place.

“That was what my hatred wanted to make him… but my anger melted away under the weight of my guilt at how I had treated him in the beginning… now…” Thor says and sighs as he pauses and his blue eyes mist. “Now that I have seen the error of my ways… Loki has humbled me, Father… humbled my pride and swelled my heart with love. I love him more than my own life… and I have vowed to prove my worthiness for his love, so as far as I am concerned… Loki is free to come or go as he pleases for he has his freedom… and if anyone lays a hand on him to do him harm…” Thor trails off as his anger raises with his right hand and a clap of thunder sounds outside. “Then they will have my wrath to contend with.” Odin is unfazed by the display.

“You love him?” Odin asks simply.

“Aye!” Thor says with conviction.

“Even though he threatened your life?”

“Death is what I deserve for what I did to him.” Thor says and his anger bleeds away as his right arm falls heavily to his side. Blue eyes glisten with tears. Odin eyes his son a moment longer then steps in close and places a hand upon his son’s shoulder.

“We have all done foolish things in times of war, my son. It is a reality all warriors must face upon the field of battle… and sometimes it follows us off the field, back to our homes where we make further mistakes. You have learned your lesson… and risen above the darkness within your own heart… that is what makes you worthy to wield the Storm Hammer and win the love of your beloved… now go… free Loki, love him, and never stop doing so… for such a love will bring peace betwixt our Realms.” Odin says in his fatherly tone, his own eye glistens with unshed tears.

“Thank you, Father.” Thor says and hurries from the throne room. Odin watches his eldest son leave with a warm smile on his usually grim face and there is a twinkle in his blue eye.

 

___________

Loki is lead down the golden halls with Volstagg at his back, Hogun at his left, and Fandral to his right. Ahead is Lord General Tyr and all around but mostly following behind are the other dozen or so Einherjar. Loki secures the fur about his shoulders by tying the front legs like straps. His blue fingers then caress and fiddle with the necklace Thor had given him earlier. Loki trembles with fear along this long march to the dungeons deep below in the foundations of Asgard’s mighty citadel.

The entourage stops at an empty cell. The golden force field is lowered and Loki is commanded by Tyr to step up the small flight of stone steps. He does so not wishing to incur the General’s wrath and force a confrontation. Loki puts on a stoic front as he walks regally up the stairs… at his own pace, of course… and enters. The force field goes up and the General gives a stern look to the Warriors Three as he and his guards leave.

“Well… that went without incident.” Volstagg says as he takes up standing guard on one side of the white cell. Fandral paces the corner at this ‘T’ juncture in the halls as Hogun stands on the other side of the cell.

“Because we were present.” Hogun says simply and they all know what would’ve _really_ happened… Loki would’ve been brought down here, been called horrid names, then beaten within an inch of his life, possibly even raped repeatedly. An uncomfortable silence falls over the three. Only Fandral looks into the brightly lit white cell… the contrast to the heavy, dark stone work all around it on the outside is not lost on the dashing man. He notes how Prince Loki has slid to the floor and has pulled the white fur from his shoulders to hold tightly to his chest.

“What did I miss?” Sif says as she comes hurrying up.

“Well, if you had come to the tavern with us you wouldn’t have missed anything.” Fandral says in jest as he turns and smiles at the approach of their shield maiden companion.

“Some of us like to train to keep our skills sharp with a sword to take out threats quickly, not waggle the tongue for a quick lay.” Sif says and Fandral looks scandalized.

“Oh… she got the better of you, Fandral.” Volstagg says with a chuckle.

“Thor has charged us with making sure no harm comes to Prince Loki.” Hogun says as he approaches.

“But why would Thor command that? I was told that the Jotun Prince tried to kill him.” Sif then asks confused.

“Because Thor loves Prince Loki.” Fandral says and gives a small smile.

“What? But Thor hates the Jotuns.” Sif says.

“Not anymore.” Volstagg says and they all look into the cell to see Prince Loki laying upon his side hiding his face in the fur pelt as he body shakes from sobbing. They all feel sympathy to some degree for Prince Loki in this current situation.

“Friends!” Comes Thor’s booming voice as he briskly struts down the hall.

“Thor!” Volstagg booms at his friend’s approach. “We did as you asked.”

“Not a hair upon his pretty head was harmed.” Fandral says with a smile.

“We made sure Fandral didn’t get into the cell with Prince Loki either.” Hogun says and smiles as Volstagg and Sif laugh.

“Hey! I would never lay a hand upon Thor’s beloved.” Fandral protests though a blush flushes his cheeks. Thor smiles at his friends and is thankful that it is something of his life that has remained unchanged.

“Thank you… all of you for keeping Loki safe from harsh handling.” Thor says warmly as he clasps a hand on Volstagg’s shoulder and nods at the others with his smiling face.

“It was our genuine pleasure.” Fandral says and they part as Thor strolls forward and walks up the short steps. He presses his hand to the corner column and the force field before him disappears as the golden knotwork unknits itself.

“Loki?” Thor says gently as he slowly walks into the bright white cell towards his blue beauty who is shivering as he hides his face in the direwolf pelt. “Loki… it’s time to go.” Thor says a little louder as he lowers to one knee and touches his left hand to the wild raven curls. Loki startles and looks up from the white fur. His red eyes are full of tears and they slip down his cool blue cheeks in a steady stream.

“Am I going to die now?” Loki asks in a meek voice that causes Thor to frown sadly. Thor sets Mjolner down on the white floor next to him and pulls Loki up gently into an embrace.

“No, Little One… you are free… to live and do as you desire… whether it be here on Asgard or back on your home world of Jotunheim.” Thor says as he hugs his little Frost Giant. Loki whimpers and sobs as he clings to Thor.

“Take me from this place, my Prince.” Loki whispers out. Thor nods his head and gathers Loki into his arms. The fur is clutched to Loki’s chest as his blue arms wrap around Thor’s shoulders and he presses his blue forehead to the side of Thor’s face and thick neck. Thor takes his little Frost Giant in his arms and carries him bridal style. Before they leave the cell though, Thor opens his right from under Loki’s knees and Mjolner leaps to her Prince’s hand. Thor then loops the strap about his wrist and he walks out of the dungeons with his two most precious possessions and his dearest friends following close behind.


	8. At Love's Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the views and Bookmarks everyone! I'm glad you all are enjoying... now there is some plot stuff in this... but there's smut too! And lots of it!!!
> 
> Continue to enjoy:)

“Take me to your chambers, my Prince.” Loki says meekly as Thor carries him.

“As you command, Little One.” Thor says with a soft smile and holds his love a little tighter.

“Thank you… Thor.” Loki whispers out and caresses his blue hand against the bearded jaw line.

“Anything for you.” Thor says gently as they walk up from the palace foundations of dark stone to the golden halls above. As they crest a flight of stone steps, Thor comes to a halt and levels a glare at Lord General Tyr who stands in his way along with a line of Einherjar with shields at the ready and spears leveled.

“That vile creature should remain in the dungeons.” Tyr says from the front of his golden wall.

“ _Prince Loki_ is an Honored Guest of my Father, Odin… and you will afford him the respect due to one bearing said title!” Thor booms out to the man before him. “Besides, Odin has said Loki is to be set free. That is the King’s command! Do you go against the word of your King, Uncle?” Thor then adds and Tyr narrows his eyes. His nostrils flare as his face flushes in anger.

“No.” Tyr says with a low rumble.

“Then step aside.” Thor commands as he walks forward. Tyr moves stiffly to the side and bows his head to the Crowned Prince of the Realm. Loki smirks at Tyr as he nuzzles against Thor. The line of soldiers parts at their approach. They move in coordinated motions rising from battle-ready stances to attention then stepping aside to make way. Thor moves past without a look back. His friends following close behind.

“Thank you, my friends… but I must attend to Loki now. Volstagg… if you could tell the cooks to prepare some food to be brought to my chambers, I would be most grateful.” Thor says to his friends before parting ways in the main hall. Thor knows that Volstagg would wander to the kitchens sooner or later… this new task gives the large man a reason to head to his favorite place in the golden palace.

“Consider it done, Thor.” Volstagg says with a wide grin and hurries off. The others nod their heads and walk away as well leaving Thor and Loki alone. Several minutes later, the pair is back in Thor’s chambers and Loki urges to be put down upon his own feet after they cross the threshold.

“I’m sorry.” Loki says meekly as he holds the fur to his chest and chin. Thor shuts the door which was repaired quickly in his absence. He sighs heavily.

“Don’t be… what you did and said was nothing more than I deserved.” Thor says and walks to close the space between them. He wraps his strong arms around the slim blue waist and pulls his little Frost Giant in for a tender hug. “I promise to never be so crass and careless with you ever again. I also promise you that I will protect you until my dying breath.” Thor vows and Loki purrs out a hum of approval. He then pulls away slightly with his hands on Thor’s clothed chest.

“So I am truly free then? To do as I want… as I please… as I… desire?” Loki inquires curiously as he eyes Thor with his red eyes.

“Yes, Little One. If you want to return home… then I will personally escort you to the Bi-Frost.” Thor says and though he tries to keep his emotions in check… Thor still manages to sound sad.

“Make love to me.” Loki says a bit breathlessly as he starts gripping the cloth and leather under his blue hands tightly.

“No, Loki. I want to do this properly. I want to court you like the Royal that you are. I want to savor our love… watch it blossom and grow.” Thor says as he caresses his knuckles to Loki’s high cheekbone. Red eyes waver up at him.

“Let’s skip all of that and you show me how much you love me on that bed of yours.” Loki says as he pulls Thor down for a passionate kiss.

“No, Loki. I will not take advantage of you.” Thor says as a pained look passes over his eyes. Loki huffs out a sigh and pulls away.

“So it was acceptable to slot your cock inside of me when I had no choice, but now that I want it, yearn for it, inside of me… you deny me?” Loki pouts heatedly as he storms away to the bed chamber. Thor sighs and follows.

“It’s not like that at all, Loki.” Thor says as he enters to find Loki surveying the damage wrought from his wrath.

“Then what is holding you back, Thor?” Loki says with tearful eyes as he looks to the Asgardian Prince.

“I love you… and I don’t want you to think that ‘slotting my cock inside of you’ is all I require of you.” Thor starts and caresses his little Frost Giant’s face… thumbing away the tear streaks. “Your intelligence and knowledge fascinate me. I wish to know more… so much more about you and your people, your Realm.”

“That can be addressed… but since I can do as I will now…” Loki starts and then he waves a blue hand with such casual grace… and suddenly Thor finds himself thrown upon his bed with arms spread wide. Loki snaps his fingers and golden chains appear just as Thor’s clothing vanishes leaving him bare. “I suppose I can always just take what I want.” Loki then adds as he waves his hand down his front and his loincloth and all his jewels disappear from his blue body. He then slinks his way onto the bed and crawls up Thor’s thickly muscled legs.

Dark blue lips begin kissing up Thor’s left thigh as blue hands urge those thighs to part wider allowing Loki more thorough access. Loki then hums his desire as he takes the long, heavy shaft in hand and gives it a few slow, hard strokes. Thor gasps under the attentions.

“Loki.” He moans out low and slow as Loki’s tongue slips out and licks a long wide stripe from base to tip… curling up through the slit at the end to lap up the pearl of salty fluid there.

“I’m going to do what I want, Thor… and you are going to enjoy it being done to you.” Loki says low and sultry, his voice sounding full of desire and promise. Thor swallows hard at that tone and tests his magically bounds. The golden chains don’t give. Thor pulls harder for no chain has ever resisted his mighty strength before now.

“Mmmm… I could get used to seeing the Mighty Thor rendered helpless under my hands.” Loki says darkly then swirls his tongue about the thick head of the reddened cock before him. Thor moans and bites at his lower lip… then he gasps as he feels the warm, slick wetness of Loki’s mouth slide over his manhood. Loki bobs his head working the top three inches with his mouth and the other eight inches with both of his hands. Thor looks down to watch this but then Loki purrs and the vibration goes through his member straight down to his balls.

“By the Nine! LOKI!!!” Thor shouts as he throws his head back and he spills into that skilled mouth quickly. Loki suckles the thick milky fluid down greedily then climbs up letting Thor’s thighs settle upon his own. Thor is panting and relaxed upon the bed still riding the high of his recent orgasm when he feels a cool finger slicked with oil rub circles around his entrance.

“What are you doing?” He asks Loki a touch harshly as his eyes snap open.

“What I want.” Loki says with a smirk and grips the head of Thor’s cock and slowly strokes down as he slips a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. Thor gasps and groans as he is worked… time becomes nonexistent as he feels the pressure moving on his cock and the sliding of the slender digit probing him… then there is a stretch as a second, slippery digit is added. Loki curls his fingers and starts scissoring them as he twists his wrist.

“LOKI!!!” Thor cries out as he feels that warm, wet mouth sheath his member once more. Thor’s head goes back and he can’t think straight… then there is a third finger and suddenly Loki spreads his fingers wide and curls his middle one then twists his wrist. Thor feels that middle finger tickle at a particularly sensitive spot inside and he loses it! He shouts as he spills into that sinful mouth for a second time and curls up to look down at Loki. As the wave of ecstasy washes over him, Thor flops back down upon the plush bed and pants out breathless groans as he goes completely boneless.

“Now it is my turn to soar the heights.” Loki says as he positions Thor by griping behind his knees and curling that hard muscled form bringing those knees to the chiseled chest.

“I-I’ve never… been… penetrated… before.” Thor pants out as Loki positions himself… the head of his own cock now poised to enter.

“Of course not… you ‘deflowered’ me… it seems only fair that I should return the favor… don’t you think?” Loki says using Thor’s guilt to silence any further protest that might burst from those pouty lips. He then slides into the worked opening. Thor grunts and his face turns scarlet as the tip stretches his entrance… then there is the slow slide… the stretch and burn of it causes Thor to moan out. It seems like an entire Season has passed by the time Loki bottoms out and his hips are flush with Thor’s.

“Mmmm… Thooor… you are so tight it nearly hurts… it’s glorious.” Loki says low and deep then he slowly begins to rock his hips. The feel of that impressive blue cock probing him deeply after a few minutes becomes… strangely… quite pleasurable… perhaps exquisitely so and Thor starts urging his beloved to move faster, harder, deeper. It all becomes so heady then.

“Who’s the whore now?” Loki hisses out low as he drapes his upper body over Thor’s. His hips rocking and snapping in swift motions as his tongue lavishes the thick throat that moans his name over and over like a cherished prayer. Loki then silences Thor by kissing him passionately. Loki only pulls away as he sets a brutal pace and starts moaning into Thor’s mouth. They share hard, quick panting breathes as Loki chases his climax in Thor’s tight heat… then Loki moans out loud and ragged as he snaps his hips forwards hard and curls. Thor can feel the pulsing stream flooding him and he groans out spilling his own release upon his belly as he tries to kiss the side of Loki’s face.

Loki grabs the sides of Thor’s face and kisses him hard… then he pulls away and slips free of Thor’s body. He takes a moment to appreciate the view of such masculine perfection with thighs parted, chiseled torso shimmering with sweat and splattered with white cum… the puffy, reddened hole that is still open… ready to be used once more, even as a milky trickle flows out. Loki has a sudden idea.

“I think… I’ll keep you like this for a time.” Loki says as he calls forth three of his Adamite daggers and waggles his fingers in a complex way then he clenches that hand into a fist and there is a flash of light and suddenly there is an Ergi Sigil of silvery Adamite in Loki’s hand.

“This…” Loki starts and slips the silver-steel anal plug into Thor’s opening. Thor gasps as it is inserted and then played with by Loki. “Will keep you ready for me over the next day or two. I’m going to keep the Mighty Thor full of my seed.” Loki adds his voice going low and dark. Thor finds himself shivering at the sound.

“Yes.” Thor rumbles out low in acquiescence to Loki’s desires for him.

“Now…” Loki says and snaps his fingers, the golden chains vanish. “Are you going to make love to me?” He then purrs out and slips his tongue up the cut line running down the center of Thor’s abs. That sinfully skilled tongue laps up Thor’s spending in a slow, sensuous manner. Thor watches his little Frost Giant do this… those red eyes never leave his. As the last splash of cum is licked up, Thor grabs Loki and rolls them over.

“Yes.” Loki moans out as Thor kisses at the slender blue neck then runs his trimmed beard along the smooth skin drawing out gasps from his blue beauty.

“You are going to beg and beg some more before I give you what you want… for I want as well… and what I want is to make you squirm with pleasure.” Thor says and lets his own voice drop lower and the deep rumble causes Loki to moan and shiver. Then Thor is kissing his way down, down, and down. He stops to lavish treatment to Loki’s sensitive nipples… swirling his tongue and suckling hard to draw out a gasping cry. Thor then licks his way down the toned, slim waist and finds that dark blue cock harder than spell-forged steel. He takes it into his hand and slowly pumps it. He pulls the blue foreskin all the way down then gets a good look at his little Frost Giant’s cock.

The head is thick and purple, it curves slightly upwards, and the scent is crisp like fresh fallen snow with a hint of earthy musk. Thor has never put a cock in his mouth so he just pumps the long shaft and watches his blue beauty wriggle and gasp beneath him. Thor smirks at the sight. He then tugs Loki’s golden Ergi Sigil free, tosses it aside, and slips two of his thick fingers into the prepared hole. Loki’s thighs go as wide as possible as Thor works that elegant blue cock and finger-fucks Loki’s hole.

“In me! I want you inside me… please, Thor! PLEASE!!!” Loki begs and his voice is a vastly different tone than the more masculine one earlier.

“Keep begging… you haven’t convinced me yet, Little One.” Thor says his voice rumbling darkly as he teases at Loki’s cock rubbing his large thumb over the thick, purple head with every up stroke. Thor slips a third then fourth finger in and Loki cries out his pleasure as he curls forward to allow Thor deeper access.

“Your cock, Thor! I want it now! I NEED it!!! By the Nine! I need your cock filling me! I want to feel whole!” Loki cries out and weeps. Thor removes his fingers and settles over his weeping lover… caging his blue beauty inside strong arms and thick thighs. Loki is ‘shh’ed by Thor as gentle kisses placate the little Jotun Prince.

“Ask… and receive.” Thor says gently and Loki gasps as he feels Thor’s hips rock back and that massive cock slides over his well-prepared opening.

“Thooor.” Loki purrs out as he clings to Thor at the feel of that glorious cock pushing into him. Thor hooks his elbows behind Loki’s knees and curls his love. Loki settles his hands upon Thor’s shoulders as the Golden Prince of Asgard sets a slow pace. “Harder! Faster! Deeper! Give me everything you’ve got, Thunderer!” Loki commands and Thor grunts in response as he increases speed and force.

Soon words are lost and all there is… is sound… the sounds of skin slapping against skin, of quick panting moans accentuating the swift staccato rhythm, of deep rumbling groans punctuated by the whispered name of ‘Loki’ or 'Love' every three or four thrusts.

“Ooo… THOR!!!” Loki shouts as he loses it, hands scrambling to pull the muscled form closer. He then spills all over his blue chest. Some of his own cum splashes upon his face and chin because of the curl of his body. Thor roars out as he erupts inside of his lover and curls forward panting. Loki quickly pulls him into a passionate kiss. Thor feels Loki’s spending upon his face as their lips meet.

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Loki says as he cradles Thor’s face and they remain in position, still joined as one.

“No.” Thor answers simply as he smiles. He then pulls away and keeps a hand holding one of Loki’s legs up. He looks down at the sight of his blue beauty as he uncurls laying there looking sated yet eager for another go. Thor looks down at the purplish hole all puffy and gasping with a glistening sheen all over that blue ass and thighs. A slow trickle of Thor’s thick seed oozes out. The sight makes him want another go as well.

“Take me… again… and again. Just fill me to bursting, please.” Loki says and Thor can’t resist. He grabs both ankles and bends those legs up until Loki is caged in this curl. Thor’s reawakening cock is quickly reinserted into that gaping purple hole and he keeps Loki’s legs trapped as Thor supports his own weight on his hands. He works every inch of his cock in and out of Loki. The blue hands scramble over Thor’s chest, neck and in his sweat-soaked hair. Loki’s mouth begs and pleads urging Thor on to a quicker more forceful pace. Thor spills once more then pulls away and collapses to the right of Loki. He immediately pulls that blue beauty into his arms to lay face-down upon him. Loki then magics the curtains around the bed to close and in moments they are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have fluff :)


	9. Finding Purpose

The next morning dawns bright… and Queen Frigga smiles warmly as she walks the vaulted golden halls of the Royal Wing of the palace. She had spoken with her husband last night after Thor had freed Prince Loki and taken the Jotun Prince to his chambers. Odin had spoken of how Thor professed his love for Prince Loki and that it was Loki who had humbled their son’s excessive pride. She smiles at that… her eldest son is very much like his father in most regards…

Has his looks and strength, his quick wit and stubbornness which has proven to be greater than the wit. He has tended to do brash things without thinking, to the point of reckless bravery at best and careless bullying at worst… but Frigga knows her oldest boy has a good heart when he doesn’t give in to his anger or lusts readily. He is quick to help those in need, protect those who cannot protect themselves, and his bright smile is like a beam of sunlight on a cloudy day. It’s just that Tyr’s influence came when he trained Thor to be a soldier in Asgard’s Army which is where he learned about the Races of the other Realms…

She stops at the door and takes a moment to prepare herself… her golden son and her newest charge have been in here all evening… celebrating their new love… so she knows there may be a number of sights that await within. She knocks …hard… allowing them time to stir. She then enters through the door and walks into the receiving chamber with regal grace. She notices Mjolner on the floor to the right a few strides inside the circular room.

“Thor! My boy! Are you up?” Frigga says loudly enough to travel through the open door of his bed chamber which is ahead and up a small flight of stairs… she will not enter there unless Thor gives her permission… she wishes to respect their privacy.

“Good morning, Mother.” Thor says as he appears, fully-dressed in his typical black leather trousers and a loose fitting red tunic which clings damply to his muscled upper body. He comes from his training chamber to her left. His face is sweaty and his long golden hair clings to the side of his face and neck. He wipes a bit of that sweat away with a small towel and tosses it aside with a gloved hand as he struts over to the Queen… his strides are a little wider than normal.

“Now, Thor, no hugs. You’ve been training and your body is absolutely soaked with sweat.” She says and smiles as she puts a delicate hand to his damp chest. He chuckles and kisses her gently on an offered cheek. She then holds his face in her light hands by his bearded chin. “I trust things are alright with you and Prince Loki?” She asks pointedly. Thor’s cheeks flush pink.

“Things are better than alright.” Loki says in his lilted way as he strolls over and hooks his arm with Thor’s. “Thor and I have been talking… and he has shown me his training chamber with his weights and bow machines. I must say… I rather enjoyed that room.” Loki says and gives a look towards Thor who is already blushing. Frigga smiles happily at the sight of the two eyeing one another… like the rest of the Cosmos doesn’t exist… but there is a pain of guilt that stabs at her…

 

___________

“This romance was unplanned as it was unexpected.” Frigga says as she rubs Odin’s shoulders. Odin is leaning over his huge desk in the King’s Study. He is looking down at an open scroll adorned with glimmering golden runes and at the bottom are two signatures followed by a bloody thumbprint and seal-pressed golden wax after each… one is Odin’s… the other belongs to Karnilla, Sorceress Queen of the Norns. Odin sighs heavily with remorse and regret.

“If only it had been the second Norn Princess to humble his pride and win his heart.” Odin says and shakes his head as he eyes the scroll with a bitter frown. Many, many Seasons ago… Odin assuaged the old grievances between Asgard and Nornheim by agreeing to a political marriage to be held between Odin’s oldest son, Thor, and Karnilla’s second daughter, Lorelei. Thor came of age barely a hundred Seasons ago whilst Lorelei will be having her Coming of Age in another four… the crux of the deal is that Lorelei will be coming to Asgard for these last four Seasons before then to be courted by Thor and acquaint herself to the Realm Eternal. She will be arriving tomorrow… and now things have changed… drastically!

“I can’t back out of this or Karnilla will declare war, we lose an ally and our sole source of Norn Stones in the process. Yet… if I forbid Thor to be with Prince Loki… then his stubbornness will redouble and he will rebel against my wishes for the sake of his heart.” Odin sighs heavily as he wipes a hand over his face. “With Prince Loki… I could forge a new alliance with Jotunheim that will bring the Jotuns back into the fold of the Nine Realms on civil footing… and we gain mighty warriors and the richest source of Adamite known.” Odin says and sighs again.

“Both matches have rich rewards and perilous consequences.” Odin continues as he worries over the future of his Realm and the rest of the Nine. Frigga ‘shh’s him and rubs at his shoulders a little harder.

“Hush now, Husband… perhaps we should wait and see how things progress once Lorelei arrives on the morrow.” Frigga says gently. “I have looked into the flames and seen a sign of alliance… I take this as a good omen, so leave the maneuvering to me, dear Husband… if anything is to be done. Now come… let me take such troubling thoughts from your mind.” Frigga whispers suggestively into Odin’s ear and the old man perks up immediately. He smiles at her, kisses her hand as she hooks an arm in his, and they walk to the King’s bed chamber together.

 

___________

Perhaps there is hope yet… if she can determine Loki’s current standing…

“Thor… I am here to invite Prince Loki to my garden… to assess his skill with magic and see if he is willing to learn anything more.” Frigga says and as she looks to Loki, his red eyes widen with excitement.

“I would love to!” Loki says as he unhooks his arm and strolls to Frigga. He stops though and looks back to Thor who is frowning sadly. “I WILL return, my Prince… worry not.” Loki says as he faces Thor and touches blue fingers to the side of Thor’s bearded face.

“I have put my princely duties off for too long.” Thor says sadly.

“Yes, you have, Thor. Now go… train your soldiers and show your father how worthy you of the throne. Besides, Loki and I will be discussing magic and I know how ‘fond’ you are of the topic.” Frigga says with a motherly smile. Thor chuckles at her sarcasm of his ‘like’ of magic. “Plus, I want to introduce Prince Loki to your little brother, Balder.” Thor’s eyes light up at that.

“Balder will love Loki instantly.” Thor booms out and laughs jovially. “Be well, my love… I will see you later for dinner.” Thor says and the two kiss chastely then Loki pulls Thor in for a more needy kiss before they part and go their separate ways.

 

___________

Loki walks with the beautiful Queen of the Realm to her personal chambers… they are separate from the King’s to allow both Royals personal space… Frigga’s chambers house the Nursery and Odin’s has his Study where he busies himself with the dealings and daily business of the Realm when not on the throne. The two sets of chambers are connected to one another through a special hall between the bed chambers that is hidden. Loki is just fascinated by all that the Queen tells him and he is surprised she would share certain aspects with him considering he is a Frost Giant.

“Come and meet my other son.” Frigga says as she leads Loki into the Nursery chamber and there is a female servant sitting upon the patted floor area with a little baby boy dressed in blue playing merrily there. “There’s my sweet little boy.” Frigga says and her voice goes higher pitched as she bends down to her little brown haired baby. The little guy turns his rounded head to the side and smiles a gummy, toothless grin at the sight of his mother. He raises his arms flexing his tiny hands and babbles out, ‘Ma-ma.’ Over and over until Frigga picks him up and holds him in her lap. The servant smiles at the Queen and leaves… taking a wide arc around Loki.

“Balder… this is Prince Loki… can you say ‘hello’?” Frigga says to the adorable baby boy who turns his head towards Loki. The baby boy freezes as he stares up at Loki in shock for a moment with wide eyes and mouth hanging open… and Loki feels terrible that little Balder is afraid of him… but all that is washed away as the little baby squeals out loudly in delight and reaches desperately up to the blue Prince.

“Hello there, Balder… I am Loki… of Jotunheim and I am here to have such wondrous fun with you.” Loki says in his more lilted voice as he smiles happily.

“Boo… Boo.” Little Balder says naming Loki then rambles on in ‘kiddinese’ as he pats his tiny hands to Loki’s face and chest repeating the nickname of ‘Boo’ repeatedly.

“Perfect! He likes you instantly… and he has named you ‘Boo’ which is how he communicates ‘blue’… simple and fitting.” Frigga says so happily as she watches her baby boy then curl a tiny fist around a lock of raven hair and promptly pull it into his mouth. His little blue eyes never leaving Loki’s face. “Sorry about that… he will be teething soon so his first instinct now is to put things in his mouth.”

“It’s okay. How old is he?” Loki says as he smiles contentedly at Frigga whilst holding the little baby boy.

“Two Seasons… in two more he’ll be one year old.” Frigga answers and they both watch as Balder starts suckling on his thumb and Loki’s hair as he leans his head on Loki’s shoulder. The two smile at the sight before he pulls away smiling too.

“Thor may have some competition… because this little boy is just too adorable not to love.” Loki says and he can feel a deep yearning grow within him to nurture. He gently caresses the soft skin and silky brown hair then nuzzles his nose to those locks and sniffs. The fresh scent that is distinctly ‘baby’ fills his nose and Loki can’t help but want to have a dozen of these little things of his own now.

“Thor will have to learn to live with it, I’m afraid.” Frigga responds with a smile and moves in to caress the caramel haired head as well. Balder just grins his gummy smile at his mother as he pats Loki then leans in and rubs his forehead to the cerulean chest. Loki ‘aww’s as he watches the little baby fight sleep so hard though he droops more and more… soon, Balder is out like a light laying on Loki’s chest.

“Someone is ready for his midmorning nap.” Frigga says and leads Loki to the crib. Loki eases the slumbering baby down slowly and carefully tucks him in with a light blue blanket. Frigga waves her hand and activates a floating hologram of the Nine Realms that dances in circles above. The magical light is pale blue and there is the faint sound of sweet music playing… delicate chimes that twinkle out a soft melody. Loki looks longingly down at the sleeping baby boy.

“You want children of your own.” Frigga says with a warm knowing smile. Loki blushes a faint purple.

“Yes.” He says meekly. “I thought I didn’t… but now… maybe.” Loki then turns away from the crib and runs a hand down the front of his slim stomach… if he and Thor keep going as they have been… then Thor’s seed will stick when Loki comes into season and he WILL have a baby of his own… a son whom Loki just knows will take after Thor. He gets all flustered debating with himself about whether to let Thor breed him when the time comes. Loki can already tell his body is beginning to change as he feels the flow of magic threw his being… within a few tendays, he’ll be at his most fertile.

“Should I?” Loki then asks as he turns teary eyes to Frigga.

“You would make a wonderful parent, my precious blue boy.” Frigga says as she pulls Loki into a hug and he sobs upon her shoulder. “The choice is yours… but since you are a Prince… you must consider legitimacy, therefore, you need to be married first before you start creating a family.” Frigga says as she strokes his long wavy hair and holds him close. Loki sniffles as he stops sobbing to contemplate this advice. Is the Queen pushing him to marry her son? Loki doesn’t know… but he does know that he wants to be with Thor forever and bear that glorious Prince’s sons… a dozen of them at least!

“Thank you… All-Mother… for easing my heart at this time.” Loki says as he pulls away and wipes his face clean. The title maybe formal but he is still not use to referring to her as ‘mother’ just yet.

“Come show me what you know of magic.” Frigga then says with a smile as she switches topics and Loki smiles as he is pulled to the balcony area and Frigga’s personal garden.

 

___________

Thor strolls briskly down the stone steps that lead into the training area beside the palace. A stern look is plastered to his face. He already misses Loki terribly and wonders how his love is doing in his mother’s company. Thor hopes that little Balder will like Loki… of course, it’s unlikely that the baby boy won’t… he LOVES the color blue. Then his mind is snapped back to his current present.

“There’s Prince Thor!” Someone shouts and all of the soldiers stop what they are doing and look to their approaching Prince. Cheers and catcalls are yelled.

“We’ve all been wagering whether that Jotun would try and stab you or be subdued as you stab him with your cock… turns out it was both!” A soldier says and laughs heartily. Others join in and a few clap Thor on the shoulder. Thor offers a weak smile to the ruckus of his men.

“So how was it?” One rather blunt soldier asks with a grim face. “Does the Race of monsters possess a cunt? Is it warm and wet… eager to be rutted into?”

“That is for me to know and for you to ponder for the rest of eternity.” Thor says brushing that blunt soldier off. Thor then moves to the central most area to address all of the men present. “Yes, Prince Loki is a Jotun. He is more specifically a Frost Giant!”

“A runt one!” A soldier shouts and there is a chorus of laughter.

“Silence!” Thor booms out and there is a clap of thunder overhead… the bright day darkens as he grips Mjolner tightly at his side. He is losing patience. “My point is… that there is little difference between the Jotuns and ourselves! We have our own culture as they have theirs. They do all the things that we do… train, drink, fight, and love. They tell stories to their children at night and try to live their lives like any other peoples of the Nine Realms!”

“They are still monsters that slaughter all in their way!”

“Aye! They have slaughtered… but so has Asgard in times past! Or have you all forgotten the lesson taught to the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim?” Thor states.

“The Jotun Prince does have a cunt… and he’s fucked you so good, you aren’t speaking any sense!” Another shout comes from the crowd.

“Aye, I have lain with Prince Loki… I have also spoken with him and learned as well. He is the kindest soul I have ever met! And I have done him wrong! As we ALL have done him wrong! So I command you all to show Prince Loki the proper respect for an Honored Guest of the House of Odin! If not… then you shall answer to my wrath!!!” Thor shouts and raises his hammer high… a bolt of lightning comes down and strikes the hammer’s head.

The electricity dances and flickers over the uru metal and then up the spell-forged steel scalemail on his beefy right arm. Thor then taps the pommel of the hammer’s hilt to the stone beneath his feet and lightning flickers and surges between the stone joints… rumbling the ground in a light tremor. Everyone goes silent. Thor then whirls his hammer around and flies away as his anger starts to simmer low in his belly. If he was to hear one more insult at Loki’s expense… well, he would’ve done a _very_ uncivilized thing to the men under his command, and the last thing Thor wants to lose… is his temper. He made vows that he intends to keep.

 

___________

“My… it certainly grew dark out here.” Loki comments as he looks at the gathering storm clouds. He and the Queen had just stepped outside to the balcony and tiered gardens. The sun’s brightness had overwhelmed his eyes until the sky darkened.

“My son is most unhappy.” Frigga says as she looks to the sky as well.

“Hmm… I wonder what could have him in such a mood?” Loki muses lightly… he knows that it is about him… after all, Tyr made it quite clear how he feels about the Jotun Prince… and Tyr is just the most vocal… others, guards and servants alike, have given Loki odd looks… glares of anger or weary glances as they pass him in the golden halls. Soon though, the clouds begin to break apart and the blue sky reappears. Loki groans in annoyance as it becomes too bright for him to see.

“Here… let me help you.” Frigga says and she places her hands upon his face as Loki’s red eyes shut tightly. He feels a warm tingle flow over him… it caresses his skin and pools in his eyes. “There… now you should be able to see better.” Frigga says as she pulls away smiling. Loki opens his eyes and blinks… he can see clearly in the bright light without shading his sensitive eyes.

“This is wonderful! What did you-” Loki starts and cuts himself off as he notices his hand… it isn’t blue anymore… it’s a creamy pale white color like an Aesir’s skin. He looks worriedly to Frigga, but her motherly smile is still warm and bright.

“It’s just a camouflage enchantment. It is on your skin and eyes… think of it like clothing… you can put it on or remove it at your discretion.” Frigga says as she touches a delicate hand to his smooth cheek. Loki then waves his hand in a circle in the air and a silvered mirror appears from his subspace pocket dimension. He gasps as he sees himself… Stately and regal looking… lovely as ever… but his long black hair contrasts even more against his new pale white skin and his eyes are now like the Aesir’s with emerald green irises staring back at him. Loki blushes at how handsome he looks and he suddenly feels underdressed as he rubs his hands over his bared chest draped with gold.

“Here. I have an outfit for you.” Frigga says and waves her hand pulling out the simple yet regal looking garments from her own subspace storage dimension. Loki takes the brown leather trousers in hand and feels how soft they are.

“Thank you.” He says sincerely and smiles at her. He turns away and waves his hand to completely render his body bare. He then steps into the trousers and settles them over his bony hips. They ride low, showcasing the swallow ‘v’ line where his lower abdominal muscles meet his groin… Thor’s is far more pronounced and very delicious to look at…

“Here.” Frigga then hands him a green tunic which he slips on and she ties the straps at his sides behind his back to get the garment to fit more snugly. He admires himself in the full-length mirror after Frigga instructs him to tuck the bottom hem into his trousers. She then brings out more pieces of clothing and Loki puts them all on wondering… _why all the layers?_

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Loki asks after he puts on a stately looking leather overcoat of black leather with beveling and golden pieces along the edges and it is lined with green silk. The coat accentuates his slim waist and broad shoulders without any heavy armor pieces… though Loki is willing to bet the silk is from Alfheim… the Elves, Light and Dark both, weave the silken threads of spider webs. The fabric is then layered into a thicker cloth which can turn away any blow and most cuts… only Adamite blades can cut through the cloth once woven.

“Not at all… with the Autumn Season coming to an end soon, Winter will be making itself known. Just because you are a Frost Giant, doesn’t mean we can’t keep up appearances.” Frigga says with a soft smile.

“If you say so, All-Mother.” Loki says as he inspects his black fingerless gloves and how they go midway up his fore arms. He waves his hand and soon a matched set of wide banded gold bracelets appear upon his wrists. He then pulls out a set of grieves and places them over comfy black boots. He then pulls out one of his shorter loincloths on a wide golden belt and puts it on over his trousers. He adds a few other extra bits of gold here and there… some chains to dangle across his upper arms as they attach from front to back of his shoulder pieces on the overcoat. He goes through several necklaces before settling on an emerald studded choker and a wide plain gold band that drapes over his shoulders to settle over his green and leather covered chest. “Better. Much better.” Loki then says as he pulls out his horned tiara and sets it upon his head… now everyone will know just who he is with his new skin color and clothes. He wonders if they’ll scurry away at his approach or give him nasty looks… or maybe they’ll be a bit more accepting of him now? It all makes Loki want to laugh.

“Are the garments to your liking?” Frigga asks as she helps him gather his long back hair into a ponytail.

“Yes, very much so… thank you again.” Loki says and is quite pleased with his final look in the mirror… though he still feels like something is missing… some finally touch… but he can’t put his finger on it.

“You’re so pale.” Frigga says as she takes his smooth, pointed chin in hand. She waves her hand and a container and a fluffy brush appear floating in the air before her. Frigga flicks a finger and the lid opens, she then spins the fluffy brush and taps it to the lid three times before lightly applying color to his sharp cheekbones. Frigga then inspects her handiwork. “That’s an improvement.” She says and those items disappear… then she pulls out a smaller container and opens it… there is a rosy pink rouge inside. Frigga then uses her little finger to apply the rouge to Loki’s lips. A tiny bit goes a long ways and soon his pale features have a touch more color.

“I still feel like I’m missing something.” Loki says as he folds an arm across his waist to grip his elbow as that hand taps a finger to his chin… then it hits him like a bolt from the blue. He waves his hands as he remembers how the Elves have a love for coloring their nails. When his hands stop moving, he notes their now glossy black coloring. “Perfect.” Loki says and then looks to Frigga. “Now shall we begin this assessment?” Frigga smiles at him as the mirror is sent back into magical storage. Loki smiles wickedly as he pulls out a dagger and throws it. Frigga blocks with a bluish-green energy shield of magic.

They continue this dance of attack and parry, dodge and strike… Loki displays his keen skills in using magic to defend himself as well as attack. He even shows his skill in manipulating the environment by icing the pathway beneath Frigga’s feet and waggling his fingers as some nearby vines slither out and begin to ravel and wrap around Frigga’s ankles and legs… a wave of her hand and a burst of flame ends that. Loki then surrounds her with dozens of doppelgangers, illusionary images of himself… Frigga learns quickly that Loki can solidify his doppelgangers which is a very rare talent (not even Frigga can do that and she’s the most skilled in all of Asgard at the magical arts).

The Queen then stomps her foot on one of the doppelgangers that is restraining her causing it to burst into green light. She then pulls a short sword from her subspace pocket dimension and twirls the spell-forged blade in a graceful and deadly dance… she only stops as her sword blade clashes against the blades of two Adamite daggers. They smile at one another sharing a look of mutual respect.

“So… attack and defense is how you utilize your magic which goes beyond the Elemental type… I’ve only ever heard of the Elves manipulating the Weave to their liking as you have done now.” Frigga says and notes the small shift in Loki’s eyes at the mention of Elves. “Seeing as how the Jotuns tend to only use whatever Elemental magic they were born from… I take it you learned from an Elf?” Frigga then asks. Loki remains silent though he worries at his lower lip.

“It’s okay to answer, Loki… I know the Dark Elves have had dealings with Jotuns in the past. I will not hold that against you.” Frigga says and caresses his pale cheek as she looks into his now emerald green eyes.

“You won’t?” He asks meekly as his eyes waver.

“Of course not… that is in your past. Where it must stay… for Dark Elves are treacherous to all including themselves.” Frigga says softly. She then adds …“Do you know anything of the healing arts?”… to change the topic.

“Some… yes.” Loki replies.

“Good… that’s a start.” Frigga says as she leads Loki back inside. “Tomorrow, I shall introduce you to Eir… One of Asgard’s finest healers. I must caution you though, she can be a bit prickly.” Soon they are back inside and checking on baby Balder who is still sound asleep.

“May I ask the honor of helping you care for your son?” Loki asks hopeful as he looks at Frigga with green eyes.

“Of course! Tis why I brought you here, dear boy.” Frigga says and gives Loki a wink. “You are helping my eldest already… just think of Balder as a little brother.”

“No…” Loki says a bit distantly as he looks down at the sleeping babe. “I shall care for him as if he were my own.” Loki says solemnly then smiles as he touches a pale creamy finger to the tiny hand up beside the baby boy’s head. The ruddy flesh is warm to the touch and those teeny-tiny fingers curl reflexively. Loki is captivated by the sight. Frigga smiles warmly at her newest charge then. He certainly has the makings of an All-Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious... Adamite is the Asgardian term for Adamantium.


	10. Lessons in need of Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly plot set-up... but do enjoy the last scene :)

Malekith looks out at the heavily damaged Frost Giant Capital. He smirks as he watches the clean-up crews work under the soft light of the obscured sun. The Frost Giants are desperate now and their Realm seems to show it as the sky is overcast and snow flurries start. The focus of the Wild Magic is gone leaving the wintry power of Ice to spill out now unchecked.

They have lost one of the five great Jotun Relics… the Casket of Ancient Winters… these objects are solidified knots of magic that concentrate energy containing it where it seeps out through tears in reality. Magic is a Universal Force throughout the entire Cosmos… but it does manifest as specific energy types… Fire, Lightning, Wind, Sound, Water, Ice, Earth, Metal, Light, Darkness, and the Life Force. In the Casket’s case… Ice, Wind, and Water were knotted together to form it and its position in the Temple of Winter-dwell Palace kept the icy power of winter in check on Jotunheim… without it the Giants home world will freeze over completely.

These Great Relics gave tremendous power to the cultures that wielded them allowing them to control the forces of nature in the Giant’s Realm and power their civilizations… now only two remain on Jotunheim… and as the ice starts to creep further south, this Realm will only be left with pockets to show where the other two are located. This fate would never have happen if the Pyre of the Eternal Flame hadn’t been stolen from the Fire Giants several millennia ago by the Fire Demons they are descended from. Malekith snickers in thought as he recalls how Odin fought the mighty Fire Demon, Surtur, in Muspelheim and laid claim to the Eternal Flame. All three of the stolen Jotun Relics are on Asgard… the Flame, the Hammer, and the Casket… _Ironic._

“King Laufey wishes to speak with you, Dark Elf King.” A bald Frost Giant guard says then bows his head when Malekith turns and dismisses him. Malekith is intrigued… Laufey hasn’t been out of his personal chambers since he stepped out of the Temple below. The Frost Giant King had been inconsolable after that… leaving Helblindi to rule as Regent (with Malekith’s aid, of course, since the Jotun is fresh out of adolescence). So the regal Dark Elf makes his way to the throne room to see what his ‘host’ wishes to speak on.

“Malekith.” Laufey says from atop the high dais with a now deeper voice that cuts like broken glass. Malekith raises a thick white brow, the only indication of his surprise of Laufey’s transformation… King Laufey sits up high on his silver throne wearing a shorter green loincloth with a tight matching tunic over his torso under his Adamite breastplate (which gives him a flat chest). There are some Adamite armor pieces and golden bands on his lean muscled armss. His raven tresses have been shorn down nearly to his blue scalp and spiked… the tips are frosted. The Adamite and gold crown of the High King sits upon his head. Ice encases the crown and accents his armor… frost edges his clothing and a deep scowl mars his features. To say Laufey is pissed would be an understatement…

“I want my son and the Casket returned to me.” King Laufey states. “And I wish to see Asgard pay for all that it has done to the Jotun Race, my people… ALL people those arrogant, greedy Aesir think themselves above.”

“Excellent to hear that we are on the same page, your Greatness.” Malekith says with an incline of his white-haired head as he stands at the foot of the Frost Giant’s silver throne. “For though I have less than a thousand Dark Elf soldiers ready for combat… I know of two other Rulers in the Nine Realms who seek to see Asgard fall as well. Might I suggest a coalition of our combined forces to make Asgard pay dearly in blood.”

“Two other Rulers?” Laufey puzzles and sits up straighter upon his throne. “Who and what Realms do they hail from?” Laufey then asks curious to know.

“Come with me and learn for yourself… O Mighty Jotun King.” Malekith says and bows gracefully. When the Dark Elf King looks up, he sees Laufey coming down the stairs.

“Byleist! To me, my young son!” Laufey shouts and his youngest son comes running up still shorter than most other Jotuns in his adolescent age. Laufey then looks to him. “Inform Helblindi that I and Malekith shall return shortly… there’s a matter that needs looking after. Until then… you and your brother must hold the throne and see to the people. Never forget… there must always be two kings.” Laufey commands his youngest son.

“Yes, Dame.” Byleist says with a nod of his head. His short black hair is frosted and ice adorns his ears, brows, and jaw.

 

___________

Nornheim… a Realm once considered the Tenth though it is now outside of the Nine. It is a place of great beauty and powerful wells of magic are here in greater abundance than those found on the Elf Worlds, the Jotun Realm, or even golden Asgard herself. Here the very stones and trees are so infused with magic that they are more precious than gold to the peoples of the Nine.

There are three great civilizations on Nornheim… the native beings, the Elementals who were born from the very magic of this Realm… The Norns who are Asgardian colonists that sought to harness this Realm’s power many, many millennia ago yet separated from the Realm Eternal and are now independent from the All-Father’s power… and the Rock Trolls who came from Nidavillar in ages past to seek refuge from a great war that raged there between their kind and the Dwarves.

Peaceful as Nornheim appears… it has always been in a state of war. The Norns and Trolls fight over territory whilst the Elementals fight against both… though a truce has been reached betwixt the Norns and the Elementals… but it is tenuous at best. They have united against the Trolls which have grown in greater numbers over the last few centuries and they have mighty war machines which give them an edge on the field of battle… it is to the Trolls that Malekith goes… opening the hidden paths between the Realms and steps inside their mighty fortress… right in the midst of the great feasting hall during mealtime.

“Greetings friend Trolls! And salutations to you Troll King, Ulik. May your reign be ever-lasting, your victories infinite, and your foes cower at the mere mention of your mighty name.” Malekith says in his deep silky voice as he bows his head gracefully after popping into existence in the midst of the Trolls feasting hall. Laufey just looks about at the smaller beings. Immediately all the yellow, scaly skinned Trolls stop what they are doing and many jump to their feet abandoning their pillow seats upon the floor and low tables ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

The Trolls are an ugly Race. Their scaly hide is yellow and tough, their four fingered hands are large and blunt, their muscles bulky and powerful… and their heads and shoulders are covered in a thick mane of long brown hair. They snarl through their smushed-in squared faces. Their lower jaws protrude and the long lower canine teeth jut upward like tusks. They are slightly taller than the Aesir… and thus Malekith, but they are still dwarfed by the Jotuns. Laufey stands tall amid the hundreds in this hall… a pillar of blue and green in the sea of yellow and brown.

“Well… well… well. If it isn’t the sneaky Elf.” Ulik says in his deep rumble as he stands from his higher seat and slowly strolls over. Malekith has to look up at the slightly taller Troll King as the yellow-skinned being comes face to face with him. Large brown eyes look down suspiciously into the Dark Elf’s red irises.

“What do you want, Elf… and speak plainly… for tomorrow my army marches upon the Norn Capital.” Ulik says in his gravelly voice.

“You seek to secure some of the purest Norn Stones, yes?” Malekith asks in a somewhat blasé manner as he looks around casually.

“Aye.” Ulik says and the hair on his shoulders rises with his agitation.

“Then spare your forces… I’ll get you as many as you require.” Malekith then says pointedly as he returns his gaze to the Troll King.

“In exchange for what?” Ulik ask with narrowed eyes. “For I know well that you offer aid only if you get something in return.”

“Your army.” Malekith says with a wide, dazzling grin.

 

___________

Tyr sits at his desk in his personal study. Weapons, pelts, and armor pieces line the walls and cover the stone floor… trophies from all his victories. He holds the Adamite dagger that the filthy little Jotun Whore used on Thor last night in his left hand. He stabs at his desk as a little Gnome Tinkerer works to adjust the mechanics of his metal right hand and wrist. As the short, bulbous nosed servant works… Tyr is lost in thought…

Ever since that little Jotun Prince begged Odin for the lives of his monstrous people, Tyr has been aggrieved. All of those monsters would have made excellent sport and training for his legions as their wine-hued blood would’ve wet the sands of Asgard’s great arena… but the Golden Army has been denied its sport.

Tyr was more than willing to take the little Jotun Prince aside last night and make him pay for that loss… then once Tyr would’ve finished, he was going to take that Jotun Whore to every barracks and let his soldiers have their fun until that pathetic blue-skinned creature learned his place. But alas… Thor’s friends, the Warriors Three, mighty commanders all in Asgard’s Golden Army were there to prevent that. Tyr slams the dagger down hard and embeds it into the black desk of steel-hard Ironwood from Muspelheim.

“The adjustments have been made, Lord General.” The little Gnome squeaks out and flinches at the sound of the blade hitting the desk. His little fingers close the plates on the inside of the wrist and the palm and secures them before leaving in a hurry. Tyr takes no notice… he merely stands and lowers the sleeve of his orange tunic to cover where the mechanized gauntlet is attached to his forearm.

He lost his right hand in the Second Great War with Jotunheim nearly five hundred years ago. A Frost Giant General named Thrym, the Reaver, took it off with a swing of his ice blade… Tyr repaid the wound immediately by picking up his fallen sword as he ducked the next swipe aimed for his head and claimed Thrym’s right arm just below the elbow as the Jotun swung on him once more.

He could not finish his foe for Odin had taken an ice shard to his right eye behind Tyr and the Asgardian General could not leave his older brother vulnerable… so he turned and fought whilst Odin pulled the ice spike out and stabbed the Frost Giant that threw it in their own eye. The brothers had to retreat after that as more Frost Giants came in to surround them as they fought in the main courtyard of the palace of Winter-dwell… vanishing in the multi-hued light if the Bi-Frost when Odin blasted the Jotuns back with a concussive spell. They had gotten so close and yet they were still so far from their goal… the Casket of Ancient Winters. Well… now they have it… and that despicable, lying, and absolutely stunning Runt of a Prince as well.

“AHHHGGHH!!!” Tyr yells as he yanks the Adamite dagger out of his desk with his metal hand and throws it at the target board across his Study. It hits dead center. “Damn that little Jotun Runt! May he be eaten by Nidhoggir, Devourer of the Damned!” Tyr then pants as he catches his breath from releasing his rage. He runs his hands through his long, light brown hair then as he contemplates how he can get his vengeance upon the blue thorn that tears into his mind. He WILL teach that creature the most valuable lesson of all… Its true place in the scheme of things… which is to serve or die… and Loki will service the Lord General or die at his hands.

 

___________

Thor sighs heavily as he comes to land upon his balcony… he had went out into the wilds of his father’s Realm where he smashed boulders that lay at the foot of the mountains and knocked over trees in the thick forest. He had brought his storm with him as well and everything within a three league radius had felt his wrath. Better the trees and stones of Asgard than the soldiers of her Golden Army.

Asgard’s Golden Prince strode inside and let Mjolner drop just within the open balcony door and windows with the familiar metallic thud. He goes immediately to the washbasin since this is his bed chamber and splashes some of the cool water upon his face. He repeats the process a few times and sighs. It is going to take a long time until the people of Asgard come to accept Loki… if they ever do.

Thor thinks back to his history lessons… his father had told him the history of the Kings and his personal war stories… Kavsir, the ancient librarian who was old when Odin was young, had taught him the history of Asgard and the other Realms, even delving into more detail when asked though he typically pointed Thor to the many books or showed him something using magical projections… Frigga taught him about Vanaheim and Alfheim since she herself is half-Elf. She even tried to teach him magic but Thor couldn’t sit still long enough to listen though he showed some minor promise with the art… His uncle, Tyr, had taught him the Art of War through rigorous training since he could walk. Tyr told Thor of Asgard’s glorious victories and her few defeats for there is much to learn in the past… how to win and how to learn from your mistakes.

Tyr had made it very clear that he saw the failed second war with Jotunheim as a lesson to be learned… and Thor had applied those lessons to the recent conquest… which was ‘Don’t let up, Don’t back down, and see it through no matter what you have to do.’ Thor had seen the Jotuns as nothing more than monsters to be slain… and so he slew… until he encountered a certain Jotun Runt. Now instead of leaping in, hammer high… Thor has to think and use his reason…

 

Why was the First Great War waged against the Jotuns?

 

The Second Great War was started with the death of King Bor… who was assassinated because of the aftermath of the first… but Thor still puzzles the question… what was the reason for fighting the first? The only thing he can recall is something about Relics.

“You look lost in thought.” Comes Loki’s familiar purr and it stirs something deeper within Thor. He turns to look at his blue beauty… and is shocked to see his Jotun Prince looking fully dressed as well as looking very different.

“L-Loki?” Thor asks confused as he takes in Loki’s new appearance… the pale creamy skin which has a faint golden hue because of all the reflected light from the walls and floors, light pink lips, and now stunning emerald eyes. Loki looks very ‘masculine’ in his new Asgardian clothes… and very Vanir or even Elven looking with his slighter frame and more angled features. His exceedingly long raven hair is pulled back tightly making his hair look far shorter and even more manly looking.

Thor finds himself feeling deeply conflicted again… this time over whether or not to believe he is capable of bedding another man. With Loki’s exotic appearance and dress, it was easy for Thor to think of his little Frost Giant as more ‘feminine’, but now it is glaringly obvious that Loki isn’t ‘female’. Thor swallows hard as he lowers his gaze.

“What’s the matter? You don’t approve of my new look?” Loki says in his lilted voice as he gives a pout and a sad look from his green eyes. It is the only feminine thing about him now. Thor looks up… he can’t keep himself from staring into those eyes. They are the same green as that ethereal glow that appears in the depths of Loki’s red eyes in the heat of lust or throws of magic. Thor moves in and catches his little Frost Gia- …errm… Jotun Prince in his large arms.

“It’s just that I never believed that any man would ever look as enticing to me as you do right now.” Thor says in a soft, low rumble and his cheeks blush slightly. Loki shivers as he looks up into Thor’s eyes. “Your eyes enthrall me. I am helpless in your gaze.” Thor leans in to kiss his lover… but Loki turns at the last second letting those lips caress against his smooth jaw.

“I do love my new look… especially my eyes.” Loki says and smiles as his eyes seek out Thor’s. There is a glint in those emerald orbs that promises mischief and passion in equal measure. Thor captures Loki’s chin and turns his face towards his own. Thor then presses his mouth to the new pale pink lips and kisses Loki passionately. Loki is backed up until his legs bump into the bed. He then squeaks as Thor pushes him back and he falls upon the crimson cover and furs.

Loki waves his hand down his front and his new clothes vanish leaving his now pale creamy body on full display. There are no markings or bloodline scars tracing this creamy flesh. Loki’s new skin is just as hairless though. Thor wants to touch so badly as his eyes roam over this slender body. He looks up and those green eyes smolder as they lock gazes. Thor feels his passion and lust rising within to an even higher degree.

“By the Nine… you can enchant me even now.” Thor rumbles out lower, rougher and Loki slowly writhes his lean form and spreads his long legs. Thor then quickly divests himself and as he starts to climb onto the bed… Loki brings his legs up and rolls backwards out of Thor’s reach upon the huge bed. Thor chuckles darkly as he stalks his prey whilst Loki smirks and giggles at the larger man. Thor growls as he lunges forward and Loki squeals as he rolls away.

“I have you now!” Thor says as his large hand snatches a thin ankle and he drags a giggling Loki back to him. Loki continues to giggle as he tries to crawl away on his belly but Thor settles his much larger frame over the slender body effectively trapping the smaller man. Loki moans contentedly at the contact and the weight upon him… it is a comfort to him now.

“You are absolutely beautiful no matter what you look like.” Thor whispers low into Loki’s ear and the lithe man shivers then moans as he feels kisses and strong hands move over his neck, shoulders, back, and ass. The thick fingers and large hands knead out all knots leaving Loki a purring puddle sprawled upon the bed.

“Take me now.” Loki says as he positions himself upon his knees slowly and arches his back then twists his upper body to get a better look at Thor.

“All in due time, Little One.” Thor says in his deep rumble as he smiles and presses on Loki’s Ergi Sigil with his thumb… this elicits a gasp from the raven haired male who then moans as he turns to press his chest flat to the furs. He shuts his eyes and feels the golden plug loosen his entrance and entice him with anticipation. Loki gasps softly as it comes free leaving him feeling open and empty… he whimpers at the loss… but then he gasps as he feels Thor enter him slowly… deeply. Loki’s breath hitches as he is filled, completed.

“You certainly enjoyed the sight of me using my training equipment this morning.” Thor says with a smirk recalling the events of earlier.

“Yessss.” Loki hisses out as Thor begins to move within him. “And I would’ve had you-ahhh!… if it wasn’t for… ahhh, Oh, yes! Harder!… mmm… your mother’s… convenient timing. Ooo, By the Thaw winds, Thor!” Loki says through his panting and moaning. Thor obliges moving harder and faster causing Loki to lose the ability to speak… leaving him with only the capacity to moan and cry out in his ecstasy as they soar ever higher.

Just when Loki thinks he is about to release… Thor slows to a halt and wraps his large arms around Loki’s waist and chest pulling the smaller male up and holding him flush against his chest. The Thunderer then holds Loki in place with an arm around and up against the slimmer chest… large hand grasping at the base of that long, slender throat… whilst the other arm is around Loki’s small waist. They are on their knees and Thor proceeds to bounce Loki in his lap.

Loki moans out as he begins to shudder. His back arches and his head falls back against Thor’s shoulder. Soon he feels his Asgardian Prince’s lips upon his neck. Loki lazily brings his hand up to fondle Thor’s golden haired head as he is worked and rutted into. A moment later, a large hand grasps Loki’s arousal and begins to pump him in time to the vigorous thrusts.

Loki loses all thought as he is stimulated and pushed to the edge. He keens, coos, and cries out. He relishes in the feel and sensations of being touched, of Thor’s hot breath against his throat, the slide of the hard, sculpted body embracing and penetrating him. Then he feels it… the pressure gives way and his womb is breached. He gives out a shrill cry of pleasure as he cums after a couple more thrusts.

Thor feels the lithe body he holds in his arms tighten around him as he thrusts harder than he ever has with any female. The sounds his little Jotun Prince is making is the sweetest music to him… spurring the Prince of Asgard on to hold tighter and fuck harder. It soon becomes too much and as that slender body arches and wriggles in his large arms, a loud shrill cry escaping those lips as warmth spills over his right hand, Thor groans as he nips at Loki’s neck and suckles until a large bruise is left. He then spills inside the fluttering heat of Loki’s tight passage. They slow until they stop, panting for breath as Thor holds Loki securely in his arms. Loki has gone completely boneless and is shivering every so often in Thor’s arms. Thor then lowers Loki down to the bed and remains atop him.

“Thor?” Loki whimpers out after they manage to slow their breathing enough for conversation. Thor hums against Loki’s neck as he laves his tongue over the mark he left on the pale throat. “Will you take me down to the training grounds and teach me to fight?” Loki then asks. Thor pulls back a little to look at the flush, hazy face of his little Jotun Prince. A half-lidded green eye watches him.

“Very well… in exchange for something from you then.” Thor says as he slowly pulls away and lays down next to the pale skinned man. Loki gives him a weak glare as he wonders what Thor wants.

“What do you want as payment?” Loki asks and tenses a little. This is starting to remind him of his time with Malekith… though that was pleasurable, it’s hard telling what the Asgardian Prince wants.

“That’s easy… knowledge.” Thor says with a soft smile.

“What do you wish to know?” Loki says as he lifts up on his elbows to look at Thor who stretches back and places his hands behind his head. Those blue eyes look to Loki with a glint of mischief all his own.

“Everything on the wars between our two Realms.” Thor then says.


	11. A Story in need of Telling

“I’m beginning to think that you lied to me about not being able to fight.” Thor says with an annoyed groan as his face is pressed down upon the stone pavement at the Training Grounds with his rear up as he has been forced to one knee with his right arm pinned behind his back… painfully.

“I never said I lacked fighting skill. I merely asked you to train with me.” Loki purrs from his position directly behind Thor… his crotch pressed firmly against Thor’s ass. Both men are wearing training pants with a sturdy yet soft material at the buttocks, inner thighs, behind the knees, and down the calves… the rest is black leather including the crotch piece to protect their manly bits.

“I assumed-”

“Never assume when I am concerned…” Loki starts and leans in molding his slim frame over Thor’s prone body. “Always question… then maybe you’ll learn something.” Loki adds in a sultry whisper. Thor shivers as he feels his arousal start to stir deep within… he is also very aware that all the men under his command (as well as any who happen to be at the Squares today) are all-eyes for this little sparring match. He can’t look weak! He grabs at Loki with his free hand as he tenses his muscles to brace his pinned arm behind his back… and he manages to flip Loki over his shoulder. Thor then immediately grabs the little Jotun and yanks him back… spins him around… and cages that slighter body with his bulk. Loki manages to wrap his long legs around Thor’s waist. Thor traps Loki’s wrists in his large hands then pushes forward with his hips to curl Loki and press down… slowly… making it harder for the smaller male to breath as heavily as he has been so far.

“Do you yield?” Thor questions as he looks down with a smirk to his captive. Loki gives a defiant glare from beneath all that raw power… his own muscled thighs squeeze at the tapered waist of his Asgardian Prince. Thor’s stiff crotch piece presses against the cleft of his ass… jostling his Ergi Sigil. A promise of things to come if they keep this up. Loki shudders but he manages to hold back his gasp. He wants to feel Thor inside of him again and again… forever joined would never be enough… but he can’t look weak in front of all these Aesir… hence this little sparring match…

“Not…” Loki starts and flicks his right finger, Thor’s hands release Loki’s wrists. “Quite…” Loki continues then points that same finger away and Thor goes flying backwards stopping only when he hits a stone wall. “Yet.” Loki finishes as he moves forward and produces one of his Adamite daggers in a rapid blur… then suddenly the dagger impacts a foot away beside Thor’s head before the Asgardian Prince has time to fully recover his wit. Loki then grabs the bearded face and pulls his Asgardian Prince in for a heated kiss in front of all present. His slender body modeling perfectly against the front of Thor’s hard form… the reactions are… mixed.

“There… it is done.” Loki pants out in a whisper meant only for Thor to hear. The Thunderer looks down at his slightly shorter lover with a puzzled gaze. “Now they all know that I am a force to be reckoned with… in your presence as well as out of it.” Loki answers and kisses Thor a little more tenderly without giving a damn about Asgard’s Golden Army watching them… and for a brief moment, Thor forgets the rest of existence.

“Come… Odinson… there is a story I must tell you.” Loki purrs out as he pulls away… taking his dagger with him. Thor doesn’t let him get too far away… he catches a slim wrist and leads his little Jotun away to the bath house nearby. Cat-calls follow the pair… as do disapproving eyes.

 

___________

Malekith and Laufey appear in an icy crack. The path beneath their feet is well worn and Malekith leads the way.

“Where is this?” Laufey asks as he looks around. The chill in the air cuts deeper than on Jotunheim.

“We are on Niflheim.” Malekith says like it’s nothing. The Dark Elf then gestures to the starry sky above. “Behold the Devourer of the Damned… Nidhoggir.” Laufey looks up and notices the large pure black circle that sits amid the twinkling stars. The Frost Giant King feels his insides go cold… he doesn’t feel the ‘pull’ of the dreaded black hole… but just seeing it with his own garnet eyes is troubling.

“Why are we here?” Laufey asks heatedly as he tears his gaze away from the horror in the skies above. Malekith eyes Nidhoggir with awe and wonder before he slowly, reluctantly, turns his own gaze away.

“There is an army here, Jotun King.” Malekith starts as he shifts his fur coat to keep the wind from him pretty face.

“Army?” Laufey asks curious as they walk up and out of the icy crack to stand upon a precipice.

“One that will be more fearsome than the Troll forces.” Malekith then says as he gestures to the sprawling city below. Laufey is awed… he has never heard of Niflheim being civilized. “It’s just a little side project I’ve been working on over the last half-billion years.” Malekith says as he curls his dark gray fingers and then performs a simple point to the ground before them where a faint square of red energy forms.

“If you will take a simple leap of faith with me… I will show you just how diverse this army is.” Malekith says as he steps onto the transparent energy field over open air… a smaller figure of pure black and stark white over the world below. The comparison to Nidhoggir above does not escape Laufey… the Jotun King has been weary of the Dark Elf since his glowing gaze lingered too long on an adolescent Loki.

“A leap of faith can lead to a long disappointing drop.” The Frost Giant King says with a stern edge as he steps out and settles next to the shorter Dark Elf.

“True… but I have no reason to drop you, Good Jotun King… there is still so much we can do for each other.” Malekith says with a purr and their floating platform moves off at a steady glide. The Dark Elf stands stoic whilst Laufey looks about at the various sights… a mountain shifts nearby (it is a Stone Giant of such immense size that Laufey gasps at seeing it as it watches them pass). A large beast with the body of a great cat and the head of a bird of prey spits fire from his jagged beak to heat up a forge.

Dwarves, Elves, Vanir, and Aesir outcasts all toil to beat out metal for shields and swords… they work hard spilling blood and sweat for one cause… the same cause shared with Malekith and Laufey himself… Asgard MUST pay for what it has done.

“We WILL win… Asgard WILL burn… and the Realms will govern themselves without fear of intervention from a bunch of pompous asses on high. It will be glorious.” Malekith says as they go.

 

___________

“What is… the story… you wish to… start with?” Thor asks between kisses as soon as the door to the private bathing chamber for the royals is closed and barred. Loki is stark naked with the casual wave of his hand and Thor runs his large, roughened hands over the suddenly exposed smooth, milky skin.

“You take too long to get undressed… my Prince.” Loki says and magics away Thor’s clothes. Loki gasps as he is pressed against the stone wall and lifted by those strong hands gripping at his buttocks and thighs.

“Tell me the history of your Realm.” Thor says as he slowly moves his hips dragging his erection against Loki’s.

“Do you want to talk… or rut?” Loki hisses out through his gasping breathes at the sensations.

“Talk… and…” Thor starts and then suddenly the fingers of one hand dip into the cleft of Loki’s ass and pushes at the golden anal plug. “I will reward you.” Thor says as he pulls the Ergi Sigil free and tosses it aside. Loki’s arms are around Thor’s shoulders… long, slender fingers kneading at the muscled flesh… black-painted nails dig into the sun-kissed skin… all in anticipation for what is to come.

“Magic is pervasive throughout the entire Cosmos… but it seems to gather in some places more than others. Asgard is one such place…” Kiss. “Alfheim…” More kissing. “Svartalfheim…” Two fingers slip into the little Jotun making him gasp… “N-Nornheim…” Thor groans at the name and Loki startles as he feels Thor’s beard scratch at his throat as the Asgardian Prince kisses that exposed pale column. “Ooo… Thor.” Loki whines out and sighs raggedly as Thor’s mouth suckles upon his pulse point.

“Continue.” Thor growls out and the rumble vibrates against Loki’s skin.

“My… my people are born from magic… it is… apart… of us… Hmm-mmm… Damn it Thor! I can’t do this! Just take me and get it over with… _please_.” Loki begs and starts to squirm in Thor’s grasp.

“Then you’ll talk?” Thor inquires as he pulls away slightly.

“Yes… then I’ll talk… now hurry… please. I need you inside of me.” Loki says shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts. Thor takes in the disheveled appearance right now… the waist length raven tresses are free and the wavy bangs fall down to hide the right half of that beautiful, pale face that looks so Elven with the sharp angles and pointy chin. The new pink lips are flushed a shade of red from kissing and are parted as the little Jotun Prince pants from Thor breaking him down with touch and kiss. The green eyes are half-lidded and stare deeply into Thor’s own eyes as the Asgardian hooks his elbows under the Jotun’s knees.

“Turn blue… I want you as you truly are.” Thor commands and Loki obliges with a simple nod of his head, his skin becomes cerulean growing colder to the touch and his eyes turn blood red. “You are so gorgeous, Little One.” Thor whispers and kisses cool, indigo lips then utilizes his great strength to push the Jotun Prince up the wall slightly… just enough to allow his cock to drop and the thick head to find Loki’s waiting entrance… slick and open.

Loki moans into Thor’s mouth at the feel of being lowered upon the Prince of Asgard’s sword. Thor groans as his blue beauty sheathes him in perfectly tight, wet, heat. Loki breaks the kiss to cry out in pleasure as he is stretched and filled. His blue limbs cling desperately at his Asgardian Prince as they are joined. Thor then stops as he is fully seated within his whimpering and clingy blue lover.

“Is there something you wish to say, Little One?” Thor asks in his deep, low rumble. Loki looks up with a weak glare and sees the smile on the handsome bearded face.

“Just move… damn it.” Loki growls out then gasps as Thor snaps his hips back then up… the Asgardian sets a hard pace as he hammers into his little Jotun. Loki gasps and moans as his screams are caught by shock in his long, slender throat.

“I see… words… have… escaped you… at… the moment.” Thor grunts out and every word is punctuated with every inward thrust. Loki shuts him up by crashing his mouth to Thor’s. They enjoy this moment alone lost in a world of bliss of their own making. Thor drags out his orgasm and Loki’s by slowing down and stilling before he loses himself in the pleasure. He watches as Loki becomes more and more undone… clinging tightly to Thor like he is the only anchor in this tumultuous sea of chaos. His begging of ‘please move’ and ‘Ooo… Thor’ becomes harder and harder to ignore… after several minutes Thor gives in when he hears Loki say…

“Please… Thor… I’ll give you a son.” That strikes a cord inside Thor so deeply that it stirs his need to breed… and he growls as he pounds in hard for several thrusts then slams deeply inside and freezes… filling his little Jotun’s nestled womb. Loki shudders and spills between them then goes boneless in Thor’s mighty arms. They share a long moment of stillness as they remain joined… just breathing and enjoying the feel of each other against and inside.

“Worn out already?” Thor says with a chuckle as he slowly carries his lover to the bathing pool. They slip into the steamy water and Thor pulls out of his little Jotun then positions him on a submerged bench. Loki whines at the loss and grabs at Thor’s arms trying to pull his Asgardian Prince back to him. Thor smiles tenderly but grabs the soap before he comes back repositioning Loki on his lap. They sit in silence for a while… Thor works the bar of soap into a lather then scrubs at Loki’s cerulean skin. Loki begins to perk up again and he starts to rub the bar of soap over Thor’s chiseled torso.

“How long will this last?” Loki asks meekly as he curls against Thor. His long blue fingers taking in every line and dip of the muscle groups that have been conditioned to Warrior perfection.

“Until we are wrinkled from the water… if Frost Giants prune during a long soak?” Thor answers ending with a chuckle at his own jest… he clearly did not understand the question.

“Not the bath, you oaf… our… relationship… how long will it last?” Loki asks and bites at his lower lip in worry of the answer. Thor goes silent for awhile. He hasn’t thought ahead into the future… he has been focused on the now with his blue beauty… and the Golden Prince of Asgard knows there are duties expected of him… certain Duties of Marriage. Loki can feel the glorious body beneath him tense… his red eyes watch that strong jaw clench as Thor gets lost in thought for a moment. He is terrified that this will all end soon… that it has all been nothing more than a pretty lie… doomed to failure before it ever started…

“Then let us enjoy ourselves whilst we can.” Loki says a bit brokenly as tears slip from his eyes and he feathers Thor’s lips and face with several little desperate kisses when he gets only silence. Thor then repositions Loki to straddle his lap. He looks up into the wavering garnet eyes and sees the vulnerability there. _‘I want this to last forever.’_ Thor thinks as he takes control of the kiss as soon as Loki’s mouth slots with his once again. _‘By all that I am… I WILL keep Loki at my side… where he belongs.’_ Thor then vows within his own mind… a vow from his heart.

 

___________

Laufey has seen the extent of what Malekith has put together… things are going swimmingly… so Malekith decides to reward himself. He is in Loki’s chambers on Jotunheim looking into a full length mirror. He shrugs his thick, fluffy fur coat and robes off. He then waggles his fingers before the mirror and a red glow emits.

“Take me to Loki.” The Dark Elf whispers out with a smile and the reflective surface ripples to reveal a scene of a bath house. Asgard for sure… he recognizes the intricate designs carved into the floors, walls, and columns all around. He then calmly steps through and closes the mirror portal behind him. He strolls around calmly and eyes everything for it has been a very long time since he was last on the Realm Eternal. His keen hearing quickly picks up the sounds of moaning… and Malekith knows that enticing symphony. Loki.

He turns a corner and sees the circular bathing pool in the center of the chamber… sunk into the floor… as well as the two occupants. Loki’s head is thrown back as he bounces vigorously on Thor’s lap in the water. The sight arouses Malekith and yet fills him with such anger. He produces a dagger from his subspace pocket dimension… but before he can move to sheathe it in Thor’s back… a cough is heard from behind.

“My Prince.” Tyr starts but clearly his voice isn’t heard. He feels a slight breeze pass by him and for a brief second, he feels a bristle move across his skin… an itch that indicates an enemy close by… but there is nothing there. The Lord General returns his attention to Thor and the Jotun Whore. “MY Prince.” Tyr says louder and with more emphasis. Thor stops Loki then turns his damp haired head to look at his uncle.

“What is it, Lord General?” Thor asks already annoyed.

“Nothing more than your future wife coming to Asgard in an hour brings me here. But by all means… continue rutting with the whore.” Tyr says with a cold smile.

“Silence your tongue, Uncle.” Thor commands in response then steps up out of the tub unabashedly naked. Loki sinks down into the water as he notices Tyr’s blue eyes upon him. “We will be on our way, Uncle… you can leave now.” Thor says dismissing the Lord General. Tyr nods his head to his Prince then looks to Loki and smirks before he turns around and leaves.

“How did he get in here?” Loki hisses out in a whisper as he moves from the bathing pool. Thor hands him a towel, but Loki shakes his head and merely freezes all the water on his blue body… then it flakes off of him.

“The servant’s entrance, I suppose.” Thor says.

“Servant’s entrance?” Loki questions.

“The servants come and go through secret doors so they can do their job and not disrupt the ones they serve.” Thor says in answer.

“How convenient… you let your help come and go as they please.” Loki drolls out.

“The servant entrance also doubles as a handy escape route in case of an attack. So don’t chide it.” Thor says a bit sternly. Loki is in a mood. His entire lithe and unadorned body is tense.

“What’s the real issue, Loki?” Thor then asks… he already knows, he just wants his lover to admit it.

“What’s the issue? Are you serious asking me that?!” Loki snaps and he turns on his bare feet away from Thor. “Your future wife will be here… shortly… we… we’ve been… I can’t take this anymore!” Loki says and storms away… or tries to…

“Loki! Wait!” Thor says as he catches a slender wrist.

“Let me go, Thor!” Loki says and tugs to free himself but Thor holds on firmly.

“No.” Thor says defiantly.

“You must. Your bride comes soon enough… of course, you’ve had your fun with your WHORE… now it is time to put your plaything aside.” Loki says and tears flow from his eyes. Thor pulls the sobbing little Jotun to his chest and shushes him.

“It’s not like that…” Thor starts and sighs. “I have done too many wrongs in my arrogance… wrongs that I must atone for… but you, Loki… you are something right and I mean it when I say I love you.” Thor says as he cradles the pretty blue face in his strong hands… his thumbs wiping away the tears that flow from hurt crimson eyes.

“What about your future wife?” Loki asks a little bitterly.

“I know her not… for I have never met her in person before this day.” Thor says to assuage Loki’s fears. “And my future bride stands before me now… if I have any say on the matter.” Loki’s eyes look up and shimmer at Thor.

“So you’ll have me? Forever?” Loki asks and his voice trembles.

“Aye… and even longer after that.” Thor answers. Loki’s indigo lips quickly find Thor’s. Loki then pulls away and licks his lips.

“There’s something you have forgotten then.” Loki says and Thor looks down at his blue beauty confused. Loki then smiles as he produces his golden Ergi Sigil.

“How silly of me to forget.” Thor says as he takes it.

“If I wasn’t around… you’d probably forget to do everything. It’s wonder you’ve made it this long without me.” Loki says as he turns around and leans his upper body against the wall. Thor eyes that lean form on display before him. He feels heat pool in his loins at the sight of his seed already trickling from between the slightly parted blue cheeks.

“You complete me.” Thor whispers affectionately into Loki’s ear as he moves in molding his muscled body against the slimmer blue one. Loki gasps as he feels his Ergi Sigil press against his entrance then push deeper… breaching him. Loki arches his back and widens his stance allowing the golden object to slide into him until it is seated firmly within plugging him up and keeping him ready for his lover.

“Get dressed… but remain as you are… we’ll see how jealous my supposed future wife gets.” Thor says and smacks a blue ass cheek causing Loki to gasp. They make their way back to Thor’s chambers.

“You said something about your people being born from magic.” Thor starts as he removes his clothing and heads into his closet (which practically a hallway of its own). He picks out nice garments and his best armor. “Will you tell me more?” Thor then asks as he reemerges. Loki startles a little having lost himself in thought.

“Each Clan reveres their Founder as a god.” Loki then starts. “Surtur for the Fire Giants… Aegir for the Sea Giants… Ymir for the Frost Giants… and…” Loki pauses and looks at Thor who has pulled his black leather trousers up and is lacing them… as he watches Loki intently.

“Go on.” Thor says softly as he looks at his little Jotun with curious eyes.

“And the Storm Giant founder was named… Thorym.” Loki says and watches Thor pause as he pulls on his crimson tunic.

“When I was small… my grandmother said that I was named after a prominent ancestor of hers… a great king named Thorym. I asked my father about my namesake… he told me that Thorym was a mighty king on another Realm… and that I should be proud to be descended from Kings. He never said another word to me.” Thor says and sighs. “No one has ever explained it to me… where my grandmother Bestila truly came from.”

“Bestila?” Loki asks curiously.

“Aye.” Thor says as his blue eyes focus on Loki.

“Bestila was the youngest son of the last great Storm King. He was a runt… but his beauty was legendary. Many claimed that the Storm King had sired a daughter with his Jotun mate… an impossibility seeing as how Jotuns only birth-”

“My grandmother wasn’t a man!” Thor says angrily.

“No… your grandmother was a Jotun… which makes you quarter Jotun. No wonder you’re so big and tall.” Loki says as he lounges on a chaise. Thor struts over to him… the Golden Prince of Asgard’s expression is a fuming one.

“I am not part Jotun.” Thor hisses out heatedly.

“Oh you most certainly are, my brutish Prince.” Loki says and leans back… wriggling his torso and delighting in the feel of the Thor’s gift sliding around on his blue chest as well as those angry blue eyes drinking in the sight of him. Then Loki drops the other shoe… “That hammer of yours… is one of five Jotun Relics that has bound up knotted magic within itself. It was created by combining the power of the Storm Giant Mage King… Thorym… and Dwarf craftsmanship of the highest caliber. The very fact that you wield it proves that you are a descendent of King Thorym… a Jotun.” Thor doesn’t know what to say… so he just goes back to getting ready for the new arrival.

 

___________

Malekith fumes as he paces in Loki’s old chambers on Jotunheim. The image of that damned Aesir Prince fornicating with _his_ intended has struck a nerve in the Dark Elf King… but Malekith feels his lusts stir as he recalls the sight of Loki in such a state of passionate ecstasy… a state that ONLY Malekith should be eliciting in the Jotun Prince.

 _‘He’s MINE! Dammit! MINE!’_ Malekith thinks as he paces… the sight of Loki’s blue form moving so fluidly and the musical sounds of his pleasure filling the Dark Elf King’s mind spur him on. _‘It’s time I remind the little Jotun Prince who he truly belongs to.’_ Malekith thinks as he eyes the mirror… he is going to return to Asgard and ask his request of Loki… and Malekith will claim it whether Loki does so willingly or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to meet Lorelei?


	12. The New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei is different than how she is in the comics... for one, Loki didn't mess her up... so enjoy Lorelei in this...
> 
> The smut scene in this is dedicated to SigynTheFaithful... Enjoy, my dear ;)

Lorelei double checks her things before leaving her now empty squared rooms… though bare, the shimmering veil walls are joined at the corners by tree trunks with fanning branches where they reach out and form the ceiling. The glass-like leaves all around move with the wind and allow the light in while the fine mist fills the gaps and obscures the view. The Norn Princess waves her hand and the mist goes from silvery opaque to invisible.

Lorelei looks out at the Norn Capital, Urd-Well. The palace itself is a razor ridge curtain of granite with trees growing upon the natural terraces… the ancient forest sprawling out below all around is the city. The great waterfall of FatesTears weeps ever on at her right. The shimmer of silver and crystal amid the verdant canopy and the thick towering trees ages old stand out. Colorful banners stream in the wind from the towers and spires that reach above the trees as Norn Airships and mechanical Winged Steeds float and zip about… It is truly a sight to stir wonder in the imagination.

Lorelei weeps in grief, however… for this will be the last time she will ever see her home. She has endured much here… but at least here she had a place. On Asgard, the only purpose she will serve will be to wed Prince Thor and bear his heir. Lorelei sighs as her eyes fall to the flat crystal floor. She sees a solitary earring she had dropped some time back. She goes over and picks it up then using her magic, she stores it away in her pocket dimension. She then catches the reflection of herself in the clear crystal floor.

She knows she is pretty with her long wavy blood-red hair, her bright blue eyes, and her curvy body with her ample bosom and rear which are accentuated by the sky blue dress and gold waist-plate she is wearing. Lorelei bites at her red-painted lower lip nervously. She doesn’t want to marry Thor, Asgard’s Golden Prince… quite frankly, she doesn’t fancy men in that way… her tastes have always been more for other women, especially strong women who are more inclined to the Warrior’s Path… and there are many a Warrior Maiden amongst the Norns.

The Valkyrie Legions are one of the greatest set of skilled warriors in the Cosmos. This military force is composed entirely of Norn women who use their extensive magic and fighting prowess to defend against all attacks. They fly around on their Winged Steeds and are thoroughly proficient in utilizing those machines in battle. They are the elite of the elite and serve as Royal Bodyguards. Men are not allowed to stay in the Tower of the Silver Wood… in fact, males are seen as second-class citizens at best and scum at worst… if the Norn women didn’t need them for reproduction, well, then there would be no men among the Norns.

But now Princess Lorelei must give up her freedom and depart for the backwards thinking and brutish Realm Eternal where magic-use is seen as ‘dishonorable’ in combat and women are expected to birth and raise children whilst they tend to hearth and home.

_NO!_

_I WILL NOT BE SOME BRUTE’S SLAVE!!!_

_I WILL make a place for myself._

_I WILL show Asgard that Magic has its place in Teaching, Healing, Constructing, Traveling, Communicating, and Combat._

_I WILL teach Asgard that War is ONLY to protect, never to attack or destroy._

_Asgard requires a Woman’s Touch, not a Man’s Fist, to govern the Realms._

 

Lorelei vows all this to herself as she looks upon her home with shinning eyes so brilliant blue.

“You’re ready, I see.” Amora says coolly as she stands at Lorelei’s bedroom door with her arms crossed as she stares daggers at her younger sister. It is no secret that Amora has long fancied the Asgardian Prince. Ever since Thor came to Nornheim a century ago on his first solo-campaign to fight back the Trolls and protect the Norn Capital of Urd-Well, the eldest Norn Princess has longed for the Golden Prince of Asgard. Of course, he managed to get into the Tower… thanks to Amora… and hide out in her chambers for two days and two nights… thanks to Amora.

Lorelei hadn’t been born yet and the scandal nearly broke the fragile truce between the Norns and Asgard for Karnilla was greatly angered at the Asgardian Prince. Odin had done some ‘behind-closed-doors’ dealings with the Norn Queen and come up with a solution. Karnilla’s next daughter would be married off to Thor when she came of age. It took a few Seasons but Karnilla finally had a second daughter… Lorelei… and she was told right from an early age that she would be married off to the Golden Prince. Amora had resented her from the moment of her birth.

“He is _very_ well-endowed for a male. Massive it is… his cock.” Amora says with an edge of bitterness in her melodious voice as she speaks so sweetly of her once-lover. “He is mine, sweet, little sister… remember that as he fucks you… for he’ll be thinking of me… wishing it was me that his cock was filling. You’re just the substitute.” Lorelei shivers visibly at these words… for Amora has repeated this litany to her since she first learned of where babies came from. Lorelei has lived in fear of being taken by a man because of Amora’s taunts and tricks… poor Lorelei had had a dream where Thor burst into her chambers and pinned her to her bed then took her without thought or care to her maidenhood. Lorelei awoke to the start of her Blood Cycle and thus screamed in horror thinking the dream was true as she felt the pain and seen the flood of red in her white sheets.

“Jealousy does not become you, Sister.” Lorelei says and her voice is far more shaky than she wishes it to be.

“I could never be jealous of you… for you are nothing! You’re not even pretty enough for him.” Amora says venomously as her poisonous green eyes narrow. The blonde then turns sharply on her black leather heeled boots and stomps out of Lorelei’s sprawling ‘outdoor’ chambers, down the covered leaning trunk that serves as stairs, across the wide open ‘indoor’ chamber carved into the stone face then out the main door into the hall leading deeper into the Tower. The skirt of her green and black dress flutters behind her and she narrowly misses colliding with their mother, Queen Karnilla, in her angry retreat as they pass in Lorelei’s ‘indoor’ chambers.

“I see you are ready… and have said your goodbyes.” Karnilla says as she turns her black haired head to look at the main door.

“Could you not send Amora instead, Mother?” Lorelei pleads for the millionth time in her life.

“No… and you know why… she will be Queen of the Norns one day and you will be Lorelei, All-Mother, Queen of Asgard.” Karnilla says softly as she approaches. Her sad green eyes fall upon her lovely, care-free second-born. The Norn Queen finds herself wishing for the millionth time that Lorelei was her eldest and Amora her second-born… then both her daughters would find happiness… and Asgard would have to deal with Amora’s obsession. Thor disgraced Amora, thus there must be a reckoning… but since it was an act the blonde Princess planned and enacted upon, terms were set… so Karnilla must give up her clear-headed child to Asgard.

“Go… secure the peace and teach those golden barbarians what true civilized culture is.” Karnilla says with a genuine smile. “Write me everyday.”

“I will, Mother. I promise.” Lorelei says and smiles.

“I love you…” Queen Karnilla says as she embraces her youngest daughter. “And I miss you already.”

“I love you, too.” Lorelei says as she sniffles against her mother’s red silk-clad shoulder.

“Fear not, my dear one… you can always use the paths between to come visit me. We always have Midgard to meet upon or Alfheim.” Karnilla says to sooth her crying child. Lorelei slowly pulls back and wipes her tear streaked face.

“I’m ready now.” Lorelei then says and Karnilla nods her head… the branches part leaving the crystal floor exposed to the open air.

“Go with all the blessings of the Norns.” Karnilla says as she steps away turning back only to watch with misty jade eyes as the multi-hued light whisks her sweet daughter away.

She knows that it was Frigga who changed Odin’s mind when the recompense was being arranged for what had happened… Amora made her intentions very clear… she wanted Thor, so she pursued him. Thor made his intentions clear… he had been drinking some of Kavsir’s sweet mead and Idunn’s spiced apple cider… meaning he was drunk thus easily manipulated. Had Thor been sober… he would’ve been forced to marry Amora immediately following the discovery… but since he was manipulated by the Norn Princess and her obsession revealed, Thor was spared marrying her. Alas, the dishonor still remained… so it fell to Lorelei to go to Asgard and acquaint herself with the spoiled Warrior Prince.

Karnilla turns holding her head high as she strolls from Lorelei’s old rooms… now the Norn Queen can focus on her unruly eldest. If the Fates are kind, perhaps she can salvage something of the young woman… but when are the Fates ever kind?

 

___________

Thor had gotten ready with no time to spare… Loki watched him as they made for the throne room. Thor walked in silence. Loki knew his lover was troubled by the revelation of being descended from a Jotun… so he let Thor have the time to think. Of course, Loki had some thinking of his own to do… What did Thor do to the Norns to warrant this arranged marriage?

He also found himself wondering what kind of personality this Norn Princess possessed. If she turned out to be smitten with Thor… well… Loki just didn’t know what he would do. Kill her? Kill himself? Run home… heartbroken? He knows Thor loves him… and Loki loves his Asgardian Prince in a way he has never felt towards another before. Once Loki thought he could love Malekith but the Dark Elf had seemed too aloof before… especially after Farbausti forbid the Dark Elf King entry to Jotunheim some years before the invasion of Midgard.

Loki sighs softly so as not to alert Thor to his troubled thoughts over the coming Norn Princess and his recollections of Malekith. Thor has enough to worry about. Loki has found himself thinking of the Dark Elf King less and less as he spends time with Thor. The Golden Prince of Asgard has acted no less romantically than Malekith has in the past… though Thor was rough in the beginning, okay, extremely aggressive… and they are working to get past that.

The more Loki thinks about it now… as they approach the throne room… the more Loki feels that he did love Malekith, still does to some degree… and if this whole debacle with the Norn Princess ends badly for Loki… well, he can always leave and seek out Malekith. The moment that very thought crosses his racing mind, Loki feels guilt… like he is betraying Thor’s love.

_‘Damn Malekith. Damn this Norn Princess. Damn me as well.’_ Loki thinks and his red eyes begin to mist. He really doesn’t want to lose his Asgardian Prince… now or ever. The Einherjar standing at the main doors to the throne pull their spears at attention at the approach of Prince Thor. They tap their spears in unison and those huge doors open inwards. Loki tries to steady his breathing then suddenly Thor takes his hand and they walk inside… together.

Loki tries to tug his hand away but Thor’s grip is tight, not hurting… but not helping either. Thor is about to meet his future wife, for Yggdrasil’s sake! He doesn’t need to be clinging to his WHORE. Loki flinches as he thinks such thoughts. His red eyes scan the filled room and notes how every eye seems to be on _him_. He suddenly feels very nervous and honestly, more than a little scared.

Thor leads Loki to the front of the crowd where the court nobles are gathered. Thor gives Loki a small smile before pulling away and climbing the golden stairs to stand just below the golden throne where King Odin and Queen Frigga are standing.

“You are about to be replaced… whore… but fear not…” Lord General Tyr whispers from beside Loki. The little Jotun Prince freezes in place and stops breathing as the Lord General presses closer ever so slightly. His metal hand brushes against Loki’s left thigh… “There are others you can serve.” Tyr whispers and one of those cool, metal fingers ghosts over his cerulean skin and Loki flinches away slightly.

“Don’t touch me.” Loki whispers back a touch more harshly.

“It’s kind of hard not to… in this crowd.” Tyr whispers back suggestively as he moves closer in once more. Loki feels a heated shiver run up his spine. He is terrified of this Aesir and his not-so-subtle lust… and this vile man is almost directly behind him… if they were anywhere else… Tyr would make a move and Loki would be forced to kill him. Unfortunately, Loki can’t make any aggressive moves right now… the throne room is filled to bursting and there are hundreds of golden clad Einherjar standing about around the throne, down the main aisle, and at the two entrances. Any aggression from ‘the little Jotun’ and they’d be on him like white on snow. Loki bites his lower lip as Tyr then slides his metal hand against Loki’s ass under his loincloth… down into the cleft…

“Go on… scream, yell, get aggressive… and my men will drag you from this sacred hall… and I’ll follow right behind to take good care of you, sweet little Princess.” Tyr whispers out low as he then jostles Loki’s golden Ergi Sigil. Loki bites his lower lip keeping the traitorous gasp from escaping him. He then calmly points a finger at Tyr’s hand and with a simple flick… the hand goes slack as the inner gears freeze up.

“I said… don’t touch me.” Loki whispers as he gives a cold glare over his left shoulder at the slightly taller Lord General. “In case you haven’t noticed… I’m quite capable of protecting my virtue.” Tyr just glares right back at Loki.

“Like how you defended yourself against Thor in the bath on your first day here?” Tyr whispers hotly into Loki’s ear as he grabs the little Jotun’s shoulder briefly. Loki wants to shake him off but the fact that the Lord General knows Thor had him before the Victory Feast is… rather unnerving. “Listen well… little whore… I’ll have you in much the same-” Tyr starts to threaten but then the peel of golden trumpets is heard and all attention is directed to the large main doors.

“Presenting her Grace, the Princess of Nornheim… Lorelei!” Bragdi, the Herald, announces. The blonde man bows then steps aside as the large main double doors swing open and a stillness settles over the throne room. The bright light from the large balcony windows of the feasting hall behind them obscures the view… but soon the silhouette of a lone figure can be seen walking in. Loki watches intently from his place in the crowd… very curious as to who this Lorelei is. His heart races in anticipation. Is she pretty? Is she _too_ pretty? What if she is more lovely than himself? Oh Gods! What if Thor loves her instantly! What if… then Loki sees her…

A graceful young woman with long, blood-red hair that cascades down to the middle of her back and over her shoulders in large waves. Her lovely, heart-shaped face seems calm enough but Loki can see the nervousness in her crystal blue eyes as they flit from Odin, to Frigga, to the Warriors Three, and finally… hesitantly… those azure eyes settle upon Thor… and she swallows nervously.

“Odin, All-Father… I am thankful to be allowed into your home and am honored to stay as your guest.” Lorelei says softly as she curtsies at the foot of the throne demurely. She then rights herself and stands there with regal grace as she clasps her hands before her lower waist. She looks tense as she eyes Odin.

“Welcome to my home, Princess Lorelei. It is my fondest wish that you will come to see Asgard as your home as well.” Odin says kindly as he smiles down at her. “And that a permanent peace can be reached between Asgard and Nornheim.” He then taps his spear upon the stone floor and the metallic tap resounds throughout the crowded chamber. Cheers sound and Lorelei smiles shyly.

 

___________

The throne room emptied and many found their way into the great feasting hall of Gladheim to celebrate the new arrival… the latest foreign royal to Asgard… Princess Lorelei. Thor digs into the food before him eagerly. Lorelei sits stately-like to his right not touching a bite… Loki is on the other end of the table seated beside Frigga… and Lord General Tyr… his red eyes constantly look to Thor and the redhead.

“See… Cast aside so easily.” Tyr comments as he reaches for his horn of mead. Loki scoffs and turns his blue face away from the one Asgardian he has come to despise the most whilst here.

“You could dance again.” Tyr says as he eyes Loki askance while he works on eating red meat from the bone. The grease and sauce dribble and coat his graying beard and Loki shuts his eyes to keep from seeing the mess the disgusting Aesir Warrior is making over his clothing.

“I will do nothing for your pleasure.” Loki says in a low tone and wipes his mouth with a linen napkin which is dropped upon his barely touched plate. He then excuses himself from the table and walks away. He pauses before Thor intent on saying something… but the words escape him at the moment and Loki’s cheeks flush a slight purple before he peels his eyes from Asgard’s Golden Prince. For a split second then, Loki’s red eyes lock with Lorelei’s… and he notices that she is terrified as she flinches every time Thor slams his mug down.

“Would the lovely Princess of Nornheim care for a stroll?” Loki offers charmingly.

“Yes. I’d like that very much.” Lorelei says as she jumps from her seat and moves away from the table. Thor watches as he continues to eat. Loki gives him a smoldering look as he takes the Norn Princess’ hand and kisses it delicately. He then escorts her out of the feasting hall to the large doors that lead to the throne room. As soon as they have reasonable privacy walking through the tiered gardens out the backside of the palace… Loki begins to talk…

“So… what is your honest opinion of this Realm?” Loki asks curiously as they walk through the dusk lit garden. Lorelei reacts nervously and he can feel her hand tense in his.

“It is beautiful here… there is so much gold though.” Lorelei says with a soft smile as she looks around.

“It is… but that is not what troubles you, Princess… and it obviously isn’t me.” Loki says as they approach a grove of weeping willows and step inside the concealing curtain of whip-like branches. She looks at this little Jotun shocked. “What? I can see that you are terrified to be here… especially around Thor. After all, you agreed to walk off with a Jotun so freely… just to get away from _him_.” Loki says and Lorelei immediately shivers at the mention of the Golden Prince. “You can trust me… so just tell me what about Thor scares you so badly?” Loki then says softly and pushes a strand of red hair back behind her ear. He can’t help but admire the softness of her hair and creamy skin… he’s never touched a woman before… and this Norn Princess is lovely.

“He’s so huge… look at me. I’m tiny compared to him.” Lorelei starts and she immediately sobs. Loki sympathizes with her… his own situation is similar… albeit a little less than consensual at the start. He simply embraces the Norn Princess and holds her as she weeps then she starts to say some things that strike a deep cord within the Jotun Prince. “I’ve heard of how much of a brute he can be… how lustful he is… and I am terrified he will take me before he marries me.”

“Marry him?” Loki repeats sounding puzzled so she will explain her side.

“Yes, ever since I was a child, I have been told of how I am promised to Thor, Prince of Asgard.” Lorelei says and sniffs. Thor’s words from before his guilt broke him come through… _You are my plaything, my little Jotun Whore_ … Loki holds Lorelei tighter as his own eyes mist. “But I don’t want him.” Lorelei then adds.

“Y-you don’t want him?” Loki asks curiously as he pulls away slightly. Lorelei pulls her lips in as she looks up at the little Jotun Prince before her.

“No.” Lorelei says and she fidgets in place as she notices the puzzled look on Loki’s very pretty blue face… her cheeks flush a slight shade of pink. “I… I’m not attracted to men.” She says but the Norn Princess can’t help but really look at the Jotun Prince now and notice how attractive he really is to her.

“Oh? I hear a lie there.” Loki states and then gives a sly smirk at the revelation. Lorelei looks down but her bright blue eyes look at the smiling indigo lips. She then sighs as she blinks rapidly while looking at him yet trying very hard not to.

“I-I find you…” Lorelei sighs and composes herself. “I find you very attractive, but you’re the only male I’ve ever considered attractive. There… I’ve said it.” Lorelei then says all flustered.

“Well… I’m not attracted to women… but I DO find you quite intriguing… and you are very lovely.” Loki says as he caresses her soft cheek with a light brush of his knuckles. Lorelei can feel her face burn with his calming words and gentle touch. “So I promise… I won’t let any harm come to you, sweet Lorelei.”

“You can’t guarantee that. Asgard and Jotunheim have been at war for many an age… you are as trapped here as I am.” Lorelei says nervously and those words strike Loki like a punch to the gut. He hasn’t truly tested his ‘freedom’… he wonders if he were to go down to the Bi-Frost and ask to be sent home… if he would truly be allowed to leave. But he can worry about that later… right now, Loki is going to secure his place at Thor’s side… and Lorelei is in desperate need of a friend whilst here…

“I can… for Thor will listen to me. I have his ear.” _As well as his heart… and his cock…_ Loki finishes in his mind and gives Lorelei a genuine beaming smile.

“I don’t want to marry him… but I can’t NOT go through with it or war will fall between Asgard and my home. What can I do?” Lorelei asks as tears threaten. Loki shushes her and holds her close.

“We have to find a way to keep war from happening AND keep you from being taken by the golden brute.” _MY golden brute, that is._ Loki assuages the sniffling Norn Princess and she clings tightly to his cool, blue body. “So what kind of women do you like? If you like the shield maiden type… then I know a certain lady whose company you could keep.” Loki then says with a cheery smile to liven Lorelei up. They move from the trees and soon Lorelei is talking about what she likes in a female companion… and Loki feels more and more confident that introducing her to Lady Sif will be the best thing for this young woman.

 

___________

Thor watches as Loki and Lorelei return… the Norn Princess is in a much better mood, smiling and talking more as his blue beauty introduces her to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Lorelei appears to be quite taken with Sif… in fact, the redheaded Princess is completely ignoring Fandral’s attention. Thor chuckles at the sight… for being ignored by a pretty woman is something Fandral has only ever dealt with once before… with Sif. And speaking of Lady Sif… she seems to be quite interested in Lorelei as the two talk more and more. Thor wants to go join his friends but as he gets up and starts towards them, Loki moves to intercept.

“Don’t. At least not yet… she is terrified of you.” Loki says as he places a gentle blue, hand upon Thor’s breastplate halting the Golden Prince’s advance.

“Why does she act in such a manner? I have not harmed her… nor any Norn.” Thor says puzzled by Loki’s words… then as Lorelei looks their way… Thor sees it… the hesitation in her bright blue eyes… the down turn of her full red-painted lips… the quick look away. She really is scared of him. “I want to know why.” Thor then states and he tries to push forward… but Loki’s position cements in front of Thor and the little Jotun doesn’t budge.

“I’ll discover that for you. How about you tell me what you did to the Norn Royals to warrant this arranged marriage.” Loki states and pushes Thor to move in the opposite direction. Thor goes and soon the two are down an empty hall.

“I laid with Princess Amora.” Thor says with a huff when they are alone. Loki gives a choked laugh at that.

“Have you lain with a Royal from EVERY Realm?” Loki asks with a little heat. Thor glares at him in response.

“Not EVERY Realm.” Thor then grumbles. “Besides… I was young and had been drinking heavily for I and the forces I commanded turned the Troll Army away from the Norn Capital. That’s when _she_ appeared… like a dream. Golden hair and emerald eyes… a curvy form and fairest face that would make any men fight for her. Princess Amora… the Enchantress, we called her… and like a fool, I followed her into the Tower of the Silver Wood. She kept my mead horn full and… well… I kept her full.” Thor explains and he flushes from embarrassment.

“With your cock, yes… I’ve noticed you tend to do that.” Loki chides. Thor glares at his little Jotun lover once more.

“I was caught and chained by the Valkyrie guards and Queen Karnilla threatened to geld me… thank the stars that didn’t happen!” Thor says and sighs. He then runs a hand down his face. “Karnilla wanted me to wed Amora right then and there… but my father intervened and after much talk… it was agreed upon between them… that I marry Karnilla’s next daughter. So here we are… or rather, here I am… trapped… when I have found what I truly want.” Thor says and gives Loki a pained look as he caresses the cerulean cheek.

“Oh, Thor…” Loki starts out sadly as he places his hand to Thor’s on his blue face. “You are such an oaf!” Loki then says heatedly. “You clearly cannot be left alone for more than a minute least you find yourself balls deep in some trouble. How in all of Yggdrasil did you manage to survive this long I will never know!” Loki then rants and swipes a hand down his face.

“Alright… I admit it… I’m a fool.” Thor sighs and his shoulders slump. “I don’t want to marry Princess Lorelei… I want to spend the rest of eternity with you.” Loki smiles at these words.

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me.” Loki purrs out as he leans in against Thor’s armored chest. Thor brings his lips down to kiss his blue lover… but Loki turns at the last second and Thor kisses the cool, blue cheek. “But first you need to learn your place…” Loki says low and deep in his more masculine voice. Thor shivers as he feels a coil of lust tightening in his loins. “Turn around.” Loki commands and Thor does so in a near dumbstruck manner. Loki pushes the Prince of Asgard into a darkened alcove along the dimly lit side hall.

“You are MINE. No one else has a claim on you… no one. Your days of whoring are over. Do you understand, Thunderer?” Loki says as he roughly presses Thor against the stone and gold wall.

“Y-yes.” Thor stutters out then groans as he feels Loki’s hand grope his ass and press on the Adamite Ergi Sigil that was placed within him yesterday. Thor starts to breathe heavily as his trousers become tighter in the front.

“Good.” Loki rumbles out low then quickly waves his hand and suddenly Thor is stark nude. Loki slides his blue hands up Thor’s thickly corded arms as his large hands find support against the wall. Loki then kisses and licks at the Asgardian Prince’s ear and neck. Thor gasps as that cool, blue body presses flush against his back. He can feel Loki’s hardened cock pressing against his Ergi Sigil.

“Loki…” Thor pants out and Loki humagainst the sun-kissed shoulder. “Just take me now… please… re-remind of my place.” Thor pleads and Loki smiles against the hot skin as he mouths it. He hums contentedly and traces his left hand down the muscled arm along that splendidly sculpted back… down to the cleft of that firm apple bottom ass.

“Oh… I WILL remind you of your place, Thor.” Loki rumbles out silkily as he jostles Thor’s anal plug. The Prince of Asgard moans low in his throat and gives an unexpected keen as it is pulled free of his ass… leaving him panting from the emptiness and the anticipation of what is about to happen. Then suddenly, he feels that blue cock nudge at his gaping hole and press in.

“Loookiii.” Thor moans out as he feels the slow slide and widening stretch at being filled perfectly by his Jotun lover. Thor’s head falls forward to rest against the wall as Loki bottoms out and stills.

“Ooo… Thor… you feel perfect around my cock.” Loki moans out breathy. Slowly Loki pulls out then snaps his hips forwards burying his cock to the base. Thor moans out and arches his back as he presses his ass backwards to meet the next thrust and the one after that and so on until he is pushing against the wall as Loki fucks him hard. Loki then slows his pace after several minutes to delay his release. He looks down lustfully at the rippling of that well-muscled back then lower still at the slide of his cock moving in and out of Thor’s tight hole. Loki massages the firm globes of Thor’s apple bottom ass as he looks back up at that arching back.

“This is your place, Thor… being _fucked_ by _me_.” Loki hisses out and Thor moans at the sound of that voice… so sinisterly sexy. The Golden Prince is slick with sweat and Loki licks his lips as he leans down to trace his sinfully skilled tongue up the deep line that is Thor’s spine. The salty taste of fresh sweat and the musk of leather from Thor’s armor, adds to the sensations of this experience. Loki is spurred to drive his cock in deeper and harder… so he does.

“Would you enjoy the sight of that Norn Princess sprawled out on your bed… watching as I fuck her with this cock? As she screams my praises to the Heavens High?” Loki grunts out dark and deep… and Thor moans loudly as he imagines that very sight.

“Ooo! YES!” Thor bellows out as his head tips backwards and his back arches. Every muscle in his glorious body tenses and he starts spilling his hot, thick seed out in ropes against the wall the moment Loki strokes his massive cock once. Loki moans as Thor’s body clamps down upon his probing shaft like a vice. He snaps his hips hard and fast chasing his own pleasure in that tightness whilst it lasts… he soon spills his own seed inside and can feel the excess start to trickle out as he gives a few hard thrusts before molding himself to that too hot body. They pant and catch their breath for a moment longer then Loki pulls away on wobbly legs. Thor spins and catches a slender wrist before crashing that near-limp blue body against his.

“I love you.” Thor rumbles out as he kisses Loki deeply… passionately.

“Come… let us continue this in your chambers, Thunderer.” Loki purrs out as he pulls away for air.

“My chambers are OUR chambers.” Thor corrects his blue lover.

“Yes… OUR chambers.” Loki loves the sound of that. “Now turn around, Thor. You’re forgetting something.” Thor smiles and does as Loki asks. He then gasps as he feels his Ergi Sigil breech his hole and plug him up once more. Loki then waves his hand and Thor is dressed and so is Loki… like nothing untoward happened in this darkened alcove. They smile at each other as they make their way down the empty hall. Thor has a bit of a waddle to his strut though… and he doesn’t complain.

“So the thought of watching me lay with the Norn Princess excites you THAT much, huh?” Loki asks in his lilted voice as they go.

“Aye… I’ve watched many a time as two females have a go at each other.” Thor answers honestly. Loki smirks at Thor.

“Then perhaps you many get to see such a sight.” Loki says and Thor stops.

“You would do that for me?” Thor asks.

“Yes… of course, since you obviously get off on the idea… I’m curious to see how you react during the real thing.” Loki says nonchalantly as he continues on ahead. Thor hurries to catch up and catches his blue lover around the waist with his big, strong arms. “Thor! You brute! Put me down!” Loki shouts as he is spun around once then giggles as Thor kisses the back of his neck where he is ticklish as Thor holds his lover close.

“I promise… I will just watch. I need no else but you… my love.” Thor says as he nuzzles Loki’s hair… and Loki melts against his brutish Asgardian Prince. He’ll do anything for Thor… besides, getting Lorelei on their side would help keep war from coming… and Loki has thought up a plan to ensure that her friendship and love is secure with Asgard.


	13. Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some girl-on-girl in this as well as a little Thoki smut :P

Lorelei stirs in bed… It has been one tenday since she arrived and the Norn Princess has found that she very much likes Queen Frigga and King Odin… they are very kind to her and talk with her when she wishes (Frigga more so than Odin since he is busy running Asgard and keeping the peace in the Nine Realms). She also enjoys the company of the Jotun Prince, Loki.

He is strangely exotic to the Norn Princess… he’s male… yet more feminine in many ways. He is at once the best friend she has always wanted and like no other man she has ever encountered. His charisma and wit draw Lorelei in bringing her to delight in his company and she finds herself quite taken with him whenever he is around. She has come to find herself curiously interested in him in a more sexualized kind of way. It’s odd since she has never really felt this way about a man, no matter what Race they are. She is afraid to explore anything with him least it get back to the King or Queen… or Fates forbid… her mother!

The Warriors Three have been very welcoming as well… Lady Sif especially. Lorelei blushes at the thought of the dark-haired shield maiden who had responded to her flirtations that first evening here. Lady Sif offered to show her to her room that night… and stayed… the next morning, Sif offered to act as Lorelei’s personal bodyguard whilst on the Realm Eternal.

Now Lorelei opens her bright blue eyes as she lays upon her side… curled up against the strong Lady Sif who lays upon her back with an arm around Lorelei’s bare shoulders. Sif is still asleep and Lorelei takes this moment to appreciate the dark haired beauty beside her… Sif has lean muscles that are corded in her strong arms and legs. One would never know how much strength this woman has unless they seen her unclad.

She is so trim and fit yet still has a most lovely ass… and though her breasts are smaller than Lorelei’s, the Norn Princess doesn’t mind, especially not when she likes spending her time with face buried at the juncture of those strong thighs. Sif likes to give more than receive though… and when she receives, she gets so wound up that she switches positions to give thrice as hard. Lorelei has never encountered such a lusty woman… she certainly knows she loves it!

Lorelei smiles as she ghosts her fingers over that slim, toned stomach… then tickles lower until her slender digits reach the trimmed down strip of pubic hair at the juncture of Sif’s thighs. Lorelei slowly licks her lips as she dips a finger past the short, fuzzy hair into the delicate folds inside. Sif has yet to stir… in fact, her breathing is deep and even. Lorelei slowly starts to twirl that finger around Sif’s sleeping bud.

“You know I’m just going to finish what your fingers start.” Sif suddenly says out loud and Lorelei freezes then smirks.

“Perhaps that was my intent.” Lorelei says lightly in response then curls her tongue around the nipple closest to her. Sif moans and feels that probing finger slip further down until it breeches her quickly moistening quim and slides in deep. Sif’s legs widen apart allowing a second finger to quickly follow inside to work the wetness and slick that tight passage. Lorelei rubs her thumb against Sif’s now blossomed bud as she works her middle and ring fingers deeper inside of her new lover. The arm wrapped around the Norn Princess’ shoulders tightens and Lorelei hums around the dusky pink nipple in her suckling mouth.

“Aaaa… yesss, Princess…” Sif moans out and the Norn Princess shifts position to settle between those parted legs.

“I love how wet you get.” Lorelei purrs out as she removes her wet fingers from that slick opening and rubs them up the inside of Sif’s slit. Sif moans as those slick fingers press against her stiffened clit. Lorelei scissors her fingers and opens those dusky pink lips which are flushed a brighter shade from arousal.

She then leans in and slips her tongue out to flick at that bright red, engorged bud. Every flick causes Sif’s body to quake, every swirl of the tongue around it causes Sif to moan out… then Lorelei plunges two fingers deep into Sif’s dripping wet quim. She probes eagerly and curls her fingers to tickle Sif inside. The heady scent of Sif’s arousal, so strong at the source… the taste of her nectar as it gushes out as soon as Lorelei suckles hard upon that perky bud… it all spurs the Norn Princess on to lick faster and probe harder.

“Aaahhh!!! By the Nine! Lorelei!” Sif yells out as she writhes and bucks upon the bed… then her body goes taut stretching from the orgasm… Sif slumps upon the bed as soon as Lorelei stops. A fire lights in Sif’s dark green eyes. The shield maiden moves and pulls the Norn Princess up for a passionate kiss then spins so that Lorelei is laying flat on her back and Sif hovers over her… gazing down hungrily. “My turn to make you see stars.” Sif says darkly as she smiles then moves in to kiss Lorelei hard.

Their tongues swirl and dance around each other sharing the taste of Sif’s sex. Lorelei moans into the kiss as Sif’s free hand finds a breast and starts groping and massaging the mound of soft flesh. The Norn Princess’ skin is a soft shade of cream… Sif’s is a few shades darker but still fair herself. The Warrior woman then kisses along Lorelei’s jaw, down that pale throat… stopping to lick at the hollow then sliding down between those ample mounds.

Sif moves to mouth at the worked breast… kissing up the soft, milky mound until she reaches the light pink nipple which is half hard already. She loves playing with Lorelei’s larger breasts… so she swirls her wet tongue around that growing nub drawing in tighter and tighter circles until she curls her tongue as she licks up to fold the skilled muscle around the perky nipple. Sif then suckles upon it as she continues to lave her tongue around it. Lorelei moans and keens, coos and cries out in pleasure as Sif delves two fingers into her dripping tight heat. Her legs fall open instantly… allowing deeper access and Sif takes full advantage. Sif has Lorelei cuming in no time at all as soon as she suckles upon the other breast.

“Ooo… kiss me… kiss me… please.” Lorelei pleads as she lightly pulls at Sif’s hair. Sif complies and rises to crash her lips against the Norn Princess’ as she continues to work the fluttering quim with probing fingers.

“I’m going to get you to cum… twice more.” Sif says with a smile and then kisses her way down Lorelei’s body once more until she reaches her destination. Sif teases Lorelei’s blossomed bud with fast flicks of her skilled tongue. She works the Norn Princess into a shuddering, moaning mess as she cums a second time then Sif stops leaving Lorelei to lay there panting. Sif then starts to swirl her tongue around the bud and Lorelei cries out her pleasure… her creamy skin starts to perspire and she fists the sheets tightly with both hands.

Now Sif slips two probing fingers back inside the fluttering passage… Lorelei keens as her head goes back… and Sif starts suckling on the Princess’ clit. Lorelei loses it and starts whispering Sif’s name out breathlessly like a cherished prayer as she squirts her third release. Sif licks up the Norn Princess’ nectar and delights in the taste of her new lover. Sif smiles as she moves up to lay next to Lorelei… who rolls over and clings to the shield maiden.

“The longer I’m here… with you… the better I like this place.” Lorelei says a bit breathy as she plays with Sif’s loose hair twirling a dark lock around her fingers slowly. Sif frowns slightly.

“But you are intended for Prince Thor.” Sif says… and it is the wrong thing to say… Lorelei huffs and gets up out of the bed onto wobbly legs.

“I’d much rather marry you than that brute.” Lorelei says as she composes herself and starts for the bathing chamber. Sif smiles recognizing the subtle way that the Norn Princess showed the shield maiden sentiment with such words. Sif moves from the bed and follows.

“But you have a duty to fulfill, Princess.” Sif says as she leans against the door frame while watching Lorelei activate the rune to heat the bathing pool.

“Now you sound like my mother.” Lorelei says and levels a slight glare at Sif.

“I’m just pointing out the reason you are here, Princess Lorelei.” Sif says as she fully enters and moves to stand behind Lorelei who has gathered all her soaps and oils to the edge of the pool.

“I don’t care for Prince Thor in any sense… and I don’t want to.” Lorelei says with a huff and then she starts to cry. Sif hugs the weeping redhead and shushes her.

“Thor has been my friend before he flaunted his title of Prince of Asgard about like some banner… granted he can be a bit on the headstrong side, but if you give him a chance, you’ll see he has a sweet side.” Sif says gently.

“Are you pushing me to marry him?” Lorelei asks incredulously.

“No… I’m telling you to befriend him. Talk to him… see what he thinks about all of this. You may be surprised at what you two have in common.” Sif says as she pulls away a little. Lorelei wipes her eyes.

“Fine… I’ll talk to him.” Lorelei says as she leans her head against Sif’s shoulder.

“Good… that’s very lady-like behavior.” Sif says with a smirk and Lorelei pulls away to playfully smack Sif’s upper arm.

“I’ll show you lady-like.” Lorelei says with a smirk as she readies to push Sif in… but Sif is quicker and she grabs the redheaded Norn Princess and pushes her into the large bathing pool… Sif quickly follows into the steamy water. The two women laugh and giggle as they splash each other for awhile.

 

___________

An hour later… Lorelei and Sif are dressed… Lorelei is in a beautiful pale blue gown with a gold waist plate over her stomach with some golden chainmail hanging down to mid-thigh around her long skirt and Sif is dressed in her battle clothes. The two women stroll down the large hallway of the Royal Wing headed for Prince Thor’s chambers. Lorelei is nervous and Sif keeps reassuring her that this will go well. They quickly find themselves at Thor’s chamber door. A patrol of Einherjar march past without a second glance at the women. Sif knocks… no answer. She knocks again… nothing.

“Surely he still can’t be sleeping… it’s mid-morning.” Sif grumbles and opens the door. Her and Lorelei enter and stand in the large circular receiving room. Sif moves to check Thor’s training room since he usually spends too much time in there anyways. Lorelei strolls up to another door which is partially open… she hears sounds coming from within… it sounds like… two men. Lorelei listens closely… one is lilted effeminately and moaning out near purrs of contented pleasure while the other man’s grunts are deeper and very male. Her curiosity peaked… Lorelei slowly pushes the door open a little wider and peeks inside tentatively. The sight that awaits her is one she truly did not expect to see…

There on the bed, with blue hands griping the headboard for dear life, is the Jotun Prince, Loki… and behind him… thrusting hard as large hands hold blue hips… is Thor. Loki’s back arches as he presses his cheek and chest to the headboard canting out purrs of ‘yes’… ‘harder, please’… and ‘fuck me, you brute’. His cries of wanton pleasure are stirring something deep within the Norn Princess. She feels her cheeks flush with heat and a coil of lust starts to burn low in her belly.

Lorelei’s heart starts hammering away as her breath catches and she clings to the door she is hiding behind… she feels guilty watching these two… especially as Thor starts muttering out how much he loves his Jotun Prince. Lorelei bites her lower lip as the two men reach their crescendo and Thor slams in hard and curls over Loki repeating ‘I love you’ over and over as he pulls a boneless Loki into his strong arms and kisses him with such tenderness as those large hands roam that lithe blue body.

“What are you doing?” Sif asks in a near-whisper from directly behind Lorelei. The Norn Princess startles and moves back from the door holding her surprised squeal in so as not to disturb the two men in the bed chamber.

“I-I found Prince Thor.” Lorelei says meekly and her face is red from her arousal as well as embarrassment. Sif smirks at the sight of the now very shy Lorelei.

“I’ve caught him rutting before.” Sif says waving it off as she walks past and stands at the slightly ajar door. She knocks on the heavy door hard. “Thor! You’d best get dressed and come out here before I walk in there and drag you out.” Sif says loudly and the sounds of rustling sheets are heard from within.

“Do NOT come in here, Lady Sif!” Thor commands and Sif smiles as she looks back at the still sheepish Lorelei… the sounds of Thor stomping around to put clothes on can be clearly heard from within the bed chamber. Loki suddenly appears at the door. He is fully dressed in one of his more simple princely-Jotun attire. He looks flushed with a shade of purple to his blue body, his red eyes are wide, his long, loose hair is slightly disheveled… and a sly smirk is upon his dark lips as he eyes the two women.

“Come for a surprise visit, I see.” Loki states then moves past Sif towards the blushing Lorelei. He slowly stalks around her. “I hope you enjoyed what you saw, Princess.” Loki then whispers as he leans in close. Lorelei can smell the scent of sex upon him and it just causes her to flush a darker shade of red.

“I-I didn’t see a-anything.” Lorelei stutters out quickly, defensively.

“If you say so…” Loki says and trails off then looks at Lady Sif. “I see you two are getting along well. Sif’s cheeks flush a slight shade of pink at that but she quickly huffs out a chuckle.

“Of course… nearly as well as you and Thor… though the two of you have such fiery passion that I fear all of Asgard will burn from its heat.” Sif says with a smile. Loki grins at the reply. He has noticed Sif is as good with words as she is with her double-bladed sword. They have become fast friends as well since he was released from the dungeon.

“So what brings you here, Ladies?” Loki asks curiously as he stands beside Lorelei with her arm in his. Sif smirks at the two. She is not bothered by the ‘touchy-feely’ friendship her lover and the Jotun Prince share.

“I have come to discuss things with Prince Thor.” Lorelei says as she recovers some of her composure.

“Oh?” Loki says and raises his dark eyebrows. He has been slowly encouraging her to see Thor as less of a monster and more of the Prince that he is. Loki looks to Sif and she gives him a curt nod… they have been working together on this since the day after Lorelei arrived. Loki assessed how Sif felt about the Norn Princess and encouraged the shield maiden to pursue a relationship with her.

“What is this all about, Sif?” Thor says a bit gruffly as he comes out of his bed chamber fully dressed… wearing a dark burgundy sleeveless tunic with silver embroidery around the hems and the bottom of which is tucked into a pair of dark navy blue trousers. Lorelei looks down at her feet as her heart races with fear… that tunic just showcases how strong the Golden Prince of Asgard truly is… and her old fears still haunt her though she has learned to tamp them down since befriending Prince Loki and Lady Sif.

“Princess Lorelei wishes a word with you.” Sif replies and smiles at her Prince.

“Oh?” Thor says curiously and looks to Lorelei… his sky blue gaze is soft and friendly as Lorelei looks up at him at the mention of her name. “Speak then, Princess.” Thor encourages gently. Lorelei sighs and her cheeks flush a slight shade of pink from embarrassment at her lack of words in this moment.

“I-I… don’t want to marry you.” Lorelei finally says as she latches onto her growing frustration. She lets her words be fueled by the anger she never showed Amora all these long years.

“Good. Because quite frankly, I don’t want to marry you either.” Thor says simply with a smirk. Lorelei is shocked… she thought for sure Thor would get mad and demand she submit to the agreement between their parents.

“W-what?” Lorelei says shocked… all the rising anger vanishes in a second as she just blinks at Thor like a deer frozen in the Hunter’s sights.

“Truth be told… I desire to marry Loki.” Thor says as he struts over and Loki releases Lorelei to be embraced by Thor. The two men look at one another with such love that Lorelei can’t help but smile shyly and blush. She then looks at Sif who is looking at her with a deep longing in her own eyes… and Lorelei just knows she loves this Asgardian shield maiden. The Norn Princess smiles sweetly at Sif and the shield maiden returns it.

“But what are we going to do about this silly agreement our parents came up with?” Lorelei then says with a sigh as reality comes back to her.

“That’s simple… we make an agreement of our own… between the three of us… and Sif.” Loki says and smiles at the warrior woman.

“I understand that I won’t be included in the written agreement since I’m not a Royal.” Sif says with a wane smile.

“You are correct, Lady Sif… but you hold the Norn Princess’ heart, so you are included… for I say if the two of you wish… then you can be together… and if a child is desired… well, I’ll be more than glad to help with that.” Loki says and turns his red eyes to smile at Lorelei. “But that is something to discuss betwixt your selves. Instead let us focus on preventing an impending war.” Loki then adds quickly in a serious tone.

“How?” Lorelei asks curiously. “If I don’t marry Thor then my mother will cut all ties to Asgard… no trade, no communication.”

“There is an ancient practice on my world where a King could take several concubines. Didn’t Asgard once practice this as well?” Loki asks Thor.

“Aye… but that practice was set aside in the time of my grandfather, King Bor, when he wed my grandmother, Bestila.” Thor says in reply.

“Whom was a Jotun.” Loki says with an amused smirk and Thor just gives a warning glare to his lover.

“What are you suggesting, Prince Loki?” Sif asks curious to confirm the Jotun Prince’s line of thought.

“I propose that Thor marries both myself and Lorelei.” Loki says simply and Lorelei looks away scared. Loki notices. “Fear not, Lorelei… for on the wedding night, Thor will slot himself into me and I will take your virtue… if that is acceptable? Otherwise, if anyone else has a better plan then speak up.” Loki adds and looks about at the others.

“This would cement things between Asgard and Nornheim… as well as heal the rift between Asgard and Jotunheim. I agree to this plan.” Thor says in his deep, rumbling voice. He then looks at Lorelei and says softly, “Princess Lorelei… I swear that if we do go through with Loki’s plan… if you never wish for me to touch you, then I will respect your wishes.” Thor vows to Lorelei who looks at him as she pulls her lips in showing her nervous state. Thor then looks to Sif. “Lady Sif… I will charge you with doing everything for Princess Lorelei that I cannot… love her, protect her, cherish her. I will provide for her every comfort… but you must love her as I never will.” Thor commands to the shield maiden.

“I will do my very best, my Prince.” Sif says with a wide grin as she places her fist to her heart and nods her head in salute.

“Oh and one more thing…” Loki says drawing everyone’s attention once more. “If I conceive with Thor, it will always be a male-child… but if _you_ conceive from my seed, it will always be a female-child.” Loki adds as he looks to Lorelei. The Norn Princess looks thoughtful as she licks at her lips then bites at the lower one.

“Okay… we’ll give this plan a go… but… let’s wait awhile before marriage bells ring.” Lorelei then says as she looks at Loki then Thor and finally Sif. “And we need to discuss the details of _our_ agreement with our parents so things will smooth over.” Lorelei then adds. Loki and Thor agree.

 

___________

Malekith has been a frustrated mess since he went to Asgard ten days ago and seen Loki in that bathing pool with Thor. He spins one of his sleek Adamite daggers around artfully in his left hand as he sits there zoned out at the dinning table with the three Frost Giant Royals.

“What has you in such a mood, Malekith?” Helblindi asks as he watches the Dark Elf flip and twirl the dagger with great skill.

“I seen something some days back.” Malekith says with a sneer as he spins the blade around in his palm then catches it underhanded and slams it into the stone table. “I seen Loki… on Asgard.” Malekith adds and the three Jotun Royals freeze. Laufey drops his fork and knife then looks to the Dark Elf King eagerly.

“Tell me… how is my precious boy?” Laufey asks in his lilted voice as he leans closer to Malekith. His hardened façade cracks to reveal his effeminate side.

“That arrogant Prince of Asgard has laid claim to Loki. He has taken your son’s virtue and uses him like a common whore.” The Dark Elf says coldly.

“No.” Laufey whispers out as his red eyes waver. Helblindi slams his fists down on the table clattering everyone’s plates and goblets then jumps up knocking his chair back to clatter on the floor.

“Damn that arrogant Aesir Halfling Prince!” Helblindi yells as he swipes his dishware off the stone table then grabs his fallen crystal chair and throws it hard against the stone wall. Laufey closes his eyes and tenses as the crystal chair shatters.

“Are you done?” Laufey then asks coolly with his now deeper voice of his second son. Helblindi runs his hands through his very short, spiky hair messing up his carefully styled mohawk.

“NO!!! I AM NOT DONE!!!” Helblindi then shouts as he stops his pacing for a moment. “I want that Aesir Prince’s head on a spike for raping my brother and making him his whore! I WANT JUSTICE!!!” Helblindi says heatedly as he then turns back to the wall and slams his fist against it… cracks radiate outward from the impact. Helblindi then storms off leaving everyone else to their own thoughts. Malekith’s paler gray lips twitch up at the corner in a quick smirk… he can use the second Jotun Prince’s rage… he just has to point him in the right direction for maximum damage…

 

___________

Helblindi struts down the vast halls of the palace of Winter-dwell. The lights are back on and repairs have been made… thanks to Malekith securing a supply of Norn Stones for the Frost Giants to use until the Casket is returned… so some sense of normalcy has returned to the kingdom of Frost Giants… but winter is raging outside now in full force and it will be everlasting if they do not get the Casket of Ancient Winters back.

None of this is on the second Jotun Prince’s mind however… his little, elder brother has been ‘deflowered’… something Helblindi has threatened to do in the past, but never gone through with. He loves Loki… dearly… and yes, he wants to sit the throne… badly… but he’d never seriously hurt his smaller brother. Now he has learned that Loki has been raped… repeatedly… by that damned little Prince of the Aesir Halflings! It just enrages Helblindi to no end!

He finds the chambers he is seeking and bursts through the door to find General Thrym rutting with two blonde ‘female’ Frost Giants. They wear copper adornments and have small teats. Thrym is busy thrusting into one, the other is stroking himself languidly and playing with one of his breasts as he watches.

“General Thrym! A word.” Helblindi commands unperturbed at the sight of the bald General taking a whore before him.

“Return in an hour, Helblindi… can’t you see I’m busy?” Thrym says as he continues unfazed to pound into his ‘entertainment’. Helblindi frowns and stalks forward. He grabs the whore being rutted into by his long, blonde hair and pulls him off the bed.

“LEAVE US!!!” Helblindi commands to the two whores and they hurriedly scramble away to grab their clothing to heed their Prince’s command.

“You’d better have a damned good reason for that… Prince.” Thrym sneers dangerously as he points at Helblindi with his stump… the rounded end that once had a large blue hand is capped with Adamite and has a socket where things attach… in fact, Thrym goes to his long runner table along the wall and selects a double hook. He slots it into place and remains unabashedly naked before his Prince. Helblindi is still unaffected by this sight.

“Clean yourself up and meet me in my chambers in an hour… there’s a task I require of you.” Helblindi says sternly then turns to leave… but stops and looks back over his shoulder. “And bring your two best warriors… it’s going to be a dangerous mission.” The Prince adds to the slightly taller General. Helblindi then leaves and stalks down the vaulted corridors… across the monumental hall that leads to the throne room. He skirts along the pillar forest on one side making his way to the Royal Wing.

“A gold coin for your thoughts, Prince Helblindi?” Malekith says as he steps from behind a pillar into the dimly lit side space along the Great Hall.

“A gold coin? Try an Adamite blade, Elf.” Helblindi says with a sneer then moves in to tower over the shorter Dark Elf King. “You’ve been brooding for days… you should have told _me_ sooner about what you seen.”

“And have you rage about plotting and scheming your way to bust into Asgard and its impregnable palace? I think not… but the time for slipping into the Realm Eternal is coming… and we will leave with the Casket… and Loki. So patience, Prince Helblindi… but do gather your team of warriors together and let us plan.” Malekith says and his glowing red irises brighten.

“Good… my warriors will be convening in my chambers soon. Come along, Elf… you are integral to the plan.” Helblindi then says and Malekith smiles as he nods his head and gestures for the Jotun Prince to lead the way.

 

___________

Three days pass… the third is so bright and sunny… Loki is in his natural form inside Frigga’s chambers holding baby Balder up in his arms… spinning him around and tossing him into the air only to catch the babe with waiting arms. Loki then does a few magic tricks for Balder before he reveals his new skin and eye color…

It started with sparkles of blue light of varying shades. When Balder clapped happily, Loki got encouraged. He then made the blue lights into snow, then blooming flowers of every color… followed by blue and green butterflies, then bees and birds. Loki then held Balder up to attempt catching the various magical illusions dancing about. When the baby boy’s tiny, reaching hands finally managed to snag something… it would vanish into a shower of glittering energy leaving behind a changed Loki. Balder was puzzled for a moment but when Loki spoke, the baby boy grinned merrily.

Now Loki is in his ‘Aesir form’ sitting out in Queen Frigga’s private section of the tiered gardens along the back side of the huge palace. He has baby Balder in his lap and the little, baby boy is babbling and smiling happily as Loki plays with him by bouncing the tiny Prince on his knees and dipping him backwards (Balder loves the dipping so much that he throws his arms up and bends backwards whenever he wants to experience being upside down). Loki will then promptly tickle the babe’s middle causing shrieks of laughter to peel from the small boy.

Frigga smiles as she watches the Jotun Prince play with her youngest son before she moves away to attend to her royal duties elsewhere in the palace. Balder has become quite attached to Loki since their introduction. The Queen of Asgard has been keeping a close eye on Prince Loki and he has impressed her… she took him to see the Head Healer, Eir, the day after Lorelei’s arrival… since he and Thor had gone to spar before the Norn Princess’ arrival (the Queen has heard the servants whisper about that fight with excited giggles for it must have been quite the sight to see). Alas, Lady Eir had been stern upon meeting Prince Loki for the first time…

 

~f~     ~l~      ~a~     ~s~     ~h~    ~b~    ~a~     ~c~     ~k~

“So… you’re the Jotun Halfling Prince everyone has been talking about.” Lady Eir says as she raises a silvered brow high as she looks the blue skinned Loki down then up… the elder woman’s gray eyes are stern, cold, and calculating. “The Queen tells me you know how to manipulate the Weave of Magic.”

“Yes.” Loki says a bit tentatively.

“Well, let me assure you now that healing with Magic is far more complex than anything else. It takes time, skill, and understanding… if you are dedicated enough… I could make a decent healer out of you in ten Seasons.” Eir says firmly then gestures for the Jotun Prince to follow her as she strolls over to a table with head held high. Loki looks at the table curiously… it has a curving pole at each corner and it is gold in color.

“This is a Soul Forge. Have you ever seen such a device before?” Eir asks. Loki shakes his head ‘no’ and Eir nods hers. “I didn’t think so… Jotunheim isn’t nearly as advanced as Asgard in the healing arts.” The woman’s words are like a slap to the face and Loki starts to frown as he wants to tell her off about how advanced his people truly are… but she opens her mouth before he can get a response out.

“Take off all your jewelry and sit upon the table.” Eir says and Loki waves his hand and suddenly all his gold and jewels vanish. He tilts his head up and lays down upon the table. Eir then presses a rune at the side of the table and golden mist swirls above him in the air between the bed posts. Loki reaches up and is delighted to see his golden ‘ghost’ mirror the movement. “Arms at your sides and lay still.” Eir says in her stern manner. Loki reluctantly does so and suddenly several women of various ages dressed in similar gray smocks crowd around. Loki suddenly feels very nervous.

“Jotun anatomy is similar in some ways to Aesir physiology… see the bone structure, heart, lungs, digestive system… though it diverges here, in the lower tract of the large intestine… see, there is the Jotun Race’s nestled womb allowing them to breed by having only one gender.” Eir says as she starts manipulating a circle with her left hand and pressing various rune keys with her right as they hover in the air forming from the golden mist… every area she mentions is highlighted a brighter, lighter shade of gold. There is a soft murmuring around the table as the many women present comment to themselves and each other about what they are seeing. The Head Healer then narrows her eyes as she looks at Loki’s womb… and the little Jotun Prince blushes a deep purple. Eir then shuts down the Soul Forge.

“That is enough for today, ladies.” Eir says to the gathered healers. She then turns her hawkish gaze to Loki. “Come with me… I have something for you.” She then turns and strolls off in her self-assured manner to a cabinet across the room. She pulls out a large cup-sized vial full of a glowing amber liquid. “Here… drink down a swallow of this right now.” Eir says commandingly. Loki takes the vial from her hand and looks at it.

“Tell me what it is first.” Loki states… two can play the stern game. Eir narrows her gray eyes at the Jotun Prince.

“It is a conception-inhibitor… take a sip following each time Prince Thor couples with you… so you don’t swell with his bastard.” Eir says coldly and Loki stands straight as he bristles. He knows he has questioned his own resolve to have children… but now here this healer is reminding him of how he will never be accepted by the people of this Realm… even if he bears Thor’s son.

“Very well then…” Loki says and uncorks the bottle then tips it back and the amber fluid moves like warm honey down the narrow neck into his open mouth. It tastes awful! Like soured wine that has turned to vinegar. Loki bears it to fill his mouth and force a swallow. He then shudders as he feels that disgusting syrup flow down his throat and coat his insides. He really, _really_ doesn’t want to take this stuff ever again.

“Good. If you want to learn to heal… then my ladies will learn your Jotun physiology in exchange… and I WILL be keeping a close eye on your womb… if I so much as see an embryo starting to develop, I’ll have to terminate it. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Eir says sternly as she eyes Loki with a slitted gaze.

“Like crystal.” Loki answers simply and waves his hand to put the vial in his subspace storage and return his jewelry to his blue body.

“Excellent.” Eir says and moves away. “Go to the library and ask Ancient Kavsir for the book titled ‘The Art of Healing, Volume one’… It covers the basics. I will see you again tomorrow morning for a study of your anatomy and the morning after to begin your instruction. You are dismissed.” Eir then says as Loki follows her across the room to the main doors. He feels disgruntled about being forced to keep from conceiving a son with Thor. He meets Queen Frigga who had watched quietly from nearby and they left to head back to the palace in reasonable silence.

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

 

Frigga had let Loki contemplate his current position at the receiving of Eir’s gift. She is confident he’ll see a way through the obstacles laid in his path to remain at Thor’s side… he just has to prevent a war, keep Eir satisfied, and continue to win the hearts of the people of Asgard… No pressure.

 

___________

Malekith steps out of the reflective surface of a floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks the private gardens of Queen Frigga. His eerie glowing eyes scan the tiered balconies, myriad of flower beds, and shrubbery until he sees what he is looking for… Loki. Malekith frowns as he takes a closer look and notices that Loki’s skin isn’t the beautiful cerulean it’s suppose to be… it’s a pale cream.

Malekith then notices that Loki is playing with a baby boy… an Aesir baby boy. The babe throws his smalls arms up and arcs back to fall against the soft leather of the Aesir clothing that Loki is wearing… hiding his beauty from sight. Malekith seethes inside. These damned Asgardians have taken the Beauty of Jotunheim and subdued him! But he calms himself quickly… can’t appear to Loki in a rage. The Jotun Prince would never listen to his request then. Malekith strolls up slowly, quietly as Loki tickles the babe reclining back against his clothed legs.

“Loki.” Malekith says after he lets his magic cloak the area. Loki stiffens and stops tickling the baby boy to look around. Then the disguised Jotun Prince’s now green eyes fall upon Malekith as he reveals himself. Malekith smiles softly… he does rather like this new eye color on his Jotun Prince.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Loki says and Malekith can see the rising panic in Loki’s beautiful face and wavering eyes. Loki holds the now silent Balder closely to his chest. Little Balder’s blue eyes stare intently at the charcoal-skinned and white-haired Dark Elf before him.

“And why not?” Malekith asks casually as though he has every right to be wherever he is at anytime.

“Because this is Asgard… and you are the King of the Dark Elves.” Loki starts and worry etches his sharp features. “I have heard about the animosity between this Realm and yours.”

“You fear for my safety, sweet Loki? I knew you truly cared about me.” Malekith then says in reply as he smiles warmly and moves in closer. Loki’s cheeks flush a slight pink as Malekith comes to stop with only a few inches between them. Baby Balder presses in closer to Loki and hides his small face at the Dark Elf’s closeness.

“I have helped your Realm… and I will continue to give my aid… but you…” Malekith says as he reaches a slow hand out to lightly touch Loki’s face. Their eyes are locked and Loki’s breathing is near panting whilst Malekith’s is calm and collected. “You owe me a request.” Malekith says slowly in his deep, silky rumble. Loki’s breathing hitches and he swallows nervously. He adjusts his hold upon Balder to rub the babe’s head.

“You shouldn’t be here… I sent you a letter telling you to stay away.” Loki whispers out as he looks up at the stunning Dark Elf before him.

“And I ignored it.” Malekith rumbles out as his thumb slowly caresses the underside of Loki’s chin and throat. _Burnt it, actually._ “Thus here we are.” He purrs out and leans in closer. His pale gray lips brush against Loki’s now strawberry pink. The kiss Malekith gives is soft, sweet, chaste… and oh so slow. The Dark Elf King feels the jittery tension in Loki through his soft lips. He smiles as Loki slowly, reluctantly, hesitantly… kisses back.

Malekith then gently strokes the underside of Loki’s chin with a hooked finger and Loki responds automatically by tilting his head up and parting his lips in a soft sigh. Malekith takes full advantage and his tongue slips into Loki’s mouth to swirl ever so artfully around Loki’s silvered tongue… then Balder starts to cry and Loki pulls away quickly as he is snapped back to his senses.

“Just put that mewling thing down and ignore it.” Malekith snaps in his frustration as he glares hatefully at the whimpering baby. Balder pauses briefly as his little blue eyes look up at Malekith in that moment to see the burning red eyes. The baby boy then screams in a loud pitiless wail. His little face turns red as tears pour from his shut eyes. Loki tries desperately to quiet Balder but nothing is working.

“Just leave, Malekith. You’ve upset him.” Loki says as he huffs out his own frustration. Malekith narrows his gaze at Loki then.

“We are NOT done discussing what you owe me.” Malekith states as he raises his chin up.

“Leave me alone, Malekith! And don’t come back!” Loki snaps as he rocks the crying Balder. Malekith’s anger flares back to full force… and he grabs Loki by the upper arm. “Let me go!” Loki shouts but then Malekith’s hand glows with a red light and Loki looks at the Dark Elf with panicked green eyes as his voice is silenced and he feels a ‘resistance’ when he reaches within for his magic.

“You are coming with me… and that is final… for you are MINE.” Malekith says in a dark rumble of his deep voice. “Now put that screeching parasite down.” Malekith commands and Loki shakes his head ‘no’. “Fine then… the little bastard will keep you in line… for if you so much as refuse _anything_ I request… I’ll kill it.” Loki’s face goes even paler as his own eyes begin to mist… and Malekith tugs on his arm pulling him away. They enter Frigga’s chambers and Malekith makes his way to a large full-sized mirror… then a serving girl appears through a door not two feet away.

“Is the little Prince feeling fussy?” She coos before she sees them… then she gasps and starts to scream at the sight of a Dark Elf… but Malekith jabs his free fist at her… the red energy spike of his Hex Blade goes right through her middle causing her to choke and go silent instantly.

“Daft quim should’ve ran instead… of course, she would’ve gotten a dagger in the back still.” Malekith says casually as he smirks darkly and pulls his hand away… the serving girl falls to the stone floor dead starring up at Loki with wide, blank eyes frozen in terror. Silent tears slip free from Loki’s green eyes… Fulla was this girl’s name and though she avoided Loki, kept silent around him with eyes adverted down… she did not deserve this fate. That’s when the anger begins to burn inside… and he strikes.

Loki grabs Malekith by the front of his robes and yanks on the silk… he can’t speak or uses his magic… something Malekith has done assures that he can’t… but he lets his green eyes talk for him… _‘How could you? Why? MONSTER!’_

“She was in the way.” Malekith answers with an amused smirk as he pulls Loki’s clutching hand away then drags him forward to the mirror. Loki pulls his hand back and drops the black eight-pointed star brooch he had pulled from Malekith’s robes. He hopes it is enough to alert Thor as to what has happened here.

“Come, my Love… our future awaits.” Malekith says in his deep purr as he waves his free hand at the mirror and the reflective surface ripples as a red glow edges the glass… Loki sees his old chambers on Jotunheim come into view… and they step through. Or rather Malekith does and Loki is dragged with a crying Balder held tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! It's gettin' real... and fast!


	14. Entering and Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helblindi's team raids the Weapons Vault... and Malekith is... well, he's Malekith.

“So what is this mission you have planned?” General Thrym asks with thinly veiled curiosity. His thick arms are crossed, the hook over the other, as he leans against a pillar in Helblindi’s chambers. He is dressed in his leathers and dark blue, frost-edged loincloth. Two other Frost giants are here with him as well… both are among the best of the best their army has. One is named Jarnsaxa…

He is slightly shorter than Helblindi, lean-muscled with long, blood-red hair pulled back tightly into a knotted bun at the nape of his neck. His ears are edged with ice giving them a more pointed appearance. Ice also edges the tops of his red eyebrows. He wears leather straps over his legs and arms that leave his shoulders and upper thighs exposed. Silver arm bands adorn his biceps and there is a choker around his throat denoting his more noble station. He also wears a dark red vest and loincloth edged with frost. Fur-lined Adamite bracers and grieves are his only other decoration.

He is attractive… _very attractive_ … but any Jotun looking to rut him will find one of his Adamite blades, which he always carries sheathed at his lower back, penetrating them instead. He has earned the moniker of ‘The Untouchable’ because of this… as well as his superior skill in fighting for he is so fast that he moves like a blur and never gets hit.

Helblindi and Jarnsaxa are of a similar age… and the second Jotun Prince would very much like to have this fine warrior in his bed… but even Helblindi isn’t stupid enough to push the limits with Jarnsaxa, the Untouchable.

“We are going into Asgard… the palace’s Weapons Vault to be more exact.” Helblindi says as he moves his eyes from Jarnsaxa to Thrym.

“Are you mad? There’s no way into Asgard aside from that damned Bi-Frost Bridge of theirs.” The fourth Frost Giant in the room says in his extremely deep rumble… Hrodi… a tall, brute who is nearly as wide as he is tall… and he towers over General Thrym by at least a foot. He is bald and adorns himself with ice on his blue scalp to look like three claws… one curling from behind and over each ear down his jaw and the third coming over the top to end at the center of his forehead. The lobes of his ears have little icicles dangling from them and his black loincloth is edged with frost. He wears furred bracers and grieves… and little else, save for the brass arm bands denoting his station as an officer.

“Oh, Prince Helblindi isn’t mad.” Malekith says with a smirk as he appears from behind another pillar… a small black thing amid these towering blue Jotuns. “He is bold and willing to take action to retrieve your stolen treasure. Besides… I know all sorts of secret ways into Asgard. Ways that will get us directly inside the Vault without any preamble.” The four gathered Jotuns look to the shorter Dark Elf King with mixed looks.

“When do we start?” Jarnsaxa asks curiously as a light twinkles in his bright red eyes and he shifts his position to lean forward in the chair he is sitting in.

“In three days… so be ready for my signal.” The Dark Elf King says and grins widely at the Frost Giants before him.

 

___________

_Three days later…_

 

Malekith and Loki step through the full-length mirror in Loki’s chambers on Jotunheim. The mirror loses the glowing red edging and the image of Frigga’s golden chambers vanishes leaving the reflection of Loki’s blue chamber within.

“You belong to me now… and don’t refute me… or else.” Malekith says silkily as he holds Loki with one hand firmly and touches Balder’s head gently with the other. Loki flinches turning his body so as to move Balder from Malekith’s touch. His green eyes glare angrily at the Dark Elf as if to say, _‘Don’t you dare touch him!’_

“Fine then… you will learn your place soon enough.” Malekith says coldly as he pushes Loki backwards. The little Jotun Prince stumbles and opens his mouth in a silent scream as he falls upon his bed. “You will remain within this room until you come to your senses, my Love.” Malekith adds just as frigidly then struts from the chambers… the main chamber door shuts with a solemn thud and there is the click of the lock being set. Loki rushes the door and pounds a fist… but he hears the muffled voice of Malekith through the wood and he knows that the Dark Elf King has some of his own guards standing on the other side.

Loki uncurls his fist and slides his hand down the door as he starts to sob silently. Balder whimpers in his arms and hiccups every so often having tired himself out from crying. Loki pushes away from the door and moves toward his balcony door… he tries it… it too is locked, then he looks outside. Snow is swirling as it comes down turning the view outside the crystal pane to shades of gray. He can barely make out the mountains around or the city that sprawls before the palace. Loki shivers slightly as he feels the cold affect him more in his ‘Aesir’ form. He realizes poor little Balder feels the chill just as keenly. Loki tries reaching for his magic to pull the white fur of his slain direwolf from his subspace storage… but nothing happens. _‘Oh… yes… no magic.’_

Loki’s shoulders slump. He can’t assess his magic and he can’t make the room warm or even just the bed by heating up some fire stones. He feels utterly useless now as he holds baby Balder close and moves back to his bed. He lays down and feels so alienated now… these chambers, once his, now feel like a stranger’s after being on Asgard… even if it was only for a short time. He misses everyone already… Poor Lorelei will feel dreadful about his disappearance, Frigga will be distraught at the loss of her precious Balder, and Thor… Thor will rage until he kills someone. Sif will be ready to kill someone too… only she’s better at hiding her rage only she needs to vent it.

Loki sighs as tears continue to slip from his green eyes. He pulls the blankets close to nestle in as he tries his best to keep little Balder warm. The babe has fallen into a fitful sleep, his little face frowning and scrunched up with his malcontent at the situation. Loki rubs a tiny hand with his thumb and forefinger slowly before he, too, drops off into an exhaustion-induced slumber. At least they are under enough blankets and furs to keep comfortable.

 

___________

“What happened?! Where’s Loki?” Thor asks in his booming voice as he hurries into the Queen’s chambers… he heard from one of his mother’s handmaidens, Brynhild, fetched him at the training grounds. Thor looks around and sees the Einherjar are standing about at attention barring the doors and standing before the windows. His Uncle, Lord General Tyr, is standing beside Odin whilst the Head Healer, Eir, kneels down upon her knees to lean over a body covered with a white sheet.

Thor’s heart skips a beat as he assumes the worst… but when the Head Healer pulls the sheet back it is not Loki under it… but rather a young serving girl named Fulla. Thor sighs sadly at the young woman’s death… Fulla was a kind soul who didn’t deserve such an end. Thor looks down at his feet as he grips Mjolner’s haft tighter. Did Loki do this?

 _‘Never assume when I am concerned… Always question… then maybe you’ll learn something.’_ Loki words haunt his mind… telling him what he needs to hear to puzzle this out even if he isn’t at Thor’s side.

“How did she die?” Thor asks softly of the Head Healer. Eir is slowly waving a wand down the front of Fulla’s lifeless body. A golden projection hovers in the air over the wand of the girl’s internal organs.

“Isn’t it obvious… that damned Jotun Runt killed her and escaped taking little Balder with him to hold as hostage.” Tyr says as his metal hand clenches tightly at his side.

“Magic was used… like a blade… to pierce her heart. The organ has been burst asunder inside her chest. She died instantly.” Eir says in her stern-edged way… the cool tone though holds a hint of sympathy as she closes the poor girl’s eyes and sighs putting the wand away before standing.

“See! It was the Jotun Runt using his skill with magic to do this.” Tyr says as he looks around at the gathered group… Frigga is off to the side on a chaise crying as some of her other handmaidens comfort her though they are in various states of grief themselves.

“It wasn’t Loki.” Thor says heatedly as he glares at Tyr.

“The girl was killed with magic, Loki is highly skilled in the art… it’s open and shut with such obviousness.” Tyr says as he gives the Crowned Prince an incredulous huff.

“Never assume, Uncle.” Thor says low and dangerous. “If Loki had wanted to steal my baby brother away… he would’ve done so much sooner than this.” Thor then adds. Odin looks sternly down at the body then at Thor.

“It wasn’t the Jotun Prince.” Odin says sternly before his younger brother can retort. The two arguing men look to their King then. Odin opens his left hand and reveals a brooch of black metal with a glimmering blood, red stone at the center of the eight-pointed star. “This is the symbol of the House of Malekith… the Dark Elves are up to something… and Heimdall cannot see or hear what it is. We must prepare for whatever else might be coming.” The aged King says.

“Triple the guards on watch and patrols! Keep an eye out! And if any enemies are seen… send up the alarm!” Tyr commands to the Einherjar surrounding them, he even points at a few of the golden-clad soldiers and they hurry off to relay his commands to the rest of the army.

“I’m going to speak with the Twilight Elf Queen myself.” Tyr says and then departs briskly.

Thor watches everything with a sense of detachment. He is trying to think and reason out why the Dark Elf King has come to steal Loki and Balder away… Was Malekith attempting to kidnap Balder and Loki was taken as well? Or was Loki the target and Balder just happened to be in Loki’s arms at the time? Perhaps the Dark Elf wanted both? Could Tyr be right and Loki had some involvement in this… maybe he’s even working with the Dark Elves?

Thor sighs… he is not good at determining the motives of others… Animals, yes… people, no. He knows one thing though… he is certain Loki wasn’t involved, but he has no way to prove it. Thor wishes this hadn’t happened and that Loki and Balder where still here safe and sound… but their not… and he’ll repay the pain he feels right now to that damned Dark Elf King the moment he lays eyes upon that sneaky bastard!

 

___________

“So how is it that we are getting into the Weapons Vault again?” Hrodi asks as the five-manned crew stands around in the fully restored Temple. Malekith is calibrating a transport pad powered by a large Norn Stone.

“The Asgardians have a relic from Nornheim in there… The Tablet of Life and Death… surely you’ve heard of it? Anyways, I am adjusting this transport pad to transport us directly into the Weapons Vault by locking onto that Norn Stone’s unique magical signature. It WILL work, mighty Hrodi… so fret not.” Malekith says as he works… then the pad lights up around the edges with a green light from the Norn Stone’s energy.

“See… it’s ready.” Malekith says with a bright grin. He then looks around at the taller Jotuns as he pulls his long white hair back into a tight ponytail. “Are we all ready? Everyone has enough weapons, yes?” The Dark Elf asks. The Jotuns nod.

Helblindi is dressed in his princely battle gear… black leather chaps with Adamite chainmail, a green, long sleeved tunic under a black leather jacket, and Adamite armor pieces… a breastplate, grieves, and bracers. He has a pair of Jotun short swords strapped to his back and another pair on his hips. The back of his fade-cut head is encased with ice for protection that encircles the crown of his brow and down the front of his ears. Ice also encases his shoulders as well.

Thrym is dressed in his battle gear of leathers and furs with chainmail, breastplate, bracers, and grieves. He has a buckler strapped to his left forearm and a long, curving blade attached to his right forearm. His bald head is covered in a helm of thick ice.

Jarnsaxa is in an outfit similar to the one he wore the other day only now with chainmail down his upper arms and thighs. A breastplate that only covers the top of his torso with chainmail covering down to his hips. He has daggers strapped in various places around his lithe form as well as a pair in his hands… he is more than ready.

Hrodi’s arms are covered in platemail with chainmail on his thighs. A large breastplate covers his chest and an ice helm adorns his bald head as well. He carries only his huge mallet.

“We are ready.” Helblindi says as he finishes appraising his fellow Frost Giants for this coming ‘snatch and grab’… but if the Asgardians want a fight… then these Jotuns are going to give it.

“Then let us step upon the transport pad.” Malekith says and gestures gracefully for his taller companions to come forward. They do… eagerly. Helblindi then looks down at the smaller Dark Elf.

“Are you going to go after Loki?” Helblindi asks curious to know Malekith’s answer.

“Don’t worry about your brother… I have something in the works for him.” Malekith says cryptically with a bright grin as he looks up to the second Jotun Prince… he then presses the rune and the transport pad along with its passengers… vanishes in a green flash.

 

___________

They reappear in the Weapons Vault on Asgard right in front of the alcove along the long hall that contains the Tablet of Life and Death. They survey the high vaulted ceiling and the long, openness of the central hall of the chamber. Huge golden braziers are set at either end of the hall atop the access doors with stairs leading down to the hall floor proper. One holds a red-orange flame… this is the light of Jotun Wild Fire… the Eternal Flame, the other holds an orange-golden flame that shimmers like a mini-sun… this is a mere spark of the undying fire known as the Phoenix Force. The wall behind them is mirrored and reflects the firelight giving a warm golden hue to the wall etchings around the alcoves and the outer walls.

The only other light is what comes off the objects in the alcoves and the one that glows faint blue-white in the very center of this long hall… The Casket of Ancient Winters which is being used to draw in and freeze water so clearly to serve as mirroring in the negative space between the etchings upon the walls. The ice is so reflective that the multi-hued lights add a sort of diamond shimmer under the gold. The scale seems monumental even to the Jotuns… and it is made all the more brilliant because of their stolen Relic… technically two.

The four Frost Giants are so ready to get their precious source of power back, that Malekith raises a force field restricting their movement to the transport pad. The Dark Elf smirked when Hrodi hit the energy wall running.

“What is this, Elf? A trick?” Helblindi says as he gives a stern look to the smaller Dark Elf. Malekith tilts his head up and gives the second Jotun Prince a coy smirk.

“I’m saving your life long enough to give you a warning, Prince.” Malekith starts his explanation. “This pad and every thing on it is unseen… you and your warriors will remain as such until you try and take an object, ANY object, from its place.” Malekith warns sternly. “We must move fast… and only a Jotun Royal can touch a Relic… but the alcoves and the Casket’s pedestal are rigged with an alert charm. What it triggers… well, we shall find out together.”

Helblindi takes a moment to think… He NEEDS to get the Casket but he doesn’t know what to expect… Hel! It could be ANYTHING knowing this tricky Halfling Race of Aesir. Winter has come… the frigid winds pierce, the endless snow buries deep, and the Thaw NEEDS to come again before things get too far. The Planting Season had just begun… all root plants had been put into the ground but they haven’t put the seed out yet… if they DON’T get the Casket back… there will be no crops… livestock and wild beasts will starve… and when they’re all gone… only the hardiest of Jotuns will be left on land… for the Sea Giants still have their Cauldron of Overflowing Bounty.

They could attempt to steal from their like-mannered ‘cousins’ or locate the Seed of Renewing Spring and channel its power. The Walking Trees are all pushovers… when it comes to fire. If they had the Casket AND the Seed, the Frost Giants would ruler forever. Future plans flit through Helblindi’s mind. Of course, that is if the Walking Trees even want to try ruling the Realm… for the Relic each Clan possesses gives them a Right over the Realm.

First the Eternal Flame was stolen… freeing Jotunheim from the hot, searing clime and the rule of the tyrannical Fire Giants… then the mighty Thunder Smasher Hammer was taken and the Storm Giant Clan split… some went to Asgard, some stayed. The Frost Giants were left to power most of the Realm and keep the climate in check. Their rule was ensured so they sought to expand using the power of their Casket. Now… it’s gone… but Helblindi could get it. He may need some help with the alert charm though…

“We do this my way.” Helblindi begins and his warriors listen. “Dagger formation, move in slowly, stay sharp during, run like Hel if we have to, and get out fast.”

“Oh, one last thing… press this rune and the pad will take you back to Jotunheim.” Malekith says as he turns his face away but keeps eye contact as he gestures towards the control column. When his glowing irises dart to it, Helblindi’s solid crimson gaze follows. The rune _Raido_ (looks like a capital ‘R’) glows green. Helblindi nods his head in understanding and Malekith smiles… then he lowers the transparent, red energy field… and they move off the pad briskly but keep to caution.

Helblindi’s hands grip the swords at his hips expecting Asgardian soldiers to come pouring through the doors at any moment, but the Dark Elf’s ‘hiding’ magic has seemed to prove true thus far. Helblindi looks into the deep alcoves and catches glimpses of things… the stolen treasures of many worlds.

There are strange looking weapons, odd objects… like a wooden bowl, a golden sword with a blade that shines like Midgard’s brilliant sun. There’s a large heavy looking gauntlet in another with faintly glowing jewels upon the knuckles each a different hue of the rainbow with largest on the back of the hand glowing orange… it flickers in time with the spark of the Phoenix Force. Helblindi stops for a moment to eye it… he is captivated… and the purple stone at the pinky knuckle glows a little brighter…

“Forget that.” Malekith says sternly… an edge in his silky rumble. Helblindi looks at the Dark Elf’s pretty face etched now with stern warning.

“What is it?” Helblindi asks curious to know. His eyes study this smaller Dark Elf.

“Control.” Malekith says as he looks to it with such longing.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Helblindi snips to the distracted Dark Elf.

“Yes, it does…” Malekith answers as his gaze hardens and he turns away from the Infinity Gauntlet and strolls towards the intended target. “Now forget the Gauntlet and reach for YOUR Casket.” Malekith says as he gestures a hand to the Casket sitting atop its pedestal. The floor around it is a sheet of ice… reflecting the blue-white glow of the working Casket perfectly. Malekith stands upon that ice now… highlighted from below by the glow of Jotunheim’s magic. Helblindi smirks at the pretty Dark Elf enjoying the sight then looks to his right at Thrym, his left to Jarnsaxa… he looks just as striking as the Dark Elf lit like this. Helblindi looks back to Malekith before him then at the Casket of Ancient Winters between them.

“To Hel with Asgard and all her people.” Helblindi says harshly as he grabs the handles at the side of the Casket and yanks it free. The blue-white glow vanishes from the ice… the floor beneath the second Jotun Prince and the Dark Elf King goes dark. The walls seem duller now. Even the Casket dims. Helblindi grins and chuckles as he holds his Clan’s treasure.

“Let’s get out of here.” Helblindi says and starts to turn… but then the door under the brazier holding the spark of the Phoenix Force opens and a blinding white light shines down the hall like a spotlight. The worst part is that the transport pad is down that way.

“Elf?!” Helblindi says and looks back at Malekith who smiles… then he falls through the reflective surface he is standing on. _‘Where in the Twisting Woods did that traitorous Dark Elf go?!’_ Helblindi thinks then turns his focus to the tall, metal suit walking towards them.

“Is it a Jotun?” Jarnsaxa asks as he takes his stance with daggers held underhanded. Helblindi studies it… he can feel the magic flowing through it as well as something else… the visor opens and a stream of golden-orange fire races out…

“Phoenix Fire! Scatter!” Helblindi shouts. They all weave and dodge the flames. Helblindi returns with a blast of ice at the legs and encases this suit of armor in ice from the waist down. The suit turns its waist left then right in experimentation then looks up… only to be hit in the side of the helmet by Hrodi’s thick-headed war maul. The clanking from the impact is an echoing ring now down the long hall. The intended jet of flame is redirected hitting the wall… the golden force field that protects the alcoves holds, but flickers under the powerful blast and soon the wall higher up is cut into. Pieces of broken stone come down and the Frost Giants dash past as Hrodi wallops the suit’s helmet once more before it fires off another blast doing the same to other wall.

“Hrodi! Hurry!” Helblindi commands. Hrodi hurries around the metal suit… but the armor spins and reorients in place… cracking the ice holding it and putting the fleeing Jotuns back in its sights. It releases a blast which hits Hrodi in the center of his back. The large Jotun screams in pain before he is vaporized. Helblindi looks back and sees the death. He looks to Jarnsaxa… who had looked back as well. Their eyes lock and they share one thought… _‘We may not get out of this alive!’_

Everything at once becomes so strange to the Jotun Prince as it all seems to slow down surreally… there’s a brilliant flash behind as this ‘sentinel’ fires another attack. Helblindi looks… it’s coming for him. He changes course and brushes into Jarnsaxa. The blast goes past and the pair feel the heat. Helblindi then gets a good hold on the other Jotun’s belt and tugs him in another direction change as a new blast blazes through where they just where. They hit the transport pad and Helblindi looks up to see the fire coming right for him. The only thought in the Jotun Prince’s mind is, _‘I failed.’_

“Not today!” Thrym shouts and blocks with his Adamite buckler. The metal is super heated by the blast but manages to deflect the brunt of the attack. “Get out of here!” Thrym shouts as he grits his teeth through the pain searing in his left arm. Helblindi nods and hits the _Raido_ rune on the control column… then the transport pad along with the second Jotun Prince and Jarnsaxa disappears in a green flash… Thrym is left to stand alone against the threat coming at him.

“For Jotunheim!” He shouts and rushes the slightly taller armor… but it looks away as suddenly the red-orange fire goes out down the other end of the hall. Thrym looks and he sees a small dot of red-orange flame in the black figures hand just standing there… the armor rearranges itself and stalks down the hall towards this figure. Thrym is out of options… but if he can just get to the Bi-Frost… maybe, just maybe… he could get home.

Or he could take out as many of these damned little Halflings as possible before they killed him. Thrym likes that idea… he runs to that dimmed side, out pacing the armor which is blasting at the figure up ahead. He rushes towards the large double doors and looks up to see Malekith taunting the armor. Thrym then readies to barrel into the doors… but they open and he goes through a group of golden clad Einherjar like they are nothing. He then just starts running to his right… using his shield to protect himself as he encounters more and more Aesir warriors.

 

___________

“YOU!” Tyr shouts as he notices just whom this intruding Jotun is. He takes a spear from a nearby soldier and throws it… the sparking head hits Thrym in his upper thigh. The Jotun growls in pain then slices through the shaft with the blade on his right arm.

“You.” Thrym says in his low, rumble and he rushes towards Tyr. The Asgardian Lord General then grabs a chain linking two large metal balls. He swings it and tosses at the Jotun’s feet… the charging Frost Giant is brought low as the chain tangles his legs.

“Restrain him!” Tyr commands and his soldiers comply. Thor then comes flying down the hall as the Einherjar swarm the fallen Frost Giant.

“What is it now?” Thor demands to know as he lands hard next to his Uncle.

“The Jotuns entered the Weapons Vault.” Tyr says as he gives a cold, stern look to Thor. The Prince of Asgard clenches his jaw and grips the haft of Mjolner tighter. The Einherjar then hoist a now chained Thrym to his knees. He glares hard at all present… Thor especially… he smiles at Tyr. An Einherjar soldier holds Thrym’s blade in his hands, another holds the damaged shield. Thor struts up to the Frost Giant and puts his hammer under the large, blue chin.

“Where is Prince Loki and my baby brother?” Thor demands… The promise of murder flashes in Thor’s eyes dangerous and wild. Thrym notes this then a slow smile crosses his blue face.

“Lost my Prince, I see? Best take care, Asgardian… least you lose your hammer as well.” Thrym then says with a smile and Thor draws back his arm ready to pommel this Jotun to a bloody mess. Thrym is ready and willing to die.

“Wait!” Odin says and everyone stills at the King’s approach.

“He knows nothing of Loki or Balder, Father.” Thor says as he looks to Odin.

“Execute the monster, Sire.” Tyr says from Odin’s other side. The King eyes the prone Jotun General and assess him.

“You want to die, Thrym, The Reaver?” Odin states more than asks. “Then you shall die on the wastes of Niflheim.” Odin commands and taps his spear on the floor. The Einherjar drag him away to carry out the sentence.

“Brother… you should’ve let me part his head from his body.” Tyr says heatedly.

“You lost a hand, he lost a hand… that debt was paid long ago. Let him struggle on the frozen wastes or choose to end it all and be launched to the Devourer.” Odin says and taps his spear then moves on. Thor understands now how he once sounded exactly like his brash Uncle. He is beginning to see things the way his father sees them… balanced. But if that damned Dark Elf King were ever at his mercy… Thor wouldn’t hesitate… he’d turn the prissy Elf into a bloody pulp.

Thor sighs as he tamps down his anger. He thinks of Loki… how worried the little Jotun Prince must be with Balder in his arms… the two of them separated from the ones they love. Thor hopes that Loki and little Balder are unharmed… wherever they are in the Nine Realms. They could be either on Svartalfheim or Jotunheim… once Thor knows for certain where, he plans on bringing Loki back himself.

 

___________

Malekith had used the reflective surface of the ice to slip between spaces and reappear at the brazier containing the Pyre of the Eternal Flame. He used a Norn Stone to boost his own magic to reach into the flames and pull out the Scabrite handle with the red-orange flame burning at the top. The black glove the Dark Elf wears has edging that glows green from the Norn Stone.

Malekith has no time to study the prize he has just retrieved for the Destroyer armor is now focused on him… Malekith smiles for his plan worked perfectly. Helblindi made off with the Casket, but he saved that other Jotun’s life. The Dark Elf steps back into the reflective ice wall… the fire blast melts the ice on that side and Malekith reappears on the other. He then disappears again by stepping backwards and finds himself in Loki’s chambers back on Jotunheim.

The Dark Elf King smiles in his triumph as he uses the Relic he holds to light the fire stones under the bed and then the fire stones in the pit at the center of the room. Malekith then places the Torch in the fire pit. Soon enough it warms up in the chilly chambers and he strolls around the bed seeing the mound of blankets and furrs piled in the center.

He slowly reaches under and moves the coverings away to find Prince Loki sleeping on his side curled up around the little Aesir baby. Malekith hates the sight of this infant… he wants to properly ‘dispose’ of the vermin… but he can just imagine Loki curled around a little charcoal or blue-skinned babe with stark white hair. The thought makes the Dark Elf smile. He lets a hand hover over Loki’s hips and feels the flow of Loki’s magic… it has changed drastically. He is very near ready to conceive… in fact, Loki should be going into season right about now. Malekith lips his lips… he can’t wait. _‘Soon.’_ He thinks and smiles as he pulls the coverings back over Loki and the little nuisance.


	15. For Everything there is a Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plot stuff in this one... as well as emotional feels... Enjoy :)

Helblindi and Jarnsaxa reappear in the Temple. They breathe heavily as they just sit there on their knees absorbing all of what just happened not five minutes ago. Hrodi is dead… vaporized… Thrym, too, if what they saw lastly is any indicator… but they’ve got the Casket! Helblindi smiles as he looks down at the faintly glowing Relic… then suddenly, Jarnsaxa grabs Helblindi by the collar of his leather coat over his armor… and pulls his Prince in for a hard kiss. Helblindi’s eyes are wide in disbelief even as the slighter Jotun’s tongue swirls about his own… then just as abruptly as it started, it’s over and Jarnsaxa pulls away.

“What was that for?” Helblindi asks a bit out of breath. His cheeks are flushed purple… so are Jarnsaxa’s.

“For saving my life, my Prince. You could’ve used me as a shield or left me to die like the others… but instead… well, here we are.” Jarnsaxa says as he looks down sheepishly.

“Well… you are worth saving.” Helblindi says with a smirk. He definitely wants another kiss… even more if he can get it… and Helblindi is trying too. Jarnsaxa looks up at Helblindi and then grabs the Jotun Prince once more… this time in a frenzy of kissing and nipping, pulling and pushing.

Clothes and armor are pulled off… and in moments, Jarnsaxa’s mouth sheathes Helblindi’s cock. The Jotun Prince’s head goes back and time loses all meaning… then all too soon, he is spilling into that warm, wet mouth. Jarnsaxa doesn’t swallow… instead he turns upon his knees and spits the Prince’s seed out in small amounts upon his fingers. He then bends and twists to delve those fingers into the cleft of his shapely, blue ass… working his hole open with skilled fingers.

Helblindi watches… entranced by the sight and his cock stirs back to life. He moves up behind the kneeling warrior and urges him to spit the remaining spending into Helblindi’s palm… he does and Helblindi starts working that tight hole open with his own fingers. Jarnsaxa moans and bites his lower lip as he is worked deeply… he gasps and relaxes. Helblindi can’t wait any longer… He removes his fingers and slicks his own cock then slides in slowly. Getting the tip past the tight ring of muscle was a challenge… but with a sudden pop, Helblindi slips in deeply then halts once he is fully buried inside. Jarnsaxa is _sooo_ tight… it borders on painful.

The two Jotuns just take a moment to breath and relax. Helblindi starts running his right hand up and down Jarnsaxa’s lean back. The Jotun Prince teases the long, dark red hair free of the bun and runs his fingers through the slick locks.

“So gorgeous.” Helblindi whispers into Jarnsaxa’s ear as he pecks little languid kisses to the blue shoulder before him. Once Jarnsaxa’s tight passage eases up on its hold, Helblindi rises up on his knees and begins to withdraw then ease forward. He sets a slow pace at first, his hands fondling and massaging the shapely ass cheeks. He then picks up speed and increases his rhythm. Jarnsaxa gasps and starts pushing back as he arches his back to get Helblindi deeper.

The second Jotun Prince can feel a resistive barrier so he increases power to every inward thrust… the hard slapping of skin-to-skin echoes around them… then Helblindi feels that barrier give and the head of his cock moves into a deeper cavity. Jarnsaxa moans loudly now… panting out broken words as Helblindi fucks him hard and proper… then the Jotun Prince feels that growing pressure in his loins build to bursting… and it just pops. Helblindi throws his head back as he spills his release in pulsing bursts within Jarnsaxa’s clenching womb. Helblindi leans forwards and nuzzles the back of Jarnsaxa’s neck in the afterglow. The slighter Jotun smells like the forest and leather. That was beyond good… it was great! And the Jotun Prince wants more.

“You are mine.” Helblindi says tenderly as he licks at the slighter Jotun’s earlobe.

“Yes, I am yours, my Prince.” Jarnsaxa replies in a silky moan as Helblindi begins to move once more. The Jotun Prince grins… he has just claimed the virtue of the Untouchable Jarnsaxa… and has secured his future mate.

 

___________

Thor watches as the Bi-Frost fires up and Thrym is kicked into the rainbow hued beam… he goes flying across the Universe in an instant… bound for the frozen wastes of the Realm of the Dishonored Dead… Niflheim. Thor frowns and grips Mjolner’s haft tightly then turns to face the golden clad Gatekeeper, Heimdall.

“Before you speak, my Prince… I still have not seen Prince Loki of Jotunheim or your baby brother, Balder. No one is speaking of them either save here on Asgard.” Heimdall says in his stoic way… then he turns his burning amber gaze to Thor. “Malekith has truly hidden himself well… but I will keep searching, my Prince. Forever if that is what it takes.”

“Forever is too long.” Thor says sternly as he looks out past the golden walls and crystal windows to watch the stars blaze in the blackness of the sea of space. They are no comfort to him now. “Perhaps you should look for what isn’t there.” Thor then says a touch on the snippy side before he struts out of the golden dome.

“Hoy! Thor!” Fandral says as he, Sif, and Tyr ride up. Thor looks to them with his grim face as they dismount and walk up to him.

“Going to Svartalfheim, I see.” Thor says solemnly. “If you see Loki… bring him back to me unharmed, please.” Thor then adds and his blue eyes waver. Sif rests a hand to his broad shoulder.

“We will… if we see him.” Sif says and offers a smile. Fandral nods.

“We haven’t time to waste!” Tyr shouts as he makes the golden dome.

“We’ll talk when we get back.” Sif says and then her and Fandral move away. Thor watches them go then turns and stomps down the Rainbow Bridge a few paces… the sight of the colors flashing and reacting to his steps does not amuse him as it always has before. Thor whirls his hammer around then launches himself into the night sky. He sighs for even this isn’t as soothing as it has been before. Everything has become sour to Asgard’s Golden Prince. Nothing will ever be the same again. Nothing.

Thor lands upon his balcony and Mjolner thumps on the floor just inside the door. Thor goes to his washbasin and splashes some of the cold water upon his face… then he angrily pushes it aside. Water spills everywhere as the basin and stand clang against the stone floor. He then rips off his cape and tosses it aside and he screams his rage. There has to be SOMETHING he can hit! Thor slams his large fist into the golden wall… it rings dully and only a swallow dent is left behind for these walls are strong.

“I miss him too.” Lorelei says in a soft voice from the bed chamber door. Thor sighs and runs his hands through his golden hair as he feels the sting in his sky blue eyes prick incessantly.

“I just want him back.” Thor says and his deep voice breaks a little… so Thor stops talking and swallows hard. Lorelei slowly, cautiously approaches.

“Sif has been going hard at her training… she’s a little harder on the soldiers now.” Lorelei says making conversation as she sits down on the edge of Thor’s bed. “Okay… a LOT harder.” The redheaded Norn Princess then adds… and Thor can’t help the curt chuckle from escaping his throat or the slight curl of his lips.

“She’ll be even harder on the Twilight Elves.” Thor says softly… then he sighs and the faint smile fades away.

“We’ll get him back… I’ll find him.” Lorelei says simply, but there is caution in her bright blue eyes. Thor looks to her shocked and hopeful.

“Yes, please! I will be eternally grateful, Princess Lorelei.” Thor says as he moves to kneel before her. He holds her hands gently in his own. She is a little overwhelmed by Thor’s closeness but she understands how he feels… she misses Loki and baby Balder, too. She then reaches up and opens the gold bauble at the center of her necklace.

“I gave Loki a Norn Stone set in a gold ring a few days ago.” Lorelei starts to explain. “I will call to the ring with this Norn Stone… and I should be able to find him… but it will take awhile.”

“Is there anything you require for this working?” Thor asks eager to help. Lorelei thinks for a moment. Her lips draw into her closed mouth and she licks them.

“I will require your love…” Lorelei starts. “Think of nothing but Loki… and I’ll create a ‘seeing’ charm to search for him and should the Dark Elf’s magic slip even for a second… I’ll know precisely where he is and I’ll even take you to him.”

“Then let us start, Princess.” Thor says with a nod of his head. Lorelei nods hers in return and Thor immediately thinks of Loki… Thor recalls the first time he seen Loki in his ‘Aesir’ form… how it made him question his attraction to Loki… and how he realized he found Loki beautiful, no matter what form he took. Thor’s heart had opened in a way like never before.

He gets a flash of memory… of Loki’s back flush against his chest. How much smaller and slimmer the little blue Jotun is compared to his own body made glorious through many Seasons of rigorous training and battle. The silky, soft raven hair pulled to the side over a blue shoulder… the feel of that cool, blue skin… the soft moans that escaped those dark lips… the exquisite feel of that velvety, tight… _very tight_ … heat around his probing manhood.

Then Thor moves deeper… seeing the green glow in the center of those crimson eyes… the green of Loki’s eyes after he donned his ‘Aesir’ form. He hears every word Loki has spoken to him… in fear, in caution, in compassion, in lust, in anger… and in love. Thor can see that beautiful, smirking face framed those raven waves… and he longs to see that sight again… to touch that silky hair… to hold that slimmer body close… He wants…

“It is done.” Lorelei says snapping Thor from his thoughts. He realizes his trousers are a tad uncomfortable at the moment.

“Thank you… once again, Princess Lorelei… but if you will excuse me.” Thor says and hurries away to his private bathing chambers. He locks the door and removes his pants then strokes his hard cock as he thinks of Loki. He has enough presence of mind to grab a towel before he releases… then he just stands there with one arm against the wall as he rests his forehead to the cool surface as well. Thor sobs silently at the loss of someone so precious to him.

 

___________

Loki’s dreams are fitful… he sees himself in the warm water of that first bath on Asgard… He sees Thor watching him hungrily as he strokes his blue shaft and licks his indigo lips… Then he’s suckling on Thor’s massive manhood pulling away at the last possible second to let his Asgardian Prince spill his seed in pulses into an open mouth and against his face. Loki swallows and turns in the steamy water allowing Thor to join him in the bath. He hears his love approach in the water… feels gentle hands caress at him and ease him to bend over the edge of the bathing pool… He is worked good and proper, ready to be mounted… then the kiss comes and Loki opens his eyes and sees Malekith hovering over him.

“You belong to me now.” The Dark Elf King says and he plunges into Loki hard and fast… it’s rough and skirts the edge of painful… but it feels so damn good. Loki cries silent tears as Malekith groans his release… then Loki sees himself with a rounded belly and he knows that this baby inside of him is Malekith’s. He wants to rid himself of it but everything flees from his grasp before he can claim it and stab at the invader in his womb… then the pain hits. He is on his back surrounded by Thor, Odin, Tyr, Laufey, and Malekith.

Thor is next to him kissing his cheek and holding his hand as he looks at Loki lovingly. Odin is silent as he looks at Loki with his stern eye, Tyr laughs at him as he brandishes a dagger, Laufey weeps as he looks down at his precious boy, and Malekith whispers endearing words of love in Loki’s other ear. All the while, it feels like he is being torn apart from the inside… so Loki screams in his pain.

Loki jolts awake and he feels tears wetting his face then he feels it… the pain. It is intense and Loki doesn’t know if he can make it to his private bathing chamber. Balder is fast asleep and nestled in the blankets. Loki makes sure the baby boy is tucked in well before covering his little nest with a blanket. Loki then eases himself from the bed. The pain in his lower abdomen is sharp then throbbing.

He manages to get up and make it to the bathing chamber. He removes his Asgardian clothing carefully and folds it up to rest on a bench by the small bathing pool. Loki then goes to his latrine and eases his golden Ergi Sigil free. There is a pop and then the rush of hot fluid from his body. Loki looks at the golden plug and his hand… there’s blood staining the plug and flowing down onto his fingers.

Loki’s mind races… he knows this is the first sign to the start of a Jotun’s fertile cycle. He is going into season right now! But that’s impossible! This shouldn’t be happening for at least twenty more days… yet his nestled womb has just sluffed off its lining in preparation for breeding. Loki whimpers as he sits there on his latrine panting… he can already feel the flush upon his body as his body temperature spikes for the Cleansing. His womb is removing all traces of seed as well… Loki will be primed and ready to have his womb’s walls painted by whomever mounts him next… from what he has heard about a Jotun in season… they WANT, even DEMAND, to be mounted… and if they are without a mate or their mate is elsewhere… then they let whoever takes interest have them and that could mean multiple partners.

Loki sobs as he bathes. If Malekith even hints at requesting to mount him… _‘NO!’_ Loki turns his head away. He does not want to think of that… but he knows he can’t refuse the Dark Elf or Balder’s life will be threatened… even ended… and Loki would be to blame. _‘If only I could access my pocket dimension… that contraception-inhibitor is right there.’_ Loki thinks as he sniffles in the water… then it strikes him. _‘That contraception-inhibitor! That could’ve triggered my fertility cycle earlier than expected.’_ Loki thinks and he sits there stunned for a moment… then he hears Balder stir awake. He gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his body (It seems Malekith has been using his chambers if towels are in here, Loki notes). He then hurries out to check on the baby boy… but Malekith is there hovering over the bed with blanket in hand looking down at little Balder who immediately starts crying as he fully awakens to the sight of the Dark Elf. Loki rushes over and grabs Balder up before Malekith can touch him.

“A noisy little Princeling.” Malekith says as he takes in Loki’s current state. Loki glares hard at Malekith then turns away. The Dark Elf looks down at Loki’s thighs when the little Jotun Prince sits Balder down on a table top to check his diaper.

“You’re bleeding.” Malekith says concerned at the sight of blood trickling down Loki’s pale thighs… then he adds, “You’re coming into season.” And then the Dark Elf is there pressed flush against Loki’s back. His lips are on Loki’s ear and that silky rumble whispers… “When you are ready and begging… I WILL mount you and give you a babe of your very own.” Loki shivers… Malekith kisses his pale shoulders taking it as a sign of Loki’s interest… but all Loki wants is to take Balder home and be with Thor again. He wants this child to be Thor’s… not Malekith’s.

“Remember… do as I say… or else.” Malekith whispers low into Loki’s ear and Loki looks down as Malekith summons his Hex Blade into existence near baby Balder. Loki starts to panic. He grabs that arm and pushes Malekith away as he turns. His pale face is livid… his green eyes rage… but he is silent because of Malekith’s spell.

“I suppose I deserved that…” Malekith says as he lets the energy blade fade away then straightens himself and moves like a flash to catch Loki by his throat and push him down upon the bed roughly. “You may not like this situation… but you will do as you are told… and my first request is… that you clean yourself and get ready for me… because I am going to mount you in an hour.” Malekith smiles as he watches Loki’s face crumple with silent horror.

“So do get ready.” Malekith says and then looks in the direction of the crying baby. “And silence that little whelp before I do.” Loki moves from the bed and tends to Balder. He then lifts the unclad baby to his chest and walks briskly to the bathing chamber. Loki bathes little Balder… who seems quite taken with the mostly blue color of the room and so starts babbling as he splashes in the water. Balder’s little smiling face looks up to Loki every so often and Loki smiles down at the adorable little baby… then Loki starts crying.

He wishes he was back on Asgard then Loki feels tiny hands touch his face and he hears Balder’s babbling say, “Boo… Boo.” Then Balder leans in and presses an inexperienced peck of a kiss to Loki’s chin before settling his head against Loki’s chest. Loki holds Balder closely and weeps as he kisses the baby’s head. Loki knows now that he is going to have to do whatever it takes to keep little Balder safe… a plan is forming…

 

___________

Thrym hits the icy ground hard and on his knees as the Bi-Frost dumps him on the frigid wastes of Niflheim… then the rainbow light is gone and Thrym is left in the middle of the Bi-Frost etchings. He groans and stands. His left arm is blackened from where the heat seared his blue skin… patches of his wine-colored flesh are exposed since the skin was burned away in some places.

The Frost Giant General needs this wound tended to… but he is on Niflheim… here there is no hope, no sense of time, nothing… only madness exists here. Thrym stumbles away from his landing site and soon finds himself moving aimlessly in the blowing snow.

“Halt!” Shouts a feminine voice over the wind and Thrym stops. “Hands up!” The female says and Thrym does as he is told. He starts to turn… “Don’t move until I TELL you to move!” The female says and Thrym sneers.

“Can I at least know who is taking me captive?” Thrym asks heatedly then he feels small hands upon his belt and boots. The small daggers Thrym had hidden are quickly found and taken.

“Now you can turn around.” The female says and Thrym turns to face a Halfling female… whose gray skin contrasts with the snow all around. Her white hair is pulled back into a loose braid that wraps around her long, slender throat. Her eyes are not like a full blooded Dark Elf’s eyes… they have a white corona with striking blue irises that glow faintly. She is remarkably beautiful… and Thrym doesn’t miss the black bow she holds in her hand. The string is drawn back and an arrow of blackest shadows sits ready to fire… aimed at his chest.

“A Half Breed Dark Elf, I see.” Thrym says with a chuckle… then there is an eerie howl that pulses in tune. It is skin-crawlingly creepy. The female’s blue eyes dart to somewhere behind Thrym looking towards the source of the noise.

“Krumpas… come quickly if you want to live another day, Frost Giant.” The female says as she looks up at Thrym.

“What in the Nine Realms is a Krumpas?” Thrym asks as he looks back over his shoulder… and the wind stops bellowing allowing the snow to settle for a few minutes and suddenly Thrym can see further. He sees several wolf-like creatures running on all fours towards them… but they are most assuredly NOT wolves. Their coats are thicker, legs thinner, claws longer, attached to more nimble fingers. Their heads are wolf-like but longer, narrower with two pairs of glowing, yellow eyes and small, twisting antlers. They have long hairless, whip-like tails and they skitter about over the ice. The pack stops several feet away assessing the new comer to the Realm of the Dishonored Dead.

“They are attracted to the Bi-Frost’s light… now, come on!” The female says as she backs away. Thrym takes a few steps with her and watches as the first one races out in a dash for them… but it is quickly feathered with that black arrow… which kills the Krumpas beast instantly and its lifeless body slides across the ice before stopping.

“Now, Frost Giant!” The female says and grabs his stump. Thrym tears his red eyes away from the sight of the other creatures moving in sniffing at their fallen pack-mate… then they snap their jaws forwards and dig in ripping at the fur and flesh for their next meal.

“Who are you?” Thrym asks curious to know as he follows that woman.

“I am Hela… Princess of the Dead Kingdom.” The half-breed female says as she and Thrym pass through a large cave. Clearly, there are things about the other Realms that the Frost Giants don’t know about.

 

___________

“Here, Father.” Helblindi says as he approaches the throne and kneels… setting the Casket of Ancient Winters before the silvered seat on high. Everyone gasps at the sight and Laufey stands immediately.

“How and at what cost?” Laufey asks as he looks to his second born son.

“I and three others entered Asgard’s Weapons Vault thanks to the skill of Malekith. Hrodi and General Thrym were lost to a terrible weapon upon Asgard… an autonomous suit of armor that blasts Phoenix Fire from the visor. The Dark Elf abandoned us at the first opportunity though! Malekith has betrayed the trust of the throne and I say to Hel with that bastard! Just as I say TO HEL WITH ASGARD!!!” Helblindi shouts letting his voice echo throughout the throne room.

“Aww… is that any way to speak to the one who gave you what you wanted the most?” Malekith says from behind Helblindi. The second Jotun Prince turns to look upon the smaller Dark Elf with narrowed eyes. “Besides… I actually saved General Thrym’s life. He is currently on Niflheim… where he will be of the most benefit to our future plans… your Majesty.” Malekith says to Laufey as he nods his head to the Frost Giant King. Laufey just eyes the Dark Elf suspiciously.

“What of Loki? Did you abandon my brother as well, Elf?” Helblindi asks heatedly trying to get something to stick so he’ll have an excuse to beat the simpering little Dark Elf.

“For shame, Prince Helblindi that you think so lowly of me.” Malekith says as he acts all hurt and puts a hand to his armored chest in offense. “Prince Loki is here… in the palace…” Everyone straightens at that. Laufey immediately steps down from his throne.

“I must see my son.” Laufey demands as he comes to stand directly before Malekith. Helblindi is shocked by the news and just stands there.

“And you shall, good Jotun King… but Loki is weary from his plight and needs rest. I’ll keep an eye on him… make sure he is cleaned and dressed and ready to see you.” Malekith assures the Frost Giant King and bows his head in respect.

“Daybreak. I wish to see him at daybreak.” Laufey says as he steels himself to save face in front his court… but his eyes waver with unshed tears and Malekith nods his head to the Jotun.

“I shall wake him at daybreak and have him ready shortly there after.” Malekith states and nods then he turns and walks briskly away.

 

___________

Loki has a plan… like he did on Asgard, he is going to have to take control of his situation… but right now he is in so much pain. He has a rolled rag inserted into his rectum to soak up the blood, he is cramping severally still as his womb continues its purge, and on top of that Malekith wants to have him immediately… Loki can’t take this. He hates the current condition of his body and hopes that it ends soon. He has read that the bleeding alone can last for three days at the most but usually for first-timers, it lasts a day. Oh! He hopes that’s true!

“I have returned, my Love… did you miss me?” Malekith says as he enters the chambers. Loki wants to move but he can’t. Malekith then goes over to the bed and extracts a waking Balder from the blankets. Loki tries to surge forward to grab his dark-skinned wrist… but he is too slow as a sharp pain hits his lower abdomen.

“Here you go, you little bastard. Fresh goat’s milk from the kitchens.” Malekith says with a sweet smile that is just downright creepy on him to look at. Loki rolls upon his stomach but he can’t move any further. Malekith smiles at Loki’s attempt as he crawls to the edge of the bed at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Fear not, my Love. Little Balder here is more valuable to me alive and healthy than sick or dead. Especially right now… since the Casket of Ancient Winters has been returned to her Home Realm.” Malekith says as he feeds Balder. The baby greedily suckles down the still-warm milk and Malekith begins to eye Loki hungrily.

“I’ll be merciful and let you rest for the night and tomorrow… but the day after… I will clean you, prep you, and mount you.” The Dark Elf says and smirks at Loki. It is a seductive look that Loki knows well and used to smile brightly at seeing… but now it only pains him as he silently wishes for Thor in his mind.


	16. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sat on this one for a bit... I hope I managed to capture the turmoil in Loki's heart well... 
> 
> Twilight Elves are something I came up with because I don't feel ALL Dark Elves are evil... so they are 'good' Dark Elves... This is a small glimpse of how Asgard deals with them.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what ya think :)

Loki slowly awakens… he is on his side nestled under the blankets and furs. He doesn’t hurt anymore. In fact, he feels warm… flushed even. He feels a hard body pressed up against his back with an arm curled around his waist. Loki’s heart starts to race… but not with fear. He slowly squirms in the hold as he feels a growing desire swell within. The person behind him ‘hmm’s as he stirs awake and Loki can feel a bulge through all the layers of clothing… pressing, bumping, and rubbing on his backside. He can feel the rag inserted in his cavity jostle eliciting a gasp… and he wiggles now trying to gain some more friction, more force, to feel something inside of him. Then the arm tightens around him stopping all movement.

“You certainly are in a wriggling mood this morning.” Malekith purrs in his silky depth from behind and Loki freezes… snapping back to reality. He blinks rapidly and takes steadying breaths to calm his racing heart… then Malekith nuzzles behind Loki’s ear and mouths slow, tender kisses to the column of his pale neck. “Are you ready for me, my Love?” The Dark Elf King then says and Loki pulls himself free of the blanket nest and moves from the bed. Balder is jostled and starts to whine softly. Loki freezes in place with his back to the bed.

“Go on and bathe… I’ll take care of the little brat.” Malekith says and Loki hears the rustle of the sheets and the whimpers of baby Balder being jostled. Loki can’t take it anymore so he turns ready to snatch Balder away… but Malekith has him in his arms, which are surprisingly well-muscled for an Elf. Balder is nursing from a feeding bladder while Malekith looks up with lustful eyes at Loki. The Dark Elf is shirtless and Loki can’t help but look at the well-defined muscles under that dark grey skin. He turns his head away sharply and thinks of Thor. Gah! Just thinking of Asgard’s Golden Prince has him feeling a crushing guilt.

Loki hurries to his private bathing chamber and quickly pulls his green tunic and soft leather trousers off. He presses the rune that heats the water and steps in. He misses Thor… he wants Thor right here, right now. Helping him clean himself… helping him sate this growing desire… Loki bites his lower lip as he removes the now solid red rag and disposes of it. He feels so empty and so raw on the inside. Since his return to Jotunheim, Loki has felt like his whole emotional self has been torn asunder and scrapped out.

Why hasn’t Thor come for him and Balder yet? Why hasn’t his own dame or even brothers come looking for him here in his chambers? Has he truly been abandoned by everyone who has professed to love him? His emotions are running away from him and Loki finds he is having a hard time _thinking_ any kind of rational thought. There is an undercurrent of desire pulling at his mind… tugging at him… causing his skin to yearn for touch and Loki can’t fight it… though he tries. But nothing lasts…

Loki cleans himself thoroughly. He pants as he works himself with sure fingers. He bites his lower lip as he can’t help but stroke his now erect cock. Several minutes pass before he sets off his orgasm thinking first of Thor… but then Malekith invades his thoughts and Loki shudders as he spurts into the water. He then blinks away the tears that well up in his green eyes as he steps out and dries off. He enters his bed chamber wearing nothing but the towel around his hips. He feels so hollow right now… and all he wants is to be filled. His skin burns to be touched and his body screams at him to be taken, to be bred.

“You are so beautiful… no matter what color your skin is.” Malekith says as he steps up behind Loki and holds the Jotun Prince close. His dark-skinned hands slide over the exposed torso of lean muscle and pale skin. Loki leans back, his breath comes out raggedly now as Malekith pushes him more and more into a desirous state. Tears begin to slip from Loki’s green eyes and Malekith kisses them away.

“Forget your fears and worries… I am here now, my Love.” Malekith whispers tenderly into Loki’s ear. Those pale grey lips flutter against the shell of his ear like butterfly wings and the warmth of the Dark Elf King’s breath sends shivers down Loki’s spine. “And know now that I will never abandon you.” Loki flinches as he thinks of Thor and tries to pull away. Malekith shushes him and pets those long, curly raven locks.

“I see that brute has tainted you so that now you flinch at my every touch. Do you expect me to manhandle you as the Aesir have? To force you to submit to me?” Malekith asks and his grip tightens as his voice gains a sharper edge… then Malekith sighs heavily as his hold eases and he nuzzles Loki’s damp hair. “I could never hurt you… for I love you, Loki. I always have even before I taught you how to manipulate the Weave.” His deep voice rumbles with silky perfection and Loki shivers in Malekith’s arms no longer out of fear. Loki turns slowly and looks at Malekith with sad, green eyes. His pale hands lift slowly, hesitantly up to caress the dark grey-skinned face.

“Let me love you.” Malekith whispers as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Loki’s lips. Loki holds back tremulously but soon his own lips react and his hands slide around Malekith’s neck. The Dark Elf then holds Loki closer as he pours more passion into the kiss. Malekith’s tongue ghosts across Loki’s lips asking permission to enter. Loki obliges and opens his mouth… then suddenly the kiss becomes very heated as Malekith licks and tastes every part of the Jotun Prince’s mouth. He pulls Loki closer still, his hands slide down Loki’s naked torso… thumbs rubbing over ribs causing Loki to gasp into the kiss.

Soon the Dark Elf’s hands slip under the towel and pull it open as they slide down to grasp at Loki’s firm, well-rounded ass. If Loki was in his right mind… he would punch Malekith in the face and push the Dark Elf away… but Loki can’t think straight, nor is he in his right mind. He is flushed and needy right now… and though his heart tears itself to shreds over how he is betraying Thor’s love… Loki can’t help but want this, NEED this.

He lifts his head and Malekith starts mouthing at the exposed neck. Loki leans back and Malekith’s mouth moves lower still. Soon the Dark Elf’s adoring tongue is artfully swirling about a perky, dark pink nipple. Then Loki feels a finger brush against his entrance… Loki jerks for his hole is very sensitive right now… and Malekith starts to press a finger in. It hurts! Loki pushes him away roughly and shakes his head no.

“Turn around… let me see.” Malekith says softly, a bit breathy, and Loki hesitates at first but then he slowly turns and leans his chest against the wall. Malekith admires the sinuous shape of Loki’s graceful body. His glowing red irises slide down slowly drinking in the curves and hard, lean muscle… then his thumbs part those full, well-rounded ass cheeks and the Dark Elf notes how open Loki’s anus looks. It’s puffy and reddened… irritated.

“I have something for this.” Malekith says and pulls his hands away. He then summons a jar from his pocket dimension. He sits it down on a table beside Loki. Malekith opens it and dips his first two fingers inside drawing out some of the ointment. “This will help.” He whispers tenderly into Loki’s ear as he presses in close and slowly… very slowly… maddeningly slowly… slides his coated middle finger around the outer edge of Loki’s entrance. Soon Loki is panting as he kneads his fingers against the stone wall and arches his back wiggling his ass slowly to get that teasing finger inside.

Loki gasps then as a finger does slip into him slowly swirling around to coat the swollen, velvety walls of his passage with the smooth ointment. Loki pushes his hips back urging the finger in deeper then there’s a stretch and Loki’s head goes back as a silent scream escapes him. Malekith licks his lips and watches how beautifully Loki moves as he fucks himself on the Dark Elf’s probing fingers. He then begins to stroke Loki’s aching cock in time to his thrusting hand. Malekith has enjoyed this sight more than a few times in the past… tomorrow, he’ll get to finish what he has started so long ago and finally make Loki his.

“That’s it… now spill for me, my Love… spill your release against this wall for I will bed you tomorrow and fill you to bursting with my own.” Malekith says as he lowers his voice and Loki shivers from the rumble and releases. The hot, creamy liquid squirts out hard against the wall and over Malekith’s knuckles. He keeps stroking Loki through his orgasm then pulls his hand away to lick at his lover’s spending. Malekith then slowly eases his probing fingers from Loki’s ass… leaving Loki gasping against the wall… shuddering in the afterglow. Malekith wipes his hands clean on Loki’s discarded towel.

“You were so perfect, my Love.” Malekith says praising Loki’s performance. He then eases Loki to look at him. Those red-rimmed, green eyes look so broken and yet lustful to Malekith. “No more tears. Tomorrow you’ll be all better… and I’ll love you as you should be loved.” Malekith whispers and leans in for a kiss. Their lips meet and it is passionate… then Malekith is pushed back onto a plush chaise and Loki tugs at the Dark Elf’s loose fitting pants which are tented from his own unattended arousal. In moments, the clothing is pulled away and Malekith’s hard cock is on display.

Malekith is large, but not nearly as big as Thor. Elegant comes to mind at the length and girth of the Dark Elf King’s manhood. Loki has sucked upon Malekith several times before and he always enjoyed the feel of that velvety soft yet steel-hard organ between his lips. The Dark Elf’s cock is dark grey at the base and gets paler grey up the foreskin. Loki pulls it down easily as he has before exposing the reddened head glistening and wet as pre-cum weeps from the slit to trickle down the shaft.

Loki slides his tongue out and up the shaft catching the trail of that salty liquid on his skilled muscle. He then flicks his tongue at the slit and Malekith hisses and groans his pleasure. Then Loki’s mouth envelopes the head and he starts to take that cock deep into his mouth. His pace is maddeningly slow at first but then he moves a little faster… then faster… suckling harder. Malekith’s head goes back.

“Yes, Loki… make me feel alive… as only you can.” Malekith moans out. He can feel that sinful tongue that he himself has trained so well swirl and lap at his member as he is sucked harder still. Then Malekith moans and cries out incoherently as he releases hard into Loki’s eager mouth. He looks down and watches Loki finish suckling the last spurt to leave his pulsing cock. Loki’s green eyes are all for him then the little Jotun Prince releases Malekith with an obscene pop and licks his reddened lips. He then climbs up onto Malekith’s lap and curls in against the Dark Elf. They begin to kiss languidly… hands sliding slowly over bared torsos… then there are noises outside the main chamber door… more specifically, one angry voice. Malekith groans and rises from the seat. He summons some robes to cover his form and tosses an extra one to Loki before he moves to the door.

 

___________

Helblindi stalks down the vaulted hallway of the Royal Wing with Jarnsaxa hot on his heels. The second Jotun Prince has a bone to pick with the Dark Elf King… and he isn’t going to let anything stop him. Not his father, not Jarnsaxa, not these Halfling sized Elven guards… not even the Fates themselves can keep Helblindi from speaking with Malekith…

“Out of my way!” Helblindi demands of the Dark Elf guards standing before the doors to Loki’s former chambers. The little dark-skinned Elves say nothing, nor do they move. Their expressionless masks with large, dark eyes add to their stoicism. Helblindi bristles with his rage. “I said… MOVE!” Helblindi shouts and starts to push one aside… but that Dark Elf twists Helblindi’s much larger hand and wrist then pushes him to the side. Helblindi stumbles and turns back to the Dark Elf guard who is now standing at attention once more as though nothing had happened. Jarnsaxa grips the hilt of one of his daggers at the small of his back.

“Why you little-” Helblindi starts but the chamber door opens and suddenly there is Malekith himself… dressed in his finest black silk robe with a few dark red accents and a fur-lined black coat over it all with his long white hair flowing free behind him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Malekith asks neutrally with one thick, white brow raised in query.

“You sneaky, little piece of Jarlsnipe filth.” Helblindi starts insulting and Malekith looks at him in a bored fashion. “You snuck off to get Loki whilst we risked our lives for the Casket.”

“Actually, I freed Loki from Asgard’s hold just over an hour before we left for the Casket… so if you are trying to lose my aid, _Prince_ Helblindi, then you certainly are doing an excellent job of it.” Malekith says in his bored manner but there is a bitter edge to his words that can’t be missed.

“I demand to see my brother now, Elf.” Helblindi says as he towers over the smaller male. Malekith considers the angry Jotun Prince for a moment… then steps aside opening the door wider.

“As you wish… but be warned… Loki has just come into season.” Malekith says and Helblindi pauses as his red eyes narrow upon Malekith… then he pushes past and enters Loki’s chambers.

“Loki?” Helblindi starts as he looks around frantically. “Loki?!” He asks once more as he passes from the main receiving area to the more private areas. He is about to call out to Loki once more when he sees Loki in a black robe holding a baby. The sight causes the taller Jotun Prince to pause for a moment in curious confusion.

“Loki… are you alright? Look what they’ve done to you! You weren’t hurt too badly by those monsters… or that Dark Elf?” Helblindi asks and his voice is full of concern. He closes the distance and looks down confused at his small-statured, elder brother. Loki doesn’t say a word… he just turns his pale face away as tears slip free.

“Brother? Speak to me, please.” Helblindi says and he reaches out… but then a strange sensation starts to come over him as he turns Loki to face him. Helblindi finds himself staring deeply into Loki’s now green eyes… “Loki.” Helblindi whispers as he caresses the still-damp raven waves that cascade over Loki’s shoulders. His large, blue hand settles tenderly upon a pale cheek. His thumb rubs at the reddened lips and his pinky slips down the slender neck drawing a soundless gasp from Loki…

“Prince Helblindi… if you will please excuse your brother’s silence. He has been through so much already and requires rest.” Malekith says snapping Helblindi from his stupor.

“Where did this baby come from?” Helblindi then asks as he tries to resist looking at Loki once more.

“That is Balder, Second Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard. He is your insurance that the Golden Realm doesn’t come in full-force seeking retribution for stealing the Casket right out from under their noses.” Malekith says with a dazzling grin. “Give Loki a few more days to rest and I will present him to Laufey properly… otherwise your father’s court will be drawn to him whilst he is at his most fertile… and we don’t want any quarrelling over him now do we?” Malekith says as he moves to stand beside Loki and hold the little Jotun Prince close. Loki allows it. Helblindi watches and feels himself starting to get aroused.

“Very well… you have two days, Elf… then you will bring my brother to the throne room.” Helblindi says sternly… his eyes soften upon Loki. “Until then, Brother.” Helblindi adds and leaves in a hurry. He grabs Jarnsaxa as soon as he leaves the rooms and the pair wander into a darkened hallway. Helblindi opens a random door and they enter the rooms within… Helblindi has to deal with his arousal right now or he’ll force himself back into Loki’s chambers. He pours his lust out fully onto (technically within) Jarnsaxa who enjoys the even more vigorous rutting.

 

___________

A burst of rainbow light from the heavens above strikes an open, paved courtyard of the Erie of Glimmerdell and it is seared with the brand of Asgard… just as it has been many a time since the Twilight Elves offered alliance with Asgard long ago to stop the spread of Malekith’s terrible power throughout the Nine Realms. He wound up burning half of Svartalfheim when his vile plot was stopped. Alfysia, Queen of the Twilight Elves, managed to preserve half from the destruction.

Now… her kingdom reigns on the surface… basking in the twilight of the perpetual eclipse as Svartalfheim and a huge gas giant planet are tidally locked around the orbit of their sun… whilst Malekith hides away in the caverns deep within their world sulking as he licks his wounds… or so they believe.

Queen Alfysia is curious about the nature of this unannounced visit… since there is only one beam, it means a messenger has arrived. Many beams tends to mean war. She rises slowly from her lounge couch on the balcony of her private quarters. Her white dress, accented with shades of purple and accents of gold, is rather revealing upon her slender frame… then again the climate on Svartalfheim is rather hot and muggy. The long loose skirts bellow as do her long flowing sleeves as she walks across the elegantly crafted sky bridges made from woven tree branches and thin, but sturdy, stone slats. Her bare charcoal-skinned feet make not even the faintest whisper as she ascends the spiraling stairs around the wide, thick trunk of the oldest tree at the center of the Elven-made structure… the Tree of the Oaken Throne.

As she mounts the landing, Alfysia waves a delicate hand and magical lights of gold and white flare into life all around the semi-open veranda in the bough of the mighty oak. Where the tree splits into two separate directions, the High Seat of Svartalfheim resides. It is piled high with soft, white pillows and silken sheets of gold and royal purple. Queen Alfysia takes her rest upon the edge of her birthright and awaits the arrival of the Asgardian messenger.

“Your Highness… Noble Visitors from Asgard are here to seek audience with you.” Her Captain of the Guard says with a nod. Visitors?

“Send them up.” Alfysia commands and the female Captain turns and whistles a particular tone… then comes up a new female guard followed by three Asgardians and some more guards.

“Presenting Lord Fandral, Lady Sif, and Lord General Tyr of Asgard.” The lead guard says and steps aside for the trio to pass. They all nod. Alfysia nods to them… she is surprised to see Tyr, the Giant Slayer, here upon her Realm… the shield maiden and the quarter-elf Aesir male aren’t surprising. They came once before to announce the birth of Balder, Second Son of Asgard.

“State your business and quickly, Friend Aesir.” Queen Alfysia says to her sudden guests. She has every right to be stand-offish with them.

“Forgive us, Gracious Queen… but we come on a most important errand.” Fandral starts and offers his most dashing apologetic smile as he bows to the Twilight Elf Queen. Tyr huffs then steps forward tired of this flattery.

“What do you know of Malekith’s current plans against Asgard?” Tyr says clear and precise… his words are razor-edged as his blue eyes narrow upon Alfysia.

“I am not aware of any plot that the Accursed One schemes at this time.” She tells them honestly.

“Are you certain? Do you know Malekith’s whereabouts as we speak?” Tyr then asks sternly.

“He dwells in the caverns deep below the surface of my Realm. He knows that if he sets one foot upon the surface then I shall know of it and strike his head from his neck.” Alfysia says with a huff.

“Then I regret to inform you that he HAS left the caverns… and come to Asgard.” Tyr says gravely then tosses the brooch which lands before Queen Alfysia. “And here’s the proof!” The Twilight Elf Queen studies the brooch with serious glowing lavender eyes…

“What did he steal and whom did he kill?” Alfysia asks knowing Malekith’s habits well.

“He killed a servant… one of the Queen’s handmaidens… and he stole Prince Balder… along with King Odin’s Ward, Prince Loki of Jotunheim.” Sif says as she steps forward past Tyr and nods her dark haired head in respect to the Twilight Elf Queen.

“What does Asgard require of me?” Alfysia asks solemnly… she knows all too well the pain of a child stolen.

“The location of Malekith’s Kingdom and access to it if need be.” Tyr says with a hard edge to his voice.

“That can be done.” Alfysia says and nods her head. She will show these Asgardians a secret way into her former husband’s dark kingdom and lend them aid if need be. _‘This will be the last child you steal, Malekith.’_


	17. Taking Full Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and some action... do enjoy... though this chapter is sure to rile up some intense emotions... don't hate me ^^;

Malekith smiles wide in triumph as he awakens to Loki wriggling in his arms… breath panting out raggedly. Loki’s normally pale skin is flushed a ruddy pink, and he is now fairly warmer to the touch. In his ‘Aesir’ form, he must be stifled. The sight of suffering makes the Dark Elf smile. Malekith tightens his hold on Loki to still him. His left hand slides up to clasp around Loki’s throat as his right arm holds firmly around Loki’s slimmer waist.

“Speak to me of what you want, my Love.” Malekith whispers into Loki’s ear as he nuzzles at the pale neck. He can feel Loki swallow hard and shiver at the command. Malekith feels his magic stir within his belly and chest then slip down his arm. He releases the lock upon Loki’s voice box. Loki moans out raggedly.

“I… I-I wa…” Loki starts and his voice is so frail. He coughs to clear his throat then swallows so he can finish. “I want to be filled.” He says and squirms some more in Malekith’s iron-tight hold then his lean frame begins to shudder like a leaf in the wind again and Malekith can feel the tears. He smiles as he leans in and inhales Loki’s scent just behind his ear. It’s one of the Jotun Prince’s many sensitive places making a trigger currently. “Take me, please… _please_ … I need to be filled… please, please fill me.” Loki begs as he tries to wriggle in Malekith’s strong arms as the desire wins out over the fear.

The Dark Elf King turns Loki over in his arms. He can see that the little Jotun Prince is crying even as he bites seductively at his lower lip. Malekith cannot resist… he kisses Loki deeply and the Jotun Prince hums into it. Loki’s hands slide up the dark-skinned chest as his legs open. Malekith moves to position himself betwixt those parted thighs. His left hand eagerly slips down the lithe body to tease at his love’s puckered entrance. Loki’s head goes back as a moan escapes him.

“Your touch… is like fire… across my skin.” Loki pants out then attacks Malekith’s lips again with his own. Malekith summons a vial of oil and flicks the cork off with his thumb as their tongues dance around each other. He dips his index finger into the mouth of the glass tube and slicks his fingertip as well as the rim when withdrawn… then he holds his thumb over the mouth of the vial to seal it up as his now slick index finger slips into Loki’s eager hole.

“Yeeesss! Mooorrr… please, give me more.” Loki begs as he clings to Malekith.

“Then let me up for a moment, my Love.” Malekith says and Loki slowly releases his hold on the Dark Elf. Malekith stands on his knees as the blankets fall back from his shoulders exposing his and Loki’s nude bodies to the brisk room. Malekith takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Loki sprawled out before him with his tousled, raven waves splayed out around his head and shoulders like silk and his legs spread wide with proud cock swollen upon his stomach… looking so eager, lustful, uncertain, and so fucking beautiful with those emerald eyes. Malekith smiles and waves his hand. Loki gasps as his creamy skin turns blue. His cheeks are flushed a royal purple and his now solid red eyes look at him in that enticing combination of scared and desirous.

With a dazzling grin, Malekith lifts Loki’s legs and curls that cerulean body until Loki’s ass is well into the air. He then carefully tips the vial and inserts it and his thumb into Loki… a gasp and long moan escapes Loki’s throat at the sensation and Malekith watches the vial empty with a smirk as he stretches the puckered hole open. He then pulls it out and sends the empty glass to his subspace storage.

“Now I am going to love you properly, my Loki.” Malekith whispers low and smooth. Loki’s chest heaves with his ragged breathing as he maintains eye contact with the Dark Elf King. Malekith smiles warmly and eases two fingers into the slicked passage. Loki keens and writhes upon the bed as Malekith works him… soon a third finger slips in and Loki moans as his body arcs. Malekith withdraws and raises Loki’s hips onto his strong thighs. He slicks his manhood with his slipper fingers and then aligns his elegant cock with the prepared hole. Loki bites at his lower lip and shivers as he watches Malekith with wavering crimson eyes.

Malekith slides in slow and deep then stills as he gasps and catches his own heavy breathing. Even having been properly prepared as well as taken by Prince Thor first, repeatedly… Loki is incredibly tight! Loki moans out long and ragged as he is filled. Pale hands slide over Malekith’s defined torso. Loki’s body flutters and tightens around the probing shaft and Malekith wants nothing more than to let go and fuck Loki like he has always wanted to. He starts by slowly rolling his hips back then snaps forward hard only to still once more. Loki cries out and his grip tightens in the stark white hair.

“Again and again, please.” Loki pleads and his voice cracks at the end. Malekith flashes a dazzling white smile down at Loki who sighs and relaxes at the sight. Malekith then sets a hard, fast pace that has Loki practically singing. Loki bites his fist to muffle the moans, but then Malekith soon breeches Loki’s nestled womb.

“Ohohohhhh-mmm… right there.” Loki moans out as his hand to his side to clutch the bedding. His body responds immediately… arching and squeezing tightly upon Malekith’s penetrating member. Malekith grips harder at Loki’s hips and Loki whimpers… both of them skirt that edge between pleasure and pain at a wobble.

“You’re mine… MINE!” Malekith growls out in a harsh whisper as he grips hard and fucks hard. “I TRAINED you! Always… intended… for ME!” Malekith chants punctuated by pounding thrusts then he slams in and curls as he spills inside Loki.

“Yesyesyes.” Loki chants as he simultaneously comes undone and his seed spills out copiously upon his lean stomach. They pant hard and remain unmoving as they catch their breath, Malekith leaning over Loki… watching… admiring the gorgeous sight beneath him and how it is now truly his.

Loki’s passage flutters and ripples in velvety waves around his pulsing cock drawing out as much seed from the Dark Elf as it can get. Loki moans contentedly then Malekith slowly withdraws his still hard cock only to ease back in to test Loki’s sensitivity. The little Jotun Prince moans so prettily that Malekith starts to rock his hips once more… but then Balder cries, loud and shrill… Loki is snapped from his lust-haze. He pushes Malekith off and away roughly then rolls over to crawl across the wide bed.

“Hush now, Balder…” Loki says tenderly as he uncovers the babe from his separate blanket nest. “My brave, little boy.” Loki adds as he checks Balder’s changing cloth. Damp. “I know… you don’t like being wet, so hush now and I’ll make everything right.” Loki then says as he pulls on a black robe and picks up the now quieter, yet still fussing, babe. Loki takes him to the designated changing table. He then removes the dirty cloth, cleans Balder, and puts a new cloth on him. Loki then takes a clean rag, dips it into a near by wash basin, and cleans himself. He wraps the robe closed then picks up little Balder and rocks him. Loki returns to bed lays down the now dozing babe. They lay there in the blanket nest until Loki follows into slumber swiftly thereafter.

Malekith moves from the bed and heads towards the bathing chamber. He cleans up then dresses. The Dark Elf King grins contentedly as he looks down at Loki’s sleeping face. The little Jotun Prince looks so peaceful… with not a worry, nor care to trouble him.

 _‘Soon you will give me a son… and several more shall follow… and then we shall burn Asgard to ash.’_ Malekith thinks with a mad glint in his eye. He is now one step closer to that ultimate goal. He then leaves through a portal in the mirror.

Loki slits an eye open… he may not be able to access his magic, but he can still sense the flow of it within his body and everything around him. He witnessed how Malekith touched the mirror before. Loki is confident that once he gets his magic back… he can escape… as long there is a mirror large enough to accommodate him.

 

___________

Lorelei snaps up out of a dead sleep. It is the middle of the night on Asgard. The redheaded Norn Princess runs a hand through her loose hair then down the side of her face to her neck and the golden necklace resting against her fair skin. She felt it… that Norn Stone in Loki’s ring… that means some magic moved through Loki. As she focuses harder to get the location before the signature fades away… there is another jolt… and she now knows where he is. Jotunheim. Palace. Royal Wing. Suites for the Eldest Born.

Lorelei hurries from her bed and with a wave of her hand… changes from her night clothes to a snug outfit similar to what Sif wears only blue instead of red and gold instead of silver. She walks briskly to Thor’s chambers… hiding in the shadowed nooks and crannies to avoid the guards. She slips into Thor’s chambers easily enough and approaches the large bed cautiously.

Thor is on his side curled inward with a large pillow in his arms. His face is grim and frowning even in sleep. Lorelei can only guess how he truly feels about being separated from Loki in such a manner. She misses Loki as well… just as she misses Nornheim in her own way… but she knows that she’d be a sobbing mess if Sif were taken from her. Lorelei sighs and prays to the Fates that that doesn’t happen anytime soon… or ever really. And if the unthinkable ever came true… and someone else knew where to find her love… then she’d WANT to know immediately. With a steady hand, Lorelei gently touches Thor’s arm and gives him a little shake.

“Thor.” She says in a near-whisper. “Thor, wake up.” She nudges him harder now and he groans then opens a bleary eye to the Norn Princess. “I know where Loki is.” She then says and suddenly, Thor springs up from the blankets and furs all traces of sleep flying away swiftly.

“Where?!” He asks booming and desperate. Lorelei looks at him in shock… for Thor is unashamedly nude. She can’t help but stare… it is obvious why Loki is so vocal in bed. “Please tell me where, Lorelei?” Thor asks quieter but no less desperate as he closes the distance and holds her shoulders gently. Lorelei is snapped from her daze and her cheeks flush pink as she looks Thor in the eye.

“Hmm… Jotunheim… he is on Jotunheim.” Lorelei says. Thor releases her and hurries to his closet. He quickly finds his winter-gear and dons it then he struts out determined and eager raising his right hand… and Mjolner zips swiftly humming a song at the promise of battle as it goes to its wielder. Lightning flashes and for a moment the Norn Princess is blinded… but then Thor stands there in his silver armor and red cape… winged helm upon his head.

“I will have Heimdall send us-”

“No… not the Bi-Frost.” Lorelei says as she moves forward and grabs Thor’s armor-clad right arm. “I know another way to travel between the Realms.” Lorelei says. “It will give us the advantage to slip in and steal him and baby Balder back.” She then adds.

“That is the coward’s way.” Thor protests as his warrior’s blood sings in his veins… he lusts for battle and blood as much as he wants Loki.

“Do you want to hold Loki in your arms? Have him back alive and well?” Lorelei then asks as a sternness settles over her.

“Aye to all that.” Thor answers with surety.

“Then we do this my way.” Lorelei says and for a moment… Thor can see a hint of Loki peeking through the Norn Princess. He sighs as he thinks of his captured heart’s desire.

“Then lead the way, my Lady.” Thor says in acquiescence. Lorelei leads him to a large mirror and she starts to chant under her breath as she touches the smooth, reflective surface with sure fingers… drawing a rectangle… the reflection ripples… and soon the scene within changes to a scene from the Realm of Ice…

 

___________

Queen Alfysia looks unblinkingly into her scrying mirror… to anyone else the surface is black, but to her Elven eyes… she sees the natural structures of caves then worked stone where the stone floor flattens and widens out. Stalactites are carved in artful forms resembling beads, rings, and spirals. Stalagmites are carved as well to catch and redirect the flow of water dripping from above. The water is directed into patterns carved into the stone floor in order to reflect the glow of magical lights (all red in hue)… but there are no lights. This is odd. Malekith is all about show and the display of power… and he, personally, illuminates his underground kingdom.

“What are you up to, Accursed One?” The Twilight Elf Queen asks as her lavender eyes narrow when she penetrates all the way to the throne and there is no Malekith seated there in brooding contemplation.

 

___________

“When Queen Alfysia opens the way to Malekith’s underground kingdom… Fandral and I shall go.” Sif says as she adjusts the straps on her left bracer to make certain it fits perfectly.

“No… I will go as well.” Tyr says with a snarl.

“You most certainly will NOT.” Sif says sternly as Tyr stands directly in front of her. They glare hard at one another. “Fandral and I are worthless to the Dark Elves… but you… the Great Tyr, Giant-Slayer… General of Asgard’s Golden Army… and brother of King Odin… are worth almost as must as Thor in their eyes. So you ARE staying HERE.” Sif says unwaveringly. Tyr huffs and turns away.

 

___________

An hour later sees the three Asgardians standing before Queen Alfysia in her private quarters…

 

“I will open the passage way for the two of you. It will be close to the throne room… Malekith’s private rooms will be nearby.” Alfysia says as she gestures to a floating three-dimensional image of the layout of the throne room in soft purple light. The image then shifts and a spiraling stairway behind the throne forms leading down. The throne room vanishes as its layer ascends and the new, lower, level reveals itself. “Here is where they are most likely to be. Malekith’s Personal Quarters.” Alfysia points out the large chambers which illuminate a little brighter and Sif nods her head as she commits this to memory.

“If the stolen Princes are in Malekith’s kingdom… then that is the most likely place he will keep them. It is protected with all sorts of magical wards… mostly to keep me or anyone else from directly entering those rooms… so be careful.” Queen Alfysia says to Sif and Fandral. They nod to her.

“Thank you, Queen Alfysia. You have been a fair friend to Asgard.” Sif says and Tyr huffs. The Twilight Elf Queen offers a small smile. Asgard hasn’t always treated her and her people well… but this younger generation of Asgardians has proven to have better manners than the previous ones.

“It is what friends do.” Alfysia says and waves her hand dismissing the magical 3D image before she turns and leads them to a very large mirror that dominates one wall. It is covered in a black, silk sheet. “This Mirror Gate is a slave mirror connected to its twin and master located on the far side of Malekith’s throne room. He has used it for nefarious purposes… now I shall use it to right a wrong.” Alfysia says as she fists her hands to the fabric and pulls. The silken sheet rushes away from the huge mirror and flutters to the floor.

“This is your way in… as well as your way out.” The Queen says and as she strokes the side of the black frame. She then gestures and a servant, a Twilight Elf male, comes over with a silvered tray bearing a few interesting items. Queen Alfysia reaches out and picks up a silver circlet with a glowing purple stone at the front flanked by two greenish yellow gems. “These diadems are dually charmed… they will allow the two of you to Mind Speak with one another as well as see in the dark of Malekith’s kingdom. Just think of one another and you shall hear each others thoughts… for you must be silent in the dark depths of Svartalfheim.” Sif and Fandral take them and slowly place the diadems upon their heads. Fandral smiles as he looks knowingly to Sif…

 _‘You know… you could let me watch… just once.’_ Fandral thinks to Lady Sif as he gives her a waggle of his eyebrows and a dashing smile.

 _‘I would never let you see Princess Lorelei so exposed!’_ Sif thinks hotly and she suddenly punches his arm.

 _‘I wasn’t talking about you with Lorelei… though that would be a lovely sight. No, I was thinking more like… you and Queen Alfysia here. Now that would be something to see.’_ Fandral laughs then gives a dazzling grin to his friend.

 _‘No.’_ Sif thinks in frosty finality.

 _‘Very well… I can take a hint.’_ Fandral replies. _‘Though it would be just as lovely to see.’_

“FANDRAL!” Sif shouts and it startles all present. _‘Enough of your lurid thoughts.’_ She then adds in Mind Speak. “My apologies… please, continue, Your Grace.” Sif says as she ducks her head to Queen Alfysia.

“Tis alright.” The Twilight Elf Queen says as she looks from Sif to Fandral knowingly. “Now… since I cannot accompany you to keep you hidden from all eyes… I must give you these…” Queen Alfysia then says as she lifts a black brooch that looks like swirling branches with a purple stone at the center… the symbol of her House. She touches the stone and suddenly the blackest cloth falls into existence from the brooch. “Shadow cloaks woven from the black of darkest night. They will hide you from all eyes… even Elven ones.”

“Thank you, Queen Alfysia.” The two Asgardians say to the Twilight Elf Queen. She smiles and nods her head slowly to them then places her hand upon the frame of the mirror.

“Go now. May the shadows keep you safe so that you return to us unharmed.” Alfysia says as she nods her head to them. Sif walks up to the mirror and reaches out… instead of touching a smooth surface… her hand goes right through. Sif then steps over the frame and suddenly she is somewhere else.

The light from Queen Alfysia’s quarters streams through and illuminates the darkened space surrounding the Asgardian shield maiden, but Sif does not need that small light to see the structures around her. Her eyes have adjusted and she can see that every surface is carved and shaped in some manner. She can also tell that the ceiling is beyond even her expanded sight… meaning she is at the bottom of a pit. They are literally at ‘The Entrance’ to the underground kingdom. The only sounds are those of dripping water coming from various places all around creating a surreal concert in this dark place. Fandral stands next to her and then suddenly the mirror behind them goes dark and they become one with the darkness.

 _‘Let us move on.’_ Sif thinks and starts to walk away. The door is on the opposite wall… they make that and they are in the antechamber before the throne room. Sif looks around and notices there are no tapestries or decorations to denote its use. There is, however, something in here with them… for a rustle is heard. Sif and Fandral immediately draw their swords and look in the direction of the sound. Nothing… but the rhythmic sounds of dripping water.

 _‘Just this damned place playing tricks on us.’_ Fandral thinks as he eases up yet keeps his thin-bladed sword in hand. The pair slowly moves onward… drawing their cloaks up as they go. Moving swift and silent as shadows cut from night.

 _‘Fandral… look! The door.’_ Sif thinks and hurries forward. Her boots scuff on the stone floor as she goes… then suddenly there is a rustling that Fandral can’t place. It is like a whisper upon the wind… hard to decipher…

“Sif! Look out!” Fandral shouts. Sif turns just in time to see the dark form of a huge serpent raised and coiled… ready to strike. Its red eyes glow maliciously as its tongue flits about… then it strikes quicker than lightning. Sif rolls to the side to dodge and swings her sword out. She scores a hit and shuffles backwards as the huge snake coils once more… writhing and roiling in pain from the knick to its side. It readies to strike once more… then it moves in a more roiling manner as Fandral stabs it from behind.

 _‘Go! I got this.’_ Fandral thinks then dodges the serpent’s strike as Sif turns and hurries out the door. Fandral draws his dirk and lets the snake come in for a second attack. He slashes sideways with his dirk and cuts the serpent deeply down the side. It curls into a ball then… eyeing the dashing Asgardian man with hateful unblinking eyes… then it strikes. Fandral dodges by jumping straight up and he stabs down with his rapier as he lands upon the snake. The thin blade goes right through the monstrous serpent and bites into the stone floor.

“For Asgard!” Fandral cries out as he jumps forward a second time and lands just behind the head… he slams his dirk down hard into the skull. The red eyes stop glowing… but the body still writhes. Fandral withdraws his dirk then his rapier… and he hacks the head from the writhing body in one stroke. The corpse coils in upon itself spilling black blood as it continues to slither without its head.

 _‘Well, now that that’s done…’_ Fandral thinks and starts to walk away… but as he looks around… he suddenly notices seven more pairs of glowing red eyes in the dark hall. _‘Oh Hel.’_ Fandral thinks as he huffs out an exasperated sigh. He then turns and makes for the door that Sif exited. The huge serpents slither swiftly after him. Fandral makes the door, opens it, and then shuts it promptly. The sound of those snakes hitting the thick barrier thumps down this new corridor… then it stops. Fandral looks around and notices that this corridor goes off in only one direction… ahead, so he follows swiftly.

 

___________

Lorelei pokes her head through the mirror and finds the darkened hall empty… or at least this area is. She pulls back and then suddenly Thor is stepping into the darkened hall. He looks around… he recognizes this place. It is the monumental long hall before the circular throne room. They are in one of the side corridors that are shadowed and hidden behind the line of pillars that separate these areas from the main hall. Lorelei steps through and releases the charm. The reflective wall behind them returns to shimmering ice.

“This way.” Lorelei whispers as she moves cautiously ahead. She can sense the ring… it’s like a little tickle, barely noticeable, yet hard to ignore. “Don’t do anything rash.” Lorelei then whispers as she stops and looks up at him. Thor huffs but agrees with a nod of his helmed head. The pair slip down a hallway leading away from the impressive main hall.

“We can’t continue this way. We’ll be seen.” Lorelei whispers as she pushes Thor into an alcove…

“Of course we can continue. I’ll smash them from our path.” Thor protests and tries to head back out down the hall, but Lorelei holds him by the arm.

“Wait, I have a plan that doesn’t leave us so obvious.” Lorelei whispers and suddenly, there is a faint blue-green shimmer. Thor continues on but then he turns to look at Princess Lorelei… she is blue… and she looks a lot like a redheaded version of Loki in his Jotun form. Thor halts at the sight.

“What did you-”

“It’s an illusion so we don’t raise suspicion.” Lorelei says… even her voice sounds more like Loki’s now. Thor swallows as he looks away. “Now… if we encounter anyone, let me do ALL the talking. Understood?” Lorelei adds and nails Thor with a pointed look. Thor nods curtly. He doesn’t like this, it feels… well, it feels… odd. Looking Jotun right now doesn’t bother him… he just knows he needs to get to Loki quickly. Loki needs him. Thor sighs as he resigns himself to this and suddenly two ‘Jotuns’ appear from that alcove… one that is lithe with long, red hair, the other well-muscled with spiky, blonde hair. They soon see a pair of Dark Elves standing down the hall in front of a door. The red haired Jotun stops in front of the blonde.

“That’s where Loki is.” Jotun Lorelei whispers and Jotun Thor nods his blonde haired head. They approach and Jotun Lorelei smiles down at the Dark Elves. “We are here to attend to Loki’s needs.” No response from the guards. Thor places a hand upon her shoulder and she steps aside.

“Move… now.” Jotun Thor says… still nothing from the Dark Elf pair. He lets Mjolner slips down in his right hand… the glamour breaks around him in a blue-green shimmer as he swings his hammer striking one Elf then quickly swats the other… the pair are both sent flying down either side of the hall. Thor then reaches for the door. “It is locked.” Thor huffs out and readies to swing. Lorelei catches his wrist…

“Allow me.” Lorelei says as the illusion shimmers away. She draws a counter-clockwise circle before the lock mechanism of the door… it clicks. Thor nods to her in silent thanks then he opens the door in a rush… keeping a hold of it so it doesn’t slam into the wall. The receiving room is empty. They move inside the threshold. Lorelei shuts the door and locks it whilst Thor looks around silently as he rushes about, cape fluttering behind him.

Thor soon finds himself in the bedroom… he is surprised to learn that Jotuns sleep in beds… though it is a carved alcove in the wall with a side and the foot of the bed open to the room… as opposed to being a sturdy four-poster in the center of the room. Thor notices the piles of blankets on the bed. One is flatter with a bare spot in the center. The other is mounded…

“Loki?” Thor whispers and moves in to investigate. He slowly pulls the covers away only to find Loki and Balder asleep. Loki is in his natural form too. “Loki.” Thor says a little louder as he gently shakes Loki’s shoulder… he can’t help but notice that the cerulean skin is warm to the touch. Loki rouses and blinks his bleary red eyes for a moment. He hums seductively and Thor notices how nude Loki is. He swallows as he focuses on the mission… Get Loki and Balder back to Asgard… he’ll have time enough for desires later. Loki’s eyes snap to Thor instantly as soon as he becomes aware.

“Thooorrr. I want you. NOW.” Loki purrs as he wiggles his blur body and reaches a hand out to grab Thor, who is sorely tempted to give in to such a demand.

“As soon as I get you back to Asgard… we’ll take a long, hot bath… and see where it goes from there.” Thor says and gives his best reassuring grin.

“Am I not… what you want anymore?” Loki asks and his voice is lilted with his insecurity… his crimson eyes waver with unshed tears.

“You are what I want now, tomorrow, and everyday after… but we haven’t time at the moment. Stand, come… Lorelei will have us back in my chambers quicker than you can say ‘I love you.’”

“I do love you… even if you are an oaf and an ass at times.” Loki says with a smoldering smirk as he rolls over and rises to his knees.

“That’s good to know.” Thor says with a warm smile… Loki grabs the edges of Thor’s breastplate and pulls the Asgardian Prince in for a kiss.

“I’m afraid Loki isn’t going anywhere unless it is with me.” Malekith says suddenly… Thor and Loki both look towards the direction of the Dark Elf only to find Lorelei held captive. One dark hand is fisted in her fiery hair whilst the other is surrounded in erratic red light shaped like a blade. Thor tenses, ready to strike.

“Ah-ah-ahhh… if you want this lovely young lady to survive this… then I suggest you stay right where you are.” Malekith says to Thor. He then turns his red eyes to Loki. “Come, my Love… bring little Balder along as well. We don’t want the Aesir Prince to follow.”

“No.” Loki whispers out as he pulls a robe on.

“What?” Malekith inquires having not heard Loki clearly. Lorelei seizes her chance… she slams her boot heel down upon the Dark Elf’s toes. Malekith yells out as he falters to the pain and the Norn Princess slips from his hand. Lorelei runs towards Thor and Loki… Thor glares harshly at the Dark Elf King as he spins Mjolner in his hand.

“Loki isn’t going anywhere with you, Dark Elf.” Thor says in a low dangerous rumble. “For your crimes against Asgard-”

“Silence, Princeling… strike me and I shall unleash Hel upon you and your Realm.” Malekith says with a sinister grin as he stands straight and opens his arms wide in invitation. His red eyes shimmer with madness.

“You dare to threaten my home?” Thor growls and takes a step forwards.

“Oh… I do more than dare.” Malekith says as his own baritone drops menacingly lower… then Malekith tilts his head and lilts his voice slightly. “Though… if you leave Loki here… I’ll let you walk away with the swaddled brat.” Malekith adds. Balder whimpers in Loki’s arms.

“No, Dark Elf.” Thor states as he stands tall and narrows his azure eyes. Loki then places a gentle hand on Thor’s shoulder. Thor looks to the slightly shorter man.

“I’ll do it… but only if you let them leave right now, safely, and promise never to harm Thor or Asgard ever again.” Loki says solemnly… his breath comes ragged as he controls his lustful state. Malekith hums as he contemplates this…

“Loki, no.” Thor says as he reaches out with his left hand to take Loki by the back of the neck. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“You’ll never be alone.” Loki says sadly and offers a small smile. “Goodbye, little Balder. You have been so brave.” Loki says to the squirming babe in his arms. He softly kisses the little head and hands Balder off to Lorelei. He feels something hard in her hand. His slender fingers curl around it as their eyes meet… they both look scared, yet there is a shimmer of hope in her blue eyes. “Farwell, Norn Princess. Thank you for all of your gifts.” Loki says and smiles as he folds his hands in front of him… hiding her latest gift to him… his red eyes then waver with tears.

“Don’t do this, Loki… please.” Lorelei pleads as she starts to cry. Balder steadily starts to whimper then cry as well. Loki then turns away from them.

“Loki… I can’t do this… I cannot allow you to walk off with that villain.” Thor says as he halts Loki by grabbing his arm. Loki looks up to Thor with tears streaming down his cheeks. Loki then throws his arms around Thor’s neck and hugs his Asgardian Prince.

“Then save me.” Loki whispers low into Thor’s ear. Thor kisses Loki before he can pull away. He rumbles out a moan as Loki clings desperately to him. “Let me go.” Loki says as he does finally pull back. Thor holds on to Loki’s hand as long as he can… but all too soon Loki’s slender fingers slip free and there’s nothing for Thor to grasp onto anymore. He watches in desperation as Loki moves to stand beside Malekith. Loki rests a gentle hand upon the Dark Elf’s shoulder. Malekith wraps his left arm around Loki’s waist and holds him close. The dazzling grin is arrogant and sinister. The grim look on Thor’s face is set and his knuckles on Mjolner are white.

Then Malekith slides his left hand up to grip Loki’s long hair. He maintains eye contact with Thor as he presses his lips to Loki’s. The kiss is pure passion on Malekith’s part and he makes it as filthy as possible… and since Loki is in such a receptive state, he responds in equal measure to the Dark Elf’s kiss.

“Mine.” Malekith purrs out as he pets Loki’s hair. Loki rests his head against the Dark Elf King’s shoulder and hums contentedly as he rubs his cheek against the smooth silks and soft furs of Malekith’s black robes. Loki then reveals a dagger… his gift from Lorelei… he thrusts it hard into Malekith’s lower flank. The Dark Elf gasps and looks to Loki with shock and disbelief… then the lightning strikes, blindingly fast. The bolt sears into dark grey flesh and white hair… and Malekith screams in pain and anguish as half his face melts away into ruin. He manages to hold onto Loki as he retreats backwards throwing a red energy barrier up in his wake. Loki stabs him once more and Malekith releases his Hex Blade and grabs the dagger from Loki.

“You little slut! How dare you!” Malekith snarls out as he grabs Loki’s hair and yanks back hard. He then presses the dagger to that long, pale throat and Loki moans out half in pain and half in desire. Malekith desires to punish Loki… but the persistent thud of Thor’s hammer to the barrier reminds the Dark Elf that he is quickly running out of time.

“You are never going to escape me, my Love… no… not Love… you are now my Whore.” Malekith says correcting himself as he roughly pushes Loki towards the full-length mirror close by. Malekith swiftly works his magical talent and soon the surface goes black. They step through and Loki is thrown to the ground… it is flat… and stone… but Loki cannot see anything. Then the faint light from the portal disappears as it is closed leaving Loki in complete darkness with an injured and very angry Malekith.


	18. Injured Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is at Malekith's mercy... dun-dun-duhhhh....
> 
> I'm sappy I know :P
> 
> Lots of plot stuff in this and foreshadowing ;)  
> I hope I've continued to keep this interesting in that department.

Darkness… Pervasive… Smothering… Oppressive. Loki cannot see a damn thing… and he is a Frost Giant, they can see very well in extremely low light… but right now there is no light, just the darkness all around. Then suddenly a red glow flares to life along the walls and Loki can see!

Malekith is across the squared space, naked from the waist up, with a hand at his injured side. Loki can see the glow of a flame charm in the palm of the Dark Elf King Pp’s left hand. Malekith covers one stab wound with that hand and hisses in pain as he sears the wound closed. Loki looks around and his keen red eyes spy the discarded dagger between him and Malekith… Loki makes for it, snatches it up in his hand.

“Your treachery knows no bounds.” Malekith says as he turns to eye Loki who gasps at the sight of the Dark Elf’s ruined face… half of it is perfect and beautiful, red highlights glinting on dark grey skin… the other half is blackened and looks even darker since it does not reflect any light. A curtain of white hair slips down to obscure the ruined right half leaving the red of the glowing irises to be seen. Malekith looks wild… ready to strike and kill at any second. The sight does cause Loki to be afraid… but as his fingers curl around the dagger’s hilt, he feels a measure of confidence flood him.

“I am not afraid of you!” Loki shouts as he stands.

“Oh?” Malekith says and his voice lilts as he tilts his head. “You should be.” He then says menacingly low and waves his right hand. Red energy sparks to life around Loki’s throat. Loki drops the dagger to grab at the energy as he is lifted slowly from the ground, but it is futile. Malekith then flicks his wrist out to his right and Loki’s left arm goes out, caught in red energy bindings… then he flicks his wrist to the left and Loki’s right arm does the same. Now Loki is hanging in the air, bound, and the flimsy silk robe has opened.

“Perfect. Now you are at my mercy… Whore.” Malekith says then falters as he buckles over in pain at the edge of a table. He quickly pulls some paper, quill, and ink from his subspace storage. He pens a quick letter and then dismisses the quill and ink before rolling the paper and sending it off into the Weave. Malekith catches his breath then props himself up against the table.

“It seems there is a delay… to your… impending… punishment.” Malekith says then hisses with pain. He withdraws his hand from his wound and it is coated in black blood. Malekith begins to chuckle. He then looks at Loki with hardened eyes. “Your blade went deep.” Malekith says with a wane smile.

“Good.” Loki says. “I hope you die.” Malekith seems to get a second wind and he surges forward to grab Loki by the throat.

“You’d rather have that brutish Asgardian Prince!” Malekith yells as his anger rises hot. He throws Loki face down upon the low lying, large bed… the energy bindings are still in place and prevent Loki from striking his capturer. “I bet you’d let his entire army fuck you if it would please him!” Malekith shouts now as he falls over Loki’s prone form.

“No!” Loki shouts desperate and scared as he feels Malekith pull the robe from between them. “Get off of me!”

“Now… I’m going to remind you whose whore you really are.” Malekith says low and dangerously as Loki goes silent at being exposed. Tears slip from his eyes as he can feel the Dark Elf King shift while removing his trousers. Loki shuts his eyes tightly and wishes he was back in Thor’s huge arms… where it was safe and comforting… where he felt as though he truly belonged.

 

___________

Sif stops as she descends the stairs from the throne room to the Royal Quarters… the red glow lights up everything and Sif knows what this means… Malekith is home!

 _‘Move it, Fandral! To the Royal Quarters at once!’_ Sif thinks as she quickens her pace down the stairs.

 _‘I’m passing the throne. What was it they called this one?’_ Fandral thinks and Sif receives the thought. Her dark eyes dart around as she comes to the juncture for the Royal Quarters… the stairs spiral on downward, ever deeper.

 _‘The Shrouded Throne of Under-dark.’_ Sif thinks in reply as she darts from the opening to the nearest door alcove along her way to Malekith’s personal chambers. A quick scan then darts to the next door alcove. Still no guards… no movement at all. It is starting to put Sif on edge. _‘I don’t like this… it’s too quiet.’_ She thinks as she moves towards the alcove for Malekith’s private chambers.

 _‘Stay sharp.’_ Sif hears Fandral’s thought just as she slips into the alcove. Five seconds later, a portcullis comes down from above and Sif instinctually raises her shield to block. Metal hits metal as she utilizes her Asgardian might to hold the barred door up. Sif watches the point pierce her shield just shy of her wrist.

 _‘Fandral… hurry.’_ Sif thinks as she draws her sword out and sets her stance in case of a coming attack.

 _‘Almost there.’_ Fandral’s thought speaks in her mind… soon after his appears strolling briskly down the hall.

 _‘Could you be_ more _obvious?’_ Sif thinks as she levels a glare at him for his brazen trot.

 _‘Could_ you _?’_ Fandral replies with a grin as he walks up and inspects the door. ‘Well… this may have another trap.’ Fandral thinks as he strokes his chin beard in contemplation.

 _‘Wonderful… tell me the bad news.’_ Sif thinks sarcastically and exhales sharply through her nose. Fandral looks to Sif with a knowing smirk.

 _‘Only those with Elven blood can open this door… it’s a good thing I’m quarter-Elf.’_ Fandral thinks as he calls upon his inherent magic. It’s stubborn to his will so he has to focus quite intensely just to perform the most simple of charms. The lock clicks softly and the door opens slowly. Sif sheathes her sword then pushes the portcullis up and off her shield. She lets it drop behind her so she can follow Fandral through. That’s when they hear the sounds… voices… yelling…

“I bet you’d let his entire army fuck you if it would please him!” Shouts a silky smooth, deep rumble of a voice.

“No!” Shouts a desperate and scared voice… “Get off of me!” They hear next.

 _‘LOKI!’_ The two think at once.

“Now… I’m going to remind you whose whore you really are.” They hear and this snaps the two to action. They rush into the chamber where the sounds are coming from and enter. There is Malekith atop of a struggling Loki. Fandral strikes Malekith hard upon the back of his head.

“Take that villainous scum!” Fandral says as he watches Malekith’s out cold form slump over. Sif hurries over to shift Loki’s robe to cover him, but Fandral catches a glimpse of the red light shimmering off of the blue skin like it would ice.

“You’re safe, Loki. We’ve got you.” Sif says with a warm smile… tears shimmer in her eyes as Loki turns slowly to regard his saviors.

“Thor?” Loki asks.

“Back on Asgard… waiting for you.” Fandral says as Sif helps Loki from the bed.

“Can you walk?” Sif asks worried that Malekith’s… treatment… has left him unable to move quickly.

“Thor came to Jotunheim to get me with the aid of Princess Lorelei.” Loki then says as he stands and walks. “I’m glad to hear he is safe if he sent the two of you so quickly.”

“Thor didn’t send us. We came with Tyr to speak with the Twilight Elves… and Queen Alfysia showed us a way into Malekith’s kingdom so we could find you… if you were here on Svartalfheim that is.” Sif says explaining why they are here.

“And it turns out you were.” Fandral says as he places a hand upon Loki’s upper arm to help steady the Jotun Prince. Fandral then uses his dirk to cut through the magical bindings and free Loki’s hands. Loki rubs his wrists.

“Then Thor may still be on Jotunheim.” Loki says as realization floods him. He snatches up the fallen dagger. “We must hurry.” He then says urgently.

“Come then… there is only one way to leave this accursed place.” Sif says and leads them from Malekith’s rooms. They hurry up the stairs and across the long wide throne room… which looks vastly different with the red lights shining down pillared roots and lighting the edges of the walls at floor and ceiling. They find themselves stopping before the door to the Mirror Gate chamber.

“Wait, Sif. Remember that giant serpent… well, I killed it… but…” Fandral starts and hesitates.

“But what?” Sif asks as she glares at the blonde man.

“It wasn’t the only one. There’s seven or eight more in there.” Fandral says with a sigh.

“Then we rush to the mirror… Loki you open it with your magic… and we are-”

“I can’t.” Loki says interrupting Sif’s plan. “My magic is sealed… Malekith saw to that the moment he took me from Asgard.”

“Damn!” Sif swears and clenches her fists.

“I remember noticing that that shaft goes up and up… perhaps all the way to the surface… so there must be stairs.” Fandral says and Sif sighs.

“Very well. We can try it.” Sif says then looks stern at her two companions. “It may wind up being a hard fight out, so be ready.” Sif says and opens the door. They are immediately greeted by several pairs of glowing red eyes.

 

___________

Laufey is briskly moving down the main hall of the Royal Wing of Winter-dwell. A guard had informed him of an attack upon the Dark Elf guards and how a group of them have maneuvered to break down the door to Loki’s chambers. His son, Helblindi, is with him at his right side and Helblindi’s new lover, Jarnsaxa, follows at Laufey’s other side.

“What is the meaning of this?” Laufey inquires. The Elves continue their assault upon the door. One draws out a wand with a glowing red tip and points it at the lock… an intense beam of hot energy shoots out of the tip and starts melting through the lock. “Enough! I will suffer no further damage to my home!” Laufey shouts and moves forward. The four guarding, bring their buckler shields up to block the way.

“You dare to defy the King!” Helblindi shouts as he looks down at the Halfling-sized beings.

 

~~~~~~~

“The Dark Elves will get through soon… they’ve reached a delay at the moment.” Lorelei says as she moves back into the bedchamber where Thor has been pacing… most of the furniture in the room has been smashed beyond all hope of repair.

“Good. Let them come so that I may smash their skulls with my hammer.” Thor snarls out. Balder cries out shrilly even though Lorelei rocks him.

“We can’t wait around here for those Dark Elves to enter… Jotuns will be following behind them just as quickly… full-sized Frost Giants at that!” Lorelei argues hoping Thor will listen to some reason.

“Then open that mirror portal and take us to where the vile fiend has taken Loki.” Thor booms out as he spins Mjolner in his hand. Lorelei sighs. She tried to open the mirror portal as soon as it closed but there was a resistance too great for her to overcome… perhaps her mother, Karnilla, could have…

“I can try for another way… it is fraught with peril though.” Lorelei says as she holds Balder more closely.

“Do it! I will clear the path of all danger just to see Loki safe in my arms once more.” Thor says boldly as his grip tightens upon his hammer’s hilt.

“Very well then… Here’s goes nothing.” Lorelei says as she traces out the proper runes with a slender finger on the smooth, mirrored surface. The edge of the glass glows blue and the reflection changes to a dark room with red light along the edges… then they see them… Lady Sif, Fandral, and even Loki are fighting off several huge snakes with black scales that glimmer in the red glow that matches their unblinking eyes. Thor pokes his blonde haired head through the portal was well as his right arm… his broad, barrel chest is too wide for the narrow mirror in Loki’s bed chambers on Jotunheim to allow him to completely cross.

“Loki! Sif! Fandral! This way!” Thor shouts then thrusts his hammer out… a bolt of lightning leaps from the hammer’s uru head sparking and hissing only to strike one of the serpents that tries to attack Loki. The reptile spasms as the electric shock courses through its slithering mass.

“Thor!” Loki says and he hurries to the Mirror Gate. “This way!” He yells back to Fandral and Sif. They look quickly then start for the Mirror Gate as well. Thor moves back a little to throw Mjolner through the portal and strike one huge serpent in its open mouth… its skull is smashed through and a second snake takes the bloody hammer to a large muscled coil.

“Thor!” Loki says as Thor steps back and he rushes through the portal to cling to the Thunderer’s front tightly.

“You’re safe now.” Thor says calmly as he hugs Loki to him tighter still. Loki sighs out in deep relief then Sif and Fandral come through. Thor raises his right hand and Mjolner flies swiftly to him… it clips a serpent as it flies through the portal and into Thor’s waiting hand… Thor wasn’t looking though… he is all eyes for his Heart’s Desire.

“That’s everyone?” Lorelei asks of Sif who nods in reply and the redheaded Norn Princess quickly closes the portal just before a snake makes it. Loki’s chamber door bursts open then.

“Malekith! What is the meaning of this?” Laufey says as he strides regally into the receiving chamber then spots his precious son… in the arms of Asgard’s brutish Prince.

“YOU!” Laufey says and makes his way briskly to the bed chamber door.

“Let me handle this.” Loki says to Thor before he stands squarely in front of his Asgardian Prince.

“How dare YOU invade my home! Steal my people! Our sacred Relic! MY SON AND HEIR!” Laufey shouts vocalizing his anger. Soon the Frost Giant King has tears in his crimson eyes. He raises his fist but knows he cannot strike least he hurt his precious boy.

“Dame!” Loki shouts finally having repeatedly called out to Laufey before he started to shout. Laufey snaps his furious eyes from Thor to look at Loki… the look melts instantly… replaced by a mix of sorrow and relief.

“My precious boy.” Laufey says as he pulls Loki into a hug. “Come, get away from this vicious, little monster.” Laufey then says as he starts to push Loki out of the way.

“Dame, no! Please, let me explain!” Loki pleads as he is then pulled away by Helblindi.

“Come, brother. You don’t want to see what our dame does to these vile Halflings.” Helblindi says as he grabs Loki by the waist with both hands. The taller brother finds himself eyeing his short-statured sibling closely… he also feels Loki’s cerulean skin and lean muscles shifting under the thin black robe. Helblindi finds himself swallowing hard as he tries to focus on the situation at hand.

“I LOVE HIM!!!” Loki shouts and breaks free of Helblindi’s grasp to fling himself into Thor’s arms. Laufey is shocked into silence. In fact, everyone freezes… Sif, Fandral, and Jarnsaxa clutch the hilts of their weapons tightly… even drawing the blades out a few inches from their sheathes.

“I love Prince Loki… with all that I am.” Thor declares solemnly as he holds Loki closer with a meaty arm around his blue beauty’s slim waist. “Yes… I have stolen from you… and for that I am truly sorry. I had planned to return the Casket of Ancient Winters after my marriage to your son… but it seems you had other plans for that.” Thor says and bows his head in respect at first then ends with a slight glare to the Jotun King. “But I forgive the trespass of your people into my Realm’s Weapons Vault. Keep the Casket but only on two conditions.”

“Which are?” Laufey asks curiously. He is impressed the Aesir Princeling wants to talk… their first encounter was short on words… mostly heated… but long on violence. It had cost the Frost Giants dearly, but now here is a chance at reconciliation… depending on the terms that is.

“You honor my marriage to Loki… and swear a solemn vow to never use the Casket as a tool of conquest ever again… or I’ll smash the damned thing and let you all deal with the fallout.” Thor states sternly. The Frost Giant King eyes the Golden Prince of Asgard closely… hard glare to hard glare.

“Dame, accept these terms… please… for me… and my future child.” Loki says as he leans into Thor’s shoulder and ghosts his left hand over his lower stomach. Thor’s eyes go big as do Laufey’s.

“This is WONDERFUL news!”

“No… not with this monstrosity!”

The two say at the same time… they then glare quickly at each other once more.

“Yes!” Loki shouts to still their tongues once more. “I WILL bare Thor a son… I’ll have as many as he wishes to plant with in me… and you will accept them as your grandchildren, Dame… or, once I am gone, I’ll never set foot on Jotunheim again.” Loki then says sternly to his dame.

“You wouldn’t! Please, my precious boy, don’t do this to me.” Laufey says as tears prick his crimson eyes whilst he struggles to hold back his emotions in front of everyone present.

“Then do not force my hand, Dame.” Loki pleads as tears shimmer in his own red eyes as well. “It is Malekith who is the vile monster for taking advantage of my season…” Loki says and Laufey watches closely as he sees the purplish flush to Loki’s high cheekbones and how widely dilated his pupils are. Loki’s hand roams over Thor’s breastplate then finds and clings to Thor’s thick neck. “To force himself upon me… and dare to call it ‘love’.” Loki spits the words with disgust.

“Malekith has helped us in innumerous ways-”

“Malekith is a selfish thief! Nothing more, nothing less.” Loki says and frowns as he recalls the Dark Elf’s hands upon him at his most vulnerable moment. Loki just wants to return to Asgard… to home… and let Thor help him forget ever being touched by another.

“You have my word that Asgard will help in any and every way that we can.” Thor pledges to Laufey. The Frost Giant King sneers at the Golden Prince of Asgard looking as though he is about to spit more insults… fists clench… then Laufey takes a deep breath and relaxes a little as he thinks this through. Loki will be Thor’s mate… and Laufey can sway Loki much more easily with soft words than harsh shouts. Jotunheim should be able to prosper… like it did in Ages past.

“Very well… I accept.” Laufey starts. “Asgard has access to much trade, therefore, give a considerably hefty tribute of food to us at every transition of your Seasons from now ‘til the end of time… and I will forgive you the theft of the Casket.”

“It shall be so.” Thor vows with a nod of his head.

“Also… Let all of your children with my son stay with me for one Season out of every four… and I will let you marry Loki… with my full blessing.” Laufey then adds.

“I will not let my children leave my presence.” Loki says suddenly.

“Of course, you are always welcomed here at home, my precious son.” Laufey says as he smiles warmly at his eldest and smallest. Loki will always be his little boy no matter his age.

“It shall be so… on my Honor.” Thor says with a heavy heart knowing there will be times without Loki to cherish and love. He’ll just have to cross that bridge when he comes to it… so no point in worrying about it now.

“Excellent… that we have reached an accord.” Laufey says and nods his head at the Asgardian Prince.

 

___________

An hour later sees the Asgardians plus Loki and Lorelei back on Asgard. Laufey had used a transport pad to put them directly inside the Bi-Frost dome. Heimdall had watched this exchange very closely. Frigga was delighted to see her baby boy again. She hugged and kissed Loki as tears flowed freely from her blue eyes. She then took little Balder in her arms and was lead away by her handmaidens. Laufey and Odin were left starring at each other until it was only them, Thor, Loki, Helblindi, and the ever watchful Heimdall.

“There were times you were not in my GateKeeper’s vision… much like a certain Dark Elf King.” Odin says sternly as he stands regally before the two Frost Giants. Though he is smaller, he still seems to be looking down upon them with his one eye.

“You damned Aesir should keep to your own business and not spy on everyone else!” Helblindi says heatedly.

“Still your tongue.” Laufey snaps at his second-born.

“Yes, perhaps you will learn something for a change, Helblindi Farbaustison… like how it is unwise to allow a power-hungry Warlord loose on a Realm-conquering spree.” Odin, All-Father says as his one eye focuses upon the second Jotun Prince. Helblindi’s thin lips form a hard line as he just stares hard at the Asgardian King.

“Your son made vows on his Honor to me. I would see them honored by Asgard’s King, Odin, All-Father.” Laufey says. Odin looks to Heimdall who nods his head having witnessed the exchange of terms betwixt the Prince of Asgard and Jotun King. Odin then looks to Thor.

“Aye. I did vow… and I have decided it is best to wed Prince Loki. Let there be peace between our Realms like it was once so in long Ages past.” Thor says to his father. Odin inhales sharply as his eye narrows upon Thor who is holding a panting Loki flush against his side. Odin can clearly see that Loki is in his season… he recalls the little Jotun not being in this state the last time he seen Loki before his abduction.

“There can be much trade betwixt our Realms.” Laufey says.

“I make only one condition of my own.” Odin states.

“Name it and I shall consider-”

“No considering… if you refuse… I WILL march to war once more against you… and this time, when I win… I will enslave all your people and I’ll decree your son, Loki, nothing more than my son’s Whore.” Odin states clearly and with such chill that Laufey shivers with fear of the threat. “That being said… this is MY term… you answer to me now… you tell me everything Malekith has told you… you even stand beside Asgard on the field of battle from now on. Is that clear? If not… then to ensure your cooperation… I require a hostage, a new one.” Odin taps his spear and Helblindi is knocked off of the Jotun transport pad. The second Jotun Prince recovers and finds himself trapped behind a barrier of golden energy.

“Hey! Let me go!” Helblindi rages as his fists beat at the golden-energy knot work. “You can’t hold me Halfling King!”

“Brother, please! Calm yourself!” Loki says as he rushes from Thor to the energy barrier. Helblindi immediately stops and looks to his short brother. “It’ll be alright… everything will be alright… just, please, stay calm.” Loki adds as he weeps. He now has to protect Helblindi… and that means keeping his oft rebellious younger brother calm. This _will not_ be an easy task in the least.

“Very well.” Laufey says as he lowers his head and kneels before Odin. He looks to Loki and hope alights within him as he sees how tender Thor is with his precious little boy. The Golden Prince of Asgard doesn’t even try to force Loki away or say anything harsh to Helblindi. No… the Son is not cruel. Laufey looks to Odin. The Father, however, is.

“I pledge my loyalty to Asgard and her golden throne. By Ymir, I swear this vow.” Laufey says and Helblindi sulks in his golden cage whilst Loki weeps silently against Thor’s shoulder.

“I welcome you into my service, Laufey, Kings of Jotunheim.” Odin says and taps his spear.

“But I do not rule all of Jotunheim.” Laufey corrects as he looks up at Odin curiously.

“You do now… and anyone who disagrees shall answer to me.” Odin says then turns and strolls away. “Come, King Laufey… there is more to discuss.”

 

___________

Algrim is watching his Elven officers run the motley ranks through various activities… some are doing drills, others training in hand-to-hand, yet others spar with weapons… some train the truly monstrous beasts and giants with Dark Elf handlers. Soon Malekith’s Secret Army will be ready. Algrim is loyal to his king… in fact, he is one of many of Malekith’s ‘illegitimate’ children. He is half Dark Elf, half Vanir. He may have never seen the Time Before Light but he wishes to see such a wonder come again for Elven eyes see ALL wonders… even the ones that darkness offers. Then he feels it… the tickle of a message sent to him along subspace. Algrim pulls it from the Weave and unrolls the paper.

 

_Hurry, Algrim! I am injured and weak. Come Home at once!_

 

Malekith had scrawled in haste. There is even a thumbprint in black blood. Algrim crumples the letter in his gloved hand.

“Malfori! You have charge of the Secret Army for now. I must see to our King at once.” Algrim says in his deep voice to a slighter Dark Elf, a half-brother and then some. Algrim then gathers a trio of his fellow Dark Elves… half siblings all… to accompany him to Svartalfheim. It is a bit of a walk to the Hel Fort, but once inside, they find a mirror gate and step out into Malekith’s private quarters. Algrim is the first to enter… only to find his King stirring on the floor.

“Malekith! What happened?” Algrim shouts as he rushes in to kneel beside Malekith and help him up. He catalogues his King’s wounds… face is half burned, a side wound on left flank, and burns there as well? “Your face, my Liege! How did this happen to you?” Algrim then asks as the healer hurries over and starts working on Malekith’s side wounds. The other two search the rooms for anymore intruders before coming back to stand at the entrances.

“Loki.” Malekith hisses as the healing energy stimulates his flesh to grow so as to seal the stab wounds internally as well as externally. The burns are another matter being magically induced… salves and massages are the only ways for those to heal.

“MY beautiful Loki…” Malekith whispers out a little shakily. Algrim can see the familiar distant look of longing in his King’s glowing eyes. He knows how madly smitten Malekith is with the flirtatious, little Jotun Prince… and he completely understands. If him and Malfori weren’t partners… No! Can’t even think of competing with his King for the most stunning Jotun since Bestila.

“That treacherous WHORE!!!” Malekith seethes with anger. “NO!!!” Malekith then shakes his head and calms himself. “I mustn’t think that way…”

“If only you had the Aether, my King.” Algrim says as he places a hand upon Malekith naked shoulder. Yes, if only they had that Relic of Relics… and Infinity Stone that can manipulate matter and see across Time.

“Alas… that was stolen long ago by the _ilithe Asgarde_.” Malekith says with a growl. He then takes a deep breath and collects himself only to sneer out… “If I cannot darken the Light… then I will settle for the utter annihilation of that _flat rock_ that dares to call itself _Eternal_ when it has scarcely lasted a third of the age of this Universe… by any means.”

“There have been plenty of recent additions, my King… your army now numbers a billion strong.” Algrim informs his King. Malekith grins then drinks down a vile of a glowing green liquid that the healer gives him from her pack. Algrim then adds, “Your daughter with Queen Freya found a Jotun High General recently. He is eager to go to war with Asgard.”

“What is this Jotun General’s name?” Malekith asks as he feels the effects of this potion start to kick in lulling his pain and yet causing his mind to perk up so he can think clearly. Algrim notices the difference immediately. His eyes never miss a thing.

“Thrym.” Comes the expected answer and Malekith chuckles. If only he had the means to transport his entire army to Asgard instantly. There is the Tesseract, the Infinity Stone with an affinity to warp, bend, and twist Space. Many have had their hands upon it… Asgard being the last. Malekith narrows his eyes. Asgard has two, too many, Infinity Stones… three if you count that spark of the Phoenix Force in their vault or the Asgardian woman whose body houses a significantly larger portion.

Sigyn PhoenixSoul, however, is vessel to less than half of the entire Phoenix Force… the greater half resides within the heart of Midgard, where it has been for nearly five billion years and shall remain for another seven billion before the closest star consumes the prison and frees It.

Malekith has lived to see the Undying Flame create the five Infinity Stones and start the Era of Light, he is confident he will live to see the anger-blind half spread destruction throughout the Universe and return things to darkness. It’s the Dark Elf King’s final hope, but it is a long game requiring patience. While he has that in spades, he has found himself more reckless of late because of his infatuation with Prince Loki. That ends now.

“Gather every Frost Giant we have into a unit of their own… give General Thrym the command. When he is ready… I will send him and his unit to Asgard.” Malekith commands coolly. A slight smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“It shall be done, my King.” Algrim says and nods his head before watching the healer finish her work. His King’s burnt face is now bandaged in a half mask.

“No rush, of course… if anything, I am patient. I can wait.” Malekith says with an eerie calm as he half-smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for tons of feels and smut next chapter :D


	19. Make me Forget, Make me Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and some plot development. Enjoy everyone :D
> 
> This one is for SigynTheFaithful... enjoy my lovely dear and get well soon ;)

After all the posturing and talking… Odin and Laufey have came to an understanding. Thor will marry Loki on Jotunheim… in secret… then Thor will marry Lorelei on Asgard in public (Odin’s command), but any children Thor sires with Loki will have claim to the throne of either Realm (Loki’s condition backed by Thor). Helblindi is to be left on Asgard. He can move freely through the public spaces of the palace and the guest living quarters… he can even go out and travel about Asgard… all with an escort of guards, of course. Thor had taken Loki away after the talk was settled to get him cleaned and rested.

Now they are sitting in the steaming water of Thor’s private bathing pool… Thor bathes Loki taking care to wash his little Jotun. He washes Loki’s long hair and delights in the small comforts of every touch… for Loki is straddling Thor’s large lap and making little humming sounds as his scalp is massaged. He dips Loki and watches as that slender blue form bends back over the strong arms encircling his waist to rinse that long hair. Thor savors the sight then leans forward to lave open-mouth kisses up the center of that lean-muscled torso.

“Every moment that you were away… I missed you.” Thor says and Loki stops as he hears the vulnerability in that deep baritone. He slips his hands upon the meaty biceps and opens his crimson eyes to gaze longingly at the Golden Prince whose usually smiling face is now set adrift between longing and despair. The deep need flares to brilliant life within Loki as he curls up sliding his hands to cling at Thor’s broad set shoulders.

“Every moment I was away… I thought about you… and I also missed you terribly so.” Loki says as he moves his upper body forward to press his lips to Thor’s. They cling to one another desperate and needy… living in the universe of this single moment… hoping and wishing beyond all hope for it to last an eternity… but then the kiss breaks for even they need to breathe.

“Loki… I am lost without you.” Thor says in a hushed tone as they share breath.

“As am I.” Loki whispers, his dark blue lips ghosting over Thor’s. He then gives a slow kiss to his gorgeous Golden Prince… his broken Aesir Warrior. Thor then slides a large hand down the blue back. Blunt fingers seek the cleft of Loki’s lovely, full ass. Loki purrs and arcs his body flush against Thor’s as those sure fingers brush against the puckered hole, his Jotun cunt, but those fingers do not find what is supposed to be there… a solid gold Ergi Sigil bearing Thor’s mark.

“Wha-?” Thor starts to say then realization washes over him and a burning rage flares behind his blue eyes. “Malekith… that vile, plundering, sneak-thief. I’ll-” Loki stops him with a kiss which Thor returns… then Loki pulls away slowly.

“Don’t… what’s done is done.” Loki whispers out as his body shivers in the steamy water and tears spill from his garnet eyes.

“I should’ve been by your side…” Thor says and his voice nearly breaks as his own sobs start to surface as the reality sinks in… he felt lost, listless, without Loki near… Thor blamed himself for Loki’s abduction. He should’ve been there… “I should have-”

“Thor.” Loki says low in a near-purr cutting off Thor’s words sharply in its finality. Then Loki gently grabs the strong, bearded jaw and lifts Thor’s face. “Thor, please… please make me forget… _him_.” Loki adds and his voice wavers and breaks. Thor snaps from his daze and touches his forehead to Loki’s. Loki doesn’t have to say what Malekith had done to him… Thor can be spared the details… but the next time he crosses paths with that accursed Dark Elf, Thor is going to remove his manhood… then burn it so it cannot be reattached.

“I will never let you suffer so at the hands of another ever again.” Thor vows tenderly as he holds his little Jotun close and runs his large, rough hands over the smooth back. Loki is already quite aroused and he moans as he feels Thor’s swelling cock trapped between them as well.

“Then take me… take me now… please, Thor. I need you.” Loki whines and pleads as he starts to wriggle rubbing their erections against one another as well as against their abdomens. Thor tightens his huge arms around Loki’s lithe form… Loki moans contentedly as Thor stands taking him up as well.

“Not here.” Thor grumbles out as he kisses against Loki’s slender throat. The pair move from the bathing pool, they don’t even bother drying off as Thor presses Loki against his bedchamber wall. A hanging tapestry keeps damp skin from the cool of the stone and metal walls.

“Here?” Loki asks in a needy tone as he is pressed front-first against the covered wall.

“Here… to start.” Thor says as he nips and suckles at Loki’s earlobe whilst his hands roam over the hard blue body. Those large hands begin to massage the swell of Loki’s ass cheeks and the little Jotun responds by jutting his rear backwards as his chest goes flat against the wall. Thor’s thumbs delve ever deeper into the cleft of that perfect ass. He looks down and licks his lips as he parts those cheeks to glimpse Loki’s hole. The dark blue anus is closed in a tight pucker. This will take a lot of prepping so it doesn’t hurt when he finally gives Loki what he wants.

Loki whines as Thor moves away… but then he is crowded once more and the feel of a blunt finger, slicked with oil, presses at his hole. Loki moans and pushes his hips back as he relaxes… and the finger slips inside. Thor watches in awe as that impossibly tight ring of muscle relaxes just enough to allow his finger entrance… it slides in deep and the smooth walls of Loki’s passage clench the probing digit once fully buried within that silky heat. Thor starts a slow out-in rhythm with the single finger.

“More… I need more, please, Thor… please, fill me.” Loki moans and begs… and Thor obliges by slipping a second finger into the tight opening… stretching that muscled ring wider out. Loki’s moans get noticeably louder. Thor is spurred on and he starts to probe harder curling his fingers just so with every inward push twisting his wrist as well. Soon Loki is a writhing pleading thing driven by pleasure… and Thor wants to give as much as possible. He reaches around and grasps Loki’s hard cock. Loki gasps as he is probed and tugged at the same furious pace. Soon a third finger is pushed in and Loki moans out in a cry as his head goes back and rests against Thor’s muscled shoulder.

“Take me, Thor! Take me now! PLEASE!!!” Loki cries out and Thor swiftly withdraws his fingers, tugs his own aching cock just to slick it up, and then slots himself inside Loki’s loosened hole. Loki screams out in ecstasy as Thor buries every last inch deeply within. “YES!!!” Loki shouts as he clutches his fists into the tapestry against the wall. Thor loses himself in the exquisite feel of being inside Loki… the tightness, the silky smooth walls of the passage, the heat which is damn-near searing now… so he lets instinct kick in, and Thor starts pounding hard then increases the tempo. Loki cries out with every inward thrust. The Thunderer maintains this intense pace until he feels that coiled tension in his loins build and build… then Thor roars out his ecstasy as he orgasms flooding Loki’s fertile womb. Loki follows suit as he spills against the wall and over Thor’s fist as it pumps him. Thor soon stops and remains joined with his lover as they both pant and find support against the wall.

“Please tell me that isn’t the end.” Loki says out of breath. Thor pulls out and away. Loki whimpers at the loss but soon he is stood up and spun around with his back to the wall.

“I will NEVER be done with you.” Thor says sternly then claims Loki’s mouth in a deep kiss. He jumps onto Thor wrapping his long legs around that cut waist. Thor grabs those perfect ass cheeks once more and parts them. Loki breaks the kiss as his head goes back at the feel of Thor’s still-hard cock pushing into his sensitive hole. Thor nips at the exposed neck as he thrusts up hard into Loki.

“Yesyesyes… Thor!” Loki chants out repeatedly for several minutes. “Yes! Thor! AHH!!!” Loki then moans out loud and long as his second orgasm hits hard. His reawakened cock cums between them in thick spurts. Thor feels the slick seed between them and groans as he feels Loki’s clenching passage ripple around his probing length, milking him for his seed when he does finally spill inside for a second time as well.

“Loki.” Thor whispers out as he stills and they kiss slow, sweet, and tender. Thor then secures his hold upon his lover as they are still joined. “Hold tight.” Thor then adds as he moves away from the wall with Loki clinging to his front. He makes it to the bed and lays Loki down. He then pulls out and grabs a discarded tunic from the floor to wipe Loki’s torso before they crawl up and under the blankets and furs. Loki nestles himself in close to that glorious, powerful body. Mighty arms hold him close… safe and secure. Loki hums contentedly as he passes out with his cheek against Thor’s shoulder.

 

___________

Helblindi sits at the end of the high table. He is sitting on the floor since the table is too low for his nearly ten foot frame. To say he isn’t happy is an understatement… he is furious with his dame for agreeing to the Halfling King’s terms. He expected to be chained up and paraded about to some dark dungeon the moment Laufey left… but no… here he is… feasting with the Royals and the elite of Asgard.

“Try some of the boar. I hunted it myself a few days past.” The fat Aesir warrior seated next to Helblindi says as he gnaws at a chuck of meat larger than his red haired head. Helblindi frowns though he eyes the huge, golden plate laden with a full roasted boar. He grabs a hind leg and pulls it off taking the thigh into his huge hand.

“Hunted it yourself?” The little blonde Aesir warrior says with a huff as he nibbles at a chip of some fried root. “More like hunted it in the kitchen’s cold cellar.” The little man then says eliciting a laugh from everyone around save the fat Aesir. Helblindi huffs out a short chuckle. The third Aesir warrior says nothing… he just eyes Helblindi with those dark slitted eyes.

“Does the sight of a true Jotun offend you, silent one?” Helblindi asks of the grim-faced man then takes a bite of the boar leg. Helblindi is surprised by the savor of the roasted meat. He is used to eating near-raw foods that are served mostly chilled.

“It matters not that you are Jotun.” The grim-faced man says simply.

“Of course it does, Aesir.” Helblindi says after he swallows.

“I am no more Aesir than you are… but my loyalty lies with Thor. I will protect him and Loki… and I will keep you out of trouble… because that is what Loki asked of me.” The grim-faced man says then takes a long pull from his mead horn. Helblindi is stunned into silence for the time being and so he eats.

“By Yggdrasil’s roots! Hogun! That is the most I have EVER heard you speak in one setting.” The little blonde Aesir says. Hogun shrugs as he sets his horn down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Volstagg, are you not going to comment on this new development?” The little blonde then adds as he looks to the fat Aesir who is greedily stuffing his face with fluffy biscuits at the moment. Helblindi watches his three guards curiously for a moment as he finishes eating the boar meat then he samples the biscuits as well. They are delicious! Helblindi then starts to sample some more of the food.

“Well, Volstagg, I think you and this Jotun Prince will get along splendidly.” The little blonde Aesir says. “He certainly has an appetite to match yours. Here… Prince Helblindi… try some of the mead.” Helblindi is then offered a large golden bowl filled with a dark amber colored liquid. He swallows his mouthful of food then grasps the bowl and raises it to his dark blue lips. He takes a testing sip and lets the strangely sweet alcohol swish around in his mouth before swallowing. He looks at the liquid in the bowl curiously.

“What is this? Mead you say? What is it made from?” Helblindi asks then takes a second, longer, pull.

“Do you like it? It is made from honey. Here… this is honey.” The blonde says as he grabs a bread knife and dips it into a large glass jar full of some kind of syrup. Helblindi takes the offered knife and licks it. The syrup is sweeter still… and the two things share the same scent Helblindi notes.

“I do like this.” Helblindi then replies and dips the small bread knife into the jar again so he can taste that golden syrup some more. He may not ever be able to admit it out loud… but Helblindi is starting to take some interest in what Asgard has to offer.

 

___________

Loki awakens snuggled up against Thor’s side. Thor is laying flat on his back snoring softly with a thick arm curled under and around Loki’s waist. Loki is laying on his stomach though more on Thor’s barreled chest than on the bed, with one leg hooked over Thor’s thigh and one arm draped over that well-defined torso.

He can hear and feel Thor’s strong heart beating a slow, steady rhythm under his blue cheek and Loki smiles as he moves his face to look at Thor’s sleeping face. Golden hair is rumpled about on the down pillow, those full lips are parted slightly as he snores softly for once, and- Suddenly, Thor snorts and shifts a little as his snoring got a little louder. His hold around Loki tightens a little bit as he turns his face towards his blue beauty… then he settles down once more into a deep, now quieter, sleep.

Loki is awake and he is extremely aroused. He slides his left hand down Thor’s torso then over his own blue thigh to delve into the cleft of his ass. He feels his hole… it is still loose and slick… and sensitive. Loki moans slightly as he circles his entrance with the tip of his fingers then dips them inside. He bites his lower lip to remain as silent as he can… that’s when he feels a nipple against his cheek and so he slowly swirls his tongue around it then latches on and suckles. Soon though, Loki has to shift so his swelling cock isn’t trapped at an odd angle against Thor’s thigh.

“Ready for another go, I see?” Thor says suddenly and Loki stops suckling and fingering himself. “Don’t stop on my account. Continue.” Thor adds and all grogginess is now gone… he is wide awake and as Loki shifts his thigh… very aroused too.

Loki shifts and slides over Thor’s prone body stopping as he straddles his larger lover’s hips. Loki can feel Thor’s cock, hard and wanting, pressing into his cleft and against his hole. He rises sliding his blue hands against the golden chest then lifts his hips up catching the thick head on his loosened opening… and he slides down upon Thor’s massive shaft. Loki whimpers and moans as he settles with every last inch inside of him. He gasps as his nestled womb is penetrated and he stills panting hard at the feel of being so stretched and filled… completed.

“I love you.” Loki whispers out as he looks at Thor with hooded eyes and starts to lift his hips then fall. He keeps up the movements, increasing his speed and even altering the angle as he leans back a little or wriggles in circular motions every so often. Thor steadies him by grasping the slim, blue waist and bucking up to meet Loki in tandem. Loki moans and cries out as he fucks himself hard and fast on Thor’s cock. Thor surges upwards as Loki leans back further still. Soon, Thor is sitting with Loki laying back as he thrusts into his blue beauty.

“By the Nine! I love you more everyday.” Thor groans out as he works his cock inside of that tight, clutching heat. He runs his large, calloused hands over the smooth, blue skin feeling the ridges of Loki’s tribal markings. He watches as Loki comes undone… whimpering and moaning, begging for more, declaring his eternal love…

“Please, Thor, please! Breed me!” Loki cries out as his back arcs and he moans out. Thor watches in awe as Loki spills… splattering white seed over his belly and chest. Thor curls his arms under that slim waist and he pounds harder and faster into his little Jotun’s fluttering cunt. He keeps the pace up for a few minutes before he, too, spills deep inside. Thor then pulls Loki up and they kiss and cling to one another.

“I hope that one takes.” Thor says with a smile… then he presses his forehead to Loki’s. “It would make me very happy if you do carry my son.” Thor then kisses Loki before any reply can be made… and the pair wind up making love twice more before they fall asleep again… this time they are both on their side. Thor holds Loki close with one arm around his waist and the other serving as a pillow. Thor nuzzles his face into the sweet smelling, tangled raven tresses and they quickly fall asleep.

 

___________

Odin stands leaning over his massive desk in the King’s Study in his Royal chambers. He is looking down once more at the accord he made with Karnilla… then his single eye moves to the new accord next to it… the one that his son had produced. Thor’s signature is there, so is Loki’s, Lorelei’s, and now Laufey’s and Odin’s. Everything they discussed is in this new accord… everything that was agreed upon. Now only Karnilla needs to sign it.

“It doesn’t take a seer’s sight to know that a child will soon be on the way.” Frigga says as she approaches her husband with a gentle smile on her face. Odin sighs.

“I had hoped our son would be a little older and married before he started siring children.” Odin says then turns to face his lovely wife.

“Well, he does take after you in that regards.” Frigga says as she rubs his tense shoulders. Odin huffs then Frigga fixes her husband with a knowing look. “Need I remind you of your ‘Wanderer’ days, Husband?” Frigga then says and Odin’s single eye widens as his brows shoot up to his hairline.

“Nonono… we don’t need to bring THAT up.” Odin says back-pedaling. He remembers how when he was Thor’s age he would travel around the other Realms, see the sights, fight in many battles, and bed many women. He wound up siring several bastard children with various women (most of them Mortal). Most he never knew existed, but those that he was aware of… he did not claim for they were of ‘mixed’ blood and the people of Asgard would never accept such children, so they were left with their mothers. “Though you DO make an astute observation.” Odin then says to his wife.

“Yes, after all Thor has sired children with a few Mortal girls during the recent war… but this is different. He knows that Loki WILL get pregnant.” Frigga says then pauses to sigh before continuing. “I am certain that Loki went into his season whilst in Malekith’s hold… that means that he could already be carrying that wretched Dark Elf’s off-spring.”

“I’ve already considered that. He has spent the night with Thor… so soon Loki may be carrying Thor’s child as well.” Odin starts. “Jotun wombs utilize more magic in conception… so the child that issues forth from Loki’s womb may very well be a mix of two fathers.”

“What?” Frigga questions in her puzzlement.

“In half a Season’s time we shall see whose seed prevails. If that damned Dark Elf’s does… then I will have to make a hard decision.” Odin says sternly as he looks down at the new accord. He then sighs heavily and hangs his head. The ‘hard decision’ will mean slaying a newborn… it will be extremely hard to do… but it will be necessary.

“If you mean to do Loki’s child harm… then stop that line of thought right now.” Frigga says sternly as she removes her slender hands from her husband’s shoulders. “I will NEVER touch you again if you slaughter an innocent.”

“What would you have me do then, Wife?” Odin asks a touch heatedly as he turns to face the woman he loves. “Let the spawn of that murderous monster loose upon my Realm? I will die before I let a son of Malekith sit the throne of my forebears!” Odin then pauses and collects himself. He sighs heavily once more. “But… Loki has proven to be wise in the ways of compassion and selflessness. Perhaps there is hope yet… but must I gamble the future of Asgard over the Fate of an as of yet to be born babe?” Odin then asks. His single eye looks to his wife with such yearning and sorrow as tears threaten. This has proven to be a harsh subject to discuss… and even just the discussion has taken a toll on Odin.

“You are the All-Father. You cannot take the life of an innocent child… it isn’t in your nature.” Frigga says talking reason to her husband. Odin sighs and sits in his large, leather-bound chair. The centuries now seem to weigh on him.

“What would I be without you, my Wife?” Odin asks as he gives her a faint smile.

“A grumpy old man with no sense.” Frigga answers with a cheeky smile and Odin chuckles.

“You wound me more deeply than any blade ever will, woman.” Odin says pantomiming pain in his chest.

“Then never speak such utter nonsense again, you old goat.” She says and fixes him with a pointed glare. Odin huffs out a curt chuckle.

“I make no promises about an uncertain future… but I will try to honor your request, my Love.” Odin declares.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Frigga says and eases down into his lap. “Now… let us discuss Thor’s wedding to Loki. It must be soon… within a tenday… I will not have this grandchild born out of wedlock… and no matter what, this child _is_ Thor’s.” Odin nods his head in agreement to his wife’s words though he does not fully agree.

“Then he must plan Thor and Lorelei’s wedding to follow soon after they return from Jotunheim.” Odin says.

“It will seem too soon to some… but Lorelei had been spending much of her time with Prince Loki and our son before Loki and Balder were taken. The gossip of it will lean the people’s opinion on the expedient event more in favor to the haste… or at least I can work it in that direction.” Frigga says and taps the tip of a finger to Odin’s nose.

“I would be hard-pressed to keep this Realm in line through subtle means without you, my beautiful, loving, intelligent wife.” Odin says lovingly as he holds Frigga in his arms.

“You’d more than likely be trying to bed the ladies in the sewing circle than discussing the latest gossip.” Frigga teases as she grips his beard and lightly tugs it. Odin chuckles at that.

“Perhaps… therefore, I suppose marrying you was the smartest thing I ever done… then I don’t have to be tempted by the ladies in the sewing circle.” Odin retorts and they laugh together in their teasing mirth. Odin then kisses his wife. “I love you, you tricky woman.” Odin then says with a hunger in his voice.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” Frigga says in a near-whisper before they kiss again and enjoy their ‘martial relations’ for the rest of the early morning.

 

___________

Loki awakens slowly to the feel of comforting warmth surrounding him like a blanket. He is on his right side with Thor curled up behind him. He can feel Thor’s mighty arm flex tightening the hold around his slim waist. Loki smiles contentedly as he nestles in and starts to doze off once more… but just before sleep takes him… Loki feels it. Though he cannot access it, he can sense it… his magic is starting to pool in his lower stomach. The seed has stuck! He is pregnant! But Loki is uncertain as to whether it is Malekith’s seed or Thor’s that has taken root in his womb. Unfortunately, he won’t know until he gives birth. On Asgard that will be in half a Season… Loki runs his hand down to his lower stomach… he hopes and prays that Thor’s seed proves the stronger.


	20. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for taking so long to get this chapter out. Between working, Spring cleaning (inside and outside), plus Tax Season (GAH!!!!) I haven't had much fre time to write... but I managed to get this done today so do enjoy :)
> 
> I feel like there's about 5 or so chapters left to this fic (don't fret! I have a sequel planned ;D So this story WILL continue). It all depends on how the next few chapters play out in the flow... so we'll see :D

**Adjustments**

 

Loki sits up suddenly in bed rubbing both hands upon his lower belly. He is pregnant! He can tell by the way the magic has begun to pool down there centered on his womb. Loki can’t help it as tears start to glisten in his crimson eyes and trace down his cheeks. He doesn’t know if this child is of Thor’s seed or Malekith’s…

“Are you well?” Thor asks as he awakens and sits up to encircle Loki in strong arms holding his little Jotun lover close.

“I’m fine…” Loki starts nodding his head slowly. Should he tell Thor now… or wait until he is sure about whose seed has stuck? “I’ll be fine. No worries.” Loki then says and snuggles deeper into Thor’s hold… turning so he can look up at Thor with his frightened red eyes. If Thor’s child grows within him… then there is the distinct possibility said child will develop and grow like a normal-sized Jotun… which means Loki would be confined to the bed early on plus the baby would need to be cut from him when he eventually goes into labor. That is his worst fear. Loki is terrified to say the least.

“You’re not fine.” Thor protests as he touches his forehead to Loki’s. “Did I… did I hurt you… last night?” Thor then asks meekly.

“No.” Loki answers with a sigh. _‘Dammit all!’_ Loki thinks as he makes a snap decision. “But a child grows within me now.” And Loki looks to Thor conveying all of his fear and hope in the look that he gives. Thor’s eyes light up and he smiles that brilliant grin of his that could outshine the sun. Then suddenly, Thor kisses Loki deeply.

“This is wonderful news.” Thor says smiling as he pulls away just enough that they share breath.

“Thor… I’m so scared.” Loki then says as he presses in closer and nuzzles Thor’s thick neck.

“All will be well, my Love. All will be well.” Thor tries to reassure Loki with platitudes and a comforting hug, but Loki pulls away pushing himself back with his hands on Thor’s broad chest.

“No! No it will not be well!” Loki says heatedly. Thor’s first instinct is to hold on to Loki as his blue beauty squirms and writhes to get free, to get away. Loki struggles to free himself from the strong hold but doesn’t succeed. He huffs in frustration as he finally stills and pouts.

“It will be.” Thor says gently to assuage his little Jotun lover. Loki then presses his blue face to Thor’s muscled chest leaving the wetness of tears as his damp cheeks rub across the bronzed skin.

“Even if this child is decidedly NOT yours?” Loki then asks meekly and his whole body tenses.

“No matter… for this child WILL be mine…” Thor declares and lifts Loki’s face up gently so their eyes meet. “So will the next…” Thor says softly and kisses one tear-stained cheek. “And the one after that…” Then the other. “And the one after that.” Thor’s lips then press softly to Loki’s. “Every child you bare WILL be mine.” Loki sighs contentedly at these words… these promises.

“I am yours… now and forever.” Loki whispers out and they kiss once more with more passion… but then there is a knock at the door. Thor chuckles.

“That would be Princess Lorelei and the Lady Sif most likely.” Thor says and Loki gives him a curious glance. “Whilst you were away… they made a concerted effort to keep me in a routine least I sulk away. She’s come to accompany us to breakfast presently.” Thor then adds before Loki can respond. Loki then smirks.

“You really would be useless without me.” Loki states… his silky voice whispers out in a near purr. “Come in!” Loki yells and chuckles before keeping Thor’s face upon him with a gentle, blue hand. He then kisses his Asgardian Prince deeply.

“We mustn’t disappoint our dear friend then.” Loki whispers out a little breathlessly before reclaiming Thor’s pouty lips. Loki is going to give his dearest friend a special visual treat for her kindness in his absence.

“Thor! Loki! Come on you late risers! It’s time for break-”

“Faster, Thor!” Comes Loki’s voice through the partially opened door to the bedchamber. Lorelei slinks her way up to it and peers inside a touch hastily. The sight that greets her is that of Thor covered from the waist down lounging on his side flush against a completely uncovered blue Loki with his large fist pumping Loki’s purple-headed cock rapidly.

“Ooo… yes! Thor!” Loki screeches out high and ecstatic as his back arches enticingly off the fur-lined bed and his right hand clutches at Thor’s shoulder. Lorelei is mesmerized by the sight. Loki loses higher speech as he succumbs to the pleasure. Lorelei bites her lower lip and blushes. She then gasps out as she climaxes in time with Loki… the white spurts that spill out onto that lean, hard… blue… body are so fascinating to her… so erotic. She wants to taste… and so she slips inside the room.

“Ah, Princess Lorelei. Good Morning.” Thor greets her politely and with a beaming smile. His baritone snaps her from her lustful daze. She turns a bright red from embarrassment at seeing them together so intimately.

“My apologizes… I merely came to awake you both and see you to some breakfast.” Lorelei says as she looks everywhere but at them… though she does sneak peeks.

“Then let us be off.” Thor says merrily and throws the sheet back before getting out of the huge bed to dress.

“Yes, breakfast. I am feeling rather ravenous now.” Loki states as he rolls onto his side, runs blue fingers through the spent seed, then suckles them clean as he eyes Lorelei seductively. Lorelei presses her thighs together and does her best to hide a gasp as she feels an immediate climax coil tight and spring loose in her lower belly. There is no more exchange of words betwixt the Norn Princess and the Jotun Prince… they only speak though looks and body language as Thor and Loki clean up and dress quickly then make their way to the feasting hall for a late breakfast.

 

___________

“Is Sif not joining us?” Loki asks as he notes the absence of the Asgard’s sole shield maiden. The trio are making their way down the main corridor of the Royal Wing… as they go, a large door close to the lifts and grand staircase opens.

“She’s about to.” Lorelei says with a smile just as Helblindi exits the chambers given to him for the duration of his stay. The nine foot tall Frost Giant Prince is followed by the dwarfed lot of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

“Brother!” Loki says and hurries ahead to check on his nearly full-sized sibling. Helblindi narrows his red eyes and remains silent. Loki stops short and frowns slightly as he studies his younger sibling. Helblindi then huffs and turns away… stomping off towards the lifts.

“He’s in a mood.” Sif says softly as she pauses before Loki. The Warriors Three hurry after the moody Jotun and Loki just watches with sad, red eyes.

“I know my brother well.” Loki starts. “He feels shamed.” He then whispers out and frowns as he watches Helblindi wait with crossed arms and a scowl upon his blue face as he waits for the lift cage to open. Loki hurries over to the lift.

“Please, let me have this lift ride alone with my brother.” Loki says to the Warriors Three.

“We are under King’s command to-” Volstagg starts but Thor cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

“Let him have his moment. I will be with Loki.” Thor states.

“As will I.” Lorelei says speaking up. Sif is about to protest but she sees the look Lorelei gives her and so she concedes.

“Come on you lot of body guards… We’ll race them to the Royal Feasting Hall.” Sif then says and predictably, Volstagg and Fandral start placing bets as to which of them will get there first. Sif smiles and nods her head to Lorelei before she hurries down the Grand Staircase following the Warriors Three. Thor and Lorelei stand silently by as the lift cage opens and the four of them step inside. Loki then looks up at his taller brother.

“Please, don’t ignore me, Helblindi.” Loki pleads up to his still silent brother. He rests a small hand upon a large elbow. “We’re all we’ve got here.” Loki then adds softly. Helblindi scoffs at that.

“Really?” The larger Jotun says incredulously. “You have friends… whilst I’m the one who is alone.” Helblindi adds with a sad tone.

“You’re not alone. I’m here for you… so long as you don’t push me away.” Loki retorts back in a wounded tone. “Please don’t push me away… Brother.” Loki then pleads softly and hugs Helblindi’s waist. The taller Jotun huffs again then looks down to see his shorter, prettier brother looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Ugh.” Helblindi groans as he looks away and shakes his head. “No wonder you have gotten away with so much with our dame. I can’t stay mad at you with that look on your face.” Helblindi then drops to a knee and hugs Loki. “I think I now have an idea of how you felt in Malekith’s care.” Helblindi whispers out so that only Loki can hear him. Loki tenses in his arms and then pulls away with shiny red eyes. Helblindi rubs a thumb across Loki’s cheek to wipe away a single tear that has slipped free.

“I don’t know if I can fit in here.” Helblindi says with a frown.

“You will… you just have to give this place a chance.” Loki says and smiles meekly at his brother.

“Hey, you could show your brother around on a sky skiff.” Lorelei says offering up a suggestion… Loki then goes on and on about how they’ll be able to see all of Asgard and maybe take some food to picnic in some secluded area. Lorelei listens and recalls how Loki did that for her in the days following her arrival to Asgard. She had been so afraid of Thor back then and Loki had done everything he could to assuage her fears and reassure her that Thor wasn’t all that bad… now he doesn’t invoke such a feeling in her anymore. In fact, she has come to see Thor as a friend. Lorelei smiles at Helblindi to reassure him that she is not a threat as Loki’s detailing of the sky skiffs comes to an end.

“That sounds… like it’d be worth checking out.” Helblindi says as they then step off the lift and make for the Royal Feasting Hall.

 

___________

It is just past mid-day as Helblindi, accompanied by his trio of guards, walks out the palace towards the closest skydock where Asgard’s legendary flying boats are kept and launched. Loki had made mention of them at breakfast and suggested that they fly around the city together. Here is where Helblindi finds himself now… squinting in the bright sunlight waiting for Loki.

“Ymir’s frozen ass! This light is a curse.” Helblindi cusses as he shields his sensitive eyes from the sun’s glare.

“Language, Brother… you don’t want to give our new friends the wrong impression of our people.” Loki says and Helblindi turns to face the direction his shorter brother spoke from. “Kneel before me… and let me help you.” Loki then says softly, now directly in front, and Helblindi startles slightly.

“I thought you said your magic was sealed.” Helblindi speculates as he carefully takes a knee. This is the second time Helblindi speaks to his brother since being trapped here in the cursed Realm of Halflings. He had listened at breakfast as Loki told of a few things about his ‘capture’ and ‘imprisonment’ on Jotunheim. It had upset Helblindi to hear such words fall from his brother’s lips… as though he’d rather be here than there.

“It was… then Frigga and my close friend Lorelei assisted me after breakfast. Now I can help you.” Loki replies and Helblindi feels the small, slender hands press softly against his closed eyes. He then pulls back quickly as a thought strikes him, “You’re not going to make me look Aesir are you?” He asks with a heated tone eyeing Loki in his ‘Aesir-form’ before him through slitted eyes.

“No… I’m going to at least help you see.” Loki replies and Helblindi lets those small hands press to his face once again. Helblindi feels the warm tickle of magic swirl about his closed eyes… then Loki pulls his hands away. “There… you should be able to see in this bright light now.” Loki says and Helblindi tentatively peeks open his eyes. The ground is all green foliage, gray stone, and shining golden metal… the sky is a pale blue with splashes of other color from the nebulous clouds beyond the firmament then he looks out at the shimmering Rainbow Bridge.

“There’s so much color.” Helblindi says in a whisper as he looks around. He then looks at his hand. It is still cerulean blue (a few shades darker than Loki’s own natural skin tone). “What did you do to me, Loki?” He then asks as he looks to his short brother who is smirking up at him.

“I altered your eyes.” Loki says with a wave of his hand and suddenly he summons a mirror from his pocket dimension. “See for yourself.” And Helblindi grabs the floating mirror and tilts it up so he can stare at his own reflection. He raises his left brow as he notices his eyes are now like those of the Aesir… white with red irises. It is odd to say the least… but Helblindi takes it in stride.

“At least they aren’t blue.” Helblindi says but there is no sting to his words.

“I find the red far more suiting. Like this, your eyes are more open, more expressive.” Lorelei says warmly as she gives the nearly full-grown and full-sized Jotun a genuine smile. Helblindi turns his head to look at the Norn Princess. He has nothing bad to say to her… a forlorn look crosses his pointy blue face for a moment though. Lorelei’s red tresses make him think of his stunning Jarnsaxa. He averts his eyes to look down at the paving stones and the intricate designs carved into them.

“I find myself missing home every now and again… I miss my mother especially… but your brother, Loki, has helped me adjust and feel like Asgard can be… IS… my home.” Lorelei says showing some common ground between them.

“I don’t plan on staying here forever.” Helblindi says a bit heatedly in his simmering irritation as he then stands up to his full height. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif grip the hilts of their respective weapons, but Helblindi just stands there looking at the Norn Princess hard.

“Whom do you miss?” Lorelei asks gently encouraging civil conversation. Helblindi blinks rapidly and looks away yet remains silent. “What’s his name? I bet he’s pretty.” The Norn Princess then says with a wink and a smile. Helblindi returns his gaze to the small woman. She’s right!

“A renowned fighter in the Capital with hair as red as blood… His name is Jarnsaxa.” Helblindi answers as he looks distantly down at the paving stones.

“The Untouchable?” Loki says as his dark brows rise towards his hairline. “He’s a lot like me in appearance… not really _my_ type… but he _is_ the reason you withheld claiming me in my chambers when my season first came on. I’m certain of it.” Loki states as they step into the waiting sky skiff. Helblindi follows and watches as Loki turns to help Lorelei in… but Helblindi beats his short brother to the task. The Norn Princess thanks him kindly and Helblindi nods as he gives a small smile.

“I will speak with Thor about having Jarnsaxa return with us from our wedding on Jotunheim. It’ll do you good to have someone your size to spar with.” Loki then says casually though he offers a small smile to his now seated brother. Helblindi returns it with a genuine one of his own.

“Yes… yes, it would be.” Helblindi says then Lorelei gives him a look like he needs to say something else. “Oh… and thank you, Brother… for this chance.” He adds and Loki nods his head in acknowledgement. As soon as everyone is settled in a seat on the benches along the inside sides of the sky skiff, they take to the air and have a wonderful time sight-seeing, picnicking in a glen beside a pool with a waterfall, enjoying a sense of freedom, and for the first time… Helblindi has some fun though he still misses home. At least the pain of what feels like total abandonment has waned with the soaring of his spirits and the making of new friends.

 

___________

Karnilla strides alone across the open expanse of Asgard’s damn impressive throne room. She doesn’t look at the ornate golden walls and pillars or the mirrored surface of the silvered stone floor beneath her feet as her red leather, high-heeled boots carry her forward towards her target… Odin. The aged man sits regally upon that high golden seat… spear in right hand and single eye looking down with a twinkle of hope in that blue depth.

“You asked me here to Asgard under clandestined circumstances and now here we stand… you, me, my daughter, your son, an old man… and this little Jotun Princeling. What is really going on here?” The Norn Queen says and her green eyes fall heavily upon the little Jotun Prince who is being held by Thor. Lorelei is holding one of his blue hands as she looks to her mother.

“Mother… myself, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki have forged our own accord for we felt it was only right that we manage to have some say in our combined futures.” Lorelei starts and then waves her hand and a scroll appears before her. “We ask that you honor this agreement so that a stronger alliance is forged and Nornheim can truly become the Tenth Realm.” Lorelei says calmly but her bright blue eyes plead with her mother.

“What are the concessions in this accord? What of the one betwixt the All-Father and myself? Is the slight rendered against my family and Realm to be ignored?” Karnilla asks as her bright green eyes narrow. Lorelei slowly opens the scroll.

“The new accord between myself, Thor, and Loki is as follows…” Lorelei starts as she holds the vellum page out towards Karnilla. “Thor marries both myself and Prince Loki. He sires children with us both. Loki and me share the responsibility of Queenship when Thor becomes King. Nornheim will be granted offers of trade from all Realms allied with Asgard.”

“And finally, since Jotunheim will be brought into the fold of Asgard’s Allies…” Loki speaks up and Karnilla looks at him more closely as he continues speaking. “We will all be able to better protect one another by working more closely together in a Congress of Realms.” Loki finishes. Karnilla nods her head once at the ambitious idea… uniting the Nine… Ten Realms and every advanced world upon the Tree is a solid idea. Plus, Nornheim needs those trade agreements… not to mention that the Light Elves have expressed interest in such pursuits since the settling of Nornheim. There’s more than a few things those prissy Elves can trade for Norn Stones and Norn Wood, Norn Frost and Norn Mist.

Karnilla stands there silently for a few moments more in silence… her pride wishes to throw this smug, underhanded deal in Odin’s face… but… this Prince Loki radiates such vast amounts of magic. He is liken to a Force of Nature all on his own. She wonders if he knows the depth of his power. The old man grabs the crisp page and pulls out his reading glasses to inspect the written pact. He is Kavsir, the Librarian… and he was old when Odin was young!

“All is in order… the only one left to sign this… is you, beautiful Queen Karnilla.” Kavsir says with a wide smile that lifts his trimmed mustache at the corners. Karnilla slowly retrieves the scroll from the old man then she reads it quickly… all is in order. Full details are written down as to what shall take place… Thor is going to be invoking an ancient law so as to marry two different individuals. Karnilla does not like this Rite of Claiming… long ago, Asgard sought to use it on the Norns as they fought hard for their freedom from Asgard’s tyranny. _‘At least, Lorelei will be there at Thor’s side… along with this interesting Jotun Runt.’_ Karnilla thinks as a plan forms in her mind.

“Very well… I find this all acceptable.” Karnilla begins. Lorelei is surprised by this answer to say the least. “On one condition… Lorelei’s first child is to be given over to me at her Coming of Age upon her hundredth nameday to be my heir… and _he_ shall be the one to seed my daughter’s womb.” Karnilla says then points to Loki. “Are my conditions acceptable?”

“Yes!” Loki speaks up.

“Yes.” Lorelei adds.

“Aye.” Thor speaks and nods his head.

“Then it shall be so, Queen Karnilla.” Odin says as he leans forward upon the throne.

“It shall be so.” Karnilla repeats and then promptly summons a pen, signs, and the magical seal upon the page is set.

“From this day forth… Nornheim is to be known as the Tenth Realm.” Odin says and taps his golden spear upon the floor… the dull, metallic thump rings out around the vast, open space.

 

___________

“How fares Amora?” Lorelei asks blandly when her mother gets the chance to speak to her semi-privately in the Norn Princess’ chambers. Karnilla sighs heavily.

“I wouldn’t know.” The Norn Queen tells her daughter. Lorelei gives her mother a questioning look. “Not long after you left to permanently live here on Asgard… she just up and vanished… and she has been avoiding my scrying sight.” Karnilla then says and looks at her youngest daughter with grave concern. “Be vigilant. She may come after you or Thor if and when she discovers the allowance of this polygamous arrangement.” Karnilla gives a firm yet gentle squeeze to her little girl’s shoulder.

“I’ll be safe.” Lorelei says but she can’t help thinking of how easily Loki and little Balder were stolen right out from under everyone’s noses. “Mother, I require your aid in something… we’ll need Queen Frigga’s approval and aid as well… for the placing of certain wards to create areas of disenchantment and seal up the mirrors and every reflective surface as well.” Lorelei says and her mother nods her head in agreement. They head off to speak with the Queen of Asgard in her personal chambers.

 

___________

“We did it!” Loki says excitedly as he and Thor burst into their chambers.

“Aye… we did.” Thor says and claims Loki’s mouth with a passionate kiss.

“Ah-ah-ahh…” Loki says playfully as he pulls away yet remains in Thor’s arms. “You’re just overly excited at the thought of seeing me in bed with my best friend.” Thor gives his now ‘Aesir-looking’ love a focused look. Loki can see the flush on Thor’s cheeks and the dilation of his sky blue eyes.

“Errm… maybe…” Thor replies as he can’t resist being honest yet is afraid Loki will get jealous… so he keeps his eagerness for the coming sight to himself. Loki smirks as he watches Thor struggle to hide his obvious dilemma. It is quite amusing to see that the Prince of Asgard’s face betrays every inner thought secreted inside that golden head… and yet Thor still believes his eagerness is securely hidden.

“All in due time.” Loki whispers and gives his beloved a sweet kiss. Thor then picks him up and deposits him on their large bed. Thor slowly moves Loki’s tunic up and kisses delicately at the exposed pale flesh. Loki hums out a contented sigh as Thor kisses from one hip bone to the other.

“My son grows within this beautiful confine.” Thor rumbles out and smiles against the milky white skin. Loki turns his head to the side and silent tears slip from his eyes at those words. The sting of his betrayal to Thor’s love pricks deep within his heart even after their morning talk.

“Yes, _your_ son.” Loki says and forces a small smile as he looks down his body at Thor who tugs his black trousers off. Loki’s stiffening member is freed and Thor quickly wraps a hand around the elegant cock. He pumps Loki slowly maintaining a firm grip. Loki moans out and wriggles on the covers as his cock gets harder.

“Th-Thor.” Loki moans out the name then gasps and clutches at the bedding as Thor licks at the glistening red tip as he pulls the foreskin down. Thor finds the salty taste of Loki akin to that of the ocean so he proceeds to suckle upon the stiff member in his hand. “OOOooo!!!! Yes, Thor, yes!” Loki cries out and his head goes back and his body arches off the bed. Thor’s suckling goes on for a few minutes before Loki begins to plead.

“Please, Thor… please, I need you inside of me. Now! _Please!_ ” Loki begs and Thor doesn’t need to be told twice. He rolls Loki over onto his belly and massages the perfect globes of Loki’s ass. He doesn’t tease Loki for too long so he spreads those cheeks open and leans in. Loki is still slick from this mornings activities with oil and Thor’s spent seed. Thor licks up Loki’s crack and swirls his tongue around the relaxing entrance. Thor hums as he tastes the apple flavor of the oil and the salty bitter of his seed. He repositions Loki onto his knees and continues to lick and lap at that hole as it slowly relaxes more and more until the tip of Thor’s tongue dips inside. Loki moans as he arches his back and pushes his ass back… this pushes Thor’s tongue a little deeper within. Thor then pulls back grinning and slips two fingers into the eager opening which accepts the intrusion wonderfully.

“Yesss.” Loki hisses and keens as Thor now works him with three fingers. Loki is on his knees with his face in a pillow. “More.” He demands in his higher pitched voice as he moans at the pleasure being given to him. Soon, Thor shifts behind him, pulls out his fingers, and slides his thick cock inside. Loki moans out loudly as he is filled and completed.

“I never want anyone else mounting me but you. Only you… Thor.” Loki moans out as Thor starts a slow thrusting rhythm. The feel of that massive cock inside of him and the movement of Thor’s body and hands touching him is the only focus on Loki’s mind in this moment. Nothing else exists. No pain. No fear. No worries. Just Thor loving him, touching him, kissing him, and making love to him. Loki wants so desperately for the child he carries to be Thor’s… and in this moment, he believes whole-heartedly that it is… and that this child will be loved. It makes Loki’s heart swell.

 

___________

“Malekith. The Frost Giants in our ranks have been assembled into an army of their own.” Algrim says as he approaches his brooding and scarred King.

“Excellent.” Malekith says as he continues to present his left profile whilst sitting upon his throne of twisting roots.

“General Thrym as come to receive his orders, Sire.” Algrim then says and bows his head as he steps off to the side allowing the ten foot blue-skinned Jotun to saunter up in his usual swagger.

“This one says you have a task for me?” Thrym says as he eyes Malekith with hard eyes. He doesn’t completely trust the Dark Elf… but then again Malekith did run a distraction so that damned suit of armor didn’t vaporize his blue ass… so he owes the pretty, little Elf.

“Yes… I want you to assault Asgard… hard and fast… as soon as your army is ready.” Malekith says as he continues to look off to his right.

“Give me four tendays and it shall be so… after all, I have a few Mountain and Ice Giants to manage into a respectable unit. The others are all too eager to test their mettle against Asgard. They’ll all be ready by then.” Thrym says with a nod of his bald head.

“Excellent… and do remember that once you conquer the Realm Eternal… leave Prince Loki alive. He is mine. Your Jotuns can do whatever they wish to the Aesir so long as you remember that.” Malekith says and he looks directly at Thrym showing off the blackened and scorched half of his face.

“I’ll remember.” Thrym says as he nods his head and smiles inwardly at the sight of the scarred face of the pretty, little Dark Elf King.


	21. Bonding

The days pass smoothly on Asgard… Loki keeps his brother, Helblindi, entertained and their little entourage winds up paying daily visits to the secluded waterfall. Loki, Helblindi, Lorelei, Sif, and the Warriors Three all go in the mid-afternoon. Helblindi and Loki are the only ones that go swimming since the Autumn Season is upon them and the air grows crisp and brisk in its chill.

Whilst the brothers have fun, Sif and the Warriors Three train, tell jokes and stories, even encourage Helblindi to climb higher on the cliff to dive into the wide, deep pool below. Soon enough, Helblindi is starting to smile more often… but he still frowns upon occasion and looks so forlorn when he is alone. Loki notices.

 

“Tomorrow we are going to Jotunheim so we can be bound to one another before my people.” Loki says as he massages out the muscles in Thor’s back. Thor has had a hard day at the training grounds reining in a rather unruly unit of warriors. Of course, they had gotten that way because Thor’s visits to the training grounds… whilst Loki and baby Balder were gone… were infrequent.

“There will be a true peace at last… bound in love.” Thor says warmly then hums as Loki’s blue fingers surrounded by a comfortably hot, green flame ease out a stubborn knot.

“There’s something else I must discuss with you, My Prince.” Loki starts.

“You don’t have to call me that anymore… we are equals.” Thor rumbles out.

“I know… but I _do_ enjoy saying it to you… My Prince.” Loki says as he leans over Thor to cover that strong back with his slighter, blue frame. His words are whispers in Thor’s ear. Loki presses a slow, soft kiss to Thor’s cheek… then pulls away to resume massaging Thor. “Now as I was trying to say… my brother has adjusted well.” Loki says resuming casual conversation. Thor smiles as he listens… his Jotun is such a tease at times.

“But he sulks when he thinks no one is watching.” Loki then says with a touch of sadness in his voice. He works the muscles of Thor’s thick neck and broad shoulders now… working heat into the sore muscles with the green flames. “He told me of his lover, Jarnsaxa, back on Jotunheim. I think we should bring him back here with us to lift Helblindi’s spirits.” Loki finishes as the green flames flicker out and he rubs his slender, now cool hands down Thor’s spine and up his sides.

“That depends.” Thor states lazily as he relaxes further under the care to his body from his love.

“Depends on what?” Loki asks and stops his movement.

“On what kind of person this Jarnsaxa is. If he can behave himself… then sure, he can return with us. If not… then no.” Thor says simply as he turns his face from his pillow to look over his shoulder at Loki who is wearing a blank expression. “What is the matter?” Thor then asks concerned.

“Nothing.” Loki says and smiles softly to deflect further questioning. He doesn’t want to reveal too much about what he knows of Jarnsaxa to Thor just yet least Thor make a judgment too soon. After all, Thor might not be so keen on bringing back one of the best fighters in the Frost Giants army.

Thor eyes him a moment more then settles back down. Loki then resumes massaging Thor’s back and soon has his Asgardian Prince humming in content once more. He uses what little Eir said to him and much of what the books he read upon the Healing Arts taught him of how to ease tension in the bodies and minds of others, namely Aesir. He doesn’t want Thor to carry his worry… for everyday that passes the pooling magic grows stronger and sets more deeply in his womb. It is still too soon to tell who truly fathered this child… but the spark is strong… and it can still go either way.

Oh! Loki so desperately wants this baby to be Thor’s… but if it is then there’s a chance this child could develop as a full Jotun and THAT terrifies Loki. If it is Malekith’s… Loki knows the child will have the grey skin, paler than the full blooded Dark Elves with their charcoal to soot colored flesh, and white hair… for no matter which other Race they interbreed with (and Elves in general can breed with damn near anything), the hair will always be white or silvery-white… and Loki will know beyond a shadow of a doubt.

And if this baby is truly Malekith’s… Thor may kill the child of his hated enemy… and Loki CANNOT bear the thought of Thor doing harm to an innocent babe! Thor has shown that he doesn’t always use his reason when his anger burns scolding through his veins. The golden brute has been learning to control himself better, but Loki does not wish to risk it… so Loki prays silently to his Ancestor, Ymir the Father of all Frost Giants and Builder of Winter-dwell, that this child be Thor’s and Thor’s alone.

Loki gently runs his hands up and down Thor’s spine until he hears the sound of Thor’s low, yet slightly muffled snore. Loki then leans down to lay flush against Thor’s broad yet tapering torso. All that well-toned, chorded muscle is hard and firm… and so, _so_ warm. Loki nestles his cheek against Thor’s side-turned face and hair… then after a few minutes pass, he too, is sleeping soundly as that spark of life grows stronger within his womb.

 

___________

It is the middle of the night on Asgard and Queen Frigga is in her sitting room staring hard into the open flames dancing in the fire pit at the center of the room. The comfy lounge couch she is laying on is one of four around the fire pit. Asgard’s Queen tries to push forward and see Loki’s future… but the flames begin to flicker too violently and the images are lost. Half-formed and already completely forgotten.

The only images that are clear… are three… the first is of Thor with Mjolner held tightly and lightning dancing about in brilliant fury as he stands ready for battle, yet already looks very battle-haggard… and then second is Malekith with half his face hidden by blackness, flashing a brilliant smile as a mighty fire rages behind him whilst he stalks his prey… then finally comes a shadow, small and unassuming, but it soon grows large and threatens to smother everything… then it just split and each half shrinks as Loki walks forward with light sparking to life from deep within him. The light is split by him and he holds something in each arm but the glare obscures her vision. Before the shadows melt away and Loki walks closer to her to reveal what he has… Frigga awakens and clutches at the front of her robe. She sees a quick flash before her eyes open…

“Two. There are two.” She mutters out then stills her tongue to contemplate this vision. She knows that there are threats that loom up out of the murk to threaten brilliant Asgard and the other Higher Realms… but there is now a very distinct possibility that more than one terror is gunning for the Realm Eternal. One is quite obvious, Malekith… whilst the other remains, as of yet, hidden. Frigga rises and covers herself in a thick, apricot-hued robe lined with warm brown colored minx fur. She then looks in on baby Balder in the Nursery. Four Einherjar stand guard around the crib. They look like unmoving golden statues with their backs to the sleeping babe, shields at the ready, and spears held firmly in hand.

The one that is facing Frigga nods at the Queen and gives an easy smile to reassure her that all is well. The young nursemaid is dozing on a nearby lounging couch. Frigga knows the girl personally… Kelda is her name and she comes from a family of healers and merchants of good and honorable reputation. She has been really sweet to baby Balder and she is even friendly with Prince Loki. The two have bonded over their mutual care of baby Balder since his return.

Frigga smiles and nods her own head then slowly retreats and walks briskly to her husband’s chambers via the private passage that connects their bed chambers. She must speak to Odin and hear what he learned, if anything, from the Frost Giant King, Laufey… but when she gets there, she finds her husband with his head down upon his huge desk in his King’s Study… snoring softly.

She smiles at the sight and grabs a quilt she made for him after they were wed. She then sets it gently over his shoulders and plants a soft kiss to his brow. She supposes that she can wait until morning to discuss such important matters… in the meantime, she removes her robe and slips into his huge and extremely comfortable bed knowing that this will rankle Odin a little. A beautiful woman in his bed… without him being in it… is unthinkable to the old goat! Frigga just smiles at the thought of watching her husband fret over this fact without saying anything until tomorrow night… amuses her greatly.

 

___________

Laufey is in his personal chambers in the palace of Winter-dwell. He sips a green liquid slowly from a cup carved of clear crystal as he sits at his desk… naked. The two whores (one more masculine, the other very feminine) he hired for the night are asleep in his bed chamber. He takes a long pull from his glass emptying it of the intoxicating drink then rubs the cool glass across his forehead.

He then stares hard at the small golden object sitting so unassumingly upon his desk. He had found it in Loki’s chambers after he returned from Asgard… were he managed to secure the forgiveness of the All-Father for the forced return of the Casket of Ancient Winters… though he would’ve rather throttled the little one-eyed Aesir King. Laufey scowls then throws the empty glass hard across the room and it shatters upon the stone and ice wall. He then leans forward with his head in his hands and sobs.

Later on this day, Loki and the Prince of Asgard, Thor, will be arriving so that they can wed and cement the truce between the two warring Realms… and Laufey will lose his precious son forever. He has lost two sons to Asgard and now he only has Byleist… who is just barely into his adolescence. What can he do but accept this? One thing is for certain… that damned Dark Elf, Malekith, and his people are no longer welcomed on Jotunheim. He’d had all the straggling Dark Elf soldiers rounded up and executed… most got away… damned magic-users! Flitting off through portals in mirrors!

Laufey runs a hand through his short, black hair. He sighs… knowing that Loki had come into season whilst in that cursed Dark Elf’s clutches. It doesn’t take a star-gazer to know that soon his precious boy will be swelling with that damned, sneaky Dark Elf’s son. If Loki was living under his roof… Laufey would have him drink a purging potion to cleanse his son’s womb of such filth. He holds his pointed chin in hand as he taps a finger to his lips in contemplation… Loki will be here shortly… and he will be grateful to be rid of the blight that is taking root within him.

 

___________

Thor and Loki arrive on Jotunheim… along with Odin… and eleven hundred golden clad soldiers of Asgard’s Golden Army. Soon soldiers press their palms to the large silver blocks they carried and soon large sky skiffs decompress. Five massive ships that hold up to two hundred soldiers a piece soon appear… as do several smaller skiffs that carry around a dozen comfortably… and the ornate flagship that carries the Royals and a personal guard of Einherjar, a hundred strong.

As they fly over the Frost Giant capital, dames pull their children from the exposed streets and many a bald Jotun looks up with a scowl at the Asgardian flying crafts. Loki looks over the stern of the flagship and waves at his people below though he wears a sad smile upon his lovely, blue face.

The Jotuns below look on in surprise and start to mummer as they see their little Prince, dressed in his finest gold jewelry, making his presence known. Some small children who escaped the protective hold of their dames… wave in return as they giggle and race down the wide, icy streets in a futile attempt to keep up with the flying armada overhead.

 

“Ready a purging potion. Bring it to me upon my signal when I raise my left hand.” Laufey commands as he watches the flying ships travel over his recovering city. He then turns from the railing and enters his chambers once more. He doesn’t bother to check that his myriad of golden jewelry is in precise place (it is)… no, he simply plucks his gold and silver crown from the hands of bowing servant and sits it in place upon his short-haired head as he makes for the door.

His green vest and loincloth are accented with black patterns and gold trimming… they fit perfectly and are well-placed upon his tall, slim frame. Laufey had made a decision recently that upset the elders amongst his advisors and court… he declared that instead of two kings like in times past, there shall now be one king. It was what Farbausti started and Laufey had protested… but after his dealings with Odin, Laufey reluctantly accepted that it was the best way to tame the Jotun Clans. After all, he was not planning on forming a pair-bond with any other Jotun… and being allied with Asgard would afford him the power backing to rule as sole ruler.

Now he would play nice with the Aesir as he made his way down to the Feasting Chamber. Jotuns were gathered and as Laufey took his place at the central table with Byleist and Jarnsaxa flanking him, the Asgardians entered. Several Einherjar marched in first, in pairs that then split off to stand around the wall at the ready. It seemed an aggressive move, but Laufey knew that Odin was doing this for his and his son, Thor’s, protection so he paid it no heed. Byleist and Jarnsaxa tensed on either side. Laufey just rested a gentle reassuring hand upon them both and smiled as his precious son, Loki, appeared arm-in-arm with Thor.

“Dame.” Loki says happily and releases his lover to hurry to Laufey.

“My precious boy.” Laufey says and tears shimmer in his deep red eyes.

“All is in order, I trust.” Odin says as he approaches, breaking the mood.

“All is ready. First we feast… then our sons wed… and then they shall mate in front of witnesses as is the Jotun way.” Laufey says with a slight smile to the shorter old Aesir.

“Mate in front of witnesses?” Thor asks as he looks at Laufey.

“Yes. It proves that the pair-bonding is consummated. We do not have any issue with mating in front of others. Look around you… there are deep shadowed alcoves along the walls of this hall. They afford some privacy… but before this feast is over, many a Jotun will mate within the nestled twilight.” Laufey answers. He has heard that Aesir do not mate openly… they prefer being behind closed doors before they bear themselves and initiate the act.

“Is there a problem with this?” Laufey asks curious to hear the Prince of Asgard’s reaction. Thor shifts on the spot.

“N-no.” Thor answers and shakes his head. He offers up an uneasy smile to the Frost Giant King.

“Very good… then we can proceed… but first, eat and drink. Enjoy the bounty of my Realm.” Laufey says as he claps his hands and towering blue servants appear with silver trays laden with various delights. Thor recognizes some of the foods… meats, some vegetables, and a few fruits… but everything else is a mystery.

Odin, Thor, and Loki are seated at the table beside Laufey. Jarnsaxa gives up his seat to Loki so the son my sit close to his dame. They eat… at least Thor does whilst Odin picks at his food. Laufey notices how Loki’s scent has changed… his son is no longer in season. Laufey expected this and so he smiles sadly.

“I notice you are carrying your first child, my son.” Laufey says and tries to keep his voice from breaking.

“Y-yes.” Loki says meekly. Laufey raises his left hand and his personal servant moves in to carry out the earlier command… bringing the King a chalice half filled with the purging potion.

“Aye!” Thor then booms happily and puts a large arm around Loki’s shoulders to pull his love close. “Tis mine.” Thor beams merrily. Laufey looks to his precious son to confirm. Loki looks hesitant but smiles… which brightens as he looks at Thor and runs his hand over his exposed blue belly. The clink of the glass breaks Laufey from staring. He _could_ give this drink to Loki and cleanse his precious son’s womb… or he could wait and see what fruit is borne from his son.

“Then it is good that you are bonding this day. A budding womb is an omen of new things. May the alliance betwixt our Realms and peoples be a fruitful one.” Laufey toasts and voice carries throughout the hall. The Jotuns all make noise… some cheer, some groan. Laufey then downs the contents of the chalice and smiles sadly at his precious son.

 

___________

The ceremony, if it can be called that, is brief. It is done up on a balcony overlooking the Feasting Chamber. Soon the two Princes stand joined as one in their pair-bond looking down upon a sea of blue people and child-sized Aesir clad in gold standing along the walls in a ring and mingling amid the Jotuns.

“Now?” Thor asks tentatively as he looks at Loki a bit unnerved by what is to come… public mating.

“Yes… now.” Loki says and gives Thor a shy look as he takes one of his Mate’s large, strong hands and places it at the clasp of his golden belt. Thor swallows as he just holds his thumb to the jewel button. “Just look at me… only I exist right now… only me here with you.” Loki whispers to draw Thor’s mind from the throng below. It works as Thor only has eyes for his beautiful little Jotun. He presses the button and the belt unclasps falling from the slim blue waist taking the green skirt with it… and he is bare to Thor’s sight.

“I do love you… only you.” Loki whispers as he gently hooks a finger under Thor’s chin and they kiss soft and sweetly at first… then Thor wraps his large arms around his frail looking little Jotun and the kiss deepens. Thor ignores the sounds of the gathering below at the sight they must make and spins Loki around. Loki gasps and looks over his shoulder with hooded eyes as he grips the high railing and presses his bejeweled chest to the post before him.

“My blue beauty.” Thor groans out lovingly as his hands massage Loki’s gorgeous backside. He’ll never get enough of fondling it. His blue eyes rake over the sinuous form writhing before him and then lower as his thumbs part those full globes to expose the new Ergi Sigil that Loki has tucked into his ass currently. Thor hardens ever more at the sight and so he quickly unfastens the lacing of his trousers and lets his navy blue leather trousers drop to his knees. The room goes quiet.

“I will always love you.” Thor whispers as he leans in close caging Loki to the railing and tugs the plug free. Loki gasps and clings tightly to the railing. His swollen cock rubs at the post as Thor slides the shaft of his hard cock against Loki’s gaping hole.

“Always?” Loki asks with baited breath and tears slipping from the corners of his eyes as he waits to be one with his love.

“Forever.” Thor whispers as the head then catches on Loki’s entrance and he stills waiting for permission.

“Then I am ours forever.” Loki says giving that permission and they both moan together as Thor pushes in burying himself to the hilt and stills so they can have a moment to adjust. Thor starts a slow pace and grunts with every push in. Loki moans and pushes back more and more as Thor thrusts forward.

Odin looks away and chooses to watch the surrounding Jotuns as his son consummates his union with the little Jotun Prince above. He notes every soldier of his army that looks away and every one that doesn’t. Soon the sounds grow louder from above as Thor picks up the pace and Loki starts to cry out pleasure. Odin can feel his own cheeks flush from the sounds and then the scent of sex hits him and he notes how there is still a musk form Loki’s season underlying it. A moment’s realization then strikes Odin… he looks around more closely and can see that the Jotuns notice the fertile scent as well and they start looking around at one another.

Words are exchanged, sometimes none at all, then pairs and trios disappear into the many shadowed alcoves around… once those are filled, some Jotuns don’t bother and wind up taking or being taken upon the very dining tables. It is truly an appalling sight for a civil Aesir to see.

“Come, Odin All-Father, I think now would be the perfect time to show you how Asgard can help her new ally.” Laufey says politely as he leads Odin, Byleist, and Jarnsaxa from the Feasting Chamber turned Orgy Pit. Once the doors are closed behind them, Odin takes a deep breath.

“My men?” Odin asks of Laufey making certain that his soldiers will go unmolested inside that room.

“Will be perfectly safe. All those within will not force one of a child’s size to bed with them. You have my word on that… now if any of your men seek to lay with one of my people… well that is a different matter entirely.” Laufey answers.

“My men are well trained and will stay at their posts for a full day without breaking their stance.” Odin says simply in reply and looks about at the cracks in the walls… evidence of the recent war between their Realms. “Besides, there is much grievance between our peoples.” Odin then says as he runs a hand over the wall and feels the smooth, cold chill of ice coating it.

“Our sons have overcome such an obstacle… perhaps others will as well in time. Especially now that my people have learned the value of Runts.” Laufey says and Odin looks to the taller, blue King with a curious eye. Laufey frowns as he thinks back on how Farbausti demanded he abandon his tiny new born. “Runts are not seen as having any value since they will forever be the size of a child… so they are often abandoned in the wilds. I adored my precious, little son and kept him.” Laufey says and his voice breaks as a few tears slip from his red eyes. Odin understands the mothering instinct… he is married to its physically manifested avatar, Frigga.

“Then it is a truly blessed thing… for though tensions were once high between our Races… now they can be eased in the wake of our sons love.” Odin says kindly as he offers up a clean cloth for Laufey to dry his eyes with. Laufey accepts it and dabs at his blue face sniffling to control his emotions.

“Then let us hope that your son’s seed has prevailed and grows inside my son’s womb.” Laufey says then smiles. “I do so want a grandchild to be born of both our Realms in peace.”

“As do I.” Odin then says in agreement.

 

___________

Thor groans loudly as he spills into Loki then withdraws and turns an exhausted yet still very seductive looking Loki around to face him. The sultry smirk and hooded eyes beg for another go… so Thor picks Loki up by his blue thighs and slides him down onto his still hard cock. Loki moans and cries out in pleasure as he holds the railing with his arms as Thor hooks his elbows under blue knees and proceeds to hammer into Loki hard and fast. Thor can feel the steady trickle of his spend seed going into his thick, dark blonde pubic hair. He can smell the scent of sex strong and it only encourages him to go harder and faster still… to breed his little Jotun Prince, to bind them forever.

“Together…” Thor groans out as he and Loki share panting breath.

“Forever.” Loki whispers to finish and kisses his Golden Asgardian Prince. Thor thrusts hard and lets out a loud groan as he spills for a second time. Sweat drips down his face and he knows his golden hair is plastered to his neck. He feels soaked inside his armor and surprisingly he cannot feel the constant chill anymore. He holds Loki as they remain joined, foreheads touching.

“One more time, Love… and our union will be truly blessed.” Loki whispers and kisses Thor’s lips sweetly, even flicking his tongue out to tease his Mate.

“On the floor, on your knees then.” Thor says as he pulls out and sets Loki down slowly. Loki gives Thor a smoldering look.

“You read my mind.” Loki says huskily as he saunters about to ‘assume the position’ and then looks over his left shoulder and sucks enticingly so upon his lower lip. Thor can’t resist… moves behind Loki dropping to his knees readily and slides his stiffening member into that loose, sloppy hole for a third time. Loki keens and arches his back as his chest touches the floor of the balcony.

“I’ll never get enough of you.” Thor mutters out once he is fully seated inside his Mate. Loki’s passage clenches around that massive, probing shaft encouraging Thor to move. Thor does so… harder and harder… until he has Loki crying out in ecstasy. Thor then reaches around and works Loki’s own cock in time with his thrusts… in no time at all it seems, they both climax… Loki spilling onto the stone floor and his chest whilst Thor cums deep within for the third time. They remain joined panting out their excursion and savoring the afterglow of their intense coupling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've been longer but I broke down... So next chapter will finish the meeting of Thor and Jarnsaxa... plus, the big Asgardian wedding will take place :)


	22. Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bonding Rite finishes up, Odin and Laufey talk about things, Thor meets Jarnsaxa who then goes to Asgard...
> 
> Sorry for the delay... RL has been kickin my butt. I wound up working for 7 days in a row and when I did get time off, I had a things to take care of around the house as well as with my car.
> 
> But got enough time to finish this chapter and give it a once over.
> 
> Enjoy :)

They were a pair-bond now… mated before witnesses… who were now… moaning?

“Odin’s Beard!” Thor says as he quickly hikes his leather pants up and secures the laces. He then grabs Loki’s belt and skirt… but before he can turn around and give the garment to his Mate, Thor looks down into the Feasting Chamber. He sees the furiously undulating and wildly writhing blue forms below… and each one of the fifty Einherjar are standing in their original positions watching, or rather trying not to watch, as every Jotun in the room engages in an orgy.

“Oh my. We really started something.” Loki mutters as he looks down… red eyes scanning the scene below with a mix of surprise and amusement.

“I’ll say. Here.” Thor says and hands Loki his belt with attached skirt. “I must find my father.” Thor then says and turns from the balcony, red cape fluttering about behind him.

“That’s enough everyone! Take it to your chambers if you wish to continue!” Loki commands down to his people as he snaps his belt on then turns quickly to follow Thor in search of his father.

 

___________

Thor slows his pace considerably as soon as he is through the door from the balcony. A few moments after, Loki comes out in a hurry managing to look graceful and sleek as he does so. The Jotun Prince quickly comes to stride side-by-side with his love.

“At least we know what the topic of gossip on Asgard will be for the next century.” Loki comments with his amused smirk. Thor’s handsome face reddens and his golden brows furrow.

“If those soldiers tongues wag at all.” Thor then retorts quickly. Loki chuckles merrily at that.

“Tongues always waggle, Thor… especially when a public mating, a royal one at that, induces the entire Jotun throng to follow suit… and to think, my season ended soon after the seed took root. Just imagine what would’ve happened if I was _still_ in season. Perhaps your soldiers would’ve followed suit as well.” Loki says in his lilted way as they stroll down the vast halls. Thor can imagine it, but such a sight does not arouse him… it makes him feel protective of Loki… _possessive_ even. So he internally tamps down the rising anger and instead focuses on the only thing that truly matters to him besides his honor, his word, and his family.

“I care not for what the others did or did not do… I only have eyes for you, my Love.” Thor says with certainty in his deep baritone as he takes Loki’s hand into his own. He casts a longing look to his little Jotun who smiles coyly at him from under dark lashes with flushed purple cheeks.

“You know… when you aren’t being such a brute, you can be rather sweet.” Loki says as he leans into his Prince’s sturdy side. “I can’t wait until we are back home on Asgard… then you can have me again and again… and _again_.” Loki says in his purring way that just sends shivers down Thor’s spine straight to his-

“I’ve thought of something new we can try.” Loki then says disrupting all of Thor’s thoughts in an instant. Thor turns his face to Loki who smirks up at him with a glint in those striking red eyes. Curiosity peaked…

“What do you have in mind?” Thor inquires with his own slight smirk.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Loki says and flashes his smoldering sultry gaze. Thor makes a bit of a sour face and starts to say something by opening his mouth… but Loki silences him with a blue finger. “I’ll give you a hint… holding the railing gave me this idea.” Loki adds then moves his finger to tap the end of Thor’s nose. Thor is left thinking of how he had Loki against the rail post then how he clung to it as Thor held him up by his legs. Thor shakes his head as he tries not to get too aroused at this time.

“I look forward to this evening then.” Thor says and grins like a fool as they continue on their way. That’s when Thor realizes he doesn’t have a clue as to where they are heading. “Where are we going?” Thor asks a touch perplexed with a bit of flustered in his tone and honest face. Loki chuckles his musical, little amused laugh.

“Knowing my dame… he is showing your father how most Asgard can aid my peoples Realm.” Loki says and notices that Thor is still puzzled. Loki rolls his eyes. “Fates save me! You can be so oafish at times as well.” Loki starts. “He has most likely taken Odin to his personal chambers to give him a view from his balcony and review maps and schematics as well as discussing about importing food. You’re army delivered quite the beating to the capital.” Loki adds in a more somber, quieter tone.

“I will make certain my father sees to such matters immediately, my Love.” Thor says as he halts their steps and wraps his arms around Loki. “I’ll never be able to say how sorry I am to you or your people… so instead of words, I shall let my actions speak for me.” Thor declares and kisses the top of Loki’s head. Loki smiles through his silent tears then quickly wipes his red eyes before pulling away.

“Come now… time for you to keep that promise.” Loki says with that same smile and tugs Thor forward by his left arm. Thor allows himself to be half dragged onward to their destination with his own smile upon his lips.

 

___________

They enter the King’s personal chambers and sure enough they find Odin speaking with Laufey as Byleist sits nearby. Loki notes that Jarnsaxa is currently not present. He hopes the red haired Jotun will return soon. Thor moves to go speak with Laufey and his father on what needs tending to in the Jotun Realm. Loki approaches his baby brother.

“Things will be back to normal before you know it.” Loki says to his little brother. Byleist fixes Loki with a pouty glare.

“No it won’t.” Byleist says as he folds his willowy arms in front of his chest. He turns his blue face away and stares out the large balcony window at the wintry landscape and darkened sky beyond.

“You don’t know that.” Loki chides a little as he stands there with his hip cocked to one side… staring down sadly at his baby brother.

“I do know… you and Helblindi are never coming back!” Byleist shouts… the room goes deathly silent. Loki can feel the eyes of Odin, Thor, and his dame upon him and his brother. Loki watches Byleist stand before him… eye-to-eye then storm out. Loki doesn’t say a word having been stunted into silence. He only frowns sadly at the departure of his young adolescent brother. Byleist barely avoids colliding with the much taller Jarnsaxa as he rushes off.

“Prince Loki?” Jarnsaxa says with some surprise as he stops before Loki stunned to see the eldest Jotun Prince back in the palace of Winter-dwell. “How… how is Prince Helblindi doing?” The redhead asks a touch meekly. Loki smirks and saunters up to the taller Frost Giant.

“He is well… but he could be better… if you convince Thor that you are not a threat to Asgard then you can tend to Helblindi’s melancholy yourself.” Loki says playfully. Jarnsaxa smiles down at his little Prince.

“I shall be on my best behavior then.” Jarnsaxa smiles as Loki leads them to the gathering of important men in the other room. Loki saunters up to Thor who is standing off to the side half-heartedly studying maps.

“Thor, my Prince… this is Jarnsaxa… the Jotun I told you of.” Loki says introducing the taller redheaded Jotun. Thor looks up and notes Jarnsaxa’s height… the sharp features and lean frame remind the Prince of Asgard of Loki in a way… or maybe that’s just because most Jotuns look alike to foreign eyes… but this Jarnsaxa is quite attractive. Thor is starting to see a pattern in the Race of Giants… though they have only one gender, there are notable differences between the more masculine and the more feminine individuals. Hel, if Loki had breast… Loki could easily be thought of as a woman. He certainly acts like one most of the time. The same can be said for this redhead.

“So you are the one that Prince Helblindi pines for?” Thor says with a smile and reaches his arm out in greeting. Jarnsaxa looks at the extended arm and open hand with some trepidation… then blinks it all away.

“Helblindi pines for me? Such sentiment from my stern Prince.” Jarnsaxa says with a smile as his cheeks flush indigo and he takes Thor’s smaller forearm in hand. They shake.

“Aye… he does.” Thor starts as they break contact. “And though he seems to have adjusted well, Loki tells me that Helblindi is heartsick.” A look of sorrow crosses Jarnsaxa’s fair face at the hearing of such news concerning his lover.

“This news troubles me.” Jarnsaxa says and looks down sadly at Thor as he crosses his blue arms over his leather vested chest. “If there is anyway I can help… I will do so.” The redheaded Jotun then offers.

“I fear leaving my poor brother in such a state… he may grow… resentful over time.” Loki then adds to the conversation.

“What is this you three are discussing?” Odin then asks as his full attention is focused upon the trio.

“Father… this is Jarnsaxa, he and Helblindi are… close.” Thor says in reply.

“It is true… he and my second son are lovers.” Laufey says in confirmation to the Aesir King. Odin eyes the redheaded Frost Giant closely for a long moment.

“Perhaps it would do some good for the other Jotun Prince to have some fitting companionship.” Odin says after considering. “You will bring no weapons with you… pack all else that you need though. We will be leaving in two hours.” Jarnsaxa’s eyes widen at that.

“Thank you, All-Father.” The redhead says with a bow of his head and waist then walks away briskly.

“One last thing, Jarnsaxa…” Odin calls to the retreating Jotun who stops and turns to regard the All-Father. “If you prove a threat to my Realm… then I will have you subdued and thrown into the dungeons… only to be released if and when Helblindi returns here to Jotunheim.”

“Understood… All-Father.” Jarnsaxa says with a nod of his head then leaves.

“That is the sole survivor of the raid into my Realm’s Weapons Vault, you say?” Odin inquires of Laufey a few moments after the door is closed.

“Yes.” The Frost Giant King replies.

“Good… I will keep a very close eye on him then.” Odin says then regards the maps once more. “I will have a large shipment of food stuffs from Vanaheim sent as well as the best stone masons and carpenters among the Aesir here within five days. Your Realm will be restored… and if any of the other Jotun clans give you a hassle about being their new High King… then I will send my army to aid you in teaching such stragglers the new law of the Realm.” Odin says settling on the final details of their alliance.

“You are most generous, Odin, All-Father.” Laufey says and nods his head in acceptance of the arrangement. Loki looks between the two Kings and his Mate, Thor, noting the firm calm of Odin and the hard edge in Thor’s gaze… the submission in his dame’s own red eyes.

 

___________

They are riding on the sky skiffs flying for the Bi-Frost site. Loki has taken to sitting at the back of the flagship watching the snowy landscape rush past below.

“You could’ve told me that Jarnsaxa was one of the Jotuns to invade the Weapons Vault.” Thor says sternly in a whisper to Loki.

“I didn’t know.” Loki hisses back in his own harsh whisper. “Malekith didn’t exactly let me out of my rooms whilst I was home.” Loki then says and the mention of the Dark Elf stings Thor… the momentary pain flashing through those sky blue eyes like lightning called to Mjolner’s uru head. The storm in Thor’s mind and heart at the reminder of losing Loki rolls unspoken through the Prince of Asgard.

“I will be keeping an eye on him myself. If he does anything I feel is suspicious… I will strike him down myself.” Thor then says and walks away in a huff. Loki sighs… well, their marriage is off to a happy start.

 

___________

“Helblindi!” Jarnsaxa shouts as the flagship docks into the skydock beside the palace. He hops out of the flying boat and races towards his Prince standing amid the small crowd of a welcoming committee and embraces Helblindi in a tight hug.

“I would ask if you missed me… but your greeting gives that away.” Helblindi says as he holds his lover tightly… afraid to let go in fear of being separated once more.

“I was so worried that the Aesir had slain you when you did not return.” Jarnsaxa says through his tears then kisses Helblindi hard in front of everyone.

“I’m not that easy to kill, remember?” Helblindi says when they finally break apart still holding onto one another. “Come! There’s much to see here.” Helblindi then says as he leads Jarnsaxa away eagerly by the hand. They move into the palace proper and start for Helblindi’s chambers smiling like a couple of eager adolescents. Helblindi’s guards keep their distance allowing the two lovers to whisper to each other and catch up. They then disappear into Helblindi’s chambers…

“Alone at last.” Helblindi says in a low rumble as he pulls his lover close and they share a passionate kiss which leads to clothes coming off.

“Oh how I’ve missed this.” Jarnsaxa keens as he rubs his aching arousal against Helblindi’s. He kisses at his Prince’s neck and ear then whispers. “There is something I must tell you.” Helblindi hesitates in his movement. A hint of worry crosses his cerulean face.

“You’re going into season?” Helblindi asks under his breath.

“No… at least not yet.” Jarnsaxa says as he kisses and reaches between them to stroke at Helblindi’s length. “I have news… from Thrym.” He whispers in his Prince’s ear. “Keep going… the Gatekeeper doesn’t watch lovers couple.” Helblindi snaps from his lull at the revelation and pushes Jarnsaxa to the bed. He slips a hand lower to tease at the redhead’s hole.

“He… ahh, yes…” Jarnsaxa starts and moans as Helblindi’s fingers slip in and work him open eagerly. “Thrym… he is on Niflheim.” Jarnsaxa whispers as they kiss.

“He’s no good to anyone there… no one comes back from the Realm of the Dead.” Helblindi says as he then removes his fingers and nudges his stiff member at his lover’s slicked entrance. Jarnsaxa moans out loudly and clings to Helblindi as his Prince enters him slowly.

“He knows a way to leave… and with an army at his command.” Jarnsaxa whispers as he kisses the side of Helblindi’s face then moans as Helblindi bottoms out.

“How is it that he has an army? And how is such an impossible feat possible?” Helblindi asks as he slowly starts to thrust. They lose focus of their conversation for a minute as they relish the feel of being joined once more after several days apart.

“Malekith.” Jarnsaxa whispers almost too low for Helblindi to catch. The Jotun Prince halts his movement and readjusts so that his knees are supporting him… then he resumes the rolling of his hips.

“Leave it… to that… damned… Dark Elf.” Helblindi says as he starts snapping his hips harder and harder… pounding away into his lover as his thoughts turn hard to the Dark Elf King. “I like it not.” Helblindi then says. They get lost for awhile more.

“I take it… you are… able… to communicate… with Thrym?” Helblindi asks as he pounds away.

“Yes! Yes!” Jarnsaxa shouts and nods his head as he comes undone and releases between them hard. Helblindi leans his face down and bites at Jarnsaxa’s shoulder as he follows suite and spills into his lover.

“Break it off… and let him be.” Helblindi commands as they catch their breath. Jarnsaxa looks up at his Prince with questioning eyes.

“If it was me… in that place… would you abandon me as well?” Jarnsaxa questions. No answer. “He saved our lives.” He then whispers out in defense of the Jotun General.

“He did his duty and protected the Heir to the throne… nothing more.” Helblindi says as he pulls out and rolls over onto his back. “Besides… you are here with me now.” Helblindi adds with a contented smile as he caresses his lover’s face. Jarnsaxa rolls onto his side to eye his Prince.

“Better if I had stayed on Jotunheim… than come here and lay with a coward who lets his enemies cage and keep him like some exotic pet.” Jarnsaxa snarls and scratches his black nails down Helblindi’s front drawing up purple blood and a hiss from his Prince.

“Enough of this.” Helblindi growls as he knocks Jarnsaxa onto his back pinning him to the bed forcefully. He kisses his rebellious lover hard. Jarnsaxa nips at his Prince’s lips.

“I will not submit to these Halflings.” Jarnsaxa snarls. “If we had an army… we could conquer the Realm Eternal… you’d be All-Father… and I’d be your Queen. Together we’d rule all the Realms and never have to fear Aesir oppression ever again.” Helblindi sighs at his lover’s words. He once thought along similar lines.

“These Aesir aren’t so bad… once you get to know them.” Helblindi says softly. “My brother, Loki, is bonded to Prince Thor now… things will be different for Jotunheim… you’ll see.”

“Ymir’s frozen balls… you are the kept pet.” Jarnsaxa sneers then pushes Helblindi away. He gets up out of bed. “Oh how your ancestors would scoff at the sight of you.” Jarnsaxa snips before he heads out to the balcony still naked. Helblindi frowns bitterly as he remains in his huge bed. There are many things he has to consider… the future is one of them.

 

___________

Niflheim… The cold winds whip over jagged mountains and the circle of pure black hangs high in the sky above. Malekith stands next to the launching device atop the highest spire of Queen Freya’s castle. This device sends individuals into that gasping maw… to be forever lost with no chance of return. He smiles behind his half mask of black Scabrite metal as a Light Elf is strapped into the ‘pod’ that will carry him to the black hole.

“No! Please… Great King, Malekith! I swear I won’t stir up rebellion against Queen Freya again! I swear it!” The Light Elf male chatters on begging for his life. Malekith only laughs darkly at the pleas.

“You instigated unrest in my Lady Wife’s Realm… any action against her is an action against me.” Malekith says then raises his hand in ready. Hela’s finger hovers over the glowing rune.

“No, my King! Please, don’t do this! I will serve you loyally! I swear it! Mercy! Please, Mercy, my King!” The Light Elf begs and cries making for a truly pitiful sight. Malekith grabs the Light Elf’s throat and holds him tight as he leans in… and licks the tears from the Light Elf’s cheek.

“Your fear is sweet…” Malekith says as he smiles and savors the taste of salty tears on his tongue. Hela watches impassively at the sight of her ‘father’ taking delight in punishing criminals against her mother’s rule. “But… You make one fatal error… you mistake me for being merciful.” Malekith then says as he steps back. “Launch this fool to Nidhoggir.” Malekith then adds casually almost bored in his tone.

The Light Elf screams as the pod door seals shut cutting off the desperate cries. Hela then presses the rune… the silver pod suddenly races up along the rail at incredible speed. Malekith watches the new shooting star race high into the heavens… framed by that disk of deepest dark. Soon enough that Light Elf will be swallowed by Nidhoggir… The Dragon that gnaws the Roots of Yggdrasil. Malekith pants under his breath as he is turned on by the thought of feeding that ‘Dragon’.

“Next.” Malekith then says in a sing-song tune… but a masked Dark Elf messenger approaches instead of another captured rebel. “Speak.” Malekith commands.

“My King…” The messenger says and bows at the waist before his King. “Our Jotun spy is on Asgard… he reports that things there are intently focused upon the upcoming wedding of Prince Thor to his two brides… Princess Lorelei of Nornheim and… Prince Loki of Jotunheim. Also… Prince Loki is with child.” The messenger says and Malekith turns away. The undamaged side of his face is hidden behind the curtain of his white hair. A small noise falls from Malekith’s lips. It sounds like sobbing to the Dark Elves gathered but they say nothing nor show any notice least their King strike them for pointing out his moment of vulnerability. It soon becomes evident though that Malekith is not crying… no… he is laughing.

“This wonderful news! Prince Loki carries my son and heir! Now send for Thrym to come see me at once.” Malekith commands with glee. The messenger leaves immediately and Malekith has Hela launch several more male rebels into the skies overhead to feed the ever-hungry black hole. Malekith is in a delightful mood at the moment so Hela keeps his mouth shut so as not to upset her King and father.

“You wished a word with me?” Thrym asks as he approaches. Malekith turns his merry face to the towering Frost Giant.

“I don’t care how ready or not your unit is… it is time to march on Asgard and bring my new bride home. Do NOT harm Prince Loki… for he carries my son and heir in his womb… but feel free to slaughter every Aesir… especially that damned golden Prince of theirs.” Malekith commands happily.

“Just open the way… and my forces will go and bring war to the Realm of Aesir.” Thrym says and looks out from this high vantage point towards the section of the Hidden City where his army of Jotuns awaits his command. Several ‘hills’ move and shuffle about… these are Elder Giants of pure Elemental energy going through their marches. Thrym knows the rest of his army follows his command well enough. Those Elder Giants are touch and go being of lower intelligence… but they will give the Aesir a real struggle in the fight to come.

“When do you want this to take place?” Thrym then asks with a wicked grin. Malekith’s own smile grows wider and giddier.

“You shall attack as the Prince of Asgard is being wed.” Malekith replies and watches as a mountainous Stone Elder Giant pounds massive fists into the cliff face. “Crush the Realm Eternal and the Golden House of Odin… and I will make you a King in your own right.”

“Give me Midgard, Nidavillar, and Vanaheim… and I will bring you Loki, unharmed, as well as the heads of Thor and Odin.” Thrym says stating his terms.

“Deal… payment shall be rendered upon delivery though… not before… and certainly never in case of failure.” Malekith agrees to the terms speaking so casually of the matter of Realm-destroying.

“Consider it done then.” Thrym says with a nod of his head and he struts off… leaving Malekith to contemplate from on high.


	23. Some things are worth waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and talking through relationship problems...
> 
> And schemers schemeing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously sorry about how late this is... I have had a rough June... I barely had any time to write and was managing to tap out a few sentences at a time there for awhile. Thank the Gods I got this done today!!!
> 
> I still feel that I could push this chapter further... but I've made you all wait long enough... so enjoy :D

Thor finished readying himself for bed… he cleaned his teeth, swilled lemon juice and water in his mouth, pissed, and cleaned himself at the washbasin quickly before strutting out to his bedchamber all cavalier wearing nothing but his signature grin… but Loki was on the far left side of the bed curled up facing away from Thor. He thinks little of the posture as he bounds into bed eagerly.

“Are you ready to show me that special idea you had because of our Union on Jotunheim?” Thor asks with an edge of lust in his low rumble. Loki doesn’t even turn to look at him.

“No.” Loki says slowly and maintains his position. Thor is confused. Why is Loki in this mood? As soon as they got back to the palace, Thor immediately set off to speak with the Guild Masters then the Council of Merchants all to aid father in preparations to send skilled craftsmen, laborers, and entrepreneuring traders with the first shipment headed for Jotunheim in a few days time…

Then Thor visited his friends and had a drink… or ten… with them in honor of his marriage… as is Asgard’s tradition. They certainly had a bawdy time! He really hasn’t spoken with Loki since… since they argued on the skiff about Jarnsaxa! Thor sighs at the remembrance and his fault for lacking in memory.

“Is this because of our conversation on the sky skiff?” Thor asks seeking confirmation. His voice conveys his honest feelings of regret and apology.

“By conversation… you mean the exchange of less than four sentences to me… yes, in part.” Loki says snippily as he curls up tighter on his side. Thor sighs once more. He feels like an idiot, now.

“I apologize for my tone… but I will keep an eye on Jarnsaxa still.” Thor says in earnest trying to convey how sorry he is yet is honestly stating his intensions.

“Of course you’ll keep your eye on him… I’ve seen how you eye him so.” Loki says in a low silky whisper that spits venom. Thor raises a brow at this development.

“You’re jealous.” Thor says with a knowing smirk.

“Ugh!” Loki squeaks out in momentary anger. “No, I’m not!” He adds as he turns to level hard green eyes at Thor. Asgard’s Golden Prince sees the vulnerability hiding in those eyes behind such snappy words.

“Yes… you are… and besides, he’s not really my type…” Thor huffs out with a casual shrug. “Too tall for my tastes.” He then looks at Loki… warm blue to hard green… “I like my lovers a tad shorter than myself… and I’ve never really fancied red hair… In fact, I have the perfect lover is in my bed… right now.” Thor says as he slowly caresses Loki’s cheek. “And only he gives me everything I want and need.” Thor finishes softly as his thumb and eyes caress over Loki’s pouty, flushed lower lip. Their eyes reconnect and Thor watches the varying degrees of emotion play across Loki’s face and in his eyes until only vulnerability remains.

“I love you.” Loki finally says meekly and Thor closes the distance to kiss his beloved believing he is forgiven… at least until he does something else that Loki disapproves of at a later date.

“And I will always love you.” Thor rumbles out as soon as they part for air. Thor starts to trail a large hand down Loki’s chest and stomach as the slighter man lays back upon the mattress. He gives a loving pat then circular caress around Loki’s lower belly before dipping lower still to take the elegant half-hard cock in hand. Loki gasps into the lazy kiss and attacks Thor’s mouth with more fervor. Slender fingers go into golden tresses swiftly.

“Let me make it up to you?” Thor asks softly rumbling the words against Loki’s neck causing that pale body to arch into him. Loki nods his head as he bites at his lower lip. Thor kisses down Loki’s naked body paying special attention to the slighter man’s perky, flushed nipples.

Thor then reaches his destination and eyes the elegant member in his large hand… it is lithe in thickness, like the rest of Loki, yet nearly as long as Thor’s own proudly impressive cock. The Golden Prince starts by kissing the underside of the head and mouths his way down then up the pale shaft to kiss the unsheathed rosy tip. Loki had already been reduced to a gasping mess by the time Thor licks his tongue around the head and starts to draw it into his mouth.

“Ooo… T-Thor. Ahh!! Yes!! Yes!! More!” Loki whimpers out as Thor begins to work Loki’s cock. Loki’s legs go as wide as possible and he writhes upon the huge bed in ecstasy. “Take me! Take me now! I forgive you! Now take me!!!” Loki demands as Thor suckles hard and deliberately. He even teases then fingers Loki’s ass into relaxation. Loki can’t even watch anymore… he is too lost in the pleasure of this oral act which Thor has never done for him before and the feeling of thick fingers filling his Jotun cunt pushes him over the edge.

“Ooooaaahhh!!!…ummmm-nnnhaaa. YES!!!” Loki moans out, loudly, and hums as he spills into Thor’s mouth. Thor drinks down the salty fluid and moves… kissing his way up the beautiful body as Loki pants and wriggles from the continued stimulation of those probing fingers. Thor pulls away to look down as his little, white-skinned Jotun Prince… who looks so open, so vulnerable, so wretchedly wrecked laying there… raven hair splayed out over the pillow with a curtain of wavy bangs that obscures the right half of his stunningly beautiful face, long legs spread wide, cock spent laying half-hard pointing to Loki’s left on his thigh, green eyes that shimmer at Thor through heavy-lidded lashes looking like deep wells of love and trust… the stunning sight makes Thor’s heartache with the swelling of his love for this most enchanting being.

“My beautiful, little Jotun Prince.” Thor rumbles out as he leans over Loki then lowers himself… covering the wispy, younger Prince. Loki responds by clinging to and kissing Thor in a lazy sort of earnest.

“Yes, I am yours… now take me, you sweet brute.” Loki says and licks his upper lip enticingly. Thor fists his aching cock and blindly positions himself closer. He keeps his eyes glued to his lover’s gorgeous face so that he glimpses every expression that flits across it. Perfecting perfection… as Thor has come to think of it. The head of his impressive manhood nudges at his lover’s relaxed opening. Loki’s eyes shimmer like pools of emerald and he whimpers in his vulnerability as he watches Thor’s face in return… then those eyes close shut slowly as Thor pushes in equal measure. Loki bites and sucks on his lower lip as Thor bottoms out. Thor stills for a moment allowing Loki a reprieve to adjust… then he starts moving.

A slow rock of his hips that moves out a little more as Thor rolls his hips back then curls them forward. He mouths and kisses at Loki’s neck and jaw as Loki starts to sing his song of ecstasy. After a minute of these rolling thrusts… Loki’s legs fall wide open as Thor curl’s his hips up and Loki’s hands suddenly latch onto Thor’s all-muscle apple bottom… pulling hard on those slightly tanned cheeks of manflesh in an attempt to get Thor deeper inside if such a thing were possible.

Thor thrusts in and stills then repositions… with his left elbow curled under Loki’s right knee. He curls his lithe lover’s hips up further still into a twist then starts thrusting deep and vigorously. Loki’s hands are then everywhere on Thor’s front… even reaching down to caress Thor’s cock as it slides in and out of his sleek body. That same hand then moves up and caresses enticingly over Loki’s left nipple. There are no words… just the look in each others eyes… a look of deepest love and hottest passion… a look meant for only one another. THEIR look.

Thor loses himself and gives Loki exactly what he wants without a single demand or command being made to do so. The two grunt, groan, cry out, and moan as they chase their love and lust higher and higher in the heights of passion. It ends as they spill simultaneously then kiss until Thor softens and pulls out several minutes later. They then reposition hastily and spoon. Thor smiles contentedly as he holds his dearest love within his strong arms, happy in the knowledge that Loki has forgiven him for one thing… it may not wipe out the rest of his wrongs… but it is a good start on attuning for what he’s done.

“There’s something I want to discuss with you… but it will have to wait until morning, my Prince.” Loki says then drifts off to sleep. Thor nuzzles in closer and hums his acknowledgement into the long raven tresses before he too succumbs to slumber.

 

___________

“I’m sorry.” Helblindi says a bit tightly as he fiddles around near the balcony door. Jarnsaxa is standing by the railing leaning against the wall as he looks out over the sprawling golden city of the Aesir Halflings. The Second Jotun Prince eyes his lover and notes how the golden light makes the light fabric nigh see-through. He enjoys his lover’s form in silhouette for a brief moment. The redheaded Jotun doesn’t look to his royal lover, nor does he utter a single word in response. Helblindi sighs and runs a blue hand through his short, spiky black hair. He feels like a fool…

“Maybe I am out of line… but then maybe our whole understanding of how these Aesir really are is out of line as well.” Helblindi starts voicing his opinion. “I’ve actually learned a great deal about them and their history. They are not that much different than us… of course they’re Halflings… but they have similar misconceptions about us as we do of them. Did you know that they believe we run around hunting the other Halfling Races for food? That we’d snatch their children away in the night and devour them? Grind their bones to dust to bake into bread?”

“That’s ridiculous. We eat of the frost fields… nut, grain and game. Eating of our own flesh as well as that other peoples is forbidden by the Fates. Only the mad, the cursed, or the truly desperate willfully perform suck hunts.” Jarnsaxa says testily finishing with a huff but he doesn’t turn around. It’s a start.

“It is… and it’s no different than what we have believed they would do to our own children.” Helblindi states.

“Only we add that the Aesir claim them as brides.” Jarnsaxa adds somewhere between sorrow and spite. Helblindi sighs once more.

“You want to know what’s even more ridiculous than that?” The Jotun Prince asks. “All these long centuries, we’ve been fighting some bloody war that we all seem to have forgotten the reasons for it ever starting.” Helblindi then looks at his lover… who has turned his face to his Prince curiously.

“I’ve seen how the Asgardian Prince treats my brother… It’s not like how we-… how ‘I’ thought it was going to or would ever be. It’s better really. Thor actually cares about Loki very deeply… and Loki returns those feelings with equal passion.” Helblindi then looks at Jarnsaxa with wavering red eyes. “Their relationship has made me think of what really matters… not thrones, not revenge, not hate… but rather finding someone you care about deeply and spending as much time with them as possible without being a nuisance. Laughing and caring, sharing and loving… even protecting my Heart’s Desire from doing something foolish.” Helblindi then says and offers a warm smile to his tense lover. Jarnsaxa blinks rapidly to stop any tears from spilling and he looks away with an exasperated huff. His breathing quickens and deepens as his heart races inside his chest.

“Love is such a foolish thing.” Jarnsaxa starts and sniffles as his arms wrap tightly over his chest in a nervous self-hug. “It makes even the bravest and most stubborn Second Prince of Jotunheim do such silly things… like sympathize with the arch-enemies of the Jotun Race.” Jarnsaxa then pauses and sighs heavily. Helblindi starts to look down at his bare feet at the sound of the redhead’s sharp tone. “And, I suppose, I am the greater fool… for loving such a Prince of the Nine Realms.” Jarnsaxa finishes as he turns to look at his prince. Their eyes lock and they both smile softly to one another. Helblindi steps forward. Jarnsaxa holds his ground.

“I love you, Prince Helblindi.” Jarnsaxa says gently as he steps forward.

“You had me worried there for a moment.” Helblindi returns with a nervous little chuckle as he takes a step forward into Jarnsaxa’s personal space. His redheaded lover smirks slightly at him in a more playful manner.

“Someone has to keep you on your toes.” The redhead says taking the final step to stand face-to-face… nose-to-nose.

“Lucky me.” Helblindi says before they share a sweet kiss.

 

___________

The morning finds them and Loki stirs to wakefulness once more he purrs out a happy sigh as he wakes with one of Thor’s big arms over his waist and the other under his cheek. Loki finds himself thinking that he could do this forever.

He still feels the urge to be bred… but it is nothing like it was during his capture by Malekith. Loki knows that he and Lorelei and Thor have all agreed to a three-way coupling where Loki will serve as the connecting point between Thor and Lorelei… but he doesn’t feel the urge to breed another. At least not yet. Loki knows that Jotuns go through a two-stage process in their breeding cycle… the desire to be bred and the desire to breed. Loki just isn’t sure how long it will take for him, a runt, to get the desire to impregnate another. When it does happen, he will gladly let Thor take him as he in turn takes Lorelei… then the agreement with the Norn Queen can be sated and peace will last betwixt the Aesir and Norn Realms.

It’s a good plan… but first Loki needs to get Thor to agree so the Aesir Royal wedding can be carried out.

“Hmm… you are up before me, my little Jotun.”

“Oh for shame that I should be up before Asgard’s future King.” Loki teased as he turns and smiles warmly up at Thor. The Golden Prince merely chuckles and kisses Loki soft and sweet. Their noses rub together and Thor puts his forehead to Loki’s.

“Now what was it you wished to discuss with me, my love?” Thor asks curious to hear what was paused last night as they tumbled into slumber.

“It’s about the Royal wedding.” Loki starts.

“What of it?” Thor asks.

“I need you to set the date one month hence from today… that way I have time to get over the first stage of my season… then I’ll be able to… impregnate her.” Loki says with some hesitation.

“That is fine.” Thor says and his deep rumble soothes Loki’s nerves. “We can wait as long as you wish.” Loki smiles at those words and he snuggles in closer to his big, blonde Asgardian Prince.

“Thank you.” Loki whispers out.

“Anything for you, my love.” Thor returns as he gently strokes Loki’s hair.

 

___________

So Loki got his month to adjust… the date for the Royal wedding was set for the end of it and Frigga was excited to get the ball rolling. There was so much to do! So much to prepare for! And it seemed there was just no time! Loki and Lorelei both had to endure hours of standing on raised platforms so the seamstresses could make adjustments to the pair of brides wedding garments.

Lorelei is to wear a stunning white velvet dress in the current Norn style with golden hued gossamer flourishes that accentuate her figure and cover her arms. Beads of pure shimmering magic will twinkle upon her gown adding an etherealness to her look. Loki is to wear a vest and loincloth of white satin with silver accenting embroidery… and the pelt of his direwolf will be folded and draped over his blue shoulders adding to the ‘savage’ look of his Jotun heritage.

The pair of Royal brides-to-be became nigh inseparable as they attended to the duties they would both be expected to follow through with once Thor is crowned King of Asgard. Frigga smiled at the friendship between the Norn Princess and the little Jotun Prince. A strong camaraderie between them decreased the likelihood of infighting between the Queens of Asgard later on… and they would need all the strength they could muster for the troubles to come.

 

___________

“The time to strike Asgard is coming. They will all be distracted by this… this damned farce of a wedding… and your forces can slip through the secret ways I shall open directly in the palace.” Amora says to the Troll King, Ulik. “Kill my sister and that disgusting little Jotun runt… but leave Thor alive… and I will give you Norn stones aplenty.” She saunters about flipping her long wavy blonde hair as she goes. Ulik pays no heed to this chattering female’s body language. Her offer of Norn stones, a source of energy, is far more tempting. With enough Norn stones the Troll Race could spread throughout the Cosmos via the use of teleportation devices, even power their mighty warships and weapons… the Age of the Aesir will be over and the Age of the Troll shall begin…

“Very well… all that you ask shall be yours… in exchange for the entire Realm of Nornheim. A Realm for a Realm after all.” Ulik grumbles out and smiles through his jutting lower tusks.

“A Realm for a Realm… make Asgard mine… and I shall make Nornheim yours, Good King Ulik.” Amora says and bows in respect to her ally.

“To the wedding of Thor.” Ulik toasts as he raises his mug of carven crystal filled with a glowing pale blue liquid called Cave Slick. It is the fermented juices of crushed glow worms… and Ulik drains he mug in one swig. Amora refrains from drinking… already feeling slightly nauseous watching the Troll King gulp down the disgusting slim. Things will finally go her way… and all it will cost her is Nornheim. A Realm for a Realm though… right? Especially if she gets a subdued Thor Odinson in the process...


	24. As the Time draws Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things develop on all fronts...
> 
> Is it all for the best though?

The day following their discussion finds Loki in his brother’s company and Jarnsaxa’s as well. Loki starts to notice how close the pair of Giants truly are. He does his best to keep them entertained and interested in talking with the Aesir they encounter as he takes them out to explore Asgard.

As they peruse the golden palace, they meet the Light Elf ambassador and her entourage… the Light Elves find the three Jotuns rather charming though rough around the edges and the two Jotun Princes are invited to come visit Alfheim later on after the Royal wedding. When they meet the Dwarf ambassador, the shorter being… or ‘Quarterling’ as Helblindi comes to call the Dwarf later on… winds up asking a thousand and one questions about Jotunheim and the Realm’s natural resources… he even expresses interest in going to the Giants Realm as an Envoy of peace. Loki manages to help lay the groundwork for talks of trade agreements to be discussed later on when the little Dwarf ambassador manages to secure a meeting with his own King after the Royal wedding. Helblindi agrees to this plan… and promises to introduce the Dwarf ambassador and his King to his dame when Laufey comes for the Royal wedding as well.

Loki starts to notice something else as the days move on. Jarnsaxa’s scent changes and Loki knows that the redheaded Jotun is going into season… and it is slowly starting to affect Loki in a strange new way. Now he wants to mount and breed. He notices that every time he is around Princess Lorelei, he can’t help but notice how lovely she is. Her shorter stature, her soft curves, how her eyes sparkle with affection when she looks his way… it’s strange and altogether odd at first having never found the female Aesir gender attractive before. Now he does… and as he looks around, he notices how he prefers Lorelei over most of the other females on Asgard. Loki also finds himself now eagerly awaiting the joint wedding night. He’ll have both his golden brute lover and his cherished friend at once. Loki has a planned surprise in store for Thor… one that he knows will get his dear husband hard and wanting instantly… but such things are to be drawn out and savored.

 

___________

One night, after a tenday has passed, Loki has a naked Thor shackled upon the bed on his knees with muscled arms held high up as the chain is attached to the bed’s canopy…

“I must say… I really do love your sculpted physique.” Loki says huskily as he slides oiled blue hands up Thor’s taut back… starting at his firm ass and gliding to the broad set shoulders. “But I must say there is only one complaint I have about your marvelous anatomy.” Loki says as he watches his thumbs slide over the firm globes of Thor’s rump. His thumbs then part those cheeks to sneak a glance of the Golden Prince’s furled hole. Loki bites at his lower lip for a moment as he stares. He then slides his hands up the rippling back once more… slow and sensual. Only this time he leans in close and presses his chin into the crease made along Thor’s spine. He moves in closer until his front is flush with that glorious back.

“It’s a terrible shame that only I possess a womb.” Loki whispers… his heated breath gusting over the shell of Thor’s ear whilst his engorged indigo-headed blue cock rubs hard into the cleft of Thor’s ass. Thor groans, his jaw clenches tight, yet he offers no reply. Loki decides it is time to up the ante… so he presses an oily thumb into the cleft and rubs circles around the tight muscle of Thor’s anus.

“Go on… Golden Prince. Admit how much you desire my cock inside of you.” Loki whispers as his thumb slips into the relaxing hole as he continues to rub his cock in the cleft. Thor groans out a deep rumble as his head goes back.

“By the Tree… Loki… my love… Take me. Take me now.” Thor says as Loki swirls his thumb and widens Thor’s opening with the massage.

“Oh, I WILL have you, my stunning husband… even though you cannot bare a child.” Loki says as he withdraws his thumb and inserts two fingers. Thor tenses at first then relaxes and moans out his pleasure. The Golden Prince then hisses as a third finger is inserted and the burn overrides the pleasure for a split second… but soon enough Loki has Thor moaning and pleading to fuck him. Loki kisses and nuzzles at Thor’s thick neck as he works that muscled body to a wanton wreck.

Thor moans out a sad whimper as those long slender fingers vacate his body… then the Golden Prince arches his back and widens his legs as he feels the tip of Loki’s cock at his pliant opening. The two moan and grunt together as Loki slides in slow and deep then halts as he is fully seated within the clenching body of his husband.

“Oh… Thor… By the Nine! I have forgotten how utterly amazing you feel.” Loki moans out and Thor only grunts in reply as he pants adjusting to the intrusion… it has been awhile since they last done this. “And now I am going to fuck you hard, Husband.” Loki whispers in a low almost dangerous sounding tone right into Thor’s ear just before he pulls out and slams in hard then repeats this pace in a rapid staccato rhythm. Loki, as usual, is the more vocal of the pair as he grips Thor’s hips and pounds into the larger, hard body. Thor’s large hands take on a death grip to the golden chain shackling him. They lose all sense of time as they chase their pleasure. Loki thrusting hard and deep whilst Thor clenches and unclenches around that probing blue shaft.

“Go on… cum from my cock alone, dear Husband.” Loki groans out through his pants as he works every inch of his length into the tight, velvety heat that is Thor’s ass. “Show me that you enjoy this.” Loki then adds and moans out. Thor’s sculpted body glistens from oil and sweat and Loki’s hands slide up those cut oblique muscles on Thor’s flanks. Those nimble blue fingers quickly find the pebbled nipples and start twisting and pinching them.

“Oh Loki! By the Nine! HARDER!!!” Thor booms out and Loki’s hands slide further up to get a firm hold on Thor’s shoulders before he really starts hammering away at a frantic rate. Words escape them both as they cry out their mutual orgasm… Thor spills in thick ropes across the rumpled sheets and Loki follows suit flooding Thor’s tight heat with his seed. Loki has just enough focus left to dispel the chains and shackles.

They fall forwards… Thor landing in his own mess and Loki on top of him still sheathed inside Thor’s now boneless body. They pant as they just lay there relaxing in the afterglow of their love-making. Loki hums and nuzzles at Thor’s sweaty neck… his own body is slick from the oil and Thor’s perspiring.

“I am certainly starting to see the appeal of doing this on a regular basis.” Loki says in a groggy tone.

“Does that mean you are ready to be wed here on Asgard?” Thor asks and Loki can hear the smile in his golden husband’s deep rumble.

“Perhaps.” Loki answers as he kisses Thor’s cheek.

 

___________

Nearly another tenday passes and Loki and Lorelei are together for their last fitting. Loki’s wedding apparel is done and he is admiring his stunning appearance in the large half circle of tall mirrors in the Royal tailor’s studio. He stands there with his white loincloth and vest contrasting brilliantly with his cerulean skin and cascading pitch black hair.

He turns to look at his profile in the mirrors. He notices the slight bump to his exposed lower abdomen… wear his child grows. Loki’s hands slide slowly over the barely noticeable baby bump as he starts to get lost in wondering just who the father of this growing babe is… but he is snapped from his thoughts as Lorelei comes to stand next to him and admire her own dress in the tall mirrors.

“You look so gorgeous, Loki.” She says with a beaming smile as she looks him up and down.

“And you look absolutely breath-taking, sweet Lorelei.” Loki says as he eyes her then takes her hand and kisses it.

“Oh! Loki! Your magic!” Lorelei says as she feels a ‘shock’ from his touch. She then starts to look closely at his aura. “It’s… well, it’s stronger. How? Why?” She then asks as she looks up into distant garnet eyes.

“Leave us, please.” Loki says to the flouncing tailor who nods his head and hurries away gracefully. As soon as they are alone, Loki sighs and says, “I’m pregnant.” Lorelei’s face lights up and she smiles but Loki holds up a hand to keep her silent. “Alas… who fathered this child is a question that won’t be answered until I give birth.”

“Oh… Loki.” Lorelei says as her face falls and she frowns in sympathy. She pulls him into a warm hug. “It’s okay… everything will be okay.” Loki sighs and then he starts to break.

“I’m so scared that this child will be Malekith’s.” Loki whispers out as he sobs against his dearest friend. “Then Odin may have the baby killed… or Thor will do it in a fit of jealous rage… and I can’t bare the thought of this innocent little babe being murdered just after he is born regardless of his siring.” Loki sobs out and Lorelei holds him tight weathering the tempest of sorrow. Loki cries for several minutes before he starts to sniffle and calm himself. He then pulls away a little.

“Then… if this child turns out to be Thor’s… well, he’s a quarter Storm Giant… so this babe could develop as a normal sized Jotun and possibly kill me in the process.” Loki then adds wiping at his streaming eyes trying futilely to stem the flow of tears.

“Loki… listen to me… it’s going to be alright. Okay? It WILL be. No matter who the father is. Understood?” Lorelei says as she cradles Loki’s face. He nods in response and sniffles. “I’m here for you… through and through.” She then adds and hugs Loki tightly. They pull away and even Lorelei has to wipe moisture from her eyes.

“Thank you… You are dear to me and I don’t know where I’d be without a close friend like you.” Loki says and smiles as warmly as he can to the woman he has grown so close to.

“Thor’s here for you as well. Never forget that.” Lorelei says and Loki chuckles.

“As if I could forget that sweet, golden brute.” Loki says with a smile.

“Come on. Let’s get out of these clothes and go do something productive for a change.” Lorelei suggests.

“Now, now… Princess. Are you trying to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state?” Loki jests and chuckles as Lorelei pops him on the arm. He flinches.

“Oh save it for the wedding night… Silvertongue.” She says with a grin and walks away from him.

“Oh I am looking forward to that.” Loki says low in his husky voice and Lorelei pauses to shiver from the very masculine tone.

“Excellent… then I have something to look forward to.” Lorelei teases with a lusty look over her shoulder as she starts walking once more.

 

___________

“All is in place, all is ready.” A messenger says to King Malekith as he sits upon a throne of black stone.

“Are you certain this plan of yours will work, Husband?” Freya asks in a cool tone from Malekith’s right. She is standing dressed in fine silvered armor and clad in black leather. A deep blue cape is attached to her right shoulder, draped across her back to the left shoulder, and the tail hangs down to her waist. Her twin swords rest at her hips and her bright blue eyes are sharp and cutting in their gaze. She is not a woman to be trifled with.

“As certain as Nidhoggir will devour anything we feed it. Fret not my hardened wife… we shall prevail and Asgard shall fall… and all our rivals shall be made invalids in the face of our army… our conquest shall be total!” Malekith declares and the court hurrahs at that.

“Good.” Freya says with a sharp nod of her head. “Make certain my sister is unharmed during this conquest of the Golden Realm… so that I can kill that filthy slut of a blood traitor myself.”

“My best man has a team put together to do just that, my darling wife… soon you shall have the revenge you have long sought and we shall rule the Universe as the new All-Father and All-Mother.” Malekith says to Freya as he holds her hand and gives it a light squeeze. The Dark Elf King then looks at his gathered allies… Thrym, the Jotun General… Ulik, King of the Rock Trolls… A Kree Zealot known as Ronan, the Accuser… D’Ken, Crowned Prince of the Shi’ar Empire… and the silver-skinned, board-riding Herald of Galactus. Promises have been made to everyone of these beings…

Realms shall be given to the Jotun and the Troll… the Kree and the Shi’ar both want Asgard out of their affairs, permanently, so they can conqueror civilized worlds freely… as for the Herald? Malekith wishes to form an alliance with the World Eater. Having such a force coming at your call will keep every inhabited world in their place… least their world gets devoured by Galactus next. Oh yes, Malekith has cultivated his position to becoming King of the Cosmos very carefully.

“And now… we march.” The Dark Elf King whispers out with a wide, wicked grin. “To Asgard!!!” He then shouts and the everyone raises an arm and shouts in echo… “TO ASGARD!!!” The whole court shouts… then the rally cry moves through the gathered billion strong army outside and the cacophonous roar fills the frigid air and shakes the snow covered ground. It is a dreadful sight to behold and an ominous sound to behold… yet Asgard’s all-seeing GateKeeper takes no heed of the battle cry… for the sight of this beyond massive army and the sound of a billion voice shouting for war go without any notice… for such is Malekith’s magical shields.

“To the end of the Realm Eternal.” Malekith whispers to himself as he grins evilly upon his black throne. Such a smug look on a ruined face… the sight should give anyone of a good heart cause to avoid the Dark Elf’s notice entirely, if such a thing were possible.

 

___________

An eternity has been spent traversing the vastness of the Sea of Space… encountering remote inhabited worlds whose sentient life forms know nothing of the greater Universe beyond save the pinpoints of light in the night sky… of seeing sights beyond all other living things ability to witness like getting between a black hole feeding on its giant star neighbor’s fiery plasma heliosphere and flying away without falling into said black hole… then she hears it…

 _‘TO ASGARD!!!’_ The psychic cry ripples out across the Universe instantaneously. The fiery bird form stops… and the figure inside listens. _‘To the end of the Realm Eternal.’_ A cold, vile voice whispers into the Psychic field…

 _‘Not on my watch.’_ The being inside the fiery bird aura thinks to theirself as energy gathers around the fiery bird for a long while… then it disappears in a massive explosion of power rippling nearby gas clouds to jump start the process of creating new suns with new worlds orbiting them.


	25. The Appointed Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal wedding kicks off... but things go South fast...

For three days before the appointed day of the Royal wedding, Royals from the other Realms and envoys of worlds between the Nine as well as beyond came flooding into Asgard. The Dwarf King, Hreidmarr Sindrison of the Golden Beard, arrived with his eldest son and heir as well as an entourage of Dwarf merchants. A pink-skinned Kree with amazing cosmic powers known as Captain Marvel showed up. Even the Empress Lilandra of the Shi’ar Empire and her large entourage of Imperial Guards escorted her Majestrix to the throne of Asgard. Loki found the Shi’ar folk odd having come from birds. Their features are sharp and pointed, yet have such a grace to them. Their eyes are large and golden though the Royal House of the Shi’ar have blue… and every Shi’ar has feathers instead of hair. All shiny black and they move to the moods of the person they adorn.

Then came Laufey and Byleist accompanied by two Sea Giants, the eldest sons of the Sea King, Aegir. Laufey looked quite relieved to see his two eldest sons… but Loki didn’t get a chance to speak to his dame since he, Thor, and Lorelei were greeting their guests. Others quickly followed… Freyr, the very handsome Crowned Prince of Alfheim, who smiled at the trio even openly looked Loki over as he took the blushing little Jotun’s blue hand and kissed it lightly which caused Thor to narrow his eyes slightly at the brazen Elf Prince. Queen Alfysia of the Twilight Elves on Svartalfheim came to show her support of this three-way union that would unite warring Realms… she came alone. The oddest being to stand before the trio was a tall man whose bald head was far too large for his body with glowing golden eyes…

He had stated that he was Ozat of the Order of Watchers… an ancient race dating back to the early days of the Universe who see all and know all. He had claimed that he has watched Asgard as well as the events transpiring between the Realm Eternal and the other Realms all his life and that he was here to bare witness in person. Other than that… he will not interfere with any diplomatic affairs or the usual goings-on whilst here.

A surprise came when two Olympians showed up… Athena, Crowned Princess of Olympus, and her half-brother Hercules. Odin had sent a personal invite to Zeus and so was pleased to see the Future Queen of Olympus here. The pair were striking and Loki found himself subtly flirting with Athena. What? She is quite lovely with her dark blonde curls and olive green eyes… Thor just chuckled and shook his head at his little Jotun after the Olympians moved away.

King Njord of Vanaheim and his beautiful wife Skaldi bow their heads in respect and offer their blessings to the union to come. Loki almost made a flirtatious comment towards the Vanir Queen… but he chose to hold his tongue as Thor AND Lorelei both eyed him. The Vanir Royals teenaged son, Prince Uller, seems a little less enthused about being here… but he bowed and paid his respects all the same.

The last to arrive was Queen Karnilla of Nornheim… and a public declaration of inclusion for Nornheim was openly promised to the Norn Queen in front of the whole court and those whom had arrived already. Now it was openly official… Nornheim was the Tenth Realm.

 

___________

_Later on that evening…_

 

“Honestly? Did you have to flirt with Athena?” Thor asks as he gives Loki a semi-stern look.

“What? It just slipped out.” Loki says in his defense as he brushes his long raven tresses.

“ _‘My… if every woman in Olympus is as beauteous as you… then I’d want to spend the rest of my life there.’_ … just slipped out?” Thor says incredulously. Loki just huffs out a sigh.

“I’m not used to being attracted to ‘females’.” Loki pouts as he puts down his brush and crosses his arms. Thor just chuckles at the sight of the petulant little Jotun. “It’s not funny! I’m being serious!” Loki whines as he turns to stare hard at Thor.

“It kind of is.” Thor teases with a grin on his face and Loki gasps at the statement. Thor quickly catches his blue beauty before Loki can get out of the chair. “It is amusing… to me… because you seem very feminine yourself.” Thor says low as he moves his face in… but a blue hand to his chest stops the Golden Prince’s movement.

“So I am just another female to you?” Loki accuses with sharp red eyes. Thor knows he is on dangerous ground here… so he treads lightly.

“You are you, Loki… and I wish you to be no different… so long as I can love you and you will have me in return.” Thor answers.

“I do love you… you foolish brute.” Loki says and kisses Thor deeply… then he pushes Thor away, hard. “But I’m feeling particularly masculine at the moment… so get on the bed and assume the woman’s position.” Loki says with a smirk. Thor complies and chuckles as he lays down upon their large bed on his back.

“Like this?” Thor asks as he readjusts with his arms up and hands behind his head and a cocky smirk on his stubbly face.

“Yesss.” Loki hisses out as he waves his hands and their clothes disappear. Thor eyes Loki who is already well on his way to full arousal… Thor, however, was there at the start of this little game.

“You look so eager… like a good little cock whore.” Loki says in his low, husky voice as he slinks his way up the bed and Thor’s prone body. Blue hands slide over firm, sculpted, sun-kissed flesh. “And you want my cock in such a desperate way.” Loki nearly growls out as he pecks little kisses up Thor’s abs and chest stopping only to lick a broad stripe over one pert nipple and pinch the other one.

“Y-yess.” Thor hisses out as his legs spread further open and his body relaxes under the attention from his blue beauty as he is prepared… then filled. Thor never imagined the day that he would enjoy being taken as a woman… but now he can’t imagine a life without Loki here and now… filling him full to bursting with cock and seed… tearing the most wanton cries of pleasure from his strong throat. Thor’s large hands grip Loki’s perfectly pert bottom as the little Jotun thrusts within him. Thor pulls hard driving Loki in harder, deeper. It feels like they are here making love for an eternity… yet as Loki’s hips stutter and his cries become an endless mantra of _Thor_ … time feels like it has moved too fast and Thor wishes it truly could’ve lasted forever.

“Mmm… you always make such a mess.” Loki teases as he lays atop of Thor, still joined, trailing a blue finger through a particularly thick glob of Thor’s ejaculate upon that broad, muscled chest.

“You are always the catalyst for such messes… so you can bare some of the blame.” Thor chuckles low and deep. Loki hums as the vibrations go through him. He then suckles upon his cum-covered finger and delights in the unique taste that is Thor.

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Loki says with a mischievous smirk as he then lowers his face to the spread globs of spent seed cooling upon Thor’s chest. His pink tongue slowly lowers and laps up the milky white fluid. Thor groans at the sight and sensation. The Golden Prince then shifts as he feels his little Jotun lover swelling once more with desire.

“By the Nine! Loki! You will be the death of me!” Thor says as Loki starts up a hard, fast pace once more.

“But only I make you feel truly alive, Thor.” Loki growls out as he fucks Thor hard. Thor’s only reply is a mantra of stuttering and broken ‘yes’s.

 

___________

 

Thor awoke and Loki was gone… it didn’t upset him… but he already missed his blue beauty. The thought that Loki is elsewhere in the palace… bathing and preparing for their Royal wedding leaves Thor with a grin upon his face. He rises and readies himself taking his own bath and trimming his kept beard to perfection. He oils his own hair and combs out the tangles methodically until his hair shines like polished gold.

Thor then dresses in his finest red tunic with silver embroidery around the collar and cuffs. He slips on his finest black leather trousers and knee-high boots. Now for the final touches… Thor grips Mjolner’s dark red hilt with his large right hand. He hefts the unequaled mighty hammer high as he stands out upon his balcony… and Thor calls his element. The storm answers and lightning flashes down and strikes him forming his armored breastplate… covering his thick arms and the sides of powerful thighs in silver scale mail. His bracers lock over his forearms and grieves over his shins and boots. His red cape flutters about him and Thor struts back into his chambers. He gives his appearance a thorough once over in the full length mirror near his wardrobe.

Everything seems in order… hair is in place… cape is setting perfectly… armor is polished to a mirror shine… yet something is _off_. Thor looks over at the pedestal that holds his winged helm… That’s it!!! Thor grabs his polished helmet and sets it upon his head before leaving his chambers with a grin upon his face.

 

___________

The throne room is packed… it seems like the entire Realm is contained within these gilded stone walls and perhaps it is with excitement of Prince Thor wedding the lovely Norn Princess, Lorelei, and the stunning vision that is the Jotun Prince, Loki. Not all are happy to see such a sight.

General Tyr, brother of Odin, watches wearily as Elves, Dwarves, Jotuns, and various other Races mingle about around the huge expanse of the throne room. He has had the Golden Army mobilized in full to keep the peace and make sure none of the off-Realm visitors do anything suspicious. So far all has been well… though Tyr keeps an eye on the Jotun entourage. He doesn’t trust that lot with his life… especially not the full-sized Frost Giant Prince or his redheaded whore. If it was up Tyr… if he were King… he’d invite all the Jotun Royals for peace talks… then seal the doors and slaughter them all with the Destroyer. Finally, he’d aim the Bi-Frost at Jotunheim and let it go until that icy Realm was reduced to dust caught in the Cosmic Winds… and the Universe would be blessedly free of that vile Race of monsters.

But Tyr isn’t King of Asgard… Odin is… and after him, Thor will be… and that damned little Jotun runt will rule at Thor’s side.

_‘It could be different.’_ Tyr’s thoughts stray… repeating words that he has heard every night since his return from Svartalfheim from a certain nightly visitor…

 

_~ **f** ~*~ **l** ~*~ **a** ~*~ **s** ~*~ **h** ~*~ **b** ~*~ **a** ~*~ **c** ~*~ **k** ~_

 

“It could be different… Lord General Tyr.” Amora says in a near purr as she straddles him whilst they lay upon the General’s bed… naked… having tumbled through sexual bliss once already. The eldest Norn Princess’ long golden hair falls about them like a curtain keeping the rest of the Realm at bay whilst they couple passionately and speak secrets into the dimness of the bed chamber.

“Aye… if I was King.” Tyr says with an edge to his voice.

“And if you were King of Asgard…” Amora asks as she runs her hands over Tyr’s thickly muscled chest. Her slender fingers move through the soft patch of chest hair between his pecs and then she leans forward to whisper the last in his ear… “What would you do?” Tyr moans his approval of the Norn Princess’ attentions as she swivels her hips and clenches her body around his hardening member which is buried deep inside of her womanhood.

“I’d rule the Nine Realms with an Uru fist.” Tyr says as he raises his metal hand and clenches it into a fist. Amora sits up and takes that hand. Tyr opens his metal fingers and watches as she kisses the glinting metal gently… then places the palm to her chest between her ample bosom.

“I’d be your Queen.” Amora says huskily in her silky voice. She moans as Tyr’s manhood twitches within her and he thrusts up.

“Yes… and Nornheim would be once more… be under Asgard’s direct rule.” Tyr says as he thrusts harder up into Amora… his hands upon her hips… hers upon her full breasts as she moans out in ecstasy.

“Ooo… Yes! Yes!… The Nine Realms… would be ours! Together… we would conquer them all! Leaving none to challenge us!” Amora cries out as she rides Tyr hard losing herself in orgasm. Tyr moans out as he follows close behind… spilling into the Norn Princess. She then leans over and whispers into the Lord General’s ear.

“Only four stand in our way… My silly sister… that little Jotun whore… Thor… and Odin.” Amora says breathily then suckles upon Tyr’s ear. “We shall kill them all… and then we shall rule the Realms.” He holds the Norn Princess close in his muscled arms and kisses her deeply.

“Yes… we shall.” Tyr whispers gruffly as he rolls them over and kisses Amora hungrily then proceeds to make-love to her some more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tyr’s eyes sweep the throne room once more. They are harder now… sharper… he has resigned himself to the plan… to his destiny… but first he’ll see how this all plays out. After all women can’t be trusted… especially magic-wielding women.

Soon enough though the ceremony gets under way and Thor is standing upon the throne dais looking every bit like a true king. It pisses Tyr off to no end… that spoiled brat of a Prince has been nothing but arrogant since he came of age. Thor has acted from an entitled stance since he was a boy… Odin filled his head with the glory of what it means to be King of Asgard, but he forgot to instill a sense of humility and cooperativeness in young Thor. Tyr tried to beat it into the Golden Prince when he trained the boy to skillfully wield shield, spear, sword, dagger, axe, and warhammer… it had been a monumental failure for Thor stands as he does now… cowed by Jotun Cunt… gentle to the prissy Norns (lot of cowards they are!). So here the Lord General stands… watching, waiting for what shall come when it comes.

 

___________

“In the sight of all gathered, family and friend alike… do you, Thor, Son of Odin… take these two willing…” Idunn, Priestess of the Tree, says but pauses briefly as she mills over how to address the Jotun Prince without sounding offensive. “Individuals… as your wedded spouses?” The elder woman asks as she looks at Thor.

“Aye… I do.” Thor says loudly beaming a brilliant grin at the elderly woman. Idunn nods her head then repeats to the question to Loki and Lorelei… they reply the same as Thor, only not so loudly… but with genuine smiles all the same.

“Then by the Fates that have woven the threads of lives… I pronounce you three married under the canopy of Yggdrasil!” Idunn announces as she wrapps the golden ribbons around Thor’s wrists as he holds hands with Lorelei on his left and Loki on his right. “You may now kiss your wives, Thor Odinson.” Idunn encourages with a warm smile once the handfasting is done. Thor is happy to oblige. He turns to look Lorelei in the eye and leans down slightly to press his lips to the waiting Norn Princess… the silence is shattered as a loud gasp comes from Idunn. The elderly woman is pierced through her chest from behind by a spear. The spearhead is pulled free and the old Priestess falls at Thor’s feet.

“Nobody move… or slay your precious Crowned Prince!” Amora says as she leans against the Einherjar soldier that is under her manipulation spell. The controlled soldier then pushes the spear tip to Thor’s throat at Amora’s urging. Loki shifts but the soldier pushes the spear tip up higher… pressing the razor sharp edge and point just under Thor’s chin. “Ah ah ah! Little Jotun whore. I WILL kill him. If I can’t have him… then no one else can either… so don’t push me.” Amora sneers at Loki though her green eyes never leave Thor’s face as she runs her hands over the soldier’s armor.

“Amora… don’t do this… sister, please.” Lorelei pleads as she watches a small trickle of crimson blood start to move down Thor’s thick throat.

“Oh… such concern for the beast of a man who would sooner shove his cock into anything willing to take it. Is this love… dear sister? Is this affection I hear in your complacent voice? Did the Mighty Thor force you to submit?” Amora snips at her little sister. Lorelei flinches slightly but then anger burns in her bright blue eyes.

“So what if I love him? Thor is nothing like the monster you described. You just want to keep him all to yourself! Well… he chose me and Loki… so run along and get over it!” Lorelei snaps heatedly.

“Strike the insolent bitch now!” Amora screams and pushes the soldier to swing the spear at Lorelei… the redheaded woman leans forward just enough to catch the shaft upon her cheek rather than the metal tip. Lorelei’s head whips to the left violently and she is flung away. Thor yells out as the redheaded Norn Princess is separated from him… his left hand reaching out as he watches her spin away. Amora urges her controlled soldier to attack Thor next… but Loki is quicker. The blonde Norn Princess halts as Loki punches her soldier in the neck killing him instantly… Amora looks at the foot long spike of ice around Loki’s right hand disappearing into the soldier’s throat. The ice that exits out the other side is stained red with freezing blood.

“No!” Amora shouts as she steps back… then halts as she feels a sword point at her back.

“You are going no where vile fiend.” Sif hisses as she roughly subdues Amora down to the ground. Einherjar swarm around the dais and in moments Amora is cuffed with magic canceling shackles. The eldest Norn Princess screams in her anger and rage at being caught. Amora then goes silent as she is left there upon her knees to watch Loki unwrap his hand from Thor’s and hurries to Lorelei’s side to cradle the stunned redhead. The Jotun Prince uses what healing spells he knows to ease Lorelei’s pain.

“Take her to the dungeons. NOW! I will have the truth from her shortly.” Thor commands as he glares at the blonde Norn Princess. Amora is seized by four Einherjar and dragged off to the dungeons. Eir then approaches Loki and uses a more complex healing spell to ease Lorelei’s head wound. The Head Healer will reserve the healing stones she carries for the Priestess Idunn… if the aged woman still breathes that is. She then moves to check Idunn as Kavsir, the Librarian, approaches. The old man gets down on bended knee to cradle his grievously injured wife. Eir holds her left hand over the wound whilst the other checks for a pulse in the Priestess’ neck. Eir frowns as she feels nothing.

“I’m sorry, Kavsir… but her heart was struck.” Eir says sadly as she closes Idunn’s bright blue eyes. “She is one with Yggdrasil now.” The Head Healer adds as she pulls her hand away. Kavsir, so quick to quip and tell tales to amuse and inspire… is silent save for his sobbing. The hall is now quieter than it was during the ceremony.

 

___________

“She is my eldest, dammit! Let me take her back to Nornheim and lock her away there.” Queen Karnilla argues as she paces before Odin’s desk in the King’s Study in his chambers.

“You cannot allow that, Brother. The eldest Norn Princess just spit in the face of Asgard. Keep her here… in the dungeons for the time being.” Tyr says sternly as he looks seriously at his older brother ignoring the huffs of protest from the dark haired Norn Queen.

“Aye… I agree with General Tyr on this, Father.” Thor says as he leans over the huge desk and his handsome face looks as though he has just swallowed something sour. Odin looks grimly off past all present as he knits his fingers together before him on the desk top.

“First… Amora must be publicly disowned by you, Queen Karnilla. She has attacked the Realm Eternal by directly attacking Thor and his brides… that cannot stand in the eyes of all worlds without consequence.” Odin finally says after a long moment of silence. “Secondly… Amora will be stripped of her powers and cast down to Midgard to spend the rest of her days as a Mortal.” Odin then sighs as he raises from his cushioned seat. “I shall render her powerless myself.” The Asgardian King then says as he reaches out with his right and his golden spear comes flying into his waiting palm.

“I shall ready her for transport then and meet you at the Bi-Frost.” Tyr says with a curt nod of his head as he backs away ready to leave before the others.

“I’m going with you.” Queen Karnilla says and walks briskly after the Lord General.

 

___________

Tyr scowls inwardly… he has to keep the Norn Queen outside of Amora’s cell until he ‘secures’ the Norn Princess… but Karnilla’s presence may prove to work in the Lord General’s favor as he subtly helps Amora escape.

“Stay outside of the cell, Queen Karnilla… at least until I have secured the prisoner.” Tyr says coolly as they walk down the stone steps descending into the chilled corridors of the dungeon followed by a half dozen golden Einherjar. The thick pillars, floor, and ceiling of carven dark stone add a weighted sense to the environment. The stark white and brightly lit cells with their force fields of woven golden magical energy keep the prisoners in as well as sound-proof the cells so the guilty’s screams cannot be heard.

“Once I enter… close the cell until I give the order. I will not have this… Enchantress… escaping.” Tyr says sternly… he gives Karnilla a cautioned look before he utters anything in reference to the eldest Norn Princess.

“Aye, Lord General.” The Captain Einherjar says and presses his fingertips to the pillar next to the bright white cell and gives a quarter turn clockwise to open a door in the golden force field big enough for the Lord General to slip in. The opening then reseals and Tyr is left inside with the dangerous Enchantress.

“That stunt was reckless.” Tyr says sternly with a hard frown as he stands near the force field. He is thankful for the sound-proofing these cells proved. “You got one of my men killed.”

“Yet it worked… Lord General Tyr. I made a statement to all the Realms.” Amora says sweetly. Tyr grabs her by the throat… all for show… as he then grabs her cuffs with his metal hand.

“And you’ll make another statement when King Odin renders you Mortal and casts you down to Midgard to live in squalor for the rest of your shortened days once I get you to the Bi-Frost.” Tyr says harshly… they cannot say what they really want to say to each other… after all, Heimdall could be watching and listening in. The GateKeeper most likely is given that Amora slipped past his watch.

“Don’t do anything foolish, Princess.” Tyr then says with a heated sneer. A compartment in his metal palm opens and a small key for the cuffs falls out into her waiting hands. The compartment closes and Tyr rattles her chains for a second as he raises his other hand to signal the Captain to open the force field… it falls swiftly… and the contingent of Einherjar enter and surround the prisoner.

“Amora! What in all of Creation were you thinking attacking Asgard’s Crowned Prince and his brides?!” Karnilla scolds as she approaches her eldest daughter.

“I just want what is rightfully mine, Mother.” Amora says heatedly as she stands there regally. Karnilla takes a step back from her daughter as she feels the magic being gathered… but before she can utter a warning… a concussive blast radiates outward knocking the Einherjar, Tyr, and Karnilla down.

“Amora! What are you-?” Karnilla starts to say as Amora grabs her and swiftly dashes from the cell. She slams her palm against the pillar and the force field lights up trapping Tyr and his men inside. Their muffled yells and thumps of their fists against the golden weave of magic are dull and go unheeded.

“Come, Mother… you don’t seriously want to be around when Odin learns that you helped me escape… do you?” Amora says as she clasps the magic canceling shackles upon her mother’s wrists then grabs the Norn Queen’s upper arm and they hurry away. Green magic flashes over their bodies and suddenly it is Lord General Tyr leading the shackled and gagged Amora from the dungeons. They go on unhindered from the dank oppressiveness to golden splendor.

“Isn’t it all simply marvelous?” The disguised Amora says in Tyr’s voice as ‘he’ looks about with ‘his’ eyes. “This Realm is destined to be mine… it WILL be mine… and no one can keep me from it.” Karnilla glares at her disguised daughter with her own vicious green eyes.

 

___________

“Here is the cunning bitch, Brother. Seal her magic now for she has been spouting viciousness and vowing vengeance upon all the Royal family of Asgard.” Tyr says as he tosses a shackled and gagged Amora before Odin’s feet in the Bi-Frost observatory. The King of Asgard narrows his single eye at the muted blonde Norn Princess on her knees in subjugation.

“I, Odin, All-Father… King of Asgard and Protector of the Ten Realms… hereby take from you your power Norn woman.” Odin starts with a calm and steady voice as he holds his golden spear before him. It glows with a shimmering golden light that grows stronger and stronger. Amora’s green eyes widen at the sight as she struggles to speak through the golden gag shackling her voice.

“I do this in my name… and in the name of my father… and his father before him! I Odin, All-Father CAST YOU OUT!!!” Odin declares in a bellow and the golden energy strikes Amora… stripping her magic and Aesir longevity from her. Heimdall plunges his great sword into the central control column and activates the Bi-Frost. Amora is grabbed by Tyr then… a wicked smile upon his bearded face as the shackles are removed and the golden gag pulled off.

“Odin! Wait this is a mistake!” Amora shouts pleadingly to the King of Asgard.

“Silence your liar’s tongue… woman!” Tyr snaps and kicks Amora backwards into the blazing light of the inter-realm transporter… and she is flung across the Universe towards the backwater Realm of Midgard.

“Good riddance.” Tyr says and spits as the light dims and the Bi-Frost powers down. The three men and the contingent of guards return to the palace in a sky skiff… Tyr leaves the others claiming he has business to attend to. He makes his way down into the dungeons… a green shimmer moves over the Lord General and suddenly Queen Karnilla is strolling down the corridors to the cell where the real Lord General Tyr stands with his waiting men. The Norn Queen opens the force field and lets Tyr and his men out.

“Amora?” Tyr asks with a sneer… there is a twinkle in Karnilla’s green eyes.

“Rendered powerless and banished to Midgard.” Karnilla says casually. “I managed to overpower her once we were free of the dungeons… and do not fret… the embarrassment of her escape is known only by us.” The Norn Queen adds with a smirk.

“And it shall remain as such.” Tyr says to his men. They all lower their eyes and nod their heads as they vow to remain silent… or face the All-Father’s wrath for their folly. Tyr then dismisses them before he and Karnilla head back up to the palace proper. They enter Karnilla’s assigned chambers and once the door is closed behind them… Amora drops her disguise and Tyr embraces her catching her full, red lips in a hungry kiss.

“That went better than we planned.” Tyr says as they pull away slightly from each other. Amora smiles up at the Lord General.

“Yes… perfectly. Now through more subtler means I can put you on the throne and with my mother at your side… as your Queen… Asgard and Nornheim will be the most powerful Realms in the Universe. All others shall fall to our might.” Amora purrs out and kisses Tyr lovingly this time. She smiles wickedly as she kisses at his neck… for, yes, the first phase of her plan has come to pass… now for the second plan… or rather the secret one that Tyr doesn’t know about. Amora is the happiest she’s been in a very long time, since she lay with Thor… she is now that much closer to getting what she truly wants… Thor and to be Queen of All Realms. First she will have to remove her competition then imprison the Golden Prince of Asgard. Oh yes… everything is well within her grasp… nothing can stop her now.

 

___________

“Hmm… so the eldest Norn Princess is planning a coup of Asgard?” Malekith states after hearing what the information the Troll King has shared. He also watched what happened as the Royal wedding took place. He was about to give the signal to open portals to Asgard’s outer borders as the bells tolled the finalizing of Thor’s polygamous marriage… but the Priestess was slain before the Prince of Asgard could kiss either of his brides. Malekith had laughed heartily as the scene played out and the Troll King Ulik had told the Dark Elf King of the blonde Norn Princess and her own goal.

_‘Such fire… such ambition.’_ Malekith had thought as he watched her being subdued… then he managed to hold his scrying spell long enough to watch her escape, disguise herself as well as her mother, Queen Karnilla… then Malekith laughed heartily once more as a disguised Karnilla was stripped of all her magic and Aesirhood then tossed to Midgard to dwell in the mud and muck in eternal banishment. _‘Oh how rich.’_ The Dark Elf King thought. He had wished that they would’ve cast her to Niflheim so that he could strap her down in a pod and launch the meddling Norn Queen into the jaws of Nidhoggir with his own hand. Oh well… once he has Midgard under his heel, Malekith can find Karnilla and do just that… all in good time.

“Her plan can work in our advantage.” Malekith says as he tilts his head and smirks. “When she calls for your aid… go… then I will send in the Jotun army… and Asgard will fall. So be ready… for it looks like they are going to finish this Royal wedding at night now.”

“Yes, King Malekith.” Ulik says with a grumble as he nods his head and turns away. Malekith smiles wickedly… though his own invasion plans were delayed… the day hasn’t been a total loss. In a few hours, he will be standing on Asgard as Conqueror and declare himself the new All-Father. Oh yes… the Dark Elf King’s plans are closing in on fruition… and soon all the Cosmos shall be his kingdom… and he will have Loki chained down so that he can breed the little Jotun Prince and spawn a contingent of mage-warriors loyal and deeply devoted to him alone. Just… a… few… more… hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... I keep promising this big scale all-out war and it keeps getting pushed back and pushed back... but hey... next chapter... the shit hits the fan ;)
> 
> And SiygnTheFaithful... you get to see who the fiery space bird is ;)


	26. Set loose the Hounds of War…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits the fan...

The Royal wedding had been interrupted… but not cancelled. There were too many foreign dignitaries here, too many eyes eager to see the union set between Realms. So an intermission of sorts had fallen upon the ceremony. Everyone remained in the throne room ready to see this through to the end as the dais was cleaned up and the blonde Norn Princess removed. Odin had the most skilled mages in the Realm set up extra protection around the throne room in the half hour that followed… no teleporting in or out and magical dampeners were placed around the vast room as well… though they wouldn’t completely prevent the use of magic, they certainly hindered the casting of it.

 

Now…

 

Odin stands at the top of the dais ready to wed his son to his two brides… and he is getting straight to the point, no stalling words of flattery.

“You have made your vows… now kiss your brides my son and be recognized by all in the bonds of sacred matrimony.” Odin declares to the silent hall. Thor kisses Lorelei first. It is gentle and chaste… then he kisses Loki with a burning need… and none can mistake which bride he prefers.

“I, Odin All-Father, now declare you wed!” He yells over the applause and thumps Gungnir upon the dais floor. The cheering grows even louder and as the golden ribbons wound about their wrists disappear in a flash of golden light forming the tokens of marriage… a golden ring that looks like it is braided upon each of their left ring fingers… save for Thor, who has a second ring upon his right ring finger as well.

Thor holds Loki in his right arm and Lorelei in his left… the trio smile and look delightfully happy… and they are. Lorelei and Loki makes eyes at one another as Thor eyes both of them grinning his brilliant toothy smile… though his eyes linger more upon Loki than Lorelei.

The wedded trio make for the waiting feast in the great hall, Gladsheim. The walls are lined now with Einherjar standing at attention in gleaming golden armor with shields and spears in hand. All the foreign dignitaries and visiting Royals quickly follow suit… Asgardian friends of the Royal Family also find a place within. Many other Asgardian nobles, merchants, and guildsmen find a seat within as well. Wine is poured and bread is broke as the feasting begins… though Thor steps out with his father, General Tyr and Queen Karnilla less than a half hour into the reception… they discuss what is to be done with the rogue Norn Princess… and Tyr goes to carry out his King’s command on the matter.

“You told me your sister was jealous… but that display was pure foolishness.” Loki comments to his sister wife as he drinks some virgin apple cider. Lorelei sighs.

“They say love makes us do fool-hearty things.” Lorelei says and downs her glass of sweet honey wine.

“My sweet Lorelei… that was no display of love… but rather an act of obsession.” Loki states then sets his glass aside. “Her title as Princess of Nornheim protects her for now… as soon as she loses that… well, her life is forfeit.” Loki then adds and places a slender blue hand over Lorelei’s when he notices that she is withdrawing into herself like she used to do when she first arrived.

“I apologize if my words have upset you.” Loki says gently and he means them.

“Your words do nothing but speak plain truth. It’s just that…” Lorelei starts and pauses to wipe the tears from cheeks as they start to fall. “It’s just that she almost succeeded.” At that Lorelei then looks Loki directly in the eyes. “She would have killed us without hesitation and stolen Thor away… maybe even made good upon her threat to slay him as well… and I cannot bare the thought of losing either you are Thor… or both of you at once.” Her voice starts to crack and Loki pulls her to him so that her face is hidden in his fur shawl.

“Hush now… don’t fret. Everything turned out as it was meant to. Your sister’s vile plot was thwarted and she will soon be out of our hair.” Loki says as he comforts his dear friend. Lorelei then sniffles as her tears subside for the moment.

“Is it wrong for me to wish for her death?” Lorelei asks as she looks up at Loki. Her eyes waver and are filled with fear. Loki sighs.

“If there was hope for her redemption… yes… but she was willing to slay you just to get to Thor and she didn’t hesitate. She would have if she cared at all about you or anyone else but herself.” Loki pauses for a moment as he strokes Lorelei’s soft cheek with his blue knuckles as he looks at his friend. “Sometimes it is better if things are put to rest so that peace can prevail… sadly though, most fail to understand when that thinking applies and when it doesn’t.” Lorelei sniffles and wipes at her cheeks once more… those words have given the now Princess of Asgard some food for thought.

“Your words are wise, my friend. I think you’d make an excellent Judge in the courts.” Lorelei then says with a small smile as she nudges her shoulder slightly into his.

“Oh… I am not fit to dole out death and judgment, sweet Lorelei. Besides… all the piety squabbling cases would simply bore me to death… then I’d be of no use to anyone, let alone the Realm.” Loki says with a flashing white smile. Lorelei chuckles at his joke.

“Then I’d miss you something awful and that just wouldn’t do… so it’s settled then… Royal Vizier is what you are meant to be.” She teases him and her eyes sparkle with mischief. Loki ‘tsks’ at her and shakes his head.

“Wrong again, sweet Lorelei. I was born to be a King.” Loki says with his signature smile. Lorelei chuckles in her mirth and all feels right in the Realm again… at least for now.

 

___________

Malekith smiles as he watches the scene of Odin giving his super short presidency over the now rushed Royal wedding. The kiss to seal the bonds of sacred matrimony is given and the Dark Elf frowns at the sight of the Asgardian Prince placing a lingering kiss to Loki’s indigo lips.

“Ready your troops, General Thrym… we move on my signal.” Malekith says without looking up from his hovering scrying sphere. The one handed Frost Giant nods his head and strides off in a hurry. “Ulik.” Malekith then says and the Troll King steps forward. “Ready your forces as well. You will be crashing that celebration first.” The Dark Elf King says with a grim smirk as his red eyes look up at the yellow-scaled Troll.

“I’m ready for it.” Ulik growls out as he knocks his uru gauntlet-covered fists together before he turns and walks off briskly to mobilize his forces. Malekith watches the feasting going on in the view of his scrying sphere. He then watches as the view changes and the Lord General Tyr has gone down to the dungeons with an entourage of golden Aesir soldiers and the Norn Queen, Karnilla, in tow.

The Dark Elf King watches as Amora makes a break for it… changes herself and her mother to look like Tyr and a bound Amora… _‘Oh? Now this is quite the twist.’_ Malekith thinks as he watches very intently as the disguised Norn Queen is stripped of all her magic and Aesir longevity only to be banished to Midgard. _‘This Norn Princess is actually quite clever… hmm… she may be of some use after all.’_ Malekith then says as he ponders the possibilities of gaining this rogue Norn Princess’ allegiance.

Odin and Thor return to the Feast whilst Tyr and the disguised Amora head off for a more private setting. Malekith waits until they have completed their coupling before he raises his charcoal colored hand and snaps his fingers… a red spark flashes upon his fingertips and the Trolls are signaled as four portals appear before the gathered army… the mass of yellow-scaled and shaggy-haired, ugly faced beings splits up into four lines that rush through and onto Asgard with weapons ready and murder glinting in their eyes. Malekith smiles as he watches Amora closely now… waiting for the Asgardian General to leave so that he might have a private word.

 

___________

Asgard…

 

The sounds of merriment soon give way to screams of terror and shouted war cries as Trolls run rampant through the streets of the shining capital. A soldier makes for the nearby bell tower and watches as a fellow soldier running just ahead of him is struck down by a heavy spear to the back… he hurries on though… determined to reach the rope and ring the alarm bell so that Asgard will have a fighting chance.

He bursts through the door and grabs the heavy rope… he tugs hard and soon the large bell dongs loudly… BONG! … BONG! … BONG! … BONG! Four rings is all he manages before three Trolls rush in and attack him. He fights hard bringing two of his attackers down with him before the third stabs him in the throat. The soldier dies knowing that he has done all that he can for his Realm and King. Valhalla awaits…

 

Thor drinks merrily and eats heartily as he smiles at his two wives. He grabs Loki’s knee and gives his blue beauty smoldering looks showcasing his eagerness for the delights that will come later on in the night… but then a heavy warning bell tolls loudly out in the streets of the capital beyond the palace. The music cuts off quickly and all strain to hear… but there is only silence… then more warning bells toll as the silence stretches. Thor stands immediately, a stern frown upon his handsome features.

“Trolls! Trolls in the capital, Sire!” A soldier shouts as he runs into the feasting hall. Thor looks to his father… Odin wears a grim look upon his aged face.

“Warriors! TO BATTLE!!!” The King of Asgard commands as Gungnir appears in his right hand and golden energy shimmers over his body leaving the All-Father dressed in his battle gear with helm on his head and red cape flowing out behind him as he struts from the vast hall.

“Go with my mother and get to safety.” Thor says as he looks between Lorelei and Loki.

“My place is by your side.” Loki declares as he tilts his blue chin up defiantly.

“As is mine.” Lorelei says determined.

“No. Get to safety, my love.” Sif says to Lorelei as she caresses the Norn Princess’ cheek.

“I can fight!” Lorelei says with a pout though she tries hard not to.

“Go with my mother… we shall settle this quickly and return to the feasting before an hour passes.” Thor says reassuringly with a warm smile. He then looks to Loki. “Keep her and yourself safe… as well as my mother.” Thor implores as they share a lingering look… neither wishes to part. Thor quickly kisses Loki and pulls away.

“Be safe!” Loki shouts after his love… worry paints his features. Sif squeezes Lorelei’s hand the two women share a long stare… they cannot kiss so openly now.

“Come back victorious!” Lorelei says as tears threaten in her eyes.

“It’s the only way I know how.” Sif says with a faint smile and pulls away. Their eyes stay locked for several seconds before Sif turns and hurries after Thor and every other warrior in the hall. Loki looks around and notices the Shi’ar Empress speaking with Queen Frigga… Lilandra then turns and speaks to her Imperial guard… most of them head off to fight. The Kree named Captain Marvel is no where to be found whilst Athena and Hercules argue nearby. Athena commands her half-brother to remain at her side though he demands to go and help.

“Stick close to me.” Loki tells Lorelei and they approach Athena and Hercules. “Disagreeing about joining in battle?” Loki asks smoothly. Athena turns to the Jotun Prince.

“No. I just feel that we shouldn’t send all our forces out at once… I just can’t shake the feeling that something larger is at play here.” Athena says and Loki agrees.

“Well, I can’t just stand around here with my thumb up my ass.” Hercules says a bit impatiently. There is a sudden flash of lightning followed swiftly by the booming roar of thunder… then another flash quickly followed suit by varying colors from energy weapons, battle-magic, and yet more of Thor calling his Elemental force.

“Go, Son of Zeus… fight hard and stay sharp.” Loki says. Athena opens her mouth to protest but Loki looks at her and cuts her off by saying, “Right now strength is needed out there… let us observe from a safe distance and direct the attacks.” Athena narrows her olive green eyes then sighs as Hercules smiles at Loki and darts away to join the battle below.

“Pretty and smart… a dangerous combination.” Athena then says with a wry smile as they head for the balcony. Loki chuckles at her comment but falls silent as they look out… in the light of the twin moons above as well as the stars, they see living mountains strut towards the capital… some gleam in the moonlight… for they are made of ice.

“Elder Giants! Mountains that walk! This is far more serious than we could’ve imagined! Athena, please, alert Queen Frigga… I must go warn Thor.” Loki says and he hurries away with Lorelei’s hand in his. They dash away down the halls and corridors passing servants running in panic to find safe rooms to hide in. Whenever they see soldiers, Loki and Lorelei run up to them and warn them of the Elder Giants… Lorelei even suggests they use the sky skiffs to attack the huge marauding monsters. Those soldiers hurry off and heed their commands.

“Here.” Loki says and hands Lorelei a few throwing knives and a larger dagger for fighting. She accepts the weapons readily as they quickly find themselves outside of the palace and running towards the fighting in the direction of all the lightning attacks.

 

___________

“What in Hel is going on out there?” Tyr says as he pulls up his trousers and heads for the balcony… the sight that greets him is that of war. He turns and eyes Amora closely. “Was it really necessary to launch phase two of your plan now?” Tyr asks sternly. Amora looks out upon the battle waging below… the entire capital from this vantage point seems to be under attack… this is a full-scale, highly-coordinated invasion… and it is on a scale greater than what she had planned… but it may actually work in her favor…

“It seems the Trolls have taken the initiative.” Amora says with a casual shrug of her bare shoulder for she wears nothing but the sheet wrapped around her perfect, curvy figure. Tyr frowns then looks out once more. He squints as he sees something in the distance.

“Are those walking mountains?” Tyr states with a measure of shock in his tone. Amora looks out and sees the massive figures lumbering in the distance… some gleam silver in the light of the twin moons while others are so dark that they are virtually just a dark shape moving and smashing through buildings. They tower at least three hundred feet above the streets as they start to move further past the capital city’s limits. If they are not stopped… well, the palace will have its protection spells tested soon enough… even though these Elder Giants are dwarfed by it.

“Those aren’t mine.” Amora says as she now frowns at the sights unfolding around the palace.

“They’re going to level everything.” Tyr sneers and hurries to dress.

“Where are you going?” Amora asks with a mix of curiosity and distain.

“To protect my Realm.” Tyr says as he tightens the last strap on his armor and leaves at a brisk pace.

“I thought he would never leave.” Comes a smooth voice from behind. Amora turns to find a charcoal-skinned, white haired Dark Elf reclining in an easy chair. The left half of his pretty face is covered by a mask of black metal. “Now… let’s talk… what do you want from life?” The Dark Elf then asks and Amora smiles slyly.

“I want to rule all the Realms… AND have Thor as my personal whore.” Amora says as she stands there wrapped in a sheet with a hand on her cocked hip.

“I can arrange Thor to be yours… and give you a Realm of your choosing… but only I will be ruling all of the Cosmos… and my battle-hardened wife doesn’t take too kindly to a rival for her crown.” The Dark Elf says calmly with a sweet smile playing on his lips.

“I want it all… or nothing… and if I get nothing, then no one gets ANYTHING!!!” Amora says as she gathers her energy and launches green hex bolts at the Dark Elf. Malekith yawns and covers his mouth with one hand as he swats away her attacks with the other. She then waves a hand over her body as she drops the sheet… and she is suddenly dressed in her black pants with gold rings on the sides, knee-high black boots, green dress with short skirt, corset of green and black leather over that, and her gold tiara set with various emeralds.

“You amuse me.” Malekith says as he smacks away a large ‘charged’ hex bolt then waves his own hand and launches red energy blasts at her. “But in the end you will be ruled.” At those words, Amora growls out her frustrations and redoubles her efforts. Amora smacks away every blast but she can feel the surge of his attacks… she won’t last for long… and when she slips up, this Dark Elf will have her beat. There’s only one thing she can do… Run!

“You will NEVER rule me, Dark Elf!” Amora says and runs to a nearby mirror. She quickly casts the transporting spell to slip _between_ the Realms… but she doesn’t pass through the reflective surface, she bounces back and falls on her ass.

“You are very high-spirited!” The Dark Elf chuckles. “I like that. Your magic isn’t weak either… I like that even more. So don’t run… I will make my Queen, my second Queen… and you will do as your heart desires. I care not as long as you submit to me. Besides… Nornheim is currently without a Queen.” Amora considers her options as she sits there upon the floor for a moment. This is a hard decision to make. She sighs then gives a coy smile.

“Such a tempting offer… but… no.” Amora says as she smiles and falls through the floor beneath her. She had rendered herself intangible long enough to fall through into the chamber below. Amora twists and lands on her feet then hurries away. She is not going to let some snooty Dark Elf steal her dream from her. Amora’s green magic shimmers over her form to disguise her as Karnilla once more. She hurries outside and makes for the closest Elder Giant… an Ice Giant that is nearly three hundred feet tall.

The disguised Amora rushes up to the frozen Giant’s thick foot. She creates a fire ball in her hand and flings the magic out with the deft wave. Multiple balls of intense flames hit various points upon the leg… cracking and melting the ice. She then darts back and launches a much larger fireball that embeds then explodes upon impact. The Ice Giant loses that leg and falls. Amora runs up its front and blasts a massive fireball down the Ice Giant’s throat… the head explodes out the top and through the eyes. It then goes still and begins to melt. Amora then goes on to the next Elder Giant.

 

___________

Thor strikes Troll, after Troll, after Troll… the never ending onslaught of the foul creatures is frustrating… and it only fuels the Berserker Rage building in Thor’s blood, but he must stay clear headed and focused. He summons a mighty bolt of lightning and then discharges the electric blast at the next wave of foes. The bolt hits and jumps between Trolls… linking just over a dozen of the yellow-scaled creatures in a chain of electrocution. He releases the energy as some more Trolls outflank him. Some of the shocked Trolls fall down dead whilst the ones further down the chain shake it off and start resuming their attack.

Thor snarls in his rage and swings his hammer around creating a vortex of whipping winds. His on-coming attackers are caught in the maelstrom and lifted into the air with any and all debris the winds pick up. The Trolls are battered and broken as they are smacked about. Thor then releases the spinning whirlwind and it moves away in the direction the Prince of Asgard pointed it towards… at a point where the Trolls seem to be coming from… but it seems an endless tide.

 _‘Where in all the Realms are these damned Trolls swarming from?’_ Thor thinks as he assesses his current situation. He hefts his hammer high and calls down a massive electrical bolt of lightning… then he slams the intensely charged uru head of Mjolnir into the cobbled street beneath his feet. Thor focuses hard on his natural magic to control the direction of just where he wants the electrical discharge to go. The lightning crackles through the cobblestones and arcs into every Troll halting them in their haste and killing most of them… stunning all those that were on the outer edge of the lightning attack.

Thor pauses briefly for a breath but throws his mighty hammer to strike down a row of stunned Trolls. His electrified blue eyes scan the area… there are buildings on fire, women and children running in the streets, men fighting… dying even as they defend their homes and families… Trolls… Trolls everywhere! More are streaming up one street in particular. Thor wonders momentarily if the source of their arrival is down that way. He raises his right hand and Mjolnir comes singing back into his well-calloused palm. Thor whirls the hammer by its strap then flings it and himself swiftly down the street… barreling through the oncoming horde of ugly, yellow-scaled creatures.

He lets go of the strap and Mjolnir flies on to strike three Trolls and send them through a thick stone wall whilst Thor fights hand-to-hand against those that rush him now. The Golden Prince of Asgard ducks left then right… then connects a solid left punch to the attacking Troll. He kicks the next one coming in which is thrown back to take down two more. Thor then picks up a heavy mace one Troll dropped and he throws it at another… taking that creature out by crushing its skull.

Thor pauses as a quick lull settles over the field and he snarls as he jogs down the street and finds a portal where an unending tide of Trolls stream through. Thor raises his hand and Mjolnir finds her way back into his palm once more.

“Have at thee, Fiends!!!” Thor shouts and rushes forward… cape and blonde locks streaming behind him… hammer swinging and singing a song of glorious battle. The blue blood of the Trolls splatters over his silver scale mail on his bulging arms and soon turns green. Thor pounds onward… pushing at the enemy, driving them back, and slaughtering as many as he can.

Thor has engaged Trolls more than a few times… they are tough… but even the hardest skinned fall to Mjolnir’s crushing blow and trembling might as lightning flashes in the roiling sky above. Thor summons a huge bolt and slams the hammer’s head into the ground through the portal. When he pulls back… the magical gateway collapses. _‘That’s one sealed. Now for any others.’_ Thor thinks as he whorls his hammer and readies to fly. He does not realize that he has sealed all four portals since they were close together.

“THOR!!!” Comes a familiar shout and Thor looks to see Loki and Lorelei both running down the cobbled street towards him. Fear fills the Thunderer’s heart.

“LOKI!!! LORELEI!!! Get back to the palace! NOW!!!” Thor shouts more out of grave concern than anger. His heart stutters as he sees a vicious towering blue form come out from a side street between him and his wives. The Frost Giant makes to attack the pair… Thor doesn’t think, he just acts… he throws his whirling hammer at the attacking Jotun’s back and watches as its head is struck from its body. Suddenly more Jotuns appear swarming the area.

“Loki!” Thor shouts as he runs swiftly only to find that Loki and Lorelei are kneeling as Loki maintains a magical shield of sparkling green energy to protect them. Clubs and blades of ice bounce harmlessly against the shield as the green energy ripples and crackles. Thor summons Mjolnir back to his hand… it takes down one Frost Giant before it returns to Thor’s hand. The others yell and rush at Thor.

The Prince of Asgard backhands the first attacker, taking the Jotun’s legs out from under him then swings back to his left to strike the ice blade thrusting towards him. The third manages to swipe Thor across the face with his ice mace… sending the Thunderer in a spin and knocking his winged helm from his head.

Thor is dazed for a second but manages to roll over and block the down swing with Mjolnir. He feels the tremendous strength of the Jotun as he holds the handle of his hammer in one hand and the uru head with the other. Thor grits his teeth and roars as he pushes back with his own might slowly lifting his hammer higher with bulging arms… but suddenly the Frost Giant above him is struck through the back with a sword the point of which pushes out through the Jotun’s blue chest. Purple blood oozes out in sluggish beats for the heart has been struck. The Jotun turns and looks at Loki with shock and disbelief as purple blood trickles from his mouth. He then falls over dead.

“Thor!” Lorelei says as she hurries to look Thor over and check him for wounds.

“Loki… what treachery is this? Jotuns are openly attacking Asgard now!” Thor asks as he stands.

“This isn’t my Dame’s doing… this Jotun here… he is Morjarc, Defiler of the Innocent.” Loki says as he looks at the dead Jotun with fear and revulsion. “He was a well-known molester of Jotun children. At my coming of age… he grabbed me and dragged me to a dark alcove. He ripped my loincloth from me and nearly raped me… but my Dame… my Dame… he appeared before that could happen. Morjarc was thrown aside and Laufey declared him unfit for Jotun Society. So a portal was opened to Niflheim and Morjarc was pushed through… cursed to wander the Eternal Frozen wastes of the Dead Realm, banished never to return.” Loki says as his red eyes go distant. Lorelei whimpers and hugs her dearest friend from behind. Thor frowns at the sad tale and kicks at the dead Jotun’s large ankle.

“Good riddance then.” Thor remarks then looks to Loki. “But how is it that this monster was able to return from the Realm which there is no return from?”

“THAT is the most pressing question currently… for I do not know.” Loki answers.

 

___________

“Come, Prince Helblindi. We must get away from the palace and the city.” Jarnsaxa says as he tugs hard on Helblindi’s upper arm.

“I can’t leave my Dame and brothers. This is a full scale attack. Our friends need us here to help defend Asgard as well as the leaders of other Realms.” Helblindi says as he sets his stance and doesn’t budge. His thicker muscles tense as he looks accusingly at his slimmer, red haired lover. “You knew this was going to happen and you didn’t tell me when.” Helblindi hisses out after a moment of thought.

“Yes.” Jarnsaxa snaps and Helblindi pushes the slighter Jotun against a golden wall. Anger flashes across his sharp features. Others in the room pay the pair little heed for the two Jotuns talk in a private nook along the wall.

“If you weren’t carrying my child, I’d strike you.” Helblindi threatens with a sneer. Jarnsaxa gets all defiant.

“So I’m just a broodmare to you then?” The redhead snips and there is obvious hurt in his red eyes though he tries to maintain his hardened pout. Helblindi sighs heavily.

“No.” He answers then pauses as his crimson eyes lower. He frowns sadly then lifts his gaze from looking at Jarnsaxa’s taut, exposed stomach to lock gazes with his difficult lover. “You are my Mate… now and forever… but this underhanded, secretive dealing with Thrym has me wondering where _your_ loyalties lie.” Jarnsaxa frowns… and is that regret that Helblindi sees in his dearest love’s eyes. Jarnsaxa looks down and pouts.

“My loyalties lie with you, my Prince.” The redheaded Jotun says softly with a hint of guilt.

“Has none of our time here been even slightly worthwhile for you?” Helblindi then asks as he releases his lover. Jarnsaxa doesn’t answer… he has no reply to his Prince’s question. Only silence. “I see.” Helblindi says and the tone is cool and final. It causes Jarnsaxa to look up with hurt in his eyes. “I am going to go and help stop this invasion. If you cause any trouble… I’ll be forced to deal with you on my own.” Helblindi’s words are sharp and harsh. They strike Jarnsaxa’s heart… cutting the redhead deeply.

Helblindi then turns and walks to his Dame and little brother. Jarnsaxa watches as his love says some words to assuage Laufey’s fears and put a sad smile on Byleist’s young face. He then watches Helblindi stride away dressed in his best Jotun loincloth, grieves, and gauntlets. Jarnsaxa weeps silent tears before turning his gaze to look at Queen Frigga as she calmly does her best to manage the noble and foreign guests so that they remain safe… even as the capital burns outside and the palace quakes occasionally from the war raging beyond the golden walls.

“Qu-Queen Frigga.” Jarnsaxa says as he approaches cautiously.

“Yes?” The much shorter Queen of Asgard says as she turns to face the nervous Jotun. Jarnsaxa fidgets for a moment caught in the Queen’s calm gaze.

“I… I know who is behind-” Jarnsaxa starts but can’t get out the rest as the main doors… which have been shout and barred… are blasted open and several Dark Elves come streaming in. They fire of several red blasts from their sling guns into the contingent of guards standing between the doors and guests.

The Dwarven guards protecting their King and Lilandra’s Imperial Guard (or what’s left of it) strike hard at the Dark Elves but they are no match… especially when the Dark Elves pull out singularity mines. A compact, hand-held ‘bomb’ that creates a very intense and thankfully very temporary gravity well that pulls every thing into the mini black hole within twenty strides when it goes off. Queen Alfysia uses her magic to protect Lilandra’s Imperial Guards, a few Dwarven guards , and a couple of Einherjar from getting caught in the gravity wells as she hides amongst the crowd of nobles and royal guests… but she can’t save everyone… so in the chaos she lifts the black hood of her shadow cloak and vanishes from sight.

“Come with me, All-Mother.” Jarnsaxa whispers as he grabs Frigga’s smaller arm and protects the Asgardian Queen by taking her away from the crowds and slipping further back in the long hall. King Laufey stops the red heaired Jotun quickly.

“Get my youngest out of here, please.” Laufey commands/pleads. The red haired Jotun nods in compliance then grabs Prince Byleist’s smaller hand as well and they quickly make for the closest servant’s entrance. They duck in and hurry away down the service corridor. Jarnsaxa chances a glance backwards he goes through the door… the Dark Elves are ignoring everyone else now and following them specifically. So the redheaded Jotun shuts the door and bars it then creates an ice wall blocking the door as well as the opposite side of the corridor thus laying a false trail… that should buy them some much needed time.

“Stop! We must go back. All those guests are my responsibility.” Frigga says with deep concern once they go down the corridor and make a few turns.

“Those Dark Elves are unconcerned about your guests.” Jarnsaxa says in a hushed tone as they halt briefly. “They are after you… Queen of Asgard… and I intend to keep you from them.” The red haired Jotun then continues the brisk pace down the corridor with Frigga in his arms otherwise the two power-walking Jotuns would leave the Asgardian Queen behind due to her shorter stature.

“Jarnsaxa?” Frigga asks quietly. “You started to say something earlier… before that group of Dark Elves interrupted. What was it you were going to say?” Jarnsaxa sighs as they move through the maze of service corridors.

“That I know who is behind these attacks.” Jarnsaxa says solemnly.

“Who?” Frigga inquires softly. Jarnsaxa stops as he turns a corner and stands stock still at what he sees before him.

“Malekith.” The redheaded Jotun says as the Dark Elf King smiles cunningly up at Jarnsaxa and the others with him.

 

___________

General Thrym smiles widely as he watches his Jotun forces sweep across a section of the capital. The Troll army’s location is easy to spot in the night due to the large sections of burning buildings. The Jotuns freeze their way through. The Jotun General notes where the lightning is striking repeatedly.

“Go there… and kill the Prince of Asgard. Be certain to bring back his corpse. Malekith will want the Thunderer’s head.” Thrym commands and a group of Jotun warriors dart off to complete the task. Thrym watches a little longer then jumps down from the building he was perched upon and starts swing is blade arm around… cutting down gold clad Asgardian warriors.

“Thrym!!!” Comes a grumbling yell and the Jotun General spins around bringing his sword arm around just in time to block the heavy blow from the long sword that Tyr wields into battle. Their blades clash, parry, and clash again. Thrym is pushed back momentarily by the force of the Halfling Asgardian General. Thrym then catches Tyr’s blade and pushes it aside.

“Shall I cut off your other hand, little General?” Thrym says with an evil grin. “Or perhaps I should take off your head. That’ll be an improvement!” The Jotun General snarls as he turns his blade arm then swings at Tyr’s head with a back swing. The Asgardian Lord General ducks and rolls between Thrym’s tall legs. He slices at the back of one knee… his long sword bites deep into blue flesh spilling purple blood. Thrym falters and falls to a knee swiping his blade arm back to catch Tyr’s next oncoming strike.

“Well now… look at this! We’re almost eye level.” Tyr says with his own grin mocking the wounded Jotun General. Thrym snarls as he knocks the Asgardian’s blade away and thrusts his own blade towards Tyr’s torso. Tyr dodges and moves to come around Thrym’s flank… but some Jotun soldiers rush him. Tyr fights them off single-handedly (no pun intended)… and he manages to cut them down… but it is for not as a lumbering massive Elder Giant of Ice stomps its huge foot down. Tyr leaps out of the way before he is flattened by the monstrosity. The Asgardian General then finds himself in a game of ‘keep away’… only he is the one to trying to keep himself from being caught underfoot.

Suddenly, the massive Ice Giant is hit causing snow and shards of ice rain down from three hundred feet above. The massive creature moans out a low rumbling bellow as Tyr looks up to see a chunk of the left shoulder missing… then the lightning flashes above and strikes the side of the Ice Giant’s lumpy face. More snow, and ice shards rain down.

Tyr looks over and sees Thrym rushing at him… but the Jotun General is knocked from his course as a dagger whirls in and embeds itself into the Jotun’s shoulder. Tyr dodges out of the way and watches as Loki, looking stunning and lethal in his white wedding loincloth and fur shawl rushes up and leaps on Thrym’s back.

“Tell me who is behind this invasion, Thrym! Tell me NOW!!!” Loki shouts angrily and stabs another dagger into the shoulder of Thrym’s sword arm… rendering it useless.

“You little fucking cunt!!!” Thrym howls in pain. Loki then stabs him in one eye.

“Tell me now!!! Who sent you here?!” Loki shouts and pulls his dagger out of the weeping wound.

“MALEKITH!!! Malekith sent me you little whore!!!” Thrym shouts as he thrashes now… falling backwards to slam Loki against the ground. Loki hits… hard and his grip on Thrym loosens. Thrym rolls over and raises his wounded sword arm… the pain sears him but he lifts his blade higher. “Malekith will have to accept you without your limbs, RUNT!!!” Thrym shouts as he moves to slice at Loki’s legs.

“NO!!! Malekith will find no prize here on Asgard!” Tyr shouts as he slides in and blocks the sword swing. His long sword is pushed down hard and it crashes against the shoulder plate of his armor. The sword bites a little into the metal and Thrym pushes with all the strength he can muster. Tyr’s sword pushes through his own armor and bites through the layers of leather and cloth to cut into his flesh. He grits his teeth and readjusts his grip… putting his metal hand upon the blade and pushes back.

“Little fucking Halfling!” Thrym shouts as he is pushed back by the might of the Asgardian General. Thrym is then roughly knocked back and he falls on his ass.

“This little fucking Halfling is going to claim your head, Jotun scum!!!” Tyr shouts as his battle rage starts to flood his mind. An Aesir gone Berserker is a fearsome sight indeed… and you never, ever want to be on the receiving end of such unleashed rage.

The ground rumbles as the Ice Giant falls taking down various buildings and statues as the Asgardian General hacks away savagely at the Jotun sprawled before him. Thrym holds his sword up for the first half dozen blows… but then Tyr’s long sword slices throw his upper arm above the elbow joint and Thrym loses his protection. The blows are fierce and wild. They continue even after the Jotun General’s head is severed from the hulking blue body. Purple blood coats Tyr’s front, head to toe, as he hacks away at Thrym reducing the Frost Giant into a mess of blue and purple ick.

“Loki?” Thor says gently as he swoops down and cradles his little Jotun in his left arm. The Prince of Asgard spares a glance at the berserk Lord General… it is best to let Tyr be… for an Asgardian in the Berserker Rage will attack a friend as well as any foe. Loki opens his eyes and smiles up at Thor.

“I’m alright… my ass will be bruised come tomorrow though.” Loki says with a chuckle then winces as Thor helps him stand. The little Jotun Prince gives a weary look to the battle raging Tyr… who is now running off to attack a group of Frost Giants coming to assist their fallen General. They will quickly suffer a similar fate as Thrym. “Perhaps we should-Thor look out!!!” Loki starts but then shouts as he sees another Elder Giant, a Mountain Giant strutting in ready to kick them. Thor whirls his hammer and holds Loki close… they arc up and away as the massive stone leg comes in and swooshes past. They land and Thor puts Loki down.

“Stay here. I must stop that monster before it steps on Tyr or Lorelei.” Thor says and he whirls his hammer and flies away before Loki can argue… which he attempts but it is too late… Thor flies away. Thor aims right for an eye and manages to barely miss getting hit by the huge swinging stone arm as he braces for impact. He hits the crystal dead center and smashes through and out the other side. The walking mountain reels back a step but recovers as Thor lands in a battle torn courtyard nearly a mile away. He swings his hammer and brings down a few Trolls before whirling Mjolnir and heading back for the huge Elder Giant again.

Thor can feel the toll of battle building… but his Aesir stamina will keep up for several more hours, even days, if he needs it to. He’ll fight until the battle is won or he is felled by a foe. This time though as Thor comes flying back in, the Mountain Giant times its swing and strikes Thor from the air. He comes down hard… very hard… bouncing and skidding across a paved courtyard, a cobbled street, through several buildings, then out the back across a wide lush lawn… finally coming to rest at the foot of an apple tree.

Thor doesn’t move. His helm is dinted badly… his armor is scraped and knicked… his proud red cape is dirty and tattered… and he is covered head to toe in Jotun and Troll blood, splotches of purple and green that are accented now by the crimson flow that seeps from his most recent injures.

Then it starts to rain… and still Thor does not move even as a red pool forms around him as the heavenly water washes away the grim and mixed blood upon his face. Lightning flashes and the rumble of both thunder and the stomping of the huge Elder Giants shake the burning capital of the Realm Eternal.

All seems so lost now… so hopeless… but then the storm clouds part and the starry night sky lights so vividly brilliant that even the noonday sun would seem like nothing more than a candle… and a great fiery bird appears in the skies above… with flame wings spread wide and eyes of emerald fire burning bright. The screech of the Phoenix resounds throughout the Realm… All fighting seems to cease for a moment as all eyes turn to behold the magnificent sight high above as the clouds flee. Then the bird form vanishes and a fireball streaks down like a comet… it strikes and burns through the walking Mountain before it can stomp Thor’s prone body deep into the soaked soil.

The fireball burns a huge hole into the Elder Giant and explodes the rest of the monstrous creature into rubble. Stones and boulders rain down around Thor and the section of the city he is in… oddly, all Asgardians are shielded from the flying debris whilst the invading forces are peppered. The fireball stops instantly and hovers over Thor. Brilliant golden light washes over the damp and near-dead Prince of Asgard. When the light fades a woman dressed in white and gold hovers before the fallen Aesir Prince.

She looks down sadly at Thor with deep emerald eyes. Her pale-streaked, golden shoulder length hair floats in the air around her beautiful face. Her full red lips part then in speech and her voice rings like chimes.

“It is not yet your time… Golden Prince. Rise.” And she reaches her golden gloved hand out in gesture to aid him as his golden lashes flutter and his blue eyes open and adjust as he once more draws breath. Thor starts for a second as he takes in his surroundings. He knows this woman… she has been visiting Asgard since he was a child. He once even thought himself ‘in love’ with her.

“Sigyn? You have returned?” Thor asks in awe as he looks up at her. His voice nearly cracks as he then looks past her and sees another Elder Giant stomping its way over. “Sigyn! Behind you!” Thor shouts and reaches for Mjolnir’s shaft… but the hammer flies at Sigyn’s hand gesture as she flings her arm in a graceful arc behind her. Mjolnir soars… swift and sure… striking the Ice Giant right between the eyes then comes back a little lower and bursts through the Elder Giant’s mouth… the head crumbles into shards and Mjolnir lands in Sigyn’s waiting palm as those shards rain down around them. Thor is rendered speechless and in awe of this.

“Come, Prince Thor… there is still much to do.” Sigyn says with a smile on her red lips as she gestures with her other hand and telekinetically lifts Thor up onto his feet then offers him his hammer with the other hand as he stands on solid ground.

“Aye… much to do indeed.” Thor agrees as he surveys the war torn Realm around him. He then whirls his hammer and is off into the air in a flash with Sigyn flying right behind him.


	27. Darkest before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head and things come to a conclusion... on the war front that is.  
> Who will come out on top? Malekith or Asgard?

Malekith sits comfortably upon Asgard’s golden throane even though the fighting still wages heavily outside. He aflashes his dazzling mad half smile as he points the raised index finger of his right hand at the three figures standing lower before him.

“Asgard is mine now… or at least it shall be once your defenders fall! So heed my next words carefully… Nobles and Royals alike of the Nine Realms and all others in between! I offer this one time mercy… kneel before me and accept me as the one true and only King in the Cosmos and I shall let you live. Refuse me… and well, I will make you watch as your worlds are devoured by Galactus.” Malekith says simply. He then gestures with his finger and his three captives drop to their knees.

“You invite all peoples to make war against you, Dark Elf.” Frigga says matter-of-factly as she holds her head high though she kneels upon the throne dais.

“Do you think those forces out there are the full extent of my army?” Malekith asks and chuckles. He then grabs Frigga’s coppery-highlighted golden hair and yanks her head back. She does her best not to show any reaction at all. “That is a mere fraction of a fraction of my entire army… Trolls, Elder Giants, and Jotuns. There are far more varying other Races that answer my call. Besides…” Malekith then says and releases Frigga’s hair. “It isn’t my army you should be worrying your pretty little head over… it’s my wife.” And with those hissed words Frigga gasps as she sees the crowd part as three women escort a fourth through. This hooded woman pauses before the golden stairs to the throne and throws her hood back. There before her now is her eldest sister… Freya. Black hair streaming down her back to her hips and cold, pale blue eyes that are more frigid than Jotunheim in winter boring straight into Frigga’s soul. Tis a ghost from her past come to haunt her…

“F-Freya? Sister?” Frigga says as her voice wavers and her eyes mist.

“We are no longer sisters… Whore of Asgard.” Freya says and her voice is even colder than her brilliant blue eyes. Then suddenly a sword is in Freya’s hand… pulled from a sheath at her hip and the razor sharp tip is under Frigga’s chin. “We were ravaged by those selfish Aesir Princes… I hated every second of it.” Freya then starts as she finally lets the bottled up emotions spill over. “He raped me and you did NOTHING! I suffered and you DID nothing!! I slit his throat… and YOU married his equally wicked brother!!!” Freya shouts talking about her abuse at the hands of Odin’s eldest brother, Cul, after the war with Vanaheim ended because of their capture.

“Freya! Stop this madness!” Njord says as he rushes up to his long lost sister and grabs Freya’s sword arm preventing her from thrusting her blade into Frigga’s chest.

“Unhand me, you craven coward! You ran when you should’ve stayed and protected us… YOUR SISTERS!!!” Freya then yells as she turns her wrath to her brother. The three women who escorted her draw their wicked looking black blades and hold their weapons at the ready directed at the Vanir King.

“Unhand my wife… or I will have your only son slain.” Malekith says simply from his seat upon the throne and suddenly four Dark Elf soldiers swarm around Prince Uller and drag him from the crowd. They force the boy to his knees and hold long knives to the front and back of his neck.

“You wouldn’t dare!? I’d absolutely refuse your ‘mercy’ then, Dark Elf!” Njord says in his rumbling voice… and he still holds Freya’s wrist.

“I would… Hela, if you would, please… show this foolish Vanir how serious I am.” Malekith says and sounds so bored. Njord looks down towards his son and notices a white haired girl with a black bow in hand… she draws back the string and shadows appear forming an arrow. She aims for the boy… then turns suddenly and fires the arrow into the crowd. Skaldi gasps and looks down at the black shaft that pierces her chest. Her eyes glaze over in instant death and her lifeless body falls to the stone floor.

“Skaldi!” Njord cries out in alarm as he watches his wife die before his eyes. Malekith laughs and sits once more upon the golden throne of Asgard.

“This is what awaits all who choose to defy me!” The Dark Elf King shouts in his mirth to the gathered crowd of nobility. This situation is truly dark… “Hela… execute the Asgardian Queen.” Malekith then orders nonchalantly with a lazy wave of his hand. He looks away and faintly smiles still from the recent killing. Hela draws her bowstring back and readies the next Arrow of Death… but suddenly a thrown ice slices in and cuts the string… dissipating the arrow.

“Enough is enough, Malekith!” Helblindi shouts from the behind the throne as he steps out. All eyes move to the second Jotun Prince. Malekith stands and the red energy of his hex blade ignites to luminous life around his clenched right fist.

“Another worthless bit of filth to scrap from my boot.” Malekith hisses out low and deep as he glares at the towering Jotun.

“Funny… that’s what I was going to say about you.” Helblindi says as he forms an ice blade around each of his own clenched fists.

“I’ll teach you proper etiquette, you beast!” Malekith shouts as he rushes at Helblindi. “Like… how to kneel!” The Dark Elf hisses out as he drops down to avoid the Frost Giant’s first sidelong swing… Malekith swipes his hex blade against Helblindi’s right calf. The Jotun Prince cries out from the searing pain though no visible wound appears. He drops to a knee then swipes his ice blade back in an attempt to revenge the wound… but he misses.

Malekith regains his footing and comes around to Helblindi’s left flank, but the Jotun Prince moves to block the incoming blow. His ice blade manages to stop the hex blade… due to the fact that it is infused with magic. Helblindi then parries and pushes Malekith away… hard. The Dark Elf goes flying off of the dais and skids across the floor until he hits a pillar.

Hela comes in screaming but a quick flash of silver and a sickening faint thunk puts the daughter of Malekith down… permanently. Helblindi looks at the fallen half Dark Elf girl with a throwing dagger lodged in her heart… then in the direction it came from… Lorelei is recovering from the throwing stance.

“Brother!” Loki shouts and rushes to Helblindi’s side.

“Loki! You shouldn’t here!” Helblindi says as Dark Elves swarm around the dais. They open fire but Lorelei throws up a protective barrier around the dais.

“Don’t be daft.” Loki says to Helblindi as green energy swirls around his right hand and Loki heals the damage that Malekith’s hex blade did to his brother’s leg.

“Loki!” Lorelei says worriedly as she maintains the magical force field around the dais. The Dark Elf barrage is strong.

“Just a moment more, Lorelei! You are doing very well!” Loki says as he hurries to free Byleist, Queen Frigga, and Jarnsaxa. The red haired Jotun immediately rushes to Helblindi’s side.

“You came back.” Jarnsaxa says and looks over his love with worried eyes.

“Of course… I knew you’d get yourself into some trouble.” Helblindi says with a playful smirk.

“You are such an ass… thoughtful… but an ass all the same.” Jarnsaxa says with a pout.

“I love you, too.” Helblindi says with a chuckle at his angry lover. Jarnsaxa shuts him up with a hard kiss.

“We can’t hold here indefinitely.” Frigga says as she activates the golden energy force field that surrounds the dais. It is the same as the one that currently surrounds the palace at this time. Lorelei’s shield drops as the golden energy knits itself up above the line of fire…

“I will slaughter you all!!!” Malekith says as he drops down from above having leapt the distance. He goes to stab the nearest person to him… Jarnsaxa. On instinct… Helblindi kicks out and his huge blue foot impacts the smaller Dark Elf upon the chest. Malekith goes flying backwards. Loki moves out of the way, but just barely… some of his long hair, however, is cut off by the hex blade then Malekith hits one of the thrones wings and flips over the golden chair only to sprawl out on the level at the throne’s feet. He slides down to the mid-level and stops. Groaning at his injuries. The Dark Elves outside the barrier redouble their efforts to get in. One uses a singularity grenade and that proves a game changer… for a section of the shield is devoured. Once the hole is torn open the rest quickly starts to fade away.

“Prepare to kill the resisters.” Malekith says as his soldiers stop firing and wait for the golden threads to fade away completely. Malekith then slowly stands and dusts himself off as he eyes Loki darkly. The Dark Elves then swarm closer to the steps then up them. Malekith grabs at Loki and the little Jotun Prince freezes in fear for a moment…

“You are mine now, little Jotun Whore.” Malekith whispers in a low growl as he pulls Loki to his side. Loki’s fears are about to come true as he looks into the face of madness. Malekith will take him away again and Thor won’t be able to save him because he still has to save Asgard from all those marauding Elder Giants outside. The Dark Elf King will claim the babe growing inside of Loki as his own… and Loki will be raped repeatedly until he gives Malekith more children. Effectively become nothing more than a broodmare for the Dark Elf King. NonononononoNO!!!

“You all lose this day!” Malekith declares and laughs gleefully… then suddenly… his red eyes grow wide as a glowing purple hex blade erupts from the center of his chest… his own hex blade fades away in a flicker.

“No, Malekith… you lose this day.” Alfysia whispers into her ex-husband’s pointy, charcoal ear as she pulls her hood back and her invisibility spell fades away, She holds her fist steady to his back… even twisting her own hex blade until the life slow fades from Malekith. His grip upon Loki loosens and his hand falls away from Loki’s upper arm. The Dark Elves start to fire up at the assassin of their King… but Loki is quicker. He forms a green energy field around the mid-level and higher. Lorelei’s blue energy and Frigga’s blue-green then weave in with the little Jotun Prince’s magic to form a stronger shield. Alfysia then pulls her purple hex blade from Malekith’s still form. His lifeless body falls and slides down the steps.

“ENOUGH!!!” Alfysia shouts and her purple energy flares out… it doesn’t affect the shield protecting her and the others… but it does overload the energy slings of the Dark Elves. Those weapons then blow up in their hands killing most of them and injuring the rest. The magical shield comes down and Loki goes to the Twilight Elf Queen as she starts to slump from the over use of her magic.

“I have avenged my lost son. Rest now, my sweet Grendel.” Alfysia says softly as Loki helps her sit upon the golden steps.

“You killed my husband! Bitch!” Freya shouts as she rushes forward with sword ready. Loki gets in the way to protect the Twilight Elf Queen.

“Sister! NO!!!” Frigga shouts as she tries to intercept. Freya lifts her sword high and readies to bring it down upon the sitting Jotun and Twilight Elf… but her body jerks as the sound of arrows thumping into her back becomes the only sound to be heard. Prince Uller of Vanaheim stands near his father who is weeping over his dead wife’s body. The adolescent Prince of the Vanir is as still as a statue with enchanted silver bow in hand (for it had been but a bracelet upon his left wrist moments ago)… a final glowing white arrow of light notched upon the drawn string… but the mad Freya falters and hits the steps with her knees. Her sword clatters away and she slips down to rest beside the unmoving form of Malekith at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne.

“Seize her guards and all remaining Dark Elves that yet breathe.” Lorelei commands quickly for both Frigga and Loki are more than a little stunned at the moment. Frigga moves down to weep at Freya’s side. Loki stares at Malekith’s unseeing red eyes as Alfysia hugs him and thanks him for his protective instincts… she even chides him about how he should’ve thought more about his own welfare and that of his child’s before worrying over an old Elf such as herself. Loki snaps out of his daze at that.

“I guess my husband’s recklessness has started to rub off on me.” Loki says and smiles weakly. His attempt to diffuse the seriousness of what just happened is feeble… but it manages to bring a small smile to the Twilight Elf Queen’s face.

“You really should be more careful though.” She then places a hand to his exposed lower belly which is barely starting to show though the slight rounding could be mistaken for the eating of a large meal.

“He is safe. I took a hard hit earlier… but thankfully I have more than enough protective wards upon my person that it would take more than just one blow to harm me or my growing babe.” Loki says and smiles as his own hands rub at his belly now. Alfysia then places her hand to his cheek.

“Take care and cherish your son, sweet Prince.” The Twilight Elf Queen says to Loki. He helps her down the steps and soon healers are fusing over all of them and Einherjar are busy shackling and dragging away Malekith and Freya’s remaining forces in the palace.

 

___________

“Where are they?!” Thor bellows out as he struts swiftly into the throne room. Not more than an hour has passed and all the Elder Giants have fallen… being smashed to thousands of fragments by Mjolnir or vaporized by the fiery power of the Phoenix. Thor’s heart than leaps with relief as he sees Loki and Lorelei standing near the throne… but it sinks again as he notices they are comforting Frigga and the kneeling Vanir King.

“Loki!” Thor shouts and rushes to his love.

“Thor!” Loki says with tears streaming from his eyes as he hurries to meet his husband. They embrace and just hold one another for a moment… grateful to be able to do so at the end of this nightmare.

“Where is that vile Dark Elf, Malekith. My hammer wishes to meet with his smug half face.” Thor says heatedly as he holds Mjolnir up.

“Malekith is dead.” Loki says simply as he gently places his hand over Thor’s raised arm and pushes for it to be lowered. Thor is stunned. Then Loki takes him to see the evidence and sure enough there is the Dark Elf King… dead at the foot of the throne’s steps with a dark-haired Vanir looking woman beside him.

“Who was she?” Thor asks curiously… puzzled by the woman’s appearance. He has never seen her before.

“That is Freya… Queen of Niflheim and sister to your mother and to King Njord of Vanaheim.” Loki says giving the woman’s full identity. Thor’s blue eyes widen.

“My mother’s sister?!” Thor looks to his mother and King Njord… they are kneeling beside the fallen red-haired Vanir Queen, Skaldi. Thor frowns and feels a heaviness in his chest. _‘If only I had defeated those Elder Giants sooner.’_ He thinks solemnly.

“Mother… if I could’ve gotten here sooner-” Thor starts and his voice is rife with guilt.

“Don’t say that, Thor. This isn’t your fault, nor anyone else’s. This was the evil of Malekith at work.” Frigga says as she sniffs and wipes at her reddened eyes. There is a growing brilliance of orange hued golden light and then the Lady Sigyn is there beside the kneeling King Njord.

“Allow me, King of the Vanir.” Sigyn says and kneels. Skaldi’s lifeless body floats from her husband and settles before the Vanir Phoenix Avatar. Sigyn looks down sadly at the fallen Vanir Queen and then gently brushes a stray strand of red hair from the woman’s lovely face. “I grant to you… this Kiss of Life.” Sigyn whispers and leans down as she holds Skaldi in her arms. She presses her lips to Skaldi’s and the light that illuminates under the Phoenix Avatar’s skin… now flows into Skaldi. Soon the red-haired Vanir woman’s eyes snap open and she inhales a deep breath as Sigyn’s lips pull away.

“Njord!” Skaldi calls out then she realizes she is on her back on the floor… in the arms of a golden haired woman. Skaldi is very confused. “Where is everyone? Are you all dead as well?” The Vanir Queen asks as she stands up and moves from Sigyn’s arms. Njord hurries over and embraces his wife. Uller cries and hugs his mother tightly.

“We’re not dead. You have been brought back to life by the Phoenix!” Njord proclaims as he embraces his wife and son. He kisses Skaldi chastely as his tears flow renewed… only now they are tears of joy.

“Phoenix?” Skaldi asks and looks to the golden haired woman with dark emerald eyes… then fear fills Skaldi’s own forest green eyes as she looks about. “Malekith! Tell me that vile monster has been dealt with?” She adds and looks to her husband with a troubled gaze.

“Aye… he has. Queen Alfysia herself slew him.” Njord says as he squeezes his hold upon his wife a little tighter to reassure her.

“Good.” Skaldi says with a huff and nestles into her husband’s embrace.

 

___________

As the days pass… Asgard is rebuilt and the alliances are maintained. Sigyn PhoenixSoul remained on Asgard to assist in the rebuilding efforts and she has helped to keep the World-Eater at bay… instead, she spoke with the Herald of Galactus and sent him to Niflheim. A purging was in order and so that icy Realm was devoured and Malekith’s billion strong army was… decommissioned. The Phoenix Avatar and the Herald even worked together to push the fading world and the World-Eater into the Devourer of the Damned, Nidhoggir. As a result… the Black Hole was overloaded and there was a tremendous explosion greater than the death of any star. Its shockwaves now ripple across the Cosmos at the speed of light.

Thor was put through his paces in the tendays following the Great Invasion of Asgard. Malekith’s body was thrown into the trash heap whilst Freya’s was honored by being set into a boat and lit ablaze. Alas, there wasn’t anytime for consummating until all the repairs to property and alliances were finished. Thor found his wives constantly whispering and giggling to each other as they’d eye him whenever he would get the chance to see them briefly for a few moments as he’d pass through the palace making for the Bi-Frost to head to this Realm or that Realm or This Empire’s Throneworld or that Empire’s Throneworld. It was all so tedious… not to mention that Thor had the worst case of blue balls in Aesir History.

 

But tonight… two months after Malekith’s Invasion… he is going to have his wives in bed at the same time… Thor can’t wait.

 

___________

Thor struts into his chambers and hurries to his bedchamber door. He hears voices inside followed by giggling and knows his wives are already in there… so he puts on a broad grin and opens the door further to step in… what he sees shocks and arouses him… and is a rather delightful surprise all around.

Loki and Lorelei are naked upon the bed… and so is Sif! The Warrior Maiden is giving Loki encouraging praises as he pleasures Lorelei… who slouched low with her back against Sif’s chest as she lays half sitting against piled pillows at the headboard. Lorelei’s legs are spread wide as Sif holds her pedals open to expose the redhead’s inner lips and engorged clit. Loki is on his knees lower on the bed with his face betwixt those parted thighs mapping the female anatomy with his silvered tongue. There is a heady mix of curiosity and arousal written on his milky white face and in his emerald green eyes as he looks up at Lorelei… then his eyes dart to Thor and Loki stops. The three now freeze taking in Thor’s presence.

“So this is what you’ve been up to in my absence?” Thor queries with a smirk as he starts to strip his light armor, leathers, and clothing off. “Learning to do everything without me?” Thor then says. Loki and Lorelei eye Thor seductively whilst Sif just chuckles.

“More like your lover boy needed some serious lessons on the female body and how to please a woman… since you’ve been so busy, I’ve lent a helping hand.” Sif says with a smile of her own.

“Very well… and have the Lady Sif’s lessons been informative, my Love?” Thor then asks Loki who smirks.

“Of course…” Loki starts then pauses to return his attention to the juncture of Lorelei’s legs. He swirls his clever tongue around Lorelei’s clit and the redhead moans out brokenly and gives full-bodily shivers in Sif’s arms. Thor’s cock stirs and hardens quickly at the sight and sounds. Loki then stops and looks to Thor with smoldering eyes. “They’ve been quite informative.” Loki adds as he teases at Lorelei’s folds with his slender fingers. Lorelei is dripping wet already and it is very easy for Loki to slip two fingers into her and probe her womanhood. Loki arches his back which lifts his bared ass higher. Thor, now divested, moves around behind Loki. He is delighted to see that Loki has his golden Ergi Sigil inserted making himself ready for Thor to take whenever he wants. Loki looks back over his left shoulder as Thor moves onto the bed. The look is so sexy that combined with the sight of Loki offering himself as he is positioned between the lovely Lorelei’s legs is more than Thor can bare…

“I need to be inside you.” Thor says low and deep as he kisses one mound of Loki’s ass then the other. His large hands fondle and massage those full globes as Thor’s bearded chin rubs on the Ergi Sigil… jostling it and making Loki moan. Then Thor opens his mouth wide and takes the protruding part of the golden seal into his mouth. He suckles and runs his tongue along the outer edge. Loki moans out and fingers Lorelei harder… then he is suckling upon her clit eagerly as Thor bites the edge of the seal with his teeth and tugs it free.

He pulls back and spits the Ergi Seal away. He forgets all preamble and moves up slotting his hard, leaking cock easily into that readied hole. Loki moans and arches up off the bed to press his back to Thor’s broad chest. Thor kisses at Loki’s neck and runs his big hands around the lithe, creamy body of his dearest love. Loki moans especially as Thor’s large hands easily cradle the now slightly larger baby bump that Loki is sporting these days as Thor makes love to his little Aesir-looking Jotun.

Sif then encourages Lorelei to taste Loki. So the redhead moves and lowers herself to take the leaking length of the Jotun Prince into her mouth. They have been practicing this for several days now… they’ve even gone all the way and had vaginal sex many times. In fact, Lorelei and Loki have a secret that they haven’t shared yet with Thor and Sif… but they plan too here once all parties are sated.

“Ooo… yes… by the Nine! This is Valhalla!” Loki moans out as he is fucked and sucked at the same time. He starts to bliss out and lose himself to the pleasure when Sif starts fingering Lorelei from behind and the redhead hums around his cock. “Ooo… Ooo… Thor! Lor-Lorelei!” Loki shouts out and cums into the redhead’s suckling mouth. Lorelei swallows as much as she can then pulls away letting the last few spurts splash across her flushed cheeks.

She moves up Loki’s body to kiss him eagerly and he complies. Sif moves in knowing her lover is close so she nuzzles her neck and tweeks her nipples. Sif’s ministrations rub against Loki’s sensitive nipples as well and soon the Jotun Prince is grabbing at the Warrior Woman’s nicely rounded ass. This grinds the two women against Loki harder and he can feel himself stirring once more. He has had them both a time or two and his urge to breed and get another with child is stronger now than it was two months ago.

Soon Lorelei is on her own knees straddling a spread eagle Sif with her hips supported by several pillows. The two women kiss and fondle each others breasts. Thor fists Loki’s cock to full hardness once more and soon the camouflaged Jotun Prince feels his length slide into one of the women. He doesn’t know which until he hears Sif moan out wantonly. Lorelei quickly swallows her lady lover’s moans as Thor’s thrusting sets the pace for the love-making… slow and hard allowing Loki’s length to go deep into the Warrior Maiden.

Loki supports his leaning body with a hand to the bed and his other finds Lorelei’s clit. Soon both women are mewling happily into one another’s mouths as they kiss. Sif’s hands knead at Lorelei’s breasts and Sif pants and sweats as she is fucked harder and faster by Loki via Thor. The Jotun Prince is losing himself to the pleasure again as he is overwhelmed by the sensations of having his ass filled and that magical spot inside of him is struck repeatedly combines with his own shaft probing into the tight, hot, and silky walls of Sif’s womanhood. Loki then cries out and the two women beneath him lend their voices to his as the three tumble together into sexual ecstasy finding mutual release in the moment.

“Loki.” Thor rumbles out low as he pounds in hard and spills deep inside of his Jotun lover. Thor then pulls out and rests on his haunches as he breathes heavily. Minutes pass and soon Sif squirms out from beneath Lorelei and Loki. She moves to one side of the bed and Loki rolls off of Lorelei to the other side.

“I’m not done with you, my little Jotun.” Thor says with a grin as he pulls Loki to him and kisses his dearest love.

“Thor! You’re insatiable!” Loki giggles out a bit tiredly as Thor kisses the slender neck and scratches his beard against the ticklish skin of his spouse.

“And you love it.” Thor says against Loki’s collarbone as he kisses down Loki’s body. Soon Thor is suckling Loki’s cock back to life. Gasps and moans are drawn from that slender throat and black-nailed fingers hold tight to golden tresses. Thor then stops before Loki can spill and he moves back. “We can’t leave our lovely wife out of this.” Thor says and looks to Lorelei. The redhead stops licking at Sif’s womanhood and slinks her way over to her husband and Jotun lover.

“Not when I haven’t had my fill.” She says with a smile and watches as Thor slips back into Loki with ease. Loki gasps and moans out raggedly as Thor holds his hips up on thick muscled thighs and places a few pillows under his lower back for support. Lorelei then straddles Loki’s body and moves back until Thor guides Loki’s stiff member into her dripping folds. The Norn Princess and Jotun Prince moan together as they connect… then Thor starts a slow pace with Loki’s legs wrapped tightly around him.

Thor curls Loki’s hips up a little more and this moves Lorelei forward to lean over Loki. The two kiss with a sweet passion that Thor and Sif both enjoy watching. Thor then looks down and watches as his cock slides into Loki whose own penis disappears into his redheaded wife. The music these two make (for both are very vocal) is the most seductive and stimulating thing Thor has ever heard. It doesn’t take long until Lorelei and Loki both are cuming. Thor follows close behind as he grips Lorelei’s hips and pulls her back hard as he spills once again into his Jotun lover.

The three pull out and away… collapsing upon the bed with Thor in the middle, Loki at his left side with raven haired head over the heart of Asgard’s future King and Lorelei on his right with her head pillowed on a bulky bicep. Sif cuddles with Lorelei as they all start to drift into slumber.

“Oh… Thor?” Loki starts breaking the silence… Thor hums as he is roused from the edge of sleep.

“Yes, my love?” Thor asks.

“Lorelei has something to say to you.” Loki says and smiles against Thor’s chest. His green eyes twinkle.

“What is it?” Thor then asks and his eyes move to the redheaded Norn Princess.

“I’m pregnant.” Lorelei says with a grin and Thor’s face takes on a look of surprise then happy excitement.

“This is wonderful news.” Thor says as he holds Lorelei and Loki a little tighter. “I’ll make the official announcement tomorrow.” Thor then adds and kisses the top of Lorelei’s head and then Loki’s forehead. The Golden Prince then settles down in the bed and smiles happily as he stares up at the ceiling. “Our children will be raised together with much love.” Thor says even as his eyes grown tired and close. Soon sleep claims the Prince of Asgard and dreams of a little boy and little girl playing merrily together fills his mind. He will have a son and a daughter… and all will be as it should be. Peaceful and content… or so he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then this one is done!
> 
> But fret not! For there will be a sequel! And the Avengers will be formed in it ;)


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at things to come....

_Several months later…_

 

“Push, Loki! Push!” Frigga encourages once more as Loki bears down and pushes hard. He screams out in both pain and frustration as he is standing on wide set legs with knees bent. His large, swollen belly hangs heavy between those knees.

The Jotun Prince had believed he was carrying only one child within his womb… but as the pregnancy went on… his belly got more and more swollen… until he was bedridden and cursing Thor vehemently for planting a giant within him. It wasn’t until the labor pains started and Thor managed to carry him all the way to the Healer’s Wing in the palace, that Loki learnt he was carrying TWO babies. One was much larger than the other but not by too much.

Loki screams out as his breathing routine is disrupted. He feels the slip of something deep inside then there is pain followed by a wave of relief and a baby’s boisterous cry.

“It’s a boy.” Eir says and smiles as she holds the plump little flushed pink body in her arms. Loki looks at the older woman in a daze of sorts and sees the very healthy baby boy with cord still joining them. Frigga takes the babe in arm whilst Eir cuts the cord and then he is handed off to be swaddle by one of the younger healers. She then takes the fussy baby to get clean in the next room. Loki is allowed a respite for a moment as he lays on his side upon a simple yet soft bed… then he feels his body is ready to release the other child from the confines of his womb.

“One more and you’re done, Loki.” Frigga says as she and some other healers help Loki stand once more and squat. Loki breathes deep and fast in rhythm with his swift heart beat. He is now so intone with his body… that upon the next wave of contractions, he bears down and pushes. He feels that familiar slip deep within… followed by an easier slide this time and then… silence.

Loki is so exhausted from having gone through the last two days in intense labor that he barely has the energy to protest the eeriness of the lack of sound from his second child. Instead… Loki passes out from his labor and he is laid down upon the soft bed to rest.

“Is the child… stillborn?” Frigga asks hesitantly as she looks to the pale gray body. This is the child conceived by Malekith… a Half-Dark Elf baby. The baby then stirs and mutters out weak babbles as it squirms in Eir’s hands.

“No. It lives… and he’s a boy.” The Head Healer says as she sexes the newborn.

“Let me see him.” Frigga says as she takes the small baby into her arms. “He’s so tiny.” Frigga says as she looks down at the baby with a Mother’s Love. Eir cuts the cord then.

“He is Malekith’s spawn. You know that Prince Loki went into his Jotun Heat whilst he was in that vile creature’s clutches.” The old woman says as she gives a hard look to the baby. “If you ask me… I say put a pillow over it and end that wicked monster’s line once and for all.”

“Eir!” Frigga chides in a hissed whisper as she holds the infant closer to her breast. “This is an innocent baby. He is not responsible for the sins of his father.” Frigga then adds.

“That’s not how the Aesir people will see it… let alone the rest of the Ten Realms. They’ll want that baby’s head dashed upon the rocks before they see him grow into adulthood. Mark my words, All-Mother.” Eir says and nods her head then begins her work with another young healer to help Loki expel the afterbirth. Frigga takes the newborn Half-Dark Elf into the next room and cleans him up herself. She watches as the other healers all coo and fawn over Loki’s first born. If any of them do look her way… it is briefly and with a look of shock/disgust before they turn away quickly and ignore the baby in the Queen’s care. Frigga sighs knowing that this tiny child will have no joy here in the Realm Eternal… but there may be hope yet.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~

_Later that evening…_

 

Thor and Odin are alone in the nursery in the Healer’s Wing. Thor looks down into the two cribs and looks at the two babies that Loki had given birth to just hours ago. One is large, robust, and very healthy… with ruddy skin and a shock of dark blonde hair upon his head. This is HIS son, the fruit of HIS loins… a strong Aesir boy…

Then Thor looks to the other crib. His sky blue eyes fall upon the pale gray skin of the tiny babe laying within… small and weak looking… with a shock of pure white hair atop his little head. Malekith’s son… the result of that wicked, vile Dark Elf who thought he could overthrow Asgard’s might and rule all worlds as the All-King!

Thor feels the rage that was denied the blood of the Dark Elf King raise within him. This babe is the product of Loki’s rape at the hands of Malekith. The little newborn squirms and opens his eyes to look at Thor. The Crowned Prince of Asgard’s anger stills in his breast as he sees the powerlessness in those tiny emerald green eyes. Thor places his hand over the babe’s midsection and the tiny infant is nearly eclipsed by the large hand.

“There is only one choice to be made here, my son.” Odin says as he steps around into Thor’s field of vision… with a naked dagger in hand that he holds out to Thor. “Slay the Dark Elf’s spawn and rid the Cosmos of his seed.” Thor looks at the straight blade of the dagger… shiny and sharp… it will go through the soft tiny body easily… and death will take the babe swiftly.

Thor then feels little hands grab at his thumb and the small mouth work to suckle on the tip of the digit. Those small lips move as the baby tries to suckle milk from Thor’s thumb and those green eyes watch him closely. His heart breaks at the sight of this small infant… innocent and unknowing of what has come before… and of what is intended for him now. Thor looks back at the dagger and feels a prickly heat behind his eyes and nausea stir in his stomach.

“No… I will not slaughter an innocent babe in the crib. I would be no less a monster then Malekith.” Thor snaps at his father. Odin clenches his jaw and pulls the dagger back. He sheathes it on his belt and eyes his son.

“We cannot allow this viper to grow in our midst.” Odin then cautions.

“He is not his father. He is a baby… and he can learn to be different, to be better.” Thor says as they just stare each other down.

“This child will never be safe here… or anywhere else in all the Realms. Too many hate Malekith enough and still feel cheated after his death that they will target this child… ‘til the end of his days… just to get their revenge. Are you ready for that, Thor? Is Loki? Is your son?” Odin says calmly trying to speak some sense into his son. Thor looks down at his true born son in the next crib and can’t even begin to imagine assassins sneaking in and stealing him away or worse… slaying the boy in his crib. Thor’s eyes shimmer with tears at the wild thoughts and various scenarios that could lead to his boy’s untimely death…

“I cannot slay this child, Father! I cannot! And I will deny anyone else from taking his life either. I swear it! On all that I am! On my Word of Honor!” Thor snarls out in a harsh whisper so as not to disturb the rest of his slumbering son. Father and son just glare one another down for a long moment then.

“I have a solution.” Frigga says as she walks in with one other right behind her. The two men turn to the Queen and her hooded companion.

“And what is your plan, my dear Queen?” Odin says calmly and with a sweetness that is rarely used by him… though now the tone seems a touch mocking given the circumstances of the current situation.

“Simple… let Queen Alfysia take the boy as her own to raise and to love.” Frigga says and the hooded figure pulls back her cowl to reveal the Twilight Elf Queen.

“Malekith did great evil… but this child is innocent.” Alfysia says as she walks up to the crib and looks inside at the little Half-Dark Elf baby. “He once stole our son from me… turned my sweet boy, Grendel, into a monster… but this babe can heal my heart… and I will love him as though he were my very own.” Alfysia says and smiles as Thor pulls his hand away… though the little guy holds as tight as he can to the large thumb. The quiet little baby then looks to Alfysia with his green eyes as she reaches for him. She cradles his head and lifts him gently from the crib. He mutters out little soft babbles as he is pressed to her chest.

“Please, don’t be a stranger to Asgard, Queen Alfysia.” Thor says to the Twilight Elf. She looks at the Prince of Asgard with her amethyst eyes and smiles warmly.

“We will come and visit. Won’t we Linx?” Alfysia says and then looks at the little baby in her arms as she calls him by the name she has decided for him.

“We look forward to it… until then… keep his origin a secret.” Frigga says to the elven woman.

“I shall… and thank you for this opportunity, Royals of Asgard.” The Twilight Elf Queen says as she bows her head in respect and gratitude. She then pulls up her hood and vanishes from sight. Thor frowns as a sorrow starts to fill his heart… he has just sent away Loki’s son… and he will now have to keep this a secret from his beloved for awhile at least. Thor just hopes that one day Loki will see the good in this and that giving away the son of Malekith was the only way to keep the boy safe. Thor just prays to the Fates that this doesn’t come back to bite him in the ass later on.

 

___________

_Months ago… before the Invasion of Asgard by Malekith began…_

 

“These geo-magnetic, electro-magnetic, and meteorological anomaly convergences have been occurring more frequently the last few months.” A petite woman with long light brown hair says as she brings up a new window on her laptop. “Check out these readings, Erik.”

“I’m looking at them.” Dr. Erik Selvig, renowned astrophysicist, says as he looks at the data chart his younger colleague points at on her laptop screen. They are currently sitting in the back of a land rover jeep deep in the wild grassy foothills of northern Finland.

“There’s a pattern here… I know it seems random at first but if you look closely…” The twenty-six year old woman says as she taps the touch screen and suddenly the window displaying the data charted onto a globe of the Earth starts playing the data readings like video… it looks like auroral activity around the poles… flaring at the North pole then at the South pole… even flaring in reverse. “This is like nothing we’ve ever seen before… and thanks to Stark Industries putting up the World Array Satellite System… the Astrophysicist community now has a new tool to study Earth’s magnetic fluctuations.”

“And my how you have taken advantage, Jane.” Erik says as he watches the play out on screen.

“These readings don’t correlate with solar storms… so I’ve ruled out that possible contaminate. Here’s the Solar read outs from NASA… see, they never line up… in fact… it seems like solar activity takes a dip just before these anomalies occur.” Jane Foster explains as she pulls open a binder to show Erik the solar storm data with dates and lots of underlining and scribbled notes in the margins in red ink.

“That’s odd.” Erik says as he notes the lack of correlation between the two data charts… but he does see the dips before the anomalies and how the dip remains in place until it has passed. There’s definitely a pattern here.

“It’s almost like something is siphoning off energy.” Jane says suddenly and her golden brown eyes lock with Erik’s bright blue. The forty-eight year old scientist’s face holds a thoughtful look yet there is a puzzled light growing in his eyes.

“But how could the sun be doing this if it’s activity lessens during these anomalies?” Erik then asks the pressing question trying to determine what the natural cause is.

“It can’t be the Sun… the Sun is just a power source… and it can’t be the Earth. The planet is displaying the affects of… whatever this thing is… that is occurring.” Jane starts then she closes the binder and sets it aside quickly. “What if all this energy is traveling between destinations… and the Earth is just a conduit… part of a cosmic power line, so to speak.” Jane explains trying to lay her theory out in simplistic terminology. Erik sighs and looks to Jane seriously.

“Then where is all this energy going?” Erik asks sternly.

“I-I don’t know… but it is traveling between two points… one in the direction of the North pole and the other in the direction of the South pole. That’s all I’ve got at this point.” Jane says and huffs out a sigh.

“That’s not nearly enough to convince the rest of the scientific community of much more than… cosmic energy transference… at best.” Erik says and he sounds very much like a father to the twenty-six year old woman.

“I know, Erik… believe me… I know.” Jane says and she sounds defeated and subdued compared to her earlier excited mood.

“For what it’s worth… you are onto something here, Jane. I’m not completely certain what… but it is worth continuing to look into.” Erik says and offers the young woman a gentle smile and places a comforting hand to her shoulder.

“Uh… guys!” Jane’s dark haired intern, Darcy Lewis, yells back from the driver’s seat as the small laptop on the dashboard starts to flash as data readings spike. “Something’s happening here!” Jane and Erik both bolt up straighter and look to the front of the jeep at Darcy’s screen. Jane then quickly closes all windows on her laptop and pulls up the livefeed data stream from the satellite network.

“The energy is spiking much more than ever before.” Jane says as she and Erik watch the screen. “It’s much stronger.” Jane then mutters.

“And it’s touching down now!” Darcy yells as the sudden boom of thunder claps and then there is a blinding flash of multi-hued light not more than a few miles away across the chilly, grassy foothills.

“Get over there now!” Jane yells to Darcy… who just pounds the pedal to the metal and the land rover jeep races in the direction of the rainbow beam of light that is streaking straight up into the night sky above. “Oh my god! This is incredible!” Jane then exclaims as she watches the sight before her eyes snapping pictures with her digital camera as quickly as she can… then suddenly the beam of light disappears as abruptly as it came. In less than a minute, they are in the vicinity of where the beam of light struck the ground.

“Holy shit!” Darcy yells as suddenly a blonde appears in the headlights. She serves and misses but fishtails and skids to a halt several feet away. “Did I just hit someone?! It felt like I missed. But I swear I didn’t mean to if I did!” Darcy babbles as she holds the wheel in a death grip. Erik jumps out immediately and runs to the fallen figure illuminated in the red glow of the tail lights.

“ ‘Are you okay?’ ” Erik says slowly in Finnish. He is Norwegian by birth, raised in the UK, and can speak up to six languages… of which Finnish is one… but he isn’t fluent.

“ ‘I feel strange.’ ” Comes a woman’s soft and silky voice… colored with a motley mix of confusion and fatigue… speaking Finnish.

“ ‘I apologize for nearly striking you with our vehicle. Are you certain you aren’t hurt? No broken bones? Cuts? Scraps? Bruises?’ ” Erik then asks the dazed woman.

“Oh my god! Is she alright?!” Jane says as she approaches with a flashlight for better lighting.

“I’m a bit dizzy… but it will pass, I think… or at least I hope so.” The woman then says in perfect English… and with what sounds like a touch of an Irish accent too.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Erik then asks as he gets a good look at the woman’s face as Jane shines it on her to check for injuries. The woman is stunningly beautiful… with honey blonde hair that cascades down her shoulders in large luscious waves. Her bright eyes are a vivid green that makes Erik’s thought screech to a halt as he juts openly stares for a moment.

“No… No, I’m not from around here.” The woman says hazily as she shakes her head and clutches her hands to Erik’s shoulders. “Not at all.”

“Well… you are safe now… with us.” Erik says softly to her offering what comfort he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This beast of a fic is finally done! Whew!
> 
> It nearly got deleted way back when I received so much backlash for chapter 3... But I'm glad I decided to stick with my story and see it to the end.
> 
> I debated back and forth with myself whether or not to kill Malekith before the end... or wait to do that in the sequel.... but I've got Amora and Tyr to play with in the next instalment.
> 
> I also wanna get the Avengers in on the sequel... somethings will be like the movies, somethings not so much.
> 
> I've been plotting it out in my notebook but I won't be posting anything for around a month (I wanna finish out a few other fics before I devote all my writing time to this story's sequel)
> 
> But again, I may get a wild hare up my butt and post a chapter before Halloween... It all depends on how much free time I manage to get to write though.
> 
>  
> 
> The sequel to Stolen Treasures will be titled 'Lost Lives' and will pick up a few years later on in story time.
> 
> Keep an eye out!
> 
> And once again thanks for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking, and commenting on this work I have made. It all kept me going, even when I wanted to throw in the towel a few times and give up :)
> 
> I certainly enjoyed writing the emotional complexity of all the characters as I worked to weave a tangible tale for everyone willing to bare it through to enjoy... and I hope you did, Reader, I hope you did :)


End file.
